Second Chance
by SlightlyPsycho
Summary: After Light died, he couldn't go to heaven or hell. Well, not if L has something to say about it. Light is reincarnated and is tested to see if he'll choose to become Kira again or if he'll choose L while unknowingly saving himself LXLight
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Hey people! I left fan fiction for awhile but this idea just kept nagging me and nagging me. So I wrote it. Yay!

Second Chance: Prologue

Ryuk had warned him. Once a human uses a Death Note, they cannot go to heaven or hell. All that awaits them is nothing. Light could not see, hear, feel, smell, taste, or even think properly. The only thing that he could sense was emptiness.

Yet even in this empty void, Light managed to cling to one image. L.

Yes, he remembered his most worthy adversary and his best friend. L was the last thing he saw when he was lying on the stairs in that warehouse. Of course, it was only an illusion because Light had killed L years before his own death. But Light didn't mind that it was only a hallucination. At least he got to see L one last time.

Ironically, the same man who had imprisoned him and set up his mock execution was now the only thing that kept Light sane. Besides that image of L, Light truly had nothing. He could still visualize L staring down at him with his pitch black eyes. The detective's black hair would stick out unruly in the back and he'd still wear the same white shirt along with those baggy pants. Then he would crouch down in a chair in front of him and his mouth would move- _What the hell?_

Light could feel himself blink. Once he opened his eyes, he immediately recognized where he was. Light was in the same workroom where L had fallen from his chair and died. Light took in deep breaths, savoring the air as he gazed down at his hands.

"Light-kun?"

He glanced up and spotted L who was sitting across from him at the work table. Light froze for second as he gaped at the crouching detective, "L…how?"

L smiled at him, "I'm glad that you remember. There was a 67.3 percent chance that you would've forgotten everything while in the void."

"What's going on?" Light quickly asked, "I can't be in heaven or hell so where are we?"

Now L seemed even more at ease, "And your mind is intact as well." Then L held out his hand and suddenly a plate of strawberry cheesecake appeared on it. The lanky detective grinned childishly as a fork appeared in his other hand.

While L began eating his cheesecake, Light deduced, "You created this room. We're actually still in the void."

"That is correct, Light-kun." L took another bite before explaining, "I had to create this scenario because it is that all you understand since you haven't gone to heaven."

"And you _did_ go to heaven?"

"I've told Light-kun before on several occasions that my justice was right way."

Light angrily crossed his arms, "Did you come here just to gloat? Because if that's your only intention, I rather go back into the void."

L sighed, "Light-kun thinks so poorly of me."

"Then why are you here?" Light impatiently snapped at him.

"I've come with a proposition for you," L calmly chewed on his cheesecake as he added, "If it works, you could go heaven."

Light instantly inquired, "How? What do I have to do?"

After L finished the cheesecake, he placed his hands on top of his knees, "You have to pass a test. But it's a test on morals which Light-kun is unfortunately lacking."

"My morals are fine."

"No, they are not," L strictly affirmed in a way that would allow no objections, "If your morals were _fine_ then you would be the one in heaven and not me."

Light quickly stood up and slammed his hands down on the table as he hatefully glared at L, "This doesn't make any sense. Even if there's a way for me to get out of the void, why are you the one telling me this? I _killed_ you."

L coldly met his gaze as he venomously spat, "I'm well aware of how I died, Kira-kun. Hasn't it ever occurred to you that the only one considering helping you right now is me? Everyone else you knew wants nothing to do with you."

Light froze then slowly sank back down to his chair while the detective continued, "I had to pull a lot of strings just to see you and even though you don't realize it, one-hundred years have already passed on earth since you died. For all the good deeds that I've managed to pull, I was granted this opportunity to help you."

"I'm sorry." Light quietly stated.

"No, you're not. Kira is never sorry."

Light opened his mouth to retort but then he just sighed, "I don't understand why you're doing this. You know that I'm-was Kira… You have no logical reason to help me."

"That is true. But this is one of my selfish decisions."

"What?" Light paused before daring to ask, "Why?"

L laced his hands together on top of his knees as he bluntly announced, "My heaven was incomplete because you weren't there."

Light's eyes widened in shock. Then he chuckled nervously, "Of course, L. Are you sure that it wasn't your hell that was incomplete?"

That serious expression was still on L's face, "Light-kun is my first ever friend. My heaven is incomplete without him. That's really the only reason why you're being given a second chance at life."

Within a second, Light's mind began rushing through possibilities, marvelous possibilities. _I could use this to finally become a God. If L helps me come back to life, all I have to do is get my hands on a Death Note again and-_

A fork unexpectedly zoomed through the air and hit Light's head. "Ow," Light winced before giving the crouching assailant across the table a murderous glare, "What the hell, L?!"

"I did not like Light-kun's expression," L bit on the end of his thumb, "When Kira becomes excited, his eyes narrow. And before you beginning plotting to use me for your gain, you need to know the rules of your reincarnation."

Light confidently folded his arms and leaned back against his chair, "Okay, what are they?"

L just smirked, "This new life will be much harder than your old one, Light-kun. You will not have the same family and you won't be spoiled. Yet your soul, your personality, and even your appearance will be exactly the same because you have not progressed at all like other spirits do. And, of course, you won't remember your previous life or anything about the Death Notes. But in some point in your life, you will come across another Death Note. If you use a Death Note this time, Light-kun, you'll die tragically again and your soul will completely disappear."

"But if I'm basically the same then I'll use it again."

"There will be one difference. You'll meet me first," L's bitch black eyes bore into him, "I've been granted permission to be reincarnated with mostly identical characteristics as well. And I'll do everything in my power to keep you from making the same mistakes."

"Using the Death Note wasn't a mistake," Light stubbornly claimed.

L's eyes lowered as he sighed, "I'm sure that Light-kun still believes that but after we are reincarnated I hope to change his mind."

_It won't work. My resolve is final. As soon as I can get my hands on a Death Note, I'll kill you again, L. _Light merely gazed back at the doomed detective, "What would you say is the chance of outcome you want?"

"There is approximately a 2.4 percent chance that you will go to heaven, Light-kun."

"Then why bother?" Light scoffed.

"Because it is a 2.4 more percent chance than doing nothing."

Light simply stared back at L for a moment. It was official…L genuinely cared. Light broke eye contact with the fool. But unfortunately he had turned his head away to face the large screen and the computer chair that L had fallen from. Light scowled at the damn mocking chair. Out of all of the places that L could have created, he had to choose this one.

L's voice sounded as cool and collected as ever, "Light-kun is frustrated because he does not understand my actions."

"I killed you," Light muttered with no pride.

"Yes, and I've always wondered if Light-kun was truly happy after my demise."

Light turned back in his chair to face L again, "…Kira was."

"And Light-kun is Kira."

Light merely nodded in agreement. If they were both still alive, Light would be lying about now and auguring with L for not believing him. But at this time, he could only nod nonchalantly.

L suddenly announced, "Also Light-kun should know that everyone else who has ever used a Death Note is going through the same test. In order to grant you a second chance, I was forced to take fairness into account so you will most likely meet them all again."

"Will my family be alive again at the same time as me?"

A look of faint surprise was evident on L's face, "Yes, but they won't be your relatives. Light-kun has never shown real interest in his family before-"

"I was just wondering," Light cut him off, "So when is this test taking place?"

L stood up while tilting his head towards the door, "As soon as we leave this room."

Light turned to gaze at the exit as he stood up. The tall metal door appeared quite ordinary yet Light couldn't remember that exit ever being there before. With his back hunched over, L casually walked towards the mysterious door. "Once we leave, our memories will be erased and our new lives will begin."

Filled with anticipation, Light headed towards the exit as his mind raced. _I'm finally leaving the void. L can call my new life all he wants but nothing will change. Eventually I'll come across a Death Note again. This is nothing more than my second chance of saving the world as Kira._ Light stopped in front of the exit where he stood beside L. Neither of them moved to open the door. Light glanced over at the lanky man next to him. It was ironic; Light had worked so hard to bring about L's death while L had been working to bring Light back to life. It would've been easier to call L a fool for doing this. But L was no fool; he was a genius and the only man who had Light's respect.

L had stretched out his pale hand towards the door when Light suddenly asked, "Don't you hate me?"

The dark-haired detective froze with his hand around the door's handle. Light mentally scolded himself for asking such a pointless question. Neither of them were going to remember this conversation so what did it matter. It was just a thoughtless impulse to ask that question because…Light wanted to know. He really wanted to know. And he wanted to hear the answer straight from L. Yet the strangest part was that Light didn't even know what answer he was looking for.

"I hate the crimes that Kira has committed. But, no, I don't hate you, Light-kun." L unexpectedly smiled as he turned the handle on the door, "It's true that you are my first ever friend but for me to accept you regardless of that…I think my affections for Light-kun is more profound than a simple friendship."

Light watched L in disbelief, focusing all of his attention on the odd detective instead of the exit. Suddenly L pulled on the handle causing the door swing open. A blinding white light shone through the doorway as everything around them began to fade out.

But Light didn't wince from the overwhelming white glow. He stood still facing L in shock. Because it wasn't the bright light that amazed him, it was the last words that L had mouthed.

"I love you."

Everything disappeared into nothing.

* * *

A/N: And that's my prologue! I hope you liked it. This story is sort of like AU, I guess. But later on, a lot of things will be the same yet they'll be different. I really don't know. Just tell me whether you liked it or not. Hell, you could even give me some ideas because I have no real clue where this story's going. Also knowing me, I tend to update pretty quickly whenever anyone asks for it. So anyway, bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Death Note

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Hey people! I'm glad that you all seem to like it so far. Also when Light is reincarnated, I'm just going to give him the same name, actually everyone will have the same name. It's just easier that way. And I'll work the fact that they have the same names into the plot somehow.

Chapter 1: Family

"Ma'am, I wanted to talk to you about your son," the middle school principal sat at her desk with her arms folded neatly in front of her.

"Oh, god. Is Light failing again?" the blonde woman in a chair across from the desk sighed.

"Uh, no. Actually the counselor discovered that he's quite special."

"Is he retarded?" She crudely asked.

"No, Ma'am." The principal practically seethed through her teeth, "It turns out that Light had a learning disability this whole time. We helped him finally overcome the problem around two weeks ago. Didn't he ever tell you about it?"

The woman wearing black leather shrugged, "He's kind of solitary."

After the principal gazed at her disapprovingly for awhile, she continued, "Anyway, Light has the highest grades in our entire school now."

"So why did you call me here?"

"I think that Light would benefit greatly if you'd enroll him a more…challenging school."

"Which costs more," Light's mother finished the sentence with an irritated tone.

"Well, yes. But Light is learning at such a fast pace now. No one else can keep up with him-"

"He'll stay here," the blonde woman pressed her dark, stylish sunglasses over her eyes before collecting her purse and standing up to leave.

Light watched them through the large crack in the principal's office door. He had heard everything and his mother's reaction didn't surprise him. Light backed away from the door as his mother came storming out. The principal continued calling out to her, but his mother just ignore her.

"Come on, Light. Your sister's waiting." His mother ordered as she left.

Light gave the principal an apologetic smile before following his rude mother down the hall. This middle school was a rundown, hideous place. With wallpaper peeling off the sides of the hallway and pieces of carpet missing on the floor, it was amazing that this school hadn't been shut down. Light was thirteen and he couldn't wait until high school, where the poor middle school students mixed with the richer ones.

He walked next to his mother with his eyes fixated on the filthy carpet, "You could have afforded it."

"You know that I haven't been working lately."

Light scoffed, "It's no like you have a real job. Just steal more."

"Watch your mouth," the blonde thief hissed.

In response, Light merely pointed at a dusty security camera in the corner, "None of them work, you know."

His mother visibly relaxed but still scolded him, "Never mention my job outside of our home."

"Yes, Ma'am." Light routinely replied then they continued to stroll in silence. Eventually, they exited the worn-out gray building and heading into the parking lot. Once his mother's sleek black sports car came into view, Light scowled.

"I know why you really didn't let me leave that school," he accusingly stated.

His mother just sighed, "Your sister is very attached to you, Light. Besides you know how horribly she'd do at a better school if I transferred you both."

Light didn't bother to answer. His older sister had always been the favorite child. She was never denied what she wanted. And she wanted him, perhaps to an unhealthy extent. As they closed in on the car, Light's sister opened the car down and rushed out.

"Liiiiiight!" the girl in gothic attire threw her arms around him, "Misa hopes that you're alright. Was the principal mean?"

"No," Light bitterly muttered before getting in the back seat of the car.

Misa gave their mother a hopelessly confused look while the blonde thief advised, "Just ignore him, Misa. Come on, let's go home."

* * *

The screaming began almost as soon as they came through the door of their small apartment. Aiber was sitting at the kitchen table by the entryway. He had obviously waited for their return and from the furious expression on his face, Light knew what was coming.

"I checked your cell phone bill, Wedy. Who the hell keeps texting you?!"

"None of your business, you fucking control freak!" Wedy snapped.

Light noticed Misa flinch anxiously beside him. She never handled the fights well. Eventually Light learned to tune them out but Misa would usually cry during brawls like these. Aiber and Wedy were shouting at the top of their lungs now. It was a normal occurrence for Aiber to accuse Wedy of cheating. Since they were both European, it was obvious that Light was born due to Wedy's affair with a Japanese man. Although Misa looked Japanese as well, she was born before Wedy and Aiber got married. Light knew that's why Misa was the favorite one. She wasn't a product of the affair that destroyed their family.

Misa practically jumped when Aiber smashed his fist onto the table.

"Let's just go to our rooms," Light quietly recommended, "This is going to last for awhile."

Misa shakily nodded before they fled down the hall and into their individual rooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Light finished the rest of his homework in about ten minutes. Back when he was labeled as stupid, it took him hours to finish anything. Light neatly stacked his papers then placed them in a folder. He loved being the smartest one. Although it had always been that way, it wasn't until now that Light could actually use it. His intellect filled him with pride. There wasn't really anything else to be proud of. Light had always been ashamed of his family, especially Wedy and Aiber. A thief and a conman were never exactly outstanding citizens. Besides they both hated him.

Then Light sat on his bed and stared out the window like he did everyday. Across the street, perfect family lived in a two-story house. Everyday a little girl was walked home from school by her mother. They would disappear into their house for a few hours until a police car would park in their driveway. Before the policeman could even reach the door, his daughter would come running outside to give him a hug. Light wished he had a family like that. A caring mother, an innocent sister, and a respectable father-a police officer…

Even though Light was raised by criminals, he _hated_ them. There was something about criminals that just disgusted him and he wanted them to be wiped off the face of the earth. Light held his head in his hands. He knew that he shouldn't think like that. _They're still my family._ From inside his room, Light could still hear Aiber and Wedy's fight escalating. _And I hate my family_.

Light suddenly heard a faint tapping on his door. He already knew who it was. Light sighed then opened his bedroom door, allowing Misa to pounce into his arms. Although she was the older sibling, she never acted like it.

"M-Misa can't take it anymore," she buried her face into his shoulder and started crying.

Light mentally scowled but guided her into his room anyway. He quickly shut the door, trying to shield them from the screaming. Misa still clung onto him with tears rolling down her face. He led to her over to his bed then they both sat down.

"I'm sure that Aiber will leave again soon," Light coldly informed her.

"But Misa doesn't want him to go," Misa whined pathetically, "Misa just wants them to stop yelling."

"Sooner or later they'll get a divorce and you won't have to hear it anymore."

"No!" She tightly clutched his arm, "Misa's family can't break up!"

_It's already broken._ Light decided to keep his mouth shut and let her cry for awhile. The hysterical girl leaned onto him so much that eventually he fell on his back with Misa still blubbering on his chest. Light just laid there for few minutes on his bed with his sister on top of him.

Finally Misa stopped crying and lifted her head to gaze down at Light, "Even if Mom and Aiber do break up, promise Misa that we won't."

"Aiber isn't either of our biological fathers. Our mother would get custody of us both."

"Misa knows that but…" She bit her bottom lip and gave him a strange look, "Misa loves you, Light."

_This is getting annoying. I need to get her off. _"Yes, Misa. I love you too." Light started to push himself up with his elbows.

His sister let out loud squeal before throwing her arms around his neck. This caused an extremely irritated Light to fall on his back again. Misa actually positioned herself to sit on his lap as she leaned in closer to his face.

"Misa is so happy. She was afraid of your reaction."

Light immediately stiffened. _Did I misinterpret something? _

Once she lowered her mouth near his own, Light quickly shoved her off. Misa fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Then Light stood up and backed away from her.

"What's wrong?!" Misa whined as she got to her feet, "Don't you love Misa?!"

"Not like that!" Light almost felt panicky, "You're my sister!"

"Misa knows that!" She hid her face in her hands, "But she can't stop thinking about you. She wants you so badly. Misa knows in her heart that you belong with her!"

Light was officially freaked out. He could only stand there in shock and watch his older sister ramble on.

"Misa knows that it's forbidden! She knows that it's wrong!" Tears streamed down her face, "But Misa loves you! She always has and she always will! You're not supposed to be Misa's brother!" She wiped at her eyes and said with a pitiful voice, "Misa thinks that she's being punished… Because she wants you so badly and she can't have you."

"You're not being punished," Light forced himself to reply.

"Yes, Misa is! And you are too!"

Light didn't have anything to say to that. She wasn't acting rationally at all. He broke eye contact with her and stared at the floor until Misa tearfully fled the room. Luckily Aiber and Wedy were still screaming, so they had no idea that his sister had tried to kiss him.

* * *

It was ten-thirty at night when Aiber finally stormed out of the apartment. The welcomed silence helped Light clear his head. He always knew that Misa was obsessed with him but not to this extent. Then Light finally left his room to grab something to eat from the kitchen. He walked through the hallway as quietly as possible but his mother still noticed him.

"Light," the blonde thief was sulking in a recliner with a wine glass in her hand, "You know that Aiber named you, right?"

"Yes, I know." Light factually answered as he opened the pantry door.

"It's your fault that he hates me."

Light's hand froze just above a bag of chips. His heart sunk for a moment then he chided himself for caring and grabbed the food. He intentionally ignored his mother as he headed back towards his room.

"I wish that you were never born," his mother gulped down some more wine.

He stood still for a moment but restrained from shouting at her. Then Light forced himself to calmly stroll into his room and close the door. He flung the bag of chips on his desk since he had lost his appetite for obvious reasons. Light turned off the lights and collapsed on his bed.

It was only darkness where Light permitted himself to cry yet he had no tears. He used to cry a lot when he was little. But now all of the sadness from his childhood had transformed into hatred. He hated everything, including whining. So he padded around in the darkness until he found the remote.

Light turned on the small television that was on his desk and routinely flipped through channels. He stopped on one channel that had a breaking news segment on.

On the screen, a Japanese female reporter announced excitedly, "The serial rapist and murderer was caught today in Tokyo. He had at least thirty victims and the police had to recruit the famous 6th L for assistance. Sadly the 5th L was assassinated earlier this week but the newest replacement has proven to be just as helpful as the previous ones."

In a fit of rage, Light turned off the remote and hurled it across the room. He hated the very mention of L because everyone knew that 3rd L had caught Kira or as they claimed in the text books, Light Yagami. Light was named after Kira as an insult from Aiber. It was like a Jewish man naming his child Hitler. It was humiliating.

His resolve to remain unemotional began to waver as he felt his eyes stinging. Light stubbornly took in deep breaths, absolutely refusing to cry. He laid on his side and gazed through the window again at the house where the perfect family lived. It was at times like these when Light actually considered Misa's irrationally claims.

What if he was being punished?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Death Note.

A/N:Okay, so this chapter is basically building up to the situation where L and Light finally meet. Yay! And thanks for the reviews. They make me happy. Also I wrote this all today so it's not very long.

Chapter 2: Beauty

The word vain didn't even begin to describe Misa. It seemed like her appearance was all that mattered to the ditzy girl. Light had always found that extremely annoying. But his irritation had reached a new level today. His sister actually dragged him to a shopping mall for the model tryouts. He was forced to sit and watch for hours as emaciated teenage girls pranced down the runway. It was painfully boring. After Misa's audition, she even pestered Light to tryout too. Of course, he refused. Light may like to look nice but modeling was a little too far.

When the tryouts were over, Light and Misa started heading back toward the nearby apartment buildings. They strolled down the street together while Misa rambled obnoxiously the whole time.

"Misa knows that she'd only be modeling for some stupid charity event, but it'd look great on a future resume. Soon she'll be more famous than even the master model, Misa Amane. Misa will smash Amane's popularity in comparison. Her face will be on televisions and magazines and-"

He cut her off, "Do you even know why everyone remembers Misa Amane?"

"Because…she was a great model?"

Light sighed. Not only was his sister vain but she was stupid as well.

"You should try modeling too, Light! You'd be so good at it!" Misa exclaimed excitedly.

"I told you before that I'd only take a job that requires intelligence."

His sister made a pouting face that failed to be cute, "You're such a nerd." She suddenly flung her arms around his neck, "But Misa loves you anyway!"

Light immediately stiffened when Misa hugged him. Even though the embrace was harmless, Light felt uncomfortable whenever she touched him. Ever since that night when she confessed her unorthodox feelings towards him, nothing's been quite the same.

- - - - - - - -

Once Light opened the front door, he braced himself for their mother's reaction. Light and Misa hadn't set a foot into the apartment before Wedy hurled a wine bottle into the wall next to them. Misa shrieked in terror as the glass shattered loudly. Light took a deep breath then led Misa into their home and closed the door behind them.

Their mother still sat in the same recliner with empty wine bottles surrounding her. Wedy's blonde hair was matted and her bloodshot eyes had dark circles around them. She took another swig out of a wine bottle then glared hatefully at Light.

"It's all your fault. He's not coming back because of you," Wedy spat before she started crying again.

It's been a whole week since Aiber left. Usually he came back after only a day or two. But now it seemed like their marriage was finally over and Wedy was an emotional wreck.

"Come on, Mom needs time alone," Light guided Misa down the hall towards their rooms.

* * *

Light slept peacefully in his bed until a strange smell awoke him. He laid on his side with a blanket covering most of his head while trying to distinguish that scent. Then loud crackling sounds began. Light jolted out of bed and gasped. Smoke was seeping through the cracks in his bedroom door. _There's a fire!_

He rushed toward his door and logically checked the heat of the doorknob with the back of his hand. _It's safe to open._ Light swung the door open and spotted the flames surrounding Misa's room. He froze for a moment with his body refusing to listen to his mind. But once Misa screamed, Light snapped out of it and hurried down the hall. Then he noticed his mother leaning against the wall and watching the flames in a daze. _Why isn't she doing anything?! _Light shoved his mother out of the way and stood in front of the raging flames around Misa's opened bedroom door.

Beyond the fiery blaze and smoke, Light spotted Misa who was trapped inside the room.

"LIGHT! HELP!" Misa cried out in a panic. Then she tried to move closer to him, "PLEASE LIGHT-!" The roar of the flames drowned out her voice.

_Someone else in the apartment complex must have called the fire department by now but they probably won't make it in time. If I don't do something, she's good as dead. _Light quickly ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then he disconnected the shower facet from the wall and hurried back into the hallway. The cord that attached the shower head to the wall became taut as Light yanked it as for as it would go.

"I'm coming, Misa!" Light bravely sprayed the water onto the fire.

But instead of extinguishing the flames, the water only caused the overwhelming blaze to spread rapidly. _An alcohol fire?! _He instantly flung the shower head back into the bathroom.

Light furiously shouted at his dazed mother, "_You_ did this!"

Wedy stayed leaning against wall with a blank look on her face. The flames crackled loudly then Light turned to see Misa trying to spot them through the blaze.

"Misa, stand back!" Light hollered before he froze in horror.

All he could hear was Misa screaming when some of the blaze caught onto the left side of her face. Light could see her trying to pad the fire off with her hands as her shrieking escalated. _This can't be happening…_

Then Light felt a strong hand grab onto his shoulder and forcibly turn him around.

Light's eyes widened, "Aiber?"

His step-father snatched Wedy's hand and pushed her toward Light as he shouted, "Take your mom and get out of here!"

"But Misa-!"

"I'll get her out too. Now GO!" Aiber shoved Light out of the hallway along with Wedy.

Light turned to give Aiber one last glance before he grabbed his drunken mother's arm and dragged her out the front door.

- - - - - -

The clock in the hospital's critical wing seemed to move in slow motion. Light had been sitting in the waiting room for hours. He and his mother didn't have any injuries but the same couldn't be said about Misa. Half of her face was burned and she was in critical care at the moment. Light held his head in his hands. He still couldn't believe what Aiber did. The conman actually came back. Even though Aiber was ordered to stay out of the burning building, he rushed in and saved Misa…at the cost of his own life.

Wedy was bawling in the chair next to him. Light glared at the careless woman. _There's no way that she can blame me for this one. Dumb bitch._ Supposedly, the intoxicated idiot decided to light a cigarette with a wine bottle sloshing around in her other hand. _How could she be so stupid?!_ Light angrily clenched his fists that rested on his knees.

Finally, a doctor came and led them to Misa. Wedy fell to the ground in tears as soon as she saw her daughter. Light merely winced. Misa was asleep in the hospital bed. One side of her face wore a pained expression while the other side was completely scorched.

"God," Light muttered as he turned away.

Yes, he definitely believed Misa now. They were being punished.

* * *

Misa tried to kill herself the next day.

Light didn't see it but he heard the doctor tell his mother what happened. According to the nurse's reports, they had found Misa trying to jump out of the ten story window. The medical staff had to restrain her by tying her down to a bed. When Wedy asked if they could see Misa, the doctor said no. He explained that Misa had begged for no one to see her because of her face. And that she even begged to be killed.

In their temporary apartment, Light sat on the floor of his new room with his face hidden in his hands. _First, Aiber died and now Misa probably will too._ Light banged the back of his head against the wall in frustration. _I can't take this anymore!_

He knew how vain Misa was and if they couldn't fix the left side of her face, she would kill herself eventually. Light remembered that the doctor had mentioned a kind of operation that could restore her face to way it was exactly before. It was a new operation and very few people had it done. But it was also extremely expensive. Light would pay for it if he could. But there weren't any jobs available for thirteen-year-olds in a busy city like this. Even if there were jobs he could acquire, none of them would pay well. The money from Aiber's will could've paid for it but in a fit of rage he had the will changed.

If Misa's face was going to be fixed, it was all up to Wedy. But the stupid woman was so depressed that she couldn't even get out of bed. Light let out a long sigh before standing up and leaving his room. He staggered into the kitchen and passed by a briefcase on the counter. Light recognized the briefcase instantly. It was where Wedy would store all the plans for her next robbery. But usually she had the briefcase hidden and now that it was in plain sight, Light deduced what that meant.

Wedy wasn't going to take the next job. Light slammed his fist on the counter. Wedy had a chance to save her daughter and she wasn't going to take it! Hell, it was even Wedy's fault that Misa was hurt in the first place!

Light gazed over the black briefcase until he finally opened it. All the blueprints of a nearby museum were in here. Whoever wanted Wedy to do this, had made everything so easy for her. _Even a child could probably pull this off if he was smart enough._

An idea struck Light as he froze. _I could do this. This isn't like a truly horrible crime like murder or rape. I'd only be stealing… And if I do nothing, I'll be allowing my sister to die when I could be doing something to stop it. That's right, I'm saving a life. Some artifact in a museum can't possibly be more important than a person's life. I'm doing the right thing, the humane thing. _

Light took out the museum's blueprints and determinedly glanced through them.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe. Can anyone guess how L and Light will meet now?

I know that Light stealing is a stretch but he just has this amazing ability to always think that his decisions are morally correct. He's such a denial queen. XD


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Death Note

A/N: Hey people! Thanks for reviewing. It really makes my write faster.

Chapter 3: Brilliance

The ancient jewel sparkled in the moonlight as it laid on a velvet cushion on top of a Greek-style podium. The red beams of light which triggered the alarms were visible now. Light was quietly maneuvering around them and heading towards the podium.

He had no idea that stealing was so _easy_. The guards didn't put up much of a fight at all. All Light had to do was sneak close enough to them before he could cover their mouths with a handkerchief full of chloroform. And of course, his face was masked so they couldn't identify him when they woke up. Light was wearing all black along with a black cloth mask which had holes for his eyes. He had just purchased these clothes only about an hour ago while he was busy studying the museum's blueprints. Light knew the whole layout of this building now and he also discovered fairly quickly where all of the alarms were. If anything breaking into the museum had actually been kind of…fun.

But Light shook that thought out of his mind as he stood in front of the violet jewel. He had already decided that he was going to pay this museum back with interest as soon as he was old enough to get a real job. Light scanned over the pedestal until he spotted where there was small fragment of the podium sticking slightly out of place. Light chipped off the white paint with his thumb and found a hidden button. _How could Mom ever complain about being tired after jobs like these? _

Light immediately pulled the button out of its socket then he yanked some of the wires out with his gloved hands. The wires snapped, causing the invisible triggers around the jewel to shut off. Then Light simply snatched the jewel off the podium and turned to walk out.

- - - - - - - -

The briefcase also had a location where Wedy was supposed to deliver the jewel in exchange for some cash. So Light strolled down the empty street at three o'clock in the morning toward the exchange point. His mask and gloves were off and the jewel was safely placed inside his pocket. Up ahead, Light spotted a man in a bright red jacket just like the letter in the briefcase had promised. The man was standing on a bridge with a cell phone to his ear.

Light walked onto the concrete bridge and headed toward the middle-aged man. The man hung up his phone then turned to gaze at him.

"I'm here to make a delivery for Wedy," Light wrapped his hand around the jewel in his pocket.

"No, you're not." The man replied strangely.

Light's heart skipped a beat, "What do you mean?"

The Asian man in the red jacket held up his cell phone, "Wedy just called to say that she wasn't stealing anything tonight."

"Oh," Light took the jewel out of his pocket, "But I'll still be paid for bringing this, right?"

"How did you get that?" The man's eyes widened in amazement.

"The same way how Wedy would get it," Light shrugged, "So can I trade this for some money or not?"

"Of course, you can," the middle-aged man grabbed a wad of cash out of his red jacket and handed it to Light. In return, Light gave him the jewel while flipping through the money with a sense of pride.

The man admired the jewel in his hand for a while then he glanced at Light, "You couldn't have stolen this unless you had the briefcase. How do you know Wedy?"

"It doesn't matter," Light shoved the money into his pocket, "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

When Light turned to walk away, the man suddenly grabbed his arm, "Actually it does matter. Wedy turned down the job because it was supposed to be difficult."

"What are you talking about? It was easy," Light yanked his arm out of the man's grip.

"Four other professional thieves tried stealing from that same museum and failed. All of the alarms were supposedly impossible to decode."

"Well, I did it. And everything turned out fine so I'm leaving now," Light stated firmly before hurrying away.

Then the man called out from behind him, "We should do business again some time!"

Light actually began to dash down the street. That man seemed far too interested in him.

* * *

When Light finally reached his temporary apartment, it was five o'clock in the morning and he was exhausted. Light took out his spare key and unlocked the front door. He expected the apartment to be completely dark. But surprisingly his mother was sitting on the couch with a bright lamp beside her.

"Where were you?" Wedy immediately asked.

"And why do you suddenly care?" Light snapped at her. He had lost all respect for the woman.

She merely sighed, "The DN13 called me."

"Who?"

His mother stood up and indignantly yelled, "It's a gang that commits organized crime, Light! That little stunt you pulled really impressed them! They even want you to join them now!"

"I'm not going to steal again," Light claimed as he pulled the wad of money out of his pocket, "This should pay for most of Misa's operation. We can get the rest of the money some other-"

Wedy stormed over and smacked Light across the face, "My son is NOT a criminal! You're supposed to be better than that, Light!" Tears actually formed in his mother's eyes, "Don't be like me…"

For the first time in at least a year, Wedy hugged her son. Light stood still in shock while his mother cried on him. He could feel his mother shaking. _She's scared…_ Light realized nervously. _What have I gotten myself into?_

- - - - - - - - -

In the early evening, Wedy and Light started driving toward the hospital. Although Wedy was still angry, she agreed to spend the ill-gotten money on Misa's operation. They were going to have a meeting with Misa's doctor today to schedule an appointment for the medical procedure.

Light sat in the passenger seat beside his mother who was still trembling. Wedy's hands were tensely holding onto the steering wheel and her eyes darted around frenziedly.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Light lied.

"Just don't talk to me right now." She voice even quivered with anxiety.

He silently turned to gaze out the side-window. The sun had just set and it was becoming dark outside rather quickly. After about twenty minutes, they reached the hospital parking lot. Since all the spaces near the front were taken, Wedy parked their sports car toward the back. By now it was pitch black outside, except for the streetlights shining down on the parking lot.

Wedy and Light exited the car then started heading toward the hospital. Suddenly a large black van sped right in front of them and stopped, blocking their way. Wedy protectively grabbed Light's arm and yanked him behind her. The side-door on the van swung open then three men in red shirts jumped out. Light instantly recognized one of the men from the exchange point.

"That's him," the familiar man pointed at Light.

Wedy frantically shouted, "Stay away from my son! He's not joining you!"

Light watched his mother with a surprised look on his face. _She's actually defending me._

"Calm down, Wedy." A tall man with a goatee pulled out a gun, "We don't want anybody gettin' hurt."

With the weapon out, the situation became a lot more real to Light. He could hear his heart pounding in his head as he stood still in terror. Light could also feel his mother's grip tighten on his arm as she kept her mouth shut.

The tall menacing man smiled at Light, "You're a pretty smart, boy. We could really use someone like you within our ranks. How about we make a deal?" He started heading towards Light.

Wedy screamed loudly, "Stay the fuck away-!"

In a flash, the tall man pressed the end of his gun against Wedy's forehead, "One more word and I'll kill you."

"Leave her out of this," Light quickly broke free from his mother's grasp. "What kind of deal are you offering exactly?"

Wedy gave Light a pleading look but he ignored it. This was the only way to save his mother's life.

The man holding the gun smirked, "You'll automatically start off in the highest ranks of DN13. All you have to do is plan robberies; we'll have lesser people do the dirty work so your life won't be in danger at all. Hell, you can even plan the heists in a way where no one has to die." He threateningly pressed the gun closer into Wedy's skull, "And in return, your mom will be spared and your sister will be taken care of."

"Light, don't do it!" Wedy cried out.

The tall man brutally slammed the gun across Wedy's face, "I told you to shut up!" Then he dug the gun deeper into the side of her head. The man's finger twitched over the trigger like murdering her would make his day.

Light caved in, "Stop! I'll do it!" Then he lowered his gaze as he said in a defeated tone, "Just stop. I'll do whatever you want…"

The trigger-happy gang member chuckled sadistically, "That's my boy."

"No! Light-!" Wedy hollered before another gang member covered her mouth with his hand. His mother started thrashing and trying to get away but the two other DN13 members held her back.

The tall man with a goatee put away his gun and placed a hand on Light's shoulder, "Come on, boy. The boss is waiting."

Light hesitantly allowed the man to lead him toward the black vehicle. Once Light stepped into the van, he knew that his life would never be the same. He was becoming what he hated, a criminal.

* * *

**One year later-**

Wammy's orphanage was a timeless place. The very first L was raised here and so were most of those proceeding after him. The current L or the 6th L cherished this place like no other. L sat perched on top of a chair in front of the latest version of a computer. He was scrolling through files of the newest cases from all around the world. Almost every country wanted his assistance.

L bit the tip of his thumb as his pitch black eyes scanned the files at a lightning fast speed. The famous detective had already solved sixty-two cases this month, which was slightly more than usual. L had been extremely restless lately. The current Watari became so worried that he insisted on L coming back to the Wammy House for some rest. And, Of course, L was working instead.

When the door to L's dark room opened, L turned in his chair to face Watari. L's face lit up once he spotted the plate of cheesecake in the elderly man's hand. Watari walked toward sugar addict. Just as L reached out to touch the plate, Watari swiftly moved it upwards above his head. L gave him a horrified look as if the old man had just shot a puppy.

Watari sternly stated, "You haven't slept in almost a week, L. And your behavior has been even more unhealthy than usual. I'm worried about you."

"I'm a grown man, Watari." L childishly bounced up towards the cheesecake, "Now give me that."

The elderly man sighed as he handed L the cheesecake, "I think you should try to slow down your pace a little. Or maybe you could take a few minor cases every now and then."

"I only take cases that interest me," L shoved a spoon full of cheesecake into his mouth.

Watari seemed slightly irritated now, "Can you at least tell me the reason for your recent behavior?"

L glanced back at the computer screen, "I'm afraid that I can't."

"And why's that?"

"I'm not sure what's bothering me either," L admitted. "But there's approximately a 34.7 percent chance that what I'm feeling is impatience."

"Impatience?" Watari sounded very tired as he advised, "Look, we all know that the purpose for passing down the original L's job is so that there'll be opposition if a Death Note ever shows up again but you can't spend your whole life-"

"I'm not waiting for a Death Note," L interrupted the old man, "I feel like I'm waiting for someone and he's incredibly late."

"He?"

"I suppose it could be a girl but it's most likely a boy." L indifferently scrolled through the files, "I stopped sleeping because I was having strange dreams about finally meeting a boy. His face seemed familiar yet I couldn't remember his name."

"Aren't you being a tad superstitious?"

"Perhaps," L stopped the cursor on the computer screen on top of a seemingly interesting case. He opened the file and read through the list of documents all surrounding information about one gang in Japan called DN13. The gangsters had been stealing from buildings that had some of the most complex security measures. It was highly unusual for a gang to have such ingenious planning…

L announced, "Watari, I think that I will take a more minor case for now."

* * *

A/N: I promise that L and Light will finally meet in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Death Note

A/N: Hey, everyone! The great L has cometh! Yay!

Chapter 4: Dreaming of you

_The shadowy figure sat crouched on top of a chair. Light could only see the dark-haired man's back. And surrounding the unknown man, there was an overpowering white glow. Light felt himself stretching out his hand toward the crouched figure. He wanted to reach the mystical white glow but more importantly he wanted to reach that man…_

Light's eyes shot open as he laid in his bed. Light sighed in frustration. He's been having that same dream for the past two weeks. It made him want to stop sleeping altogether if such a thing was humanly possible. Light got out of bed and threw on his clothes for the day. He wore the standard outfit for a DN13 gang member, which was a red shirt and a pair of jeans. Then Light took a gun off his dresser and concealed it beneath his shirt.

Light exited his room and immediately spotted the DN13 Boss down the hallway.

"Hey, Light. You know your job for today, right?" the older man with sleeked-back gray hair asked.

"Yes…Dad," Light hated calling the Boss that but it was required of him to do so. When the Boss told you to do something, you did it or else the cops would find your corpse in an alley somewhere.

"It's already about ten o'clock. You should start heading to the park," Light's supposed _father _ordered before entering another room.

Light resentfully followed orders as always. After walking through the hallway and down the stairs, Light indifferently passed some of the other criminals as he left the warehouse. He strolled toward the nearby park, where he was to wait for a messenger.

Light's life had been a living hell for the past year. He was fourteen now and he already knew all the inner-workings of the DN13. Light had planned countless robberies, all of which were successful. The Boss was so pleased that eventually he adopted Light as his own. But Light still clung to many of his same beliefs. In almost all of the heists, no one was even injured. And Light made damn sure that no one was killed. Even when Light plotted a bank robbery, he only had fake bombs strapped to the citizens' chests. Of course, everyone thought the bombs were real during the heist, even the thugs who were stealing. But after the gang members escaped with the money, the poor people discovered that it was all a trick. The Japanese police officers were pissed off but the DN13 Boss found the whole thing hilarious.

Light walked across the street and entered the park. Today a messenger with the blueprints of the local art gallery was supposed to meet Light here. The park was fairly empty since most people were either at school or at work. Light wandered down the dirt path, which was surrounded by grassy hills and swaying trees. The autumn wind rushed by him, causing his light-brown hair to blow into his face. Light swiped his hair aside in annoyance then stood frozen by the sight in front of him.

There was a dark-haired man who sat perched strangely on a wooden bench in the distance. _It's that same man._ Light felt like rushing toward the crouched man while feeling exactly the same desire to run away. Yet instead Light only stood there with his eyes fixated on that familiar man.

- - - - - -

L was bored. He had finally arrived in Japan and started working on the DN13 case but Watari was still nagging him. The old man even tried hiding L's stash of sweets, which didn't end very well. L knew that his behavior was unhealthy but it's _always_ been unhealthy. Besides L was twenty years old and if he wanted to be a workaholic then he was going to be one! And just like the mature man he was, L was out in a random park pouting. L chewed on the end of his thumb as he sat crouched on top of the bench. His body was twitching slightly. L deduced that it probably from the extreme lack of sleep due to those odd dreams.

Then L glanced at the wooden table near him, where a chess board had been left uncaringly. L had a sudden urge to play but the only people that could last in a game of chess with him for over five minutes were at Wammy's House. Giving up on the chess board, L turned to stare in the other direction and spotted something completely unexpected.

There was a teenage boy who standing in the distance and starring at L with wide eyes. L tilted his head to the side in amusement. Then L became surprised as well once he recognized the boy's face. _He's the one from my dreams._

Before L could make any movement at all, a large man suddenly charged down the dirt path and slammed the familiar boy against a tree.

- - - - - -

The thug from a rival gang had Light pressed against a tree by his throat. Light struggled for air while the large man in a blue shirt choked him mercilessly.

"Where is the DN13 hideout?!" The muscular man demanded in a hushed voice.

He loosened his grip slightly so Light could answer, "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"You little piece of shit! I know you do!" The thug in blue violently tightened his grip around Light's throat.

The crazed gangster kept shouting angrily while Light moved his hand toward his back, where the gun was hidden beneath his red shirt. Right as Light was about pull out his weapon, the rival gang member released him. Light took in deep breaths of air then turned to see the pale dark-haired man pointing a gun at the thug.

The black-haired man with dark circles around his eyes held the gun in one hand nonchalantly, "I believe that you should step away from the young gentleman or else I may have to shoot you."

Light gaped at the strange man for acting so calm. Meanwhile the large thug cursed then actually started running away.

The pale man glanced at Light, "Do you wish to press assault charges?"

"No." Light quickly replied, knowing that the police's involvement would only complicate matters.

Then the dark-haired man tucked his gun away under his white shirt as he asked, "May I know your name?"

"It's Light."

The pale man's black eyes lit up with interest, "What's your last name?"

"It's not Yagami," Light deduced that this man already knew the origin of his name.

The strange man smiled happily, "Light-kun followed my train of thought."

_Of course, I did. _Light felt like saying but settled on asking, "And who are you?"

"You can call me Ryuzaki," he gave Light an ironic smirk as if that name meant something.

Light watched Ryuzaki with a puzzled look on his face. Then the pale man suddenly grabbed the end of Light's shirt and yanked it up.

"Ah!" Light quickly swatted Ryuzaki's hands away and pulled his shirt down in a frenzy, "What the hell?!"

Ryuzaki gave him a curious look, "I was only checking on my assumption. Why does Light-kun carry a gun?"

Light instantly snapped out of his childish embarrassment and answered seriously, "For protection. It's obviously not safe around here with all the gang warfare."

"And why did that man in blue attack you so suddenly, I wonder?"

"He mistook me for a gang member, which I'm not. Even if I wanted to be one, I'm too young to do anything for them," Light lied.

Ryuzaki merely nodded as if he didn't quite believe him.

Light acknowledged that this situation was getting dangerous. Ryuzaki was either a spy for a rival gang or he was most likely working with the police somehow. There were no other explanations for the possession of his gun and his behavior.

"Anyway, thanks for your help. I'll probably never be able to repay you but-" Light knew adding that last sentence was a mistake.

"I know how Light-kun can repay me."

* * *

Luckily, the messenger was late because Light was actually enjoying himself. He sat across from Ryuzaki at a wooden table as they played chess. Ryuzaki was using the white pieces and Light was using the black ones. The game had already lasted for about an hour and there were only a total of five pieces on the board left. After stalling for about five minutes, Light finally moved his black queen. Ryuzaki smiled excitedly as if he was hoping for Light to do that.

_Damn. _Light watched helplessly as his queen was taken out. The game was as good as over. Now that Light had lost his most powerful piece, it was only a matter of time before Ryuzaki would win.

"Does Light-kun wish to concede?" Ryuzaki asked as he sat perched on his wooden bench.

Light decided to let his actions speak for themselves as he defensively moved his king.

Ryuzaki shrugged then moved his knight. This has been the most challenging game of chess in Light's life and he didn't want it to end. Light knew that this strange man must be a genius. Yet Light couldn't accept defeat from him, no matter how intelligent Ryuzaki was.

After the remaining chess pieces were moved all around the board, Light's black king was stuck in a position where it couldn't be placed anywhere without moving into check.

Light smirked, "It's a stalemate."

Unexpectedly, Ryuzaki started laughing. Light actually flinched from the sudden action. Ryuzaki's laugh sounded…weird. It mainly surprised Light because Ryuzaki seemed so inhuman before. And now that Light heard him laugh, it made everything more real.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun. I just find this so amusing," Ryuzaki grinned, "I've never played a game of chess that ended in a draw before. You're extremely talented."

"Thanks," Light couldn't help but smile. He normally didn't cherish praises. But a compliment from Ryuzaki was a different matter entirely. This man had won over Light's respect in only an hour and a half, which was an impossible feat for anybody else.

Unfortunately, a man in a red shirt appeared behind Ryuzaki. Light knew that he must be the messenger. Ryuzaki caught Light staring behind him so he glanced over his shoulder.

"I have to go," Light stood up to leave.

Ryuzaki nodded, "Yes, that man in the same gang as you is waiting."

Light froze in shock then laughed nervously, "Don't be ridiculous, Ryuzaki. I already told you that I'm not in a gang."

"There is a 57.8 percent chance that Light-kun is lying to me," Ryuzaki claimed in a detached voice, "There is also a 43.1 percent chance that you're the mastermind behind all of the DN13's latest robberies. It is a shame sine you have such great potential."

Light's heart was pounding as he snapped, "Well, I think that there's 99.9 percent chance that you pulled those percentages out of your ass."

Ryuzaki merely sighed, "It's also a shame that Light-kun is so vulgar."

"I'm leaving now," Light angrily started walking away.

"I look forward to seeing Light-kun again soon."

He heard Ryuzaki call out for behind him. Light clenched his fists and stormed further into the park, among the trees so the other DN13 member could follow him undetected.

* * *

A/N: So L is suspecting Light right off the bat once again. Yay! I'd really like to get some feedback on this one because it was a pretty important chapter.

I love all of your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Death Note

A/N: Hello, again. I've been busy lately so the updates may not come out every single day. But I'll still update pretty quickly. And thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 5: A True Crime

Light's plan was perfect. As always he had worked out every possible flaw. Nothing would go wrong and the innocents would stay safe. Light confidently reassured himself of those facts as he sat in the back of the black van, the getaway car. It was eleven o' clock at night and the DN13 had already broken into the local art gallery. A group of three men were inside the tall building right now, busy stealing an ancient painting.

Meanwhile Light was stuck waiting in the van with a man who had always hated, Kurtz. That bastard still had the same goatee that he had a year ago when he pointed a gun to Wedy's head. Kurtz was the Boss's right-hand man and he was usually in charge of watching Light. Of course, Light normally followed orders anyway. Since the Boss could threaten the lives of his mother and sister at any time, Light was quick to please.

Kurtz lit a cigarette and started smoking, "Damn, what's taking them so long?"

Light peered through the tinted windows of the van, "I see them coming."

"Finally," Kurtz exhaled smoke into the air as he started the van's engine.

The side down of the van swung open as the three thugs jumped inside. Kurtz immediately drove away as fast as possible down the street. Meanwhile Light looked over the three men then gasped. One of the thugs, Symes was covered in blood…

"You son of a bitch! You killed someone!" Light instantly shouted.

Symes wiped some of the blood off his shirt uncaringly, "So? We got the painting."

Light suddenly lunged at the killer and snatched the collar of his shirt, "Fuck the painting! Who did you kill?! Why did you-?!"

"Knock it off, Light!" Kurtz called out from the driver's seat, "Did blood get on the painting?"

"No, it's fine." Another gang member held up the expensive painting,

Light continued to yell crazily, "Can you guys even hear yourselves?! Symes just murdered someone! Don't you care-?!"

Symes slammed his fist across Light's face. Light crashed into the opposite side of the van. After wiping blood from his mouth, Light sat up and glared at Symes.

The killer viciously threatened, "You better back off, kid. Or else your daddy, the Boss won't even be able to protect you."

Then Light leaned against the wall and stood up, ready to attack Symes again.

Kurtz warned as he drove, "Light, know your place."

Light hesitantly stayed still while glaring at the murderer hatefully.

* * *

They were congratulating Symes. Almost every DN13 member was present at the warehouse tonight and they were all celebrating. The ancient painting would be sold tomorrow, which would give the gang a huge sum of money. The fact that someone died from the robbery was only an added bonus. They disgusted Light. He knew that his plan was perfect; there was no need for the killing. Yet Symes was basking in the glory of it all. That stupid thug who was in his late twenties and still hadn't done anything significant enough for a promotion, pretentiously stood among the group of criminals while being patted on the back. Symes didn't deserve any of that admiration. He only deserved to die.

Light sat in the corner of the vast room and watched the immoral heathens with contempt.

After about an hour of witnessing the heartless scum celebrate, Light couldn't take it anymore. None of them expressed of any kind remorse for whoever died this evening. Symes, in particular, was having the time of his life. And Light wanted to end it.

As Light leaned back in his chair, he could feel his gun pressing against his skin. He felt a sudden impulse to draw his gun and kill Symes right there on the spot. But Light restrained himself and stood up to leave. He walked up the stairs and through the hallway, towards his room. On the way, Light could hear the Boss celebrating privately in another room with a whore.

_God, I hate criminals. _Light angrily stormed into his room. After placing the tempting firearm on a dresser, Light sat on his bed. His room at the DN13 hideout was nice enough. Since the Boss had been so pleased with Light's planning, he was awarded recently with a television. Light turned on the TV and flipped through some channels until he stopped on a News Station. After a male reporter droned on about the weather, the show changed its focus to crime scenes. Light waited anxiously for the reporter to mention the heist.

"Another robbery has taken place here at the local art gallery," a young female reporter stood in front the building, "The police believe that it's the work of the DN13 but not everyone is so sure. Usually that specific gang refrains from killing innocent people during the robberies. But tonight, a security guard and his family who had stopped by to visit him were shot and killed."

_A whole family?!_ Light nearly fell to the floor in shock. The room seemed to be spinning around him. _Symes killed a whole family…_

The reporter continued, "Of course, the security guard's wife and children were not supposed to be at the art gallery tonight. But since it was the security guard's birthday, his family sneaked in to be with him. No one could have expected this horrible-"

Light turned off the television. His whole body was trembling and he could hear his heart pounding in his head. _A whole family…is dead. _Light banged his fist into the mattress. _Damn you, Symes! That massacre was needless! I know it was! What could that woman and her child possible do to threaten the heist in anyway?! You only did it because you wanted to! Because you thought it'd be fun to take the lives of those who follow society's rules, those who are purer, those whose lives are more important than yours! You don't deserve to live! No criminal deserves to live! They should all die! They should all be punished! _

Light's body was still shaking as he started taking in deep breaths. He knew better than to rely on the incompetent police force. If Light wanted justice, he had to do it himself. With his mind finally made up, Light headed toward the dresser and grabbed his gun.

- - - - - -

Symes had no idea what was coming. Since the Boss was still busy upstairs, Light was able to deliver a fake message to a fellow gang member. Light told the man that the Boss wanted to promote Symes for his work tonight. He also explained that Symes was to meet the Boss outside for the business discussion right away. The messenger ignorantly agreed to tell Symes all about this false arrangement.

It was around two o' clock in the morning and the quarter moon was shining in the sky. Light was silently waiting in the alleyway beside the warehouse. Symes would show up any minute now. Light felt for his gun to reassure himself. Although Light wasn't quite thinking clearly due to his temper, he knew that the Boss wouldn't get too angry over this. Who knows? That psychotic old thug may actually be proud of him. Light shook off that thought. He knew that he was doing the right thing. Symes could _not_ get away with murdering that family. Light wouldn't allow it.

Finally, the killer strolled into the alley, "Hey, Boss-Oh, Light? What're you doing here?"

Light glared at Symes as he stepped forward, "You killed three innocent people."

Symes groaned, "Aw, God. You're still going on about that. What's the big deal-?"

Light took out his gun and pointed it at Symes.

The thug froze with a shocked look on his face then he ordered, "Alright, kid. Just put the gun down. The Boss will be here soon to give me a promotion. If you shoot me-"

"There is no promotion. It was a fake message to lure you out here," Light openly admitted.

Symes's face contorted with rage, "What do you mean it's fake?! I've worked for that my entire fucking life!"

Light's finger twitched over the trigger, "Did you think killing those innocent people would get you promoted?"

"You naïve little fucker! Why else would I do it?!" Symes shouted callously, "Maybe I just wanted a little recognition! I've been working the DN13 way longer than you have! I deserve the-!"

_**BANG!**_

The bullet zoomed into Symes's skull with a sickening crack. Symes was dead even before he hit the ground. Light held his weapon with trembling hands. Something in Light had just snapped and he pulled the trigger without even thinking. He just wanted to give Symes what he deserved. His punishment.

After the initial shock of hearing the bullet crack through bone, Light felt a strange calm. It was as if he was meant to punish that man, like it was his _duty_.

- - - - - -

The sound of the gunshot caused many DN13 members to rush outside. Some of Symes's friends started to charge at Light but stopped once Kurtz came out. All the lower gang members stepped aside and allowed Kurtz to walk toward Light.

Kurtz smacked Light across his face, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Light merely gazed back at him with the weapon still clenched in his grip. The Boss's right-hand man took the gun away and snatched Light by his arm. Kurtz furiously dragged Light back into the warehouse then up the stairs. A large group of men curiously followed them to the Boss's room.

"Boss, open up! We need to talk!" Kurtz banged on the door while keeping a firm grip on Light.

After a short delay, the gray-haired mobster opened the door. The Boss was still in a robe and he had the whore's scent all over him, "What do you want?" He looked extremely annoyed.

Before Kurtz could answer, another gang member in the crowd behind them called out, "That little punk killed Symes!"

Then all the men in the crowd started shouting at once until the Boss ordered, "All of you, SHUT UP! Now who's Symes?"

Kurtz seemed completely shocked, "Sir, Symes's been in the DN13 for years."

"Oh," the Boss replied uncaringly, "and who killed him again?"

"I did," Light finally spoke up with an almost innocent tone, "I killed him, Dad. I shot him right through the skull, just like you taught me."

"Aw, that's great!" the Boss shone with pride, "You're finally over that pesky fear of murder. So you can start working on different kinds of jobs now. That's really good news, son."

Kurtz suddenly tightened his grip on Light's arm as he shouted, "Symes was one of us!"

"Well, he must've been pretty worthless if I can't even remember him. Anyway, now that I know about this great news, I'm going to have another round of celebrating." The Boss shut the door with a perverted smile on his face.

Then Light jerked his arm free, "I'm going now."

"You little _bastard_!" Kurtz slammed Light against the wall, "Who the hell do you think you are?! Do you think you're better than us! Huh?! You sick-!"

Light kneed Kurtz in the stomach then stole his gun back. Next Light pointed his gun to Kurtz face, "Symes needed to be made an example of. If any of you scrum don't act according to my plans during the heists, the same will happen to you."

Light kept his weapon ready as he backed into his room. Then Light locked the door and collapsed on his bed, feeling incredibly tired. Light stared at his gun for awhile, mesmerized by its sheer power to take another person's life. If only all criminals could be punished in mass amounts. Guns were effective but it took too long and it left evidence. Light felt worried for a second as he remembered Symes's corpse. But then he relaxed again once he recalled that Kurtz would have to get the body moved since it was so close the DN13 hideout.

He continued gazing at the deadly firearm. Light daydreamed for a few minutes of a world without criminals. Then he recalled the origin of his name with a sigh. Light Yagami also known as Kira. All of the textbooks called Kira insane but history is written by the winners after all… _The amount of crime had to decrease when the threat of Kira was still present. Now that most people have forgotten all about Kira, there are more gangs now than ever before in Japan. _

_Maybe Kira wasn't quite as insane as everyone claimed. _

* * *

L skimmed through the police reports on his laptop. Last night the DN13 had acted completely out of character compared to their earlier robberies. Usually the mastermind would make sure that his plans didn't harm the innocents involved. So, whoever planned the heist was obviously ignored and one of the lower members acted on their own. That must have made the mastermind, Light furious.

Now L was trying to confirm a theory. A man in a red shirt was killed last night as well. L believed that the dead man was the same one who ignored the mastermind's orders. The corpse had been found under a bridge this morning and according to reports, the body had been moved there. The man in the red shirt had been killed somewhere else and L was positive that the mastermind had done it.

L's cell phone finally rang and L picked it up with two fingers to answer it, "What is the status on the autopsy reports?"

"You were right, L. The dead man's DNA matches with the sample from the security guard's finger nails. We still aren't sure about the man's identity but we know that he was definitely a DN13 member."

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know." L quickly hung up the phone and checked on the computer's reports for the automatic search through the Japanese school system.

Luckily, the first name Light was extremely rare. L was able to pinpoint exactly what middle school that Light was attending. But as L skimmed though the school records, he discovered that Light hadn't been going to school for the past year. The document claimed that he was supposedly being home schooled now. L bit on the edge on his thumb. _So this information is either false or Light's family must have a connection to the DN13 somehow._

"We're here," Watari announced from the driver's seat.

L placed his laptop down on the car seat beside him then stepped out of the black automobile. Then Watari stopped the engine and exited the vehicle as well. L and Watari stood in front of an apartment complex where Light's mother supposedly lived.

Watari asked, "Must you meet her in person?"

"Yes." L headed into the building, "and you will call me Ryuzaki while we're here."

Within five minutes, they reached Wedy Morello's apartment. L knocked on the door and waited for a moment. Then a blonde woman with dark circles around her eyes opened the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Light's mother asked with a cigarette dangling from her mouth.

"My name is Ryuzaki," L peered behind her into the fifthly apartment, "I am looking for your son, Light-kun."

Wedy's eyes widened, "W-What? Why?"

"Does your son live here?"

"Of course, he does. But I don't know why he'd want to see you," Wedy was about to close the door.

L quickly showed her a police badge, "I have serious doubts that Light-kun is home-schooled here, Mrs. Morello. I could have this place staked out to see whether or not Light-kun comes here. And if you're lying to the schools about his education, I could have you arrested."

The blonde woman paled, "How about you come on in for a second?"

L nodded and strolled into her apartment, followed by Watari. The place looked horrible. It was unbelievable that anyone could live in so much filth. Trash laid scattered on the floor along with empty wine bottles and beer cans. L scanned the walls and spotted a single family photo. In the picture, there was a younger version of Light, a happier version of his mother, a young girl, and a man who was probably Mr. Morello. Yet both the adults looked European and the children were of Asian descent.

"Is this Light-kun's step-father?" L pointed at the photo.

"Oh, yes. And the girl next to Light is his older half-sister," Wedy gazed longingly at the family portrait.

L immediately asked, "Do you live here alone?"

Wedy stalled before admitting, "Yes… My husband died a year ago and Misa lives with her biological father now."

"And Light-kun?"

The woman seemed very nervous as she changed the subject, "Why are you looking for Light anyway?"

"You know why. He lives with the DN13, doesn't he?"

Now Wedy was trembling while shooting L and Watari anxious glances, "I-I don't know what you're talking about-"

"I believe that Light-kun killed someone," L harshly announced

"No! You're wrong!" Wedy suddenly shouted before covering her face with her hands. Then she sat down on a couch as she started crying, "I wasn't always a bad mother. I-I used to be so good to him. I really tried but…"

She continued rambling while L sighed and perched himself beside her. Meanwhile Watari stood off to the side with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Mrs. Morello," L asked, "Why does your son work for the DN13?"

"It's my fault," she sobbed, "They put a gun to my head and forced Light to join them. He-He didn't want to… I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even report him missing or else those bastards said they'd track down and kill my daughter."

"…I see. And they wanted Light-kun for his intelligence, correct? He planned robberies for them?"

"Y-Yes. Oh, God." Wedy latched onto L's arm, "Please don't throw my son in prison! It's not his fault; he doesn't belong there!"

"I promise that Light-kun will be treated fairly. But I need you to help us find the DN13 hideout-"

"But my daughter!"

"I'll contact the Witness Protection Agency for your daughter and yourself."

"Oh, thank you!" Light's mother cried on L's shoulder, "Please get my son back…" She stared at L with her tearful desperate eyes. "You'll save him, won't you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Morello. I'll save him," L swore.

* * *

A/N: Okay, people just bear with me. Soon, L and Light will be around each other ALL the time.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Death Note

A/N: Hey people! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 6: Set up

Wedy's connections to others criminals turned out to be very useful. L discovered all about the robberies that she had committed. But the DN13 case was his main priority at the moment so he let it slide. According to one of Wedy's contacts, a man had just arrived in this city in order to join the local DN13 gang. Supposedly the man was a part of another fraction of the DN13 in a different city that was less successful so he moved here. Wedy's contact revealed the man's location and L had him arrested right away.

The computer screen showed the man in a red shirt sitting on the floor of a cell. L sat perched on his chair as he turned away from the screen to face Wedy. Light's mother was sitting on the couch, nervously holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"Mrs. Morello, are sure that the DN13 gang in this city has never seen this man?"

She nodded, "That's what my friend said. But this guy comes from a different fraction so he doesn't know where the hideout is either."

L picked up a red folder from off his desk that had been confiscated from the imprisoned man, "This contains all the information about where that man was supposed to meet with some of the other gang members. If I were to place someone who works for me in that man's position, he would most likely be brought to the hideout."

"Like an undercover cop?" Wedy seemed confused, "But if you know where the gangsters will be waiting then why not arrest them there?"

L sighed, "I could do that. But once the news of their arrests becomes publicly known, the important members will flee and they'll probably take Light-kun with them. Besides I will have a wire hidden on the undercover police officer so I will instruct him the entire time. Do you know if the DN13 keeps records of all their business deals at their hideout?"

"I'm not sure," she stalled before asking, "Do you really think that you can get Light out of there?"

"Mrs. Morello, I'm 96.4 percent sure that I can execute my plan and safely return Light-kun to you." L announced confidently then motioned for her to leave, "Now would be the appropriate time for you to go into hiding."

She stood up and bowed slightly, "Thank you, Ryuzaki." Then she left the room while Watari opened the door for her.

With Light's mother gone, Watari gave L a doubtful expression, "L, you know that I have outmost faith in your abilities-"

"Nothing will go wrong, Watari."

"If you make a mistake, you won't be the one paying for it. No police officer in his right mind would take job like this."

L thumbed through the red folder, "Who said anything about hiring an intelligent police officer? An incompetent one would be the best suited for this job anyway."

Watari seemed a little worried, "L, what exactly are you planning?"

- - - - - - - -

Matsuda anxiously held the red folder as he stood alone in an alleyway. His hands were trembling slightly but he kept an iron grip on the red folder. Being asked by the 6th L to do a job was a huge honor. The other officers all looked surprised when L asked for him. Hell, Matsuda was surprised too. He never considered himself one of the best in the department but L must've wanted him some reason.

L's voice came through the ear piece, _"Matsuda, you need to stay calm. The DN13 will believe that you are Yakuma Krisho, a hardened murder." _

"Sorry, sir." Matsuda whispered before standing up straight and trying to appear more formidable. The façade may have been more plausible if Matsuda's knees would stop shaking.

Lucking when the thugs did arrive, Matsuda completely froze so the trembling stopped.

* * *

Light had that same dream again. He felt as if Ryuzaki was haunting him. Light just couldn't get that strange man out of his head. Everything about Ryuzaki was simply… fascinating. From the way he sat to his inhuman intelligence, Light was enthralled by Ryuzaki. But there was also the fact that Ryuzaki was mostly likely connected to the police, which made him dangerous.

After laying on his bed lazily, Light finally stood up and got dressed for the day. With his outfit on, Light grabbed his trusty gun and concealed it beneath his red shirt. Supposedly, the DN13 was gaining new member from another fraction today. Light didn't really care about whoever the man was, he only hoped that this one followed his plans better than Symes did.

Light exited his room and headed down the stairs. The Boss was lenient enough to allow Light to go eat at a coffee shop on the weekends. Once Light reached the large meeting room, he received murderous glares from many criminals. He ignored them as he left the warehouse.

When Light started walking toward the street, he heard someone coming from behind him. Light immediately turned around, prepared to shoot if he must. To Light's surprise, it was a man who he had never seen before.

"I'm Matsuda," the man grinned nervously, "I'm an undercover cop."

_What?!_ Light's eyes widened in shock. _What the hell is going on?_

Matsuda continued to explain, "The other gang members think that I'm Yakuma Krisho but I'm just pretending to be him." He unexpectedly pulled out some pictures and showed them to Light, "This is my family. I'm really close to them and I've never broken a law before."

Light managed to ask, "And why are you telling me this?"

The undercover cop paused for a moment and put away his pictures until he claimed, "Ryuzaki says that the game won't end in a stalemate this time."

Completely caught off guard, Light froze. He had no idea how to respond to that. _This man works for Ryuzaki?_

Suddenly the door to the warehouse opened and a thug called out, "Come on, Yakuma! Have a beer with us. We want to hear how the other fraction is doing."

"S-Sure," Matsuda walked into the warehouse and closed the door.

Light stood still for a moment as he processed everything in his head. Then the realization finally hit him. _Dammit! Ryuzaki knows! He knows that I planned those robberies and that I murdered Symes! He even knows my logic behind it! That's why he told Matsuda to reveal his identity to me because Ryuzaki KNOWS that I won't let criminals harm an innocent man! That bastard is using my own beliefs against me! _

Light furiously clenched his fists. _And Ryuzaki is betting that simpleton's life on his assumptions! Does Ryuzaki expect Matsuda to screw up?! Is he trying to force me into saving that cop?! _

_God dammit!_ Light ran a hand through his hair while trying to calm himself. He hated to admit it but Ryuzaki had him in checkmate.

* * *

Just like L ordered, Matsuda sneaked into the Boss's room. On the boss's computer, there were files containing incriminating evidence against the DN13. Matsuda's heart was pounding so fast that he felt faint. But he did exactly what L instructed him to do. He copied the files onto a flash drive.

Then the door opened and Matsuda felt his heart skip a beat.

Kurtz stood in the doorway, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I-uh," Matsuda snatched the flash drive out of the computer and made a wild dash to the door.

But when Matsuda tried shoving Kurtz out of the way, the thug pulled out a gun and pointed it to Matsuda's head.

"You're coming with me," Kurtz pressed the firearm between Matsuda's eyes.

- - - - - - - - -

L watched for small video camera that was implanted on Matsuda's shirt. He was couching on top of a car seat with a laptop balanced on his knees. L, Watari, and a whole squad of policemen were positioned outside the DN13 hideout. L and Watari were inside a white van while the police were spread throughout the area in inconspicuous places like nearby coffee shops and book stores. They were all prepared to barge into the hideout as soon as L gave the word.

But L was stalling, partly because he wanted to see Light's reaction to the whole situation and also because he wanted Light to betray the DN13. If Light were to betray the gang, it would help him so much legally. So L waited while watching Matsuda's predicament on the computer screen.

He could see that Matsuda was now downstairs in the large room with the DN13's boss in front of him.

The elderly thug glared at Matsuda, "So he was copying our files?"

"Yes, sir," another gang member who was called Kurtz answered as he kept his weapon pointed at Matsuda.

"Then what are you waiting for? Kill him," the boss coldly ordered.

L quickly grabbed his cell phone to make the call, when suddenly he heard the boss shouting, "Light, what the fuck?!"

L gazed back at the screen to see Light pressing a gun to the boss's head. The detective smiled to himself. He knew that Light would pull through.

On the screen, Light was ordering, "Everyone put away your guns or the boss dies."

There was period of time where all of the thugs were cursing amongst themselves but none of them openly refused. Even though L couldn't see the whole room, he knew that Light was in control of the situation.

"Light, stop this right now!" the gray-haired boss angrily demanded.

"Shut up!" Light dug the gun deeper into the old man's skull then he glanced over toward the camera, "Matsuda, leave the flash drive and get out of here."

_Oh, no. This won't do._ L spoke into the microphone that connected to Matsuda's ear piece, "Matsuda, listen. I want you to take out your gun and point it at Light-kun."

"W-What?" Matsuda actually gasped out loud.

"Just do it and repeat what I tell you."

* * *

Light gave Matsuda a confused look as he held his gun to the Boss's head. All of the gang members in the room were watching with rage clear in their eyes. Light really hated Ryuzaki right now. But he couldn't turn his back on the innocent citizens. He would cling to his beliefs, even if it killed him. Light stayed focused on Matsuda who was strangely muttered to himself.

Unexpectedly, Matsuda took out his gun and pointed it at Light, "Keep your weapon where it is, Light-kun. I need to talk to you. Matsuda is communicating for me and I believe that you need to give up, I've already explained that a stalemate is not an option this time."

_Ryuzaki…_ Light kept his gun to the Boss's head as he listened in shock.

"Matsuda will walk out of here with the flash drive and you will come with him. You can hold the DN13's boss as a hostage until you reach the door. Your mother and sister are alive, Light-kun, and they want to see you."

_They're alive! _Light knew that there was no point to arguing with Ryuzaki right now. And, God, Light just wanted to get away from these criminals. "Alright, Ryuzaki. I concede."

Light started heading toward the door while forcing the Boss to come with him. Matsuda exited the warehouse first. Then Light whacked the Boss across the face with his gun before fleeing the DN13 hideout.

When Light rushed outside, he immediately spotted a large group of police that was surrounding the warehouse. One of the policemen grabbed onto Light and shoved him onto a car then roughly handcuffed him. With his face down on a car, he could only hear the all the shouting coming from behind. The police had obviously stormed into the gang's hideout. Even though Light was in shackles, he had never felt so free. He had always thought that everyone in the police department was incompetent. But Ryuzaki had proved him wrong.

- - - - -

Light had no idea where he was. He was in a cell but it was isolated from all the others. Actually, he didn't even think that the gang members were in the same building as him. Light had been transported here alone in a police car while all the DN13 members were taken away in large police vans.

Light sat on the cot toward the back of the cell as he glanced through the bars of the dark room. He was probably in a basement but Light wasn't sure because he had been blind folded on the way to the cell. The only man that he seen so far in this place was an elderly man who was Caucasian and was most likely from Europe, America, or maybe even Great Britain. Light felt extremely uneasy. Ryuzaki knew that Light had killed Symes. That was probably why Light was in this cell right now and being treated like some lowly criminal.

Then Light heard a door open and he spotted Ryuzaki walking toward his cell. Ryuzaki pulled a chair over from the side and placed in front of Light's cell then he sat on it in his peculiar way.

Ryuzaki placed his hands on top of his knees as he intently stared at him, "You killed a man, Light-kun. I could have you thrown in prison for that even though you're still a minor."

"Then why am I separated from the DN13 if you think I'm as tainted as they are?" Light glared at Ryuzaki through the bars.

The black-haired man explained, "I have spoken to Light-kun's mother so I'm aware of the consequences if Light-kun refused the DN13's orders. You were trapped into creating plans for them. But no one forced you to kill a man, Light-kun. That was your own decision."

"I had to do it!" Light snarled at the detective, "That bastard killed a whole family! Someone had to punish him!"

"If Light-kun allowed him to live a little while longer, I would have arrested him for murder. And I would make sure that he was punished through a fair trial."

"Then where the hell were you before?! The DN13 has been destroying the peace in this city for years!"

"I just started working on this case a few days ago, Light-kun. I can't be in multiple countries at once," Ryuzaki sounded irritated.

_Multiple countries? _Light froze for a moment before daring to ask, "Who are you?"

Ryuzaki calmly answered, "I am L."

Light's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Ryuzaki was L! The famous 6th L was perched right in front of him.

L smirked, "I see that Light-kun is impressed."

"No," Light angrily snapped, "I'm just surprised. So am I going to be convicted of murder or not?"

"I'm considering letting Light-kun go with a warning," L explained, "It would be shame if Light-kun's intelligence wasn't used to its fullest potential. Besides prison would only corrupt Light-kun further."

"I'm not corrupt," Light defensively crossed his arms.

"Yes, you are. Otherwise Light-kun would not have such flawed logic."

Light stood up and stormed toward the crouching detective, "There is nothing wrong with my judgment, L. I saw a man who needed to be punished so I took matters into my own hands. If you detectives weren't goddamn slow, I wouldn't have had to do it!"

"Light-kun blames the police?"

"No, but most of them are too stupid to make a difference!"

"Would Light-kun like to become a detective and punish criminals in the correct way?"

"I-" Light paused for a second while giving L a confused look, "Are you offering to-?"

"I will make sure Light-kun is placed back in school and I will give any financial aid he needs in order to become a detective. If the police department is as slow as you claim then they will desperately need someone like you."

"And if I agree to this, I can leave?" Light asked, "Can I live with my mother and my sister again?"

"Yes," L nodded, "Your mother is waiting for you actually. She's been in hiding lately because of-"

Suddenly, L's cell phone started to ring. L grabbed it from his pocket and held it up between his thumb and index finger. Light watched silently as L placed the phone to his ear.

"Yes, Watari." L's black eyes grew larger for a spilt second, "I see… No, I will inform him." L hung up the phone with a grim expression on his face.

"What happened?" Light immediately asked.

"I am not sure of the appropriate way to tell you this," L admitted before meeting Light's gaze, "Wedy Morello is dead."

* * *

A/N: I know I'm evil. But this for the plot's sake.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Death Note

A/N: Hello! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 7: Mourning

In almost every situation, L knew exactly what to do. He knew how to profile a criminal, he knew how to hack into files on a computer, he knew how get criminals to confess, he knew how to fake someone's death, and he had several other skills. Unfortunately, L did not know how to comfort someone. Since his social skills weren't exactly up to par, L wasn't sure how to treat Light right now. He did take Light out of the cell though and he brought the boy to a nice bedroom. L had rented out a couple of floors in a building, which is where he had been staying in Japan so far.

He led Light into the room, "You can stay here until we figure out your new living conditions."

Light just stared at the floor and didn't bother to answer. L may not know much about people's emotions but Light's reaction seemed odd. Ever since Light was told about his mother's death, he hasn't said a word. L was positive that most people would be crying by now.

_Maybe Light-kun is trying to detach himself from the situation._ L finally spoke up, "Light-kun, you have my sympathy for your loss… I promise that I'll find whoever killed your mother."

Light tilted his head down so L couldn't see his face.

Concerned, L headed toward the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Light-kun-?"

Light suddenly smacked away L's hand, "If I stayed with the DN13, she'd still be alive! Why did you have to interfere?! If you never came, they'd have no reason to kill her!"

L gazed at Light with wide eyes, "Light-kun…blames me?"

"Isn't that obvious?! I thought you were a genius!" Light cruelly shouted, "You meddling bastard, just leave me alone!"

L stayed still in shock for a moment then Light grabbed onto his arm and shoved him out the door. Before L could respond, Light slammed the door in his face. L's mouth twitched. _He actually blames me? _

- - - - - - - - -

The famous detective was sulking in a corner when Watari entered the workroom. L could hear Watari's footsteps coming closer but he kept glaring at the blank wall in front of him as he sat perched on a chair.

"L, what happened?" Watari hesitantly asked.

"Light-kun blames me for his mother's death…and he called me a meddling bastard."

"I see," Watari explained, "I doubt that Light-kun meant those things. He's just upset right now and he's trying to find someone to blame."

L leaned his forehead against the wall, "Light-kun hates me…"

Watari sighed, "Well, would you like some cheesecake? That usually cheers you up."

_That's it!_ L quickly leaped off the chair and hurried into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator then took out an entire cheesecake. While holding the plate of precious dessert in one hand, L used his other hand to grab two forks out of a drawer. Next L headed out of the kitchen and took the elevator up to Light's room.

Once L reached Light's room, he barged in without knocking. L held up the almighty cheesecake as an offering. But then he noticed that Light was laying on the bed with his face in a pillow. L could see that Light was shaking.

"Is Light-kun crying?"

Light immediately lifted his head and glared at L with watery eyes, "I thought I told you to leave!"

L pointed at the plate of dessert with two forks, "But I brought cheesecake."

"So what?" Light snapped.

L gaped at him, "Light-kun…does not like cheesecake?"

Light scoffed as he sat up on his bed, "No, actually I hate it."

This was simply something that L could not comprehend, "Surely, Light-kun does not mean that. He's just saying horrible things out of anger because I caught him crying."

"I wasn't crying!" Light stood up and stormed toward L.

"Then why do I see so much moisture in Light-kun's eyes?"

Light furiously whacked the plate of cheesecake out of L's hands. L watched in horror as his beloved dessert hit the floor. The detective stayed completely still for a few seconds until he suddenly snatched the collar of Light's shirt.

L stared into Light's eyes as he coldly announced, "I will not tolerate anymore of this behavior, Light-kun. My kindness has its limits and you are being incredibly ungrateful. Your mother begged me to save you, Light-kun. I did not have to help you but I promised your mother that I would. If Light-kun has any respect for his mother then he will not degrade her selfless decision."

Light glared back at him, "Don't preach to me."

Then L angrily released Light and turned to leave, "It's a shame that Light-kun must be so bitter. He could at least direct his hatred into something productive, instead of being a nuisance. " L slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

Light laid on the bed while he stared up at the ceiling. The cheesecake was still on the floor since he hadn't bothered to clean it up. Light sighed. Logically, he knew that L wasn't to blame. But Light's mind had been racing and he needed to take out his frustration on something… L just happened to be there at the time. Light sadly gazed at the ruined dessert on the carpet. Now L probably hated him. It wouldn't surprise Light if he did.

Then Light heard someone knocking on his door. He instantly stood up and rushed to open it. But instead of the pale detective, it was just the elderly man.

The white-haired man politely asked, "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Light stepped aside, allowing the old man to enter the room. "You're name is Watari, right?"

"Yes," Watari scanned the floor then let out a long sigh, "Oh, my. No wonder L is in a bad mood." Then he kneeled down beside the splattered cheesecake.

"I can take of it," Light offered.

"No, I think that you should focus on resting for now," Watari started to gather the pieces of the broken plate, "What happened after the cheesecake fell?"

"L lectured me and left," Light sat down on the bed.

"Really? That's all? L must have been restraining himself extremely well," Watari seemed proud of the detective. "Usually L becomes violent if someone destroys his sweets."

"Are you serious?"

"L has a bit of a sugar addiction," Watari stood up while holding pieces of the messy plate, "It's how L manages to stay awake at several days at a time. His addition to sugar is really just so he can prolong his other addition which is solving cases."

Light merely nodded before daring to ask, "Is L still going to work on my mother's murder case, even after what I did?"

"Of course, he will. L never quits a case once he decides to take it on," Watari exited the room and came back with a damp cloth.

"You really don't have to-" Light guiltily watched as the older man cleaned up the mess.

"It's quite alright," Watari continued wiping up the cheesecake, "I don't expect you to act rationally right now. Anyone in your position would be upset. But I must ask that you don't place too much pressure on L."

"I'm sorry," Light reluctantly uttered.

"Don't tell that to me," Watari finished scrubbing the carpet and stood up, "L's the one who needs to hear it. When you're ready, of course. Just take your time." Then the old man calmly walked out of the room and shut the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

Light laid on the bed for hours but he couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts kept swarming through his mind and Light could barely stay still. He glanced at the digital clock by the bed. It was about four o'clock in the morning yet he was still wide awake. Light had an overpowering urge to do something, _anything_ besides lay around and think. His arguments with L served as a nice distraction but eventually he'd always think back to his mother.

She was really dead… Light didn't want to believe it at first but it was starting to truly sink in now. His mother had been killed, most likely by a member of the DN13. Light clenched his fists. _L is right; I should direct my hatred into something productive._

He stood up and exited his room. Then Light took the elevator down to the workroom. Once he entered the workroom, he immediately spotted L. The detective's back was facing him and he was crouched in front of a computer screen. Light headed toward him, expecting L to turn around and start arguing with him. But L stayed completely still. Light had finally made his way to L's side when he realized that L was asleep. The strange man was actually perched in his usual sitting position on a chair as he slept.

Then Light gazed around L at the computer screen. There were several minimized documents but the one document that took up most of the screen was an autopsy report. Light could feel his blood run cold. It was his mother's autopsy report. Light anxiously read though it and discovered that his mother had been shot thirteen times. He took in deep breaths while trying to calm himself. There was no doubt that the DN13 had done this.

Next Light maximized another document which consisted of L's notes. The detective had already deduced which fraction of the DN13 had killed her. Light knew that the fraction was located in a nearby city. He could take a subway there if he wanted. But Light wouldn't make much of a difference without a weapon and he had no idea where his gun went after it had been confiscated. Luckily, Light knew where another firearm was located.

Light reached into the sleeping detective's pocket and stole his gun. _I'll punish every last one of them._

* * *

L awoke from his nap because of the aching in his back. When L opened his eyes, he realized that he had been sleeping in a sitting position. L stood up and let his back crack then he glanced at the computer screen. According to the clock in the right corner of the screen, it was presently four-forty in the morning. L knew exactly where he was going to search for Wedy's killer once the working hours for the police came by.

Then L noticed that something seemed different about the weight of his pants. He quickly shoved his hands into his pockets and discovered that his gun was missing. _Light-kun!_ L rushed to the elevator and ascended up to where all the bedrooms were located. He barged into Light's room and saw that was indeed empty. Then he hurried into Watari's room. _Light-kun must've come into the workroom and read through the documents on my computer!_

L jumped onto Watari's bed and shook the man awake, "Watari, wake up! I need you to drive me to the subway station right away."

- - - - - - - - -

It took longer walking to the subway station than Light had expected. First of all, he didn't know what part of town L was staying at so he had to wander around until he reached a familiar street. Then he had to avoid any suspicious people that he could see in the distance. Light knew that the DN13 probably wanted him dead too. So he tried being cautious as he strolled down the dimly lit streets. Yet Light felt fairly safe thanks to the weapon he stole.

Once Light reached the subway's entryway, he quickly headed down the steps and entered the underground station. The whole place was empty which was highly unusual. Light was walking toward a subway train when someone suddenly grabbed both of his wrists from behind.

Before Light could scream, he was forcibly turned around to face L. The detective looked absolutely livid.

"Let me go!" Light demanded as he struggled to get away.

Then L switched to holding up both of Light's wrists with only one hand while he used the other to take back his stolen gun. Meanwhile Light thrashed around and eventually broke free from L's grip. But L already had the gun which he placed back into his pocket.

"I will not allow Light-kun to kill again. You will either come back with me willingly or I will drag you back."

Light defiantly yelled, "You can't control what I do!"

"Actually, Light-kun, I can. I could have you arrested for murder right now if I wished. But I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself."

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Yes, you have!" L actually shouted at him.

Without thinking, Light furiously punched L in the face. L stumbled back then suddenly kicked Light in the stomach. While Light gasped in pain, L swiftly snatched Light's arm. Unexpectedly, Light felt cold metal against his wrist. Light glanced up to see L handcuffing him. But Light became ever more horrified when he noticed that the handcuff was linked to chain which connected to another handcuff around L's wrist.

"You insane bastard!" Light frantically pulled on the chain.

"Like I said before, Light-kun, I will drag you back." L started walking away while the chain yanked Light forward.

Then Light stood his ground and refused to be dragged any further. L violently pulled on the chain causing Light's wrist to bleed. But Light stayed right where he was.

"If Light-kun detests being dragged, I could always carry him. And if that doesn't work, I can call Watari to come down here and sedate you. Which of these does Light-kun prefer?"

Light stalled stubbornly until he finally started walking forward. L merely gave a nod of approval before he led the way out.

- - - - - - - - - - -

After Watari drove them back, L continued to drag Light through the building and even up to Light's temporary room. Light could barely restrain himself from smashing his fist into the detective's skull. But he knew that L was the only thing keeping him from prison so Light tried to withstand it. Once they reached Light's room, he felt slightly relieved. _At least L can take off the chain now._

"Alright, L, we're back. You won. Now I want to get some sleep," Light headed toward the bed.

"Let me get my laptop first," L unexpectedly turned to leave the room.

Light was so shocked that he allowed L to led him away, "W-What? But I'm back now. There's no need for the chain."

"I beg to differ. Light-kun may very well sneak away again. And not only would you be planning to kill others, you would also be placing your own life in danger. This I can't allow."

They entered another bedroom where L grabbed a laptop off of a desk. Then L started strolling back toward Light's room.

"But don't you have work that needs to be done? If I'm sleeping, you won't be able to go anywhere," Light tried to change L's mind.

L merely held up the laptop, "That's why I have this, Light-kun."

They walked back into Light's bedroom. L perched himself on top of Light's bed and balanced the laptop on his knees. Light hesitantly stood off to the side.

L began typing on his laptop as he claimed nonchalantly, "I could still have Light-kun sedated."

Light glared at L but got into bed. He laid on his side, facing away from L. Light couldn't believe that he had actually considered apologizing to the crazed detective before. Well, now he knew better. He mentally cursed L until exhaustion finally caused Light to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: hahaha. Light's pissed off. XD Anyway, the chain isn't going to stay on for very long. Just until L knows that Light won't run away again.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Death Note

A/N: Hey! I'm ill and stressed out right now so I'm kinda writing slower. Thanks for all the nice reviews! And, Yes Light is still 14 right now. I know that he's acting childish but most kids go through that whole rebellious teenager phase when they think that they can solve everything on their own. That's all he's doing, just in his own little murderous way. ^-^

Chapter 8: Sorry

"_L," Light stretched out his hand toward the crouching figure._

_The pale black-haired man stood up then a door appeared behind him. Light kept trying to move toward L but he was stuck. A dark void was swirling all around him, sucking him in. "L!" Light cried out in desperation as the door behind L opened. _

_The blinding white glow shined through the doorway causing L to fade away. "L! Wait! Don't leave me here! L!" _

"Light-kun, wake up."

His eyes snapped open with a gasp. Light could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he immediately sat up. Then he turned to see L who was perched beside him on the bed.

The detective seemed slightly concerned, "Is Light-kun okay?"

Light continued taking in deep breaths while he managed to give L a small nod.

"Why was Light-kun calling out to me in his sleep?"

As soon as the eccentric detective asked that, Light felt like banging his head against the wall. Instead Light forced himself just to grit his teeth and bear it, "You…_heard?_"

"Yes, Light-kun sounded terribly afraid of me abandoning-" L wisely shut his mouth once Light starting giving him a vicious glare.

"Never mention my dream again," Light warned before he stood up and tried to walk away but the chain kept him close to the bed.

L stayed on the bed while he grabbed his laptop and balanced it on his knees, "Nightmares are not unusual for people under a great deal of emotional stress. Perhaps Light-kun would feel more at ease if he was well-informed."

After L quickly typed for a moment, he spun the laptop around to face Light.

"What is this?" Light sat back on the bed and stared at the computer screen. On the screen, there was a birth certificate for a girl that he had never met before.

"This is Light-kun's sister."

"You're giving her a fake birth certificate," Light instantly asked, "Are you falsifying all of her other records as well?"

"Yes," L confidently claimed, "Light-kun's sister will not suffer the same fate as his mother. She is in another country right now with her biological father. The DN13 will not be able to track her down."

Light felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His mother's death had preoccupied his mind so much that he didn't think that he could mentally handle it if Misa died too. Then Light remembered something that he had always wondered about.

"Did you falsify her medical records yet?"

"Yes, actually I had those records forged first."

"Oh," Light felt a twinge of disappointment, "So you don't know if she had any major operations?"

"Actually, when I read through her real records, I remember spotting an unusual operation." L informed him.

"Do you know if it was successful?" Light was dying to know.

L sighed, "Unfortunately, I do not. When Light-kun is reunited with his sister, he will know. But for now, your sister is definitely safe. And if you take the risk of seeing her, you could be traced there. Besides I was wondering if Light-kun wanted to assist me on the case here."

Light's face excitedly lit up, "You'll let me help?"

"Yes, but only if Light-kun promises to bring his mother's killer to justice the correct way."

"You mean _your_ way?" Light scoffed.

L bit on the edge of his thumb as he stared up at the ceiling, "Or I suppose that I could keep Light-kun chained to the bed all day while I worked-"

"No," Light hurriedly insisted, "That's not necessary. I'll do things your way."

"We should begin working then." The strange detective smiled victoriously as he stood and led the way out of the bedroom.

While the chained duo made their way toward the elevator, L explained, "I hope that Light-kun takes advantage of my offer to provide any financial support needed for him to pursue a detective career. Once we catch Mrs. Morello's killer, you will need to transfer back into school."

"I know and I accept the offer," Light replied as they entered the elevator to go down to the workroom.

L seemed very pleased, "So Light-kun will discard his flawed ideals and accept my own?"

Light flashed L an angry look, "My beliefs aren't flawed. But I know that I'll punish less criminals if there are people like you always chasing me around."

"That's because Light-kun is criminal."

The elevator door opened, revealing the workroom but Light stayed exactly where he was.

He tilted his head down and sternly claimed, "I am not a criminal."

"You broke the law."

"He had to be punished."

"You had no right to punish him."

"Someone had to do it."

"Why did it have to be you?"

"Because I was there!" Light faced L as he shouted, "I'm not as apathetic as everyone else! I care what happens to the innocent civilians! All my life I've seen countless criminals who cheat society and are never punished for it! Yes, some of them are thrown in prison but only more criminals will come to replace them! It's a never-ending cycle and I'm sick of it!"

L calmly replied, "You're right; it is a never ending cycle. There will always be criminals. It is impossible to create a world without crime."

Light demanded, "How do you know?!"

"Kira failed."

As soon as L said that, Light froze. The 6th L, the main opposition to any future Death Note threats, was comparing him to Kira. Light realized how dangerous that was. To L, Kira was his worst enemy. Light didn't someone like L as an enemy.

Also Light felt the need to apologize. He knew that L was doing a lot for him and he knew that he had been acting ungrateful. Light was about speak up when the door across the workroom suddenly opened and Watari entered.

The old man announced, "L, all of documents you need have been sent to you."

"Even the videos?" L quickly started walking toward the row of computers, yanking Light along with him.

Watari gave a detailed answer, "Most of the video footage in the inner city area has been sent but the footage from the city's outskirts is still being gathered."

"That will do for now," L perched himself on a chair in front of a computer then ordered, "Light-kun, sit down and I'll explain what you need to do."

Light readily complied. He would put his mother's killer to death, no matter what method he had to use to get there.

* * *

Even though Light's beliefs were so terribly flawed, he was still a genius. L never had a partner that could keep up with him before. Whenever L worked with the police, it seemed like they were always a step behind. Although they had good intentions, they slowed L down because he would have to explain everything to them. But Light was actually speeding up L's progress. Having Light's help was even more of a stimulant that a bowl full of sugar cubes, which L had placed next to his computer.

Right now they were trying to pinpoint the location of the 2nd DN13's hideout that was in a nearby city. The police needed a warrant before they could barge into any suspicious buildings so they had to find places to stake out first.

"L, this warehouse at the corner of the 22nd and 3rd street can't be a DN13 hideout."

"And how did Light-kun come to this conclusion?" L popped a sugar cube in his mouth.

Light pointed to the picture of the warehouse on his screen, "You see this symbol on the fence by the warehouse? That's a marking from a rival gang. The DN13 would never stay on an enemy's territory."

"I see," L brought up the entire map of the city of his own screen. "Now, can you tell me where the rival gang's territory ends?"

"Usually the DN13 takes up the other half of the city. So in this case the DN13 are probably somewhere in the western half."

L smiled as zoomed in on the western half of the map, "This cuts down our whole search by half. Excellent work, Light-kun."

Although L kept his eyes on his computer screen, he knew that Light was staring at him. "You have plenty of time to be flattered later, Light-kun. I'm going to send you some video footage from traffic lights throughout the western area. Since the DN13 blatantly wear red everyday, we can spot where most of them are walking from and back track them to the source."

Light paused before replying, "But…there must be weeks of footage for each video camera. It'll take months to scan through them all-"

"No, I've watched more video footage than this in one day."

"…How?"

"Light-kun could have started by now if he didn't complain."

He heard the Light make some annoyed sound before opening the files full of video footage.

- - - - - - -

After hours of watching footage, L was still working at steady pace without any problems at all. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Light who probably wasn't used to staring a computer screens unblinkingly for an hours stretch at a time. L simply ignored that Light's pace was slowing down because Light had narrowed down the area for him. But when Watari strolled passed them, L knew that an interruption was coming.

"L, Light-kun's eyes are twitching. I think he needs to rest," Watari stated from behind him.

"Then Light-kun can stare at something else for awhile," L continued fast forwarding through videos.

Watari insisted, "L, he's a child. They can't sit in the same spot working all day."

"I know plenty of places in the world where children manage to do that."

"This isn't a third world country," Watari sounded irritated, "If you're going to chain yourself to another person, you have to learn to be more considerate."

Then Light finally spoke up in a worn-out voice, "I'm fine, Watari."

L eyes were still glued to the computer screen, "See, he's fine."

Watari snapped, "Will you just look at him for a second?"

L paused the video footage and glanced at Light. He instantly sighed. Light looked horrible. The boy only had a few hours of sleep last night and he was actually swaying from fatigue. Light had dark circles around his eyes and they were definitely twitching.

"I suppose that I could work on my laptop," L exited out the file on his computer, "Come on, Light-kun." L stood up and pulled on the chain.

Light stood up while holding onto the desk for support. L reminded himself that the last few days for Light were probably traumatic. Yesterday, Light heard about his mother's death. And before that, Light had killed a man. Even though Light claimed that he killed for a righteous cause, it must have been exhausting to deal with. Also L supposed that their constant auguring couldn't have helped matters for the boy.

L walked to the elevator with Light stumbling along behind him. They took the elevator up a floor then headed down the hall.

As they entered the bedroom, L asked, "Does Light-kun wish to change his clothes?"

Instead of answering, Light staggered over to the bed and collapsed on it. _I'll take that as a no._ L grabbed his laptop and crouched down on the bed. He balanced the laptop on his knees and continued working. Meanwhile Light was laying down next to him in a nearly unconscious state.

Light murmured, "L…"

L was already scanning through videos again, "Yes, Light-kun?"

"I…I'm really sorry."

The detective froze, completely forgetting the footage in front of him. L's eyes were widened from shock as he turned to gaze at Light.

But the teenage boy was already asleep. L smirked to himself. _Yes, Light-kun's beliefs may be flawed but there's still hope for him yet. _

A/N: Yay! It's kinda happy! More stuff, plot-wise will happen next time.

**Feel free to ignore this**- This is a **completely** **unrelated subject** but once I stop stressing over this one decision, I can focus so much better on my fanfic. I have a really complicated situation and I need advice. Okay, first I found out that two of my really good guy friends liked me at the same time… So I chose dude A but dude A couldn't go out with me until he got off parole. _So_ I waited. But when he was finally free, he got really busy with theater stuff and started avoiding me. Basically, he was acting like a jerk and was just too "busy" to even sit down and talk to me at lunch. Meanwhile dude B has been SO nice to me. When I was sick, he seriously called me everyday to make sure I was alright. But my father is a racist and dude B is black so my dad hates him… I know that I made a deal to go out with dude A but I don't think that he really cares about me at all anymore. And dude B really does care and he's funny too… I know that my family would approve of dude A more but…I don't think that's the right reason to choose someone. It should be a decision based on the guy's character…Anyway I'm really confused and stressed out. I haven't been sleeping well and the stress is probably what made me sick…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello again. WOW. I had no idea that many people read the author notes. As always, THANK YOU for reviewing! The advice was appreciated too. ^-^ And I'm not ill anymore! Yay!

Chapter 9: Friends Part I

L had scanned through the video footage on his laptop for several more hours until he finally decided to take a short nap. He slept on his side, facing the teenage genius beside him. Although L hardly ever slept, he was an abnormally light-sleeper. Even in his unconscious state, his mind took note of almost every motion of the smaller body next to him. L had made a mistake of sleeping too deeply around Light before, which resulted in the teen running away. L wasn't about to make that mistake again. So when Light began turning and twisting, L immediately sat up.

Then L perched himself right next to Light and gazed over the sleeping boy. There was a pained expression on Light's face as his body turned from side to side on the bed. _Light-kun must be having a nightmare again. _

"Light-kun," L reached out his hand to shake the teen awake.

"Don't go," Light suddenly turned while his hand accidentally collided with L's.

L merely watched as Light unknowingly tightened his grip on L's hand. The surprised detective allowed the unconscious boy pull his hand down. Now Light was laying on his side, facing L while holding L's hand close to his chest. L was about to take back his captured hand when he noticed that Light was sleeping better. The teen wasn't tossing and turning anymore. It was as if holding onto L's hand had stopped all the nightmares.

_That's an…interesting development._ L tried inching his hand away but Light's grip only tightened. Then L glanced toward his laptop that was out of reach. He really needed to continue working.

"As flattering as this is, I need my hand back, Light-kun." L announced as he stretched out his other hand and tried to pry his captured hand loose.

Then Light subconsciously latched onto L's other hand as well. Now the sleeping teen was holding both of L's hands with his own. L was getting slightly annoyed.

"Light-kun, let go." L was still crouched over the teen as he yanked his seized hands upwards with Light still holding onto them.

L was actually lifting Light up while trying to free himself peacefully.

"Wait," Light gasped in his sleep as he pulled his hands back down, causing L to fall down toward him.

L managed to stop himself from landing on Light by using his hands which were still entwined with Light's to keep himself up. Now L's face was only an inch away from Light's and he was pressing his hands down on Light's, keeping himself suspended above the boy.

Unfortunately, Light opened his eyes and stared up at L in shock.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Get off of me!" Light shouted while kicking at L frantically.

L quickly released the teen as he sat up, "Light-kun, this is completely explainable-"

"Pervert!" Light kicked L in the head, causing L fall off the bed.

After L loudly crashed on the floor, the bedroom door swung open and Watari hurried inside. "What happened?" Watari gazed at the chained pair.

"L was pinning me to the bed!" Light accusingly pointed at the wounded detective who was sprawled out on the floor.

"I was doing no such thing," L angrily stood up.

"Then why were you on top of me?!"

"You pulled me there in your sleep," L snapped at the over-reacting teen.

Light crossed his arms, "And why the hell would I do that?"

L glared at the boy as he spat, "Light-kun was having a nightmare and he grabbed onto me because he was scared."

Light froze for second before he denied it, "No, I wasn't."

"Light-kun was talking in his sleep again and he was using the same phrases as last time. Are you still afraid of me abandoning you?"

"Shut up, L!" Light jumped off the bed and yelled at the detective's face, "I don't need you! Take off the chain, NOW!"

"No," L instantly refused.

Before Light could start shouting again, Watari calmly advised, "L, I think Light-kun could use some time alone. Besides he needs to take a shower and get cleaned up."

L stalled for a moment then decided, "Very well. Light-kun has fifteen minutes."

* * *

Light stood in the shower with his forehead against the wall. Somehow he managed to piss L off everyday. It wasn't intentional but it just kept happening. When L claimed that Light was afraid of abandonment, something in Light just snapped. Mostly because he was a little worried about that happening…

With his mother dead, Light literally had nowhere else to go. Misa's father definitely wouldn't take Light in and there were no living relatives on his mother's side of the family. He hadn't told L yet because he didn't want to come across as some pathetic needy child. Light hated to admit it but he needed L. That was one of the main reasons why Light agreed to stay. Of course, he wanted to catch his mother's killer but he also needed a place to sleep and a roof over his head. Light sighed as the hot water ran down his back. He knew that L only meant that he could stay temporarily to help solve the case. Once they catch the killer, Light would have no choice but to tell L his predicament. And the detective would either keep him or hand him over to foster care, which Light really didn't want.

Light resented that he had such limited options and he was unjustly taking it out on L. In the end, L would choose his fate. Light didn't like it but it was true. _I need to get on L's good side again. So I'll just suck it up and try not to piss him off. _Light turned off the shower and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around himself then glanced at the steamy mirror. Light ran his hand across the mirror and briefly stared at himself. He looked tired, probably because that's how he felt. He was so _tired_ of everything. For once he would like to have a stable home where there was no criminal activity taking place… And the chance had presented itself in L. Light ran a hand through his wet hair. _No matter what I won't yell at him again today. I know that my intelligence impressed him. Now I just have to show him that my personality isn't intolerable. _

Then Light opened the bathroom door and stepped into his bedroom with the towel still wrapped around his waist. L was still perched on the bed with his attention focused on his laptop screen. Meanwhile Light looked in the closet then opened some of the drawers.

"L, where are my clothes?"

The detective glanced up at Light and tilted his head to the side, "Watari took them because they were dirty."

Light rolled his eyes, "I know that but where are the clothes that I can change into?"

L paused for few seconds before admitting, "Oh, we don't have those."

"What?!" Light shouted then shut his mouth. _Damn, there's goes my resolve not to yell at him._ Light asked a little more calmly, "What am I supposed to wear then?"

L put down his laptop and stood up, "I'll tell Watari to order some clothes for you. In the meantime, Light-kun will have to borrow my own. I'll be right back."

The detective strolled out of the room and came back momentarily with a shirt, a pair of boxers, and some jeans. L tossed the pile of the clothes to Light then crouched back on the bed and grabbed his beloved laptop.

Light stormed back into the bathroom and shut the door. He pulled on L's boxers which were baggy but stayed on. Then he put on L's white shirt that was loose as well. Finally, Light pulled on the jeans which fell off right away. _Dammit._

He yanked the pants back up and held them in place as he exited the bathroom, "L, I need another pair of jeans."

L glanced up then obviously tried not to smirk, "I'm sorry, Light-kun. I only have two pairs of pants and I'm wearing one of them."

_Who the hell only has two pairs of-?! Oh, that's right; L can never be classified as normal. _Light scowled, "Then go get me some."

"No."

"Dammit, L! I can't wear these!" Light stomped toward L but tripped of the baggy ends of the jeans and fell.

Light landed on his knees and both of his hands, which caused him to release his hold on the loose jeans.

"Is Light-kun okay?" L stood up then stayed completely still with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Light hurriedly got to his feet while the baggy pants fell down. "Aah!" Light frantically yanked the jeans back up then he glared at L as he could feel the heat rising to his face.

L was actually smiling, "I see. Light-kun does have a problem. I'll bring back a solution."

As soon as L left the room, Light placed a hand on the side of his face. Yes, he was definitely blushing. _God, that was embarrassing. At least L's coming back with a belt._ Light turned around to see L entering the room with a stapler.

"Why the hell did you bring a stapler?! I need a belt!" Light yelled furiously.

"I don't own a belt," L informed him.

Light could feel one of his eyes twitching from irritation. "You…don't own a belt? Why?"

"Belts aren't comfortable. I prefer loose clothes."

Light completely lost it, "Well, I never would've been able to fucking tell!"

- - - - - - - - -

He had yelled at L again…multiple times. _Foster care, here I come. _Light sighed inwardly. He was still wearing the baggy clothes but the waistline of the pants had been stapled so it would fit better. Much to Light's dismay, the chain had also been placed back on. Light scanned through another video on the computer as he sat beside L in the workroom. L was still working at a steady pace and even typed something in a hurry. Meanwhile Light's eyes were burning from constantly staring at the screen. _No wonder L had those huge circles around his eyes._ God, Light wanted a break.

Unexpectedly, L closed the file of videos on his computer, "Where does Light-kun think the 2nd DN13 hideout is?"

Light immediately deduced the point of this. _L already figured out what building they're hiding in or at least a small area of where the hideout most likely is. He's just testing me. _Light glanced at his computer screen as he settled on his answer. "Well, we've already concluded that it's definitely on the west side of the city. Judging from the videos, most men in red are coming from the south portion of that side. I also believe that the hideout is toward the inner part of the city, around Yurakato Street."

"And why does Light-kun think that?"

"The most probable gang members are coming from that direction and all the video cameras had been destroyed on that one street."

L smiled, "Light-kun is correct. Does he know which building?"

Light gave him an irritated look, "Do you know?"

"I'm only 48.3 percent sure at the moment." L bit on the edge on his thumb, "But I just sent a message to the local police department there. They'll stake out the area and report back to me once they have sufficient evidence."

"So there's nothing left to do but wait?" Light actually sounded excited.

"I suppose. Although I could start on another case in the meantime-"

"NO," Light blurted out before calmly asking, "I mean, can't we have a small break?"

L gazed at him as he had spoken some foreign word, "Light-kun wants a break? But he already slept plenty last night."

"I'm not talking about sleeping. Why don't we go outside and maybe go for a walk or something?"

"The chain is long enough for Light-kun to pace back and forth near the computers."

"I don't want to pace back and forth near the computers. I want to go outside," Light replied angrily.

"Why-?"

"Because that's what normal human beings do," Light snapped, "Come on, L. There has to be something that you enjoy doing outside. Actually it doesn't even have to be outdoors; just something that requires movement. Do you like any sports?"

L admitted nonchalantly, "I like tennis."

Light grinned, "That's great. So let's go to the park and play tennis."

"If Light-kun is not extremely good at tennis, there would be no point."

_You pretentious bastard. _Light furiously stood up as he claimed, "I'm wonderful at tennis. Before I lived with the DN13, I won national tournaments for my school. I could beat you at anytime, anywhere. I'd wipe the floor with you. "

Now L was giving him an interested look, "Is that so? Light-kun thinks that he could beat me?"

Light scoffed, "I know that I could beat you."

"Then we must test this theory," L smirked obviously welcoming the challenge.

To be continued…

A/N: Yay! I was going to have the tennis match in this chapter. But it'll take me awhile to write that because I have to go look up all the rules. I'll try to update quickly though.

**Feel free to ignore-**

By the way, I did confront Dude A…and it turns out that we aren't going to start dating after all. I let Dude A know that I thought that he was avoiding me and he swore that he wasn't. He also said that if I wanted to go out with Dude B that I should go for it. Yet somehow I'm still friends with Dude A because he's not avoiding me anymore. Anyway, on Halloween night I went out with Dude B to the mall and we had SO much fun. (I dragged him into HotTopic and made him try on a kilt! ^-^ hahaha) And so now Dude B is my boyfriend *happy dance* But I lied to my parents about where I was going and then they found out…(I'm 17 so they still own me) Argh, my dad was pissed off. My mom forgave me though because she understands why I lied. _So,_ yeah. My life was been really…eventful lately. And I still haven't told Dude B that my dad's a racist yet… Also my dad still thinks that I'm only friends with Dude B…

I just thought that I'd tell that to the people who took the time to give me advice. No one really has to comment on this, unless you feel like it.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Death Note.

A/N: Hello all! Thanks for reviewing! I looked up some tennis rules on the internet and all the websites said the scoring went, "love-15-30-40-Game". I know that a reviewer told me it went from 10 to 15 but I guess I'll just do as the websites say. I'm glad that the reviewer told me about the 2 out of 3 sets though. That'll come in handy. ^-^

Chapter 10: Friends Part II

They returned to the park where they first met. L and Light walked down the dirt path, passing by the wooden table where they had played chess in what seemed like ages ago. Since it was currently a weekend, the park was filled with people unlike the first time. L was leading the way while he would occasionally glance back at Light whose face was turning red. Then L yanked the chain forward causing Light to quicken his pace.

"Everyone's staring," Light complained in a hushed voice.

L indifferently replied, "Let them stare."

"Can you just take the chain off already? You'll have to take it off once we start playing tennis anyway."

"Wait until we reach the tennis court, Light-kun."

Light glared at him as they continued walking. Then a few children started pointing at the chained duo and a couple of young girls giggled when they passed by. Light gritted his teeth and looked even more embarrassed than before.

Once they finally reached the tennis court, L rented two racquets and bucket of tennis balls from a worker in a booth. Meanwhile Light wisely rolled the bottom rim of his borrowed baggy jeans so he wouldn't trip.

Before L would hand Light a racquet, he asked, "Can I trust Light-kun not to run away?"

"I promise that'll I stay so I can have the pleasure of beating you," Light confidently grabbed his racquet.

L smiled as he took the key out of his pocket and unlocked them both from the chain, "I hope that Light-kun can handle disappointment well."

After the chain landed on the ground, Light strolled over to the other side of the court, "I've never lost a tennis match in my life and I don't plan to start now."

"Likewise, Light-kun." L kicked the chain out of the boundaries of the tennis court and set the bucket on the ground while grabbing one of the lime green balls.

Across the court, Light stood with his racquet ready. The teen was so sure of himself that he almost seemed relaxed. L decided to wipe that smug look off Light's face.

L tossed the ball up into the air then used his tennis racquet to whack it with all his strength. The ball zoomed over the net and bounced off the ground before Light could even blink.

"15-love," L happily called out the score.

Light looked completely surprised for a moment but then he grinned darkly at L. Then he snatched the tennis ball off the ground and suddenly served it over the net with as much force as L had used. To L's astonishment, he was barely able to hit the ball back. L quickly realized that if he was going to beat Light, it wasn't going to be easy. For about ten minutes they both dashed around the court smacking the ball determinedly toward each other. Then L finally missed the ball with his racquet.

"15 all." Light had that arrogant smirk again.

Now L was really getting interested. He served the ball again, starting off another round of them stubbornly whacking the tennis ball back and forth. Both of them obviously rejected even the idea of losing. L couldn't remember anyone ever causing him to become this competitive before. Usually L always won and he didn't even have to try. But Light…that boy was different matter entirely. There was an approximate 49.8 percent chance that L would actually lose.

Eventually, L managed to score a second time, "30-15."

Five minutes didn't go by before Light tied the score again, "30 all."

By now, some people had started gathering around the tennis court to watch. There were whole families who simply sat on the grass and gawked at the match as if it was worthy of being on television. A worker who owned a hotdog stand even positioned himself near the tennis court for better business. Meanwhile L and Light solely focused on each other as the increasingly competitive match waged on.

Once L scored a third time, he was actually trying to catch his breath. "40-30."

Light was taking in deep breaths as well but he still had that determined glint in his eyes. If L scored one more time, he would win. Of course, Light knew that but he seemed as ambitious as ever. L never wanted that lively determination to leave Light.

The tennis ball zoomed back and forth in a flash. Then Light violently whacked the ball toward L and the detective barely managed to hit it back with the edge of his racquet. The ball sped across the court then bounced off the ground in a difficult angle. Light quickly swung his racquet toward the ball but just missed it by only half an inch. The ball continued on and clanged against the wire fence.

"Dammit," Light ran a hand through his light brown hair in frustration.

L kept staring at Light, completely mesmerized. _If Light-kun's arm was longer, he definitely would have won. He only lost because he was younger…_ "That was a very challenging game, Light-kun."

"It's not over yet," Light unexpectedly declared then he grabbed the tennis ball off the ground, "You only won the first set. There's still two more."

L merely nodded while smiling. Light never ceased to amaze him.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Light won the second set. And if that hadn't impressed L enough, Light managed to acquire a lead in the third set. Eventually, L came back and took the lead but Light was still close behind. The tennis court was surrounded by bystanders now and a self-appointed umpire was keeping the scores tallied on a board. If L scored again, he would win the third set.

L served the ball, starting off another intense round. For about ten minutes, they hit the ball back and forth over the net. L could tell that Light was wearing down. The teen had expended a lot of energy in order to win the second set. L was becoming tired too; as soon as this was over he needed to get more sugar into his system.

They both stubbornly continued on, completely disregarding their limits. Finally, Light missed the ball when he swung his racquet and even fell to the ground. Light landed on his back as his chest heaved up and down.

It was finally over. The crowd clapped for their two entertaining players while L snatched up the chain and stumbled over to Light. The teen was still laying on the ground, sulking.

"I can't believe I lost." Light sighed as his eyes looked strangely glazed over.

The ambitious glint was gone but L was sure that he could get it back. L couched down beside the boy and baited him, "I warned Light-kun that he would be disappointed. Maybe in a few years you could beat me-"

Light immediately sat up and scoffed, "I could beat you tomorrow."

"Does Light-kun want a rematch?"

"Of course, I do." Light sounded as determined as ever.

"Then we must come here tomorrow," L stood up and offered Light his hand.

Light stared up at him then hesitantly took his hand. L pulled Light up to his feet and placed the handcuff around Light's wrist. Then L handcuffed his own wrist, connecting them both to the chain. Some people in the crowd gasped while Light seemed embarrassed again.

He glared at L, "Did you have to do that in front of everyone?"

"I can't have Light-kun running away," L yanked the teen along as they walked away from the tennis court.

They headed down the dirt path again until they reached the park's exit. Light sighed and turned to walk over to the building where L stayed but L stood still. Once the chain pulled on Light's arm, the teen glanced back at L.

"Would Light-kun like to go to a coffee shop?" L asked.

Light looked shocked, "Really? I thought that you wanted to work."

"Yes, but we're still on break."

After hearing this, Light seemed very pleased and started leading L down the street toward the coffee shop. L quickened his pace to walk beside the teen as they entered the café.

* * *

They were sitting in a booth toward the back of the coffee shop. L was perched on his seat as he ate a large piece of chocolate cheese cake. Light sat across from the strange detective and only had cup of coffee. Even though Light lost the tennis match, he was still satisfied that he wasn't stuck in front of a computer screen all day. Besides Light was sure that he'd win tomorrow.

L gulped down a spoonful of his dessert before announcing, "I have some questions for Light-kun."

Light shrugged, "Alright, what are they?"

"You were raised by criminals, correct? Your mother was a thief and your step-father was a conman?"

He reluctantly admitted, "Yes."

"Yet Light-kun hates criminals and holds Kira-like beliefs towards them." L explained, "I already know that we disagree but I'm interested in how you developed your beliefs. How did your mother treat you?"

Light stalled for a moment then answered, "She blamed me for her problems."

"Why?" L pried.

Light shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "It doesn't matter. She's dead now."

L gave him a stern look, "Light-kun, it does matter and I want you to tell me."

Then Light glared at L as he angrily snapped, "_Fine._ I'm the product of an affair. I grew up being told that all of my family's problems were my fault. Everything would've been better if I was never born. Are you happy now?"

L stared at Light with wide eyes then he commented sadly, "I see. Light-kun's mother made him feel unwanted and unloved. And what about your sister?"

Light crossed his arms, "Don't even get me started on her."

"Did she love you?"

"Yes, but too much-" Light claimed before shutting his mouth and looking away.

L tilted his head to the side, "What does Light-kun mean by too much?"

_It's disgusting and wrong! Don't tell him. _Part of Light's mind was panicking but logically he knew that L probably wouldn't freak out. Light confided, "I never told anyone before…but my sister has very unorthodox feelings towards me."

L raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"She tried to kiss me," Light nervously avoided eye contact.

L didn't say anything for awhile until he sighed, "Light-kun grew up with extremely difficult circumstances. That is unfortunate. What about Light-kun's step-father?"

"Aiber wanted nothing to do with me when he was alive."

"And Light-kun's biological father?"

Light admitted while feeling ashamed, "…I don't know who he is. My mother only had a one-night stand with him."

"Surely Light-kun has other relatives-"

"I don't have anyone!" Light blurted out then tilted his head down. He could feel his body shaking anxiously. Light stubbornly wrapped his arms around himself and tried to stop the trembling. He hated looking weak.

"Light-kun, maybe your sister's father-"

"He doesn't want me. Why should he? It's not like we're related…"

"So there's absolutely no one?"

"Of course, there's no one! Nobody wants me!" Light completely lost it and started ranting, "My own mother thought that I was mistake when she was alive! The DN13 wanted me though. Did know what their Boss made me call him? _Dad._ The only people who wanted me were disgusting, horrible-" Light shut his mouth then hid his face in his hands.

The next thing Light felt was a hand on his shoulder. Light glanced up to see L standing by him.

"Come on, Light-kun." L guided Light out of the café.

As they walked down the street, Light followed behind L while staring at the ground. He hated what just happened. Of course, Light believed everything that he had confessed to L but it had always been a secret before. Somehow L had him pouring out all his worst concerns… _Why the hell did I tell him that? Now he'll definitely see me as some needy pathetic-_

Light accidently collided with L's back because the detective had stopped walking.

L turned around to face him. "Light-kun, what you said in the coffee shop disturbs me."

Light opened his mouth to apologize but then L announced something unexpected.

"I'm worried that Light-kun may be delusional because I certainly want him. Did I not make my concern for you clear enough? You are my friend, Light-kun. I would consider it a privilege to provide for you."

For a few seconds, Light could only stare at L in shock. Then an overwhelming sense of peace washed over Light and it affected him so much that his eyes starting stinging. Normally, Light absolutely refused to cry. But when L actually wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in. It was all just too much. Only one tear streamed down Light's face; his pride prevented anymore than that. He leaned into L's embrace and buried his face in the detective's chest. For the first time in Light's life everything felt…right.

He had L.

* * *

A/N: Oh, my god. I was squealing and running around while I wrote this. Anyway, I understand what happened to Light. Sometimes you go through periods of time when your life sucks horribly then one person is nice to you which makes you just break down and start crying… Trust me, that happens. I've seen it. By the way, those who wanted Light to win, just remember *rematch.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Death Note.

A/N: Hey people! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy! Thanks for reviewing! ^-^

Chapter 11: Shielding

Light had awakened many different attributes in L. The teen had caused L to become more competitive, friendly, motivated, protective, sympathetic, and even…affectionate. L displaying any kind of affection was extremely rare. Yet Light seemed to be an exception, just like in everything else. Normally, L despised any fool who held Kira-like beliefs, but not Light. The idea of losing a tennis match against someone was inexcusable, but he wouldn't mind if Light beat him. L believed that all murderers should pay for their crimes, but Light only deserved a warning. To every rational principle, Light was the exception. Because Light was special…and L wanted him.

On the way back to the office building, L and Light walked close together as if the chain was only a centimeter long. After their embrace, Light had started strolling closer to the detective. Of course, L didn't mind. He enjoyed being near Light, it felt like that's where he was naturally meant to be. Once they entered the building, they took the elevator up to the workroom.

As soon as they entered the workroom, Watari greeted them, "Hello, how did the tennis match go?"

"I barely won," L honestly replied before heading towards the computers.

Watari seemed surprised, "Light-kun must be very good then. Oh, and Light-kun, your clothes have arrived. I set them down in your room. You may want to try them all on to make sure they fit."

Light nodded then glanced at L.

L sighed and grabbed the key out of his pocket, "Does Light-kun still intend to run away?"

"No, I want to stay here." Light replied openly.

L believed him so he unlocked Light from the chain, "I hope that Light-kun never gives me a reason for such drastic measures again."

"I won't," Light swore before taking the elevator up to his room.

With the teen gone, L unlocked himself from the chain as well then sat perched on top of a chair. He already knew that Watari was standing behind him for some reason. L rolled his chair around to face the old man and waited.

Watari gravely announced, "Light-kun is wanted in court. All of the DN13 members are willing to testify that Light-kun killed a man named Symes."

"I was expecting that to happen. Tell the judge that I order Light-kun's release from all charges," L nonchalantly stated.

Watari's eyes widened, "L… Are you serious? You can't excuse Light-kun from the law."

"If I give the order, the judge will do as I say."

"You shouldn't bend the law just because you can," Watari sounded outraged, "You can defend Light-kun during his trial but the boy has to be held accountable for-"

"I'll inform the judge that I plan to take full responsibility for Light-kun. I will not allow Light-kun to kill again but at the same time I won't leave him to rot in a cell."

Watari snapped, "You'd be cheating the justice system that you work so hard to defend."

"I beg to differ. Once Light-kun becomes a detective, the justice system will benefit greatly. He may very well receive the title of the 7th L."

Now the old man looked completely shocked, "You plan to make Light-kun your successor? What about Mellow, Near, and Matt-?"

"I haven't made a decision yet. But, yes, Light-kun is among the potential successors and I will not allow him to be imprisoned." L firmly claimed.

Watari opened his mouth to make another objection but then Light obliviously entered the room. The teen was wearing his new clothes that were actually the right size and he seemed pretty content. L flashed Watari a warning look, silently urging the old man to keep his mouth shut. Watari scowled but said nothing.

- - - - - - - -

The rest of the day passed by slowly until the location of the 2nd DN13 hideout became certain. Light insisted on immediately arresting all the gang members and sending them to be punished. But L calmly explained that they needed to gather evidence before such an action. The detective wasn't in too much of a hurry since he knew that the more evidence they had, the longer the DN13 members would be sentenced away. Meanwhile Light was impatient because he wanted the criminals to be punished _now_. L realized that Light's thought process was very Kira-like but he chose to ignore it and continue working.

By one o'clock in the morning, Light had his head down on the desk in front of his computer screen. The teen was already asleep yet he had his hand the mouse like it was when he was still working. L continued searching through lists of crimes that could be connected to the DN13 until Watari entered the room.

Before the old man could even open his mouth, L announced, "Yes, Watari. I will move Light-kun to his bed."

That seemed to satisfy Watari enough since he nodded and left. Then L gazed over at Light who was peacefully sleeping next to him.

"Light-kun, wake up." L placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and shook him.

There was no response.

L shook him harder, "It's time for Light-kun to go to bed."

Light mumbled something incoherent while making no attempt to get up.

"If Light-kun does not walk to his room, I will be forced to carry him," L threatened.

"Okay, whatever." Light uncaringly muttered in his drowsy state.

L's eyes widened. _Light-kun must be more tired than I thought. Maybe carrying him is the safest way. _L sighed before standing up. _I doubt Light-kun would approve of this if he was more alert._

After a moment of brief hesitation, L scooped the sleepy boy up and started carrying him toward the elevator. Unfortunately, the easiest way to carry him was bridal style. _Oh, yes. If Light-kun remembers this in the morning, he will surely attack me._ After taking the elevator up a floor, L brought Light into his room.

L set the teen down on his bed then pulled a blanket over him. For awhile, L simply stood there and watched over him. While Light was still a minor, L would be able to carry most of the teen's burdens. L could provide for the boy and keep him out of trouble. But in a few years all of that would change… The idea of Light as an adult was delightful yet frightening. With Light's intellect, he had great potential of becoming L's best ally. And with Light's beliefs, he had the unfortunate potential of becoming L's worst enemy. If L could only destroy every trace of Kira-like tendencies in the boy, everything would be much easier. But Light was stubborn…and he clung to his beliefs no matter how horribly wrong they were.

* * *

The next day, Light won the rematch. Even though L was more experienced, Light learned quickly. The teen must have noticed all of L's smallest flaws in the last game because he was definitely taking advantage of them now. L took the loss in stride and enjoyed the beaming expression on Light's face. He had a feeling that seeing Light so openly happy was extremely rare.

This time, they had to skip the coffee shop part of their break and head straight back to work. L and Light spent hours gathering lists of crimes that could be connected to the DN13. Luckily, quite a few witnesses had called the police department so L knew which charges would be the easiest to prove. Meanwhile they were also working on getting cameras secretly installed inside the hideout. Two police officers named Aizawa and Mogi agreed to work undercover at the DN13's hideout in order to install the cameras. Another few hours were spent creating fake identities for the two cops and setting up convincing circumstances for their arrival at the hideout.

L and Light accomplished a lot together but there was one piece of evidence that L kept hidden. The detective was positive that Watari who overlooked all their progress noticed this fact. L was gratefully that the old man hadn't mentioned a word of it yet he could feel Watari glaring at him from across the room.

- - - - - - - -

It wasn't until Light left the workroom to go to bed, when Watari finally stated, "Light-kun doesn't know, does he?"

L still faced the computer screen as he sighed, "No, Light-kun does not."

"But I thought that he saw his mother's autopsy report."

"It had already been censored since I was expecting to show that same document to Light-kun the next day. Light-kun only knows that his mother was shot thirteen times and you saw his reaction. Light-kun is not emotionally prepared for anymore information."

"All of the evidence will be out in the open once the trial begins. It would be better to tell Light-kun now-"

"I strongly disagree," L turned to face Watari, "That information would trigger more murderous behavior in Light-kun. It's too dangerous."

Watari crossed his arms, "If Light-kun is so unstable then he shouldn't even be working on this case."

"I'm well aware of that. And that is why I'll be working on this case in a different location tomorrow, closer to where the hideout is. Since I will be watching a live feed from the hidden cameras, I won't be able to censor what is recorded. I will need you to stay here and make sure that Light-kun does not leave. Also I'll assign Light-kun a different case in order to keep him busy."

"You're going through a lot of trouble to keep the boy in the dark, L. Once Light-kun finds out, he'll-"

"He won't find out," L insisted.

Watari just shook his head, "L, I know how much Light-kun means to you. He is definitely a gifted boy but if you keep shielding him like this… It will backfire on you."

L stubbornly claimed, "If I can handle the world's toughest criminals, I think that I have the capacity to handle a fourteen year old."

The old man could only sigh in response.

* * *

Light actually slept in. Yesterday morning L had barged into his room and hurried him off to the workroom. But L hadn't come yet. Light laid on his bed for about ten minutes after he woke up, expecting L to come in his room. After L failed to show up, Light became impatient and got up. After he dressing for the day, Light strolled out of his room in search for the pale spindly detective. He took the elevator down to workroom but only Watari was there.

"Where's L?" Light immediately asked.

"He's away working on the case right now, Light-kun." Watari headed toward Light and handed him a file, "L wanted you to solve this case while he was gone."

Light opened the folder and glanced through the documents. The case was on a serial killer who had been on the rampage in a distant Japanese city. Light's eyes lit up with interest as he read through the reports of how the killer would taunt the police by purposely leaving messages. A whole police station had been working on this case for years yet they still couldn't find the killer. Light figured that L was probably testing him again.

"Why couldn't L wait until we had the DN13 arrested to give me this case?"

Watari stalled strangely before stating, "Light-kun, you should get started. That case is not an easy one."

Then the old man sat down on the couch and began typing on a laptop. Light gave him a confused look before sitting down at the desk. He went ahead and started researching the case but his mind was still distracted. _Something doesn't seem right. If L really wanted me to solve this case then he probably would have waken me up early to start working on it. Also L left without saying a word to me… What the hell is going on?_

Light glanced over his shoulder at Watari who was still focusing on his laptop. Then Light switched seats and sat in front of the computer that L usually used. Light searched through the files on L's computer, only to find that all the documents on the DN13 case had been removed. A realization suddenly hit Light. _L doesn't want me to continue working on the DN13 case. The other case that Watari gave me must be a distraction..._

Then Light exited off L's computer and stood up to leave, "Watari, I'm going to go on a short break. I'll be back in awhile."

"Where are you going?" Watari inquired.

"I'm just going to get some food," Light explained as he headed toward the elevator.

Watari suddenly stood up and offered, "I can order some food to be delivered here, Light-kun. You may continue working."

Light merely nodded. _Watari doesn't want me to leave. L probably ordered him to keep me here._ "Alright, Watari. I'll just go up to my room and take a shower. Tell me when the food gets here."

After Light took the elevator up a floor, he hurried into his room. Then he entered the bathroom and turned on the shower so noise of the water would be heard from down stairs. Next Light searched through the other bedrooms, trying to find a way to subdue the older man. Light found the solution to his problem in L's room; it was the chain.

Light walked back into his room then entered the bathroom where he turned off the shower. Then Light waited until Watari started calling him. Light didn't answer to the old man's calls as he sat on his bed with the chain ready. Eventually he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Light fastened one of the handcuffs to the bedpost toward the end of his bed.

Watari opened the door, "Light-kun, the food is-"

The old man was caught by surprised when Light quickly snapped a handcuff around his wrist. Light stepped out of Watari's reach while the elderly man furiously yanked on the chain connecting him to the bedpost.

"Light-kun, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Where is L?" Light demanded.

"I already told that he's away working-"

"He's in the city where 2nd DN13 hideout is, correct? Why didn't he take me with him?"

Watari snapped, "Light-kun allowing you to work on the DN13 case is a privilege. Unlock me right now or else you won't be able to help any longer."

Light wasn't the least bit fazed, "L knows how important catching my mother's killer is to me. Now answer my question. Why didn't he take me with him?"

When Watari stubbornly refused to answer, Light scoffed then left the room, "Fine. I'll find out for myself."

- - - - - - - -

Matsuda sat inside the white van in front rows of television screens which showed the live footage from the inside of the 2nd DN13 hideout. He had been promoted for being an undercover cop under L's instructions. Aizawa and Mogi were so jealous that they had volunteered to be undercover cops too. Matsuda could see his two fellow officers on one of the screens right now speaking to some gang members in a lounge room.

But the most amazing part of Matsuda's promotion was that he got to meet the famous 6th L face to face. The pale world-renowned detective was actually perched beside Matsuda right now.

L bit on the edge of his thumb while focusing on all the television screens, "Matsuda-san, could you make me some coffee?"

"Yes, sir!" Matsuda excitedly jumped up and scurried toward the coffee machine on the counter.

For a few minutes, Matsuda nervously toiled away making coffee, hoping that he didn't screw up too badly around the famous detective. When the coffee was ready, he brought a cup of coffee over to L. The crouching man placed the cup on the desk in front of him then began pouring sugar packet after sugar packet into his coffee.

Matsuda sat down again then asked, "Uh… L, sir, I was wondering what happened to that boy, Light-kun. I know that you said he would be treated fairly but I haven't heard anything about-"

"Light-kun has been staying with me. He is fine."

"Oh, really?" Matsuda grinned, "That's good. I've been worried about the poor kid."

Then L's cell phone rang. The detective answered it, "This is L." After a short pause, L replied, "I see. There was an 87.6 percent chance of that happening… Yes, I will meet with him in person." L hung up the phone.

Matsuda felt anxious, "What's going on?"

"It turns out that the DN13 is much larger than we first expected. It seems that some of the higher members have been affecting the federal government," L stood up and opened the van's side door, "The Japanese Prime Minster is in a state of panic at the moment and I offered to brief him on the situation."

"You're meeting the Prime Minster?!" Matsuda gaped at him.

"Yes, that's what I just said." L gave him an annoyed look as if meeting with world leaders was a casual thing to do. "Anyway, I will be gone for about an hour. Only call me if there is an emergency."

Matsuda clumsily saluted him, "Good luck, sir!"

L gave him a blank stare before exiting the van.

- - - - - - - - - -

For about thirty minutes, Matsuda dutifully stayed in the van and watched over the rows of television screens. But then his stomach started growling. _Ow…_ Matsuda forced himself to stay a little bit longer until his stomach grumbled again. He wrapped arms around his stomach. Matsuda hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and he was starving. _Maybe I could go get some food then run back._

Matsuda exited the van and quickly entered a nearby bakery. He purchased a sack of donuts then walked out of the store. Unexpectedly, Matsuda spotted someone familiar coming up the stairs from the subway station entrance.

He instantly recognized the boy and waved to him, "Light-kun! Hey, over here!"

Once Light noticed Matsuda, he hurried towards him, "Do you know where L is?"

"Oh, he's talking to the Prime Minster right now."

Light gave him a surprised look.

"I know! Isn't that awesome?! Anyway, L will be back in about half an hour. You can wait for him in the van with me if you want." Matsuda happily offered.

The teen nodded, "Thanks."

Then Matsuda led Light into the white van and set down his sack of donuts on the desk in front of the rows of television screens. Light sat down in a chair while intently staring at the screens.

"What is this?"

"Oh, that's the live feed that shows the inside of the DN13 hideout. It's all being recorded so L can watch it all when he gets back." Matsuda explained.

Light stayed focused on all the screens. Most of the screens showed empty rooms but there was one particular screen that showed a group of gang members who were talking while drinking some beer. There were three of them in total. The tallest one of them was standing up and speaking loudly.

"Ah, shut up. You're just jealous because you haven't been gettin' any lately." The tallest one sneered.

The fattest one who was sitting down scoffed, "Yeah, right, Raze. I'm so jealous of you and some money-grubbing whore."

"Nah, man. My last chick was free." Raze bragged.

The third man with longer hair seemed skeptical, "Really? And who was this slut?"

Raze smiled proudly, "Wedy."

Light suddenly gasped while Matsuda watched with a confused look on his face before daring to ask, "Who's Wedy?"

But Light didn't say anything; he just kept staring at the screen in horror.

The two other gang members on the screen seemed shocked as well. The fattest one finally spoke up, "I thought that you were ordered to kill her?"

"I did kill her. But hell," Raze laughed callously, "I figured why not have some fun with the bitch first."

Then Matsuda became extremely worried because Light was shaking and hiding his face in his hands. "Light-kun?" Matsuda placed a hand on the teen's trembling shoulder.

On the television, the group of men continued talking. The man with longer hair seemed disgusted, "You raped her? You could have easily gotten a whore."

"Yeah, but whores are no fun. They just lay there. Wedy, now there's an active bitch. Always squirming around and screaming… Ha, ha, ha! I actually got her to suck me off by saying I had her wussy son tied up in another room."

Light suddenly banged his fist on the desk with uncontrollable rage.

The fattest man snickered, "Raze, you're such a sick bastard."

Then the whole group of men started laughing.

Light hatefully glared at the screen as his whole body shook, "I swear I'll fucking punish you."

"Uh, Light-kun-?"

Light suddenly turned around stole Mastuda's gun from its holster. Before Matsuda could react, the teen whacked him on the side of the head with the gun. The last thing Matsuda saw was Light's furious expression then he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: So yeah… Light knocked Matsuda out so he can't call L. And Light's going crazy with a gun. Oh, yes. I'm evil.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Death Note.

A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the delay… There's a lot going on in my life right now so I haven't had that much time to write. I'll try to update more often again.

Chapter 12: Backfire

The Japanese Prime Minster sat at a long table across from L. On the sides of the table, there were several other top governmental officials and security guards. L took his time thoroughly explaining the situation. It had recently come to L's attention that some of the funds for the DN13 could be traced back to certain politicians who were mostly likely following orders from a more powerful elected official. The Prime Minster was so shaken by these accusations that he had to meet with the detective in person. Of course, the Prime Minister only knew him as Ryuzaki, one of L's assistants.

After explaining the problem, L slid his laptop across the table toward the Prime Minster. "The evidence of L's accusations is in the minimized documents."

While the Prime Minister scrolled through the documents, L took out his cell phone and glanced at the digital clock on it. Watari still hadn't called yet. The old man could usually handle whatever assignment L gave him…but Light was known for being the exception.

"I need to make a quick call," L announced before dialing the number to the workroom.

The phone rang for over thirty seconds as L became more nervous. Once the answering machine started, L hung up the cell phone. _I never should have taken off that chain. _L quickly placed his cell phone back into his pocket. _Light-kun is most likely searching for me around the 2__nd__ DN13 hideout by now._

L stood up and snatched back his laptop from the Prime Minster, "There is an emergency. We will finish this meeting later."

Right as L turned to exit the room, the Prime Minster snapped, "You can't be serious?! First, L only sends an assistant. And now you're leaving? I swear if you leave this meeting, Ryuzaki, I will have L fire you!"

"Good luck with that," L uncaringly replied before leaving the room in a hurry.

- - - - - - - - -

L instructed his chauffeur to ignore the speed limit as the car zoomed back to the street where the white van was parked. Then L exited the car and rushed inside the white van. It was worse than L had expected. Matsuda was actually laying on the floor, most likely unconscious. And L quickly noticed that Matsuda's holster was missing his gun. _Now Light-kun is armed._ L glanced at the rows of television screens. _For Light-kun to react this strongly, he must know who his mother's killer is and probably even the unfortunate circumstances around her death._ L immediately called for back up while checking Matsuda's pulse.

Then L opened a desk drawer, where a remote controlled radar was secretly kept. L was hoping that he wouldn't have to use this. But luckily he didn't trust Light too much. When Light was sleeping this morning, L had placed tiny tracking devices in all of the teen's clothes.

L turned on the radar and pinpointed Light's position. The teen was located only a block away from the van. L hurriedly left the van and chose to head toward Light by car. Even though the chauffeur may see something that L may like to cover up later, it was the fastest way. Besides L knew covering up Light's potential murder would be impossible this time. The police were already on their way and the street Light was currently on had new video cameras secretly installed. If Light managed to murder his mother's killer, there would be no turning back.

* * *

The gun was itching in Light's hand. He wanted to kill that sick fucker _now_. Screw L's justice; it wasn't personal enough, it wasn't _righteous_ enough. Light was going to shoot his mother's killer right through his fucking skull.

Before Light left the van, he continued watching the screen until he heard where Raze was to wait for a heroin delivery. Raze would show up on this street any minute now. Fortunately, the other criminal bringing the delivery seemed to be late. But Light didn't care about the other criminal; his only target was Raze and if the other criminal interfered, Light may very well shoot him too.

Light stepped back into an alleyway once he spotted Raze coming down the street. The smug bastard headed straight into the meeting location, without a care in the world. Light suddenly stepped in front of Raze and pointed his gun toward the murderer's head.

Raze's eyes widened in horror as he stumbled backwards, "What the hell?!"

Light stared directly into Raze's eyes, taking pleasure in the killer's fear. His heart raced with excitement as he steadied his weapon. Light had nothing to say to this revolting criminal except one thing.

"I am Wedy's son." Light pushed the trigger.

Right as the gun fired, Light's arm was jerked to the side by someone behind him. The bullet zoomed into the side of a building, missing the stunned gang member.

Light furiously turned around to see L who was gripping his arm, "Dammit! Let go!"

L only tightened his hold as Light violently thrashed, trying to break lose. Light shouted angrily, "This bastard deserves to die! You know what he did, right?! You _know_ what this fucking rapist did! Let me go!"

While L struggled keeping Light under control, Raze hastily took out his own gun. Before Raze could fire his weapon, L protectively shoved Light out of the way. Light crashed on the sidewalk, landing on his back.

Then he heard a gunshot.

Light instantly sat up and realized in terror what had happened. L was shot…The detective was on his knees now while gripping his bloody shoulder in pain.

_L…_ Light's whole body trembled. Then Light determinedly snatched his gun off the ground.

"_Don't you dare_," L glared at him with piercing black eyes.

Light froze with the gun still in his hand. Raze was about to fire his weapon again when police sirens unexpectedly rang out.

"Oh, shit!" Raze fearfully turned and fled down the street.

Then police cars came from all directions, trapping the panicky gang member. Meanwhile L was still on his knees with a pained expression on his face. Blood was flowing down from L's shoulder, soaking into his white shirt. Light dropped his stolen firearm and stumbled over to L then kneeled down beside him.

Light guiltily stared at L's wounded shoulder, "L…I-"

L suddenly slapped Light across his face, "You could've ruined your whole life, Light! There are video cameras all over this area now and the police had already been planning to arrest Raze here!" L took in a few deep breaths before whispering, "I wouldn't have been able keep you out of prison this time, Light."

Then L's eyes closed while he collapsed forward. Light immediately clutched onto the unconscious detective and started screaming hysterically for an ambulance.

- - - - - - - - - -

When L first woke up, he glanced around the room while instantly realizing his location. He was on a hospital bed with his shoulder bandaged up. Light was sitting in a chair next to the bed with his head down next to L's good shoulder. The sleeping teen had his hand clutched onto the sleeve of L's right arm. Light had obviously been waiting for L to wake up. The digital clock by the bed read that it was 4:47 in the morning.

L watched Light sleep for awhile with a sense of relief but also frustration. Light had almost killed _again._ L couldn't look after the teen forever. Eventually Light would simply have to choose for himself. Would he follow L's justice or Kira's justice? If Light continued acting like a vigilante, he would inevitably see Kira as a heroic figure and that would make L into the villain. L sighed. He knew that if he was going to change Light's behavior, he needed to do something _now_ while Light was still young.

The door to the hospital room opened and Watari entered. The old man looked relieved to see L awake.

"How are you feeling?"

L bluntly replied, "Well, I was shot so I'm not particularly cheerful."

Watari just shook his head, "You're lucky that it was only your shoulder. You could have died, L."

"I am aware of that," L stated before glancing back at the sleeping teen. "How did Light-kun manage to get away from you?"

"He used that chain of yours to handcuff me to a bedpost," Watari crossed his arms, "It took me over an hour to pick the lock and free myself."

"Yes, that sounds like something Light-kun would do." L still watched over Light as he slept.

Watari walked over to the over side of the hospital bed to face the detective, "L, I know that you care about Light-kun. The boy is definitely a gifted child but-"

"I can handle him."

"That's what you said before, L. This boy is troubled. He needs serious help-"

"My influence is the best thing that Light-kun can have right now."

Watari firmly claimed, "Light-kun has already committed murder and he would do it again if he had the chance."

"That is exactly why Light-kun needs me." L met Watari's gaze, "I don't trust anyone else to stop him but myself."

Then L felt Light tighten his hold L's sleeve. He knew that the teen was starting to wake up. "Watari, I need to speak with Light-kun."

The old man nodded before exiting the room. Shortly after Watari left, Light began lifting his head then he stared up at L. First Light looked shocked then he quickly stood up.

"L, are you okay?" Light seemed genuinely worried; L decided to take that as a good sign.

"Yes, Light-kun. So much morphine has been pumped into my system that the pain was subsided quite a bit."

Light unexpectedly leaned forward while speedily declaring, "I'm sorry. L, I'm _really_ sorry. I wasn't expecting you to be there. You shouldn't have been shot. Raze was my problem and-"

"Light-kun," L gave the teen an annoyed look, "The fact that I was shot doesn't truly bother me."

"But you could have-"

"Died? Yes, I suppose." L stated seriously, "But you almost killed that man, Light-kun. That is unacceptable."

Light glared back at L then he sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed, "You know what he did to my mother."

"Yes, but Light-kun still cannot take the law into his own hands."

Light crossed his arms, "I was doing what needed to be done. What would you have done in my position?"

L immediately answered, "Not what Light-kun did. I would work to have Raze arrested and collect as much evidence as possible against him."

"He may only be sentenced to life in prison."

"That is the court's decision, not mine."

Light furiously shouted, "But that bastard deserves to die-!"

L suddenly grabbed Light's chin and forcibly tilted his head up to face him. Light gazed up at the detective with wide eyes.

"Light-kun is remorseful for my condition, correct? Does he wish to be forgiven?" L asked in a stern tone.

"Yes."

"Then Light-kun must promise me something. And if you break this promise, we will be enemies. Understand, Light-kun?"

Light tried to nod but L kept a firm grip on his chin, "Yes."

L's stare bore directly into the teen's eyes, "Light-kun is allowed to believe what he wishes. But he must not act on anymore vigilante tendencies. He must never kill again with the misguided belief of punishing his victims. You must promise me this. And if you go back on your word, Light-kun, I will personally hunt you down and bring you to _real_ justice. I will have you thrown in prison or even executed if the court decides upon it."

Light anxiously glanced in the other direction.

L tilted up Light's chin even more, causing Light to meet his gaze. "Does Light-kun promise to follow my way of justice from now on?"

Light stalled for a moment. L was aware that this promise would be difficult for Light to make. The boy was stubborn as hell but L wouldn't accept anything short of a vow.

After awhile Light sighed before finally caving in, "Yes, L. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Yay. So anyway, the next chapter is going to skip ahead a bit. All the major stuff happens, of course, when the Death Note shows up. So yeah.. In the next chapter, Light's 15. Then in the chapter after that, he'll probably skip forward another year… Anyway I'm getting to the good stuff! Yay!

I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON I SWEAR!


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Death Note

A/N: Hi people! Thanks for reviewing! I really tried to update as fast as possible! By the way, in this chapter, Light's 15.

Chapter 13: Pop

"_Yes, L. I promise."_

**9 months later-**

L was perched on a chair in front of the computer screen and beside him sat Light who also stared intently at the screen. Many of the DN13 criminals were being executed by lethal injection tonight. On the screen, Raze was laying on a steel table with his body strapped down in place. Light coldly watched as the needle was injected into Raze's arm. In a matter of moments, Wedy Morello's killer would finally die. Luckily, L found evidence that proved Raze had murdered multiple people which granted the death penalty.

After Raze was pronounced dead, L merely glanced at Light. "Is Light-kun satisfied?"

_His death was too painless and he was allowed more time to live than he deserved before the execution date._ But instead of saying this, Light simply lied, "Yes."

- - - - - -

Ever since Light made the promise, he had every intention of keeping it. His beliefs hadn't change at all but he wanted L to think that they did. During L's recovery from the gunshot wound, Light had been very compliant. Light hated to admit it but he had been trying to win back L's good favor for months. L had already forgiven him yet Light knew that L was still angry. Gradually Light got onto better terms with him. When L's shoulder was still bandaged up, they played chess constantly. And when L's shoulder was ready to practice moving again, they played tennis everyday. During work hours, they always sat beside each other. During breaks, they always ate together. And when L became paranoid of Light possibly acting Kira-like, they even slept together in the same bed.

Every single day Light was around L and he wanted it to stay that way. In Light's chaotic life, L was the only stable force. He needed that stability and he couldn't bear to part with it now.

So later that night, what Light overheard shook him to the core.

After his shower, Light walked into the hallway and noticed the door to L's room was slightly open. When he started heading towards the door, he heard L speaking with Watari.

"My next case is in England so we will probably stay at the Whammy House."

_The Whammy House?_ Light remembered a time when L vaguely mentioned that place. Supposedly L had grown up there and it some kind of orphanage.

Watari replied, "Do you plan to leave Light-kun there?"

Light's heart sunk. _An orphanage? _ThenLight angrily clenched his fists. _He's going to abandon me at some orphanage?! After everything we've been through?! _

"I highly doubt that." L claimed, "Light-kun is very helpful and I would rather him stay with me."

Light relaxed before he heard Watari disagree, "L, you know that Light-kun would be safer at the Whammy House. It dangerous for the boy to help you on so many cases-"

L interrupted the old man, "The most dangerous threat to Light-kun is himself. You have seen the improvements he makes around me."

"Yes, you've helped the child tremendously. But now it time for Light-kun to behave on his own. You can't watch over him forever."

After Watari made this statement, L was unfortunately silent. Light sadly leaned against the wall in the hallway. He knew what that silence meant. _Yeah, he's leaving me._

Then L finally spoke up, "Either way, Light-kun will need to know English in order to go."

Watari inquired, "Well, does he know?"

"I will have to ask him."

Next Light heard footsteps coming toward the door so he hurried back into his own room. Light shut the door to his room and quickly sat down on his bed.

L opened his bedroom door, "Light-kun?"

"Oh. What is it, L?" Light acted as if he had been casually sitting in his room the whole time.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop." L knowingly stated before entering the room.

Light crossed his arms and glared at the detective.

"Since Light-kun already knows my question, he should simply tell me."

Light explained, "There were some English courses at my junior high but I only started learning it before I was taken to live with the DN13."

"I see," L announced, "We will stay in Japan for another week while I clear up all loose ends on the DN13 case. During that time, Light-kun needs to attend school and master English. A week is plenty of time for Light-kun to master a language, correct?"

"Of course," Light agreed due to his own pride.

L only smirked before leaving the room, "Then Light-kun should go to bed. I will enroll you in a nearby school."

_Great… _Light layed down on his back. He had to a week to figure out how he was going to keep L in Japan.

* * *

Compared to Light's junior high, this high school was much nicer. L probably sent him an expensive school on purpose. But after a couple of hours of classes, Light couldn't help but to gaze out the window idly. He had forgotten how boring school was. This was a complete waste of his time yet it was definitely better than being cast aside at some _orphanage_. To hell with the Whammy House, Light wanted to stay here…with L.

The teacher called out from the front of the classroom, "Light-kun, can you read this passage from the English book?"

With a bored expression on his face, Light stood up and read the passage aloud in English perfectly. He had known how to speak English for years. Lying to L was necessary in order to delay their departure to England. After Light finished the passage, he sat back down at his desk. The teacher looked impressed for awhile then she snapped out of it and continued teaching.

"Wow. You're really good. Did you ever live in an English-speaking place?" A teenage girl with short dark brown hair said from the desk beside him.

"No," Light tersely answered while turning to face the window again.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Kiyomi Takada," the girl politely introduced herself.

Light merely responded with a nod as he stared out the window.

When English class was finally over, the history teacher came into the room next. Light actually glanced toward the front of the classroom as the loud male teacher exclaimed.

"Hello class! Today we're going to watch a video about the most fearsome power-hungry psychopath that the world has ever known."

Now most of the easily amused students were leaning forward in their desks, impatiently waiting for the video to begin. Light only raised an eyebrow. The history teacher was definitely over-dramatic but Light had been so bored until this point that he actually watched the television screen.

Then video began by showing the word 'KIRA'. Light glared at the screen as he subconsciously clenched his fists.

The male narrator from the video claimed, "Kira, the century's most menacing criminal. With use of the Death Note, Kira had the world in the palm of his hand. Countless men and women died due to Kira's reign of terror."

_Reign of terror?! Kira was perfecting the world!_ Light gritted his teeth, forcing himself to stay quiet. He would love nothing more than to smash the damn television. The narrator continued to insult and berate Kira while Light furiously tried to ignore him.

Unexpectedly the girl in the desk next to Light whispered, "You think this ridiculous too, right?"

Light quickly wiped the scowl off his face and cautiously stared at her.

"This video is disgusting," Takada hissed before inquiring, "Don't you think so, Light-kun?"

Light replied with a falsely indifferent tone, "I'm just tired of the incessant anti-Kira speeches. They're all the same."

"I know," she readily agreed, "Personally, I never thought Kira was really that bad. He only wanted to make the world a better place. It's horrible when they try to make Kira sound like some blood-thirsty criminal. He's nothing like that at all."

"History is written by the victors."

Takada sadly nodded, "You're right. If Kira won, there's no way we'd have to watch this offensive video. Kira would be glorified like he deserves."

Light couldn't help but smile at the girl. He was so used to only speaking about Kira with L who would argue with whatever he said. But Takada actually agreed with Light. She supported Kira's justice…

"So you oppose the philosophies handed down by the 1st L?" Light asked.

"Of course," she passionately answered, "the1st L should have joined Kira's cause, not ruin it. If another Kira ever comes, I would do everything in my power to help him. Wouldn't you?"

Light stalled then opened his mouth to answer.

"You two, be quiet and watch the video!" the history teacher yelled at them.

Light gazed back the television screen. He wanted to tell Takada that 'yes, I would do anything for Kira' But that would have been a lie. Because he would do anything…except betraying L.

- - - - - - -

During lunch, Light sat with Takada outside underneath a tree while he silently contemplated how to stay in Japan. At the moment, he could only delay the trip by pretending that he needed to learn English. Light supposed that he could delay the trip even longer if his education on English was somehow disrupted… Meanwhile Takada prattled on about different students that Light would eventually meet and gave descriptions of them all.

She pointed to one boy who sat alone on the other side of the courtyard, "That's Yamura. You'll want to stay away from him. He has a really bad temper and will pick a fight with anyone. He just came back from a three week suspension and-"

Light was completely ignoring her now as he studied the supposedly ill-tempered boy with spiky hair. _Suspension would be a very suitable delay._ It was incredible easy to notice that Yamura was staring at Takada. The girl was tolerably pretty and it was obvious that Yamura thought so.

"Stay here. I'll go introduce myself," Light stood up and started heading toward the spiky haired boy.

"Light-kun, wait-" Takada protested.

"Feel free to gossip all you like but I would rather judge the guy myself," Light purposely guilt-tripped her into silence then walked all the way across the yard.

Light stood in front of Yamura and crossed his arms, "You like Takada, don't you?"

The boy defensively snapped at him, "Who the hell are you?"

"Just a friend," Light smirked, "If you like Takada so much, how about you make an offer."

He seemed confused, "What-?"

"Takada is a whore," Light cruelly stated, "I could get you really good discount on a blow-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Yamura immediately stood up and punched Light in the face.

Light barely stumbled back before he kicked the furious boy in the stomach. He had been kicked around by L enough times to copy it.

The boy crashed onto the ground while Light taunted, "You're missing a great deal. Takada is such a good little whore, trust me."

"Bastard!" Yamura jumped back up, even more enraged than before.

Light couldn't help but smile. This was way too easy.

Yamura charged wildly but then he was suddenly grabbed by a male teacher. The infuriated boy thrashed, trying to break free so he could attack Light.

The male teacher sternly ordered, "The two of you are going to the principal's office with me right now."

"Wait!" Takada came running towards them, "Yamura started the fight! I saw it. Light-kun was only defending himself."

Yamura shouted angrily, "He called you a whore!"

Light intentionally looked disgusted, "I would never say such a thing. You only attacked me because you were jealous of my friendship with Takada."

Now Takada was yelling hatefully at Yamura, "How dare you?! You sick freak! I'll be friends with whoever I want!"

"But I-" the boy hopelessly stuttered.

"Come on, boys." The teacher led Light and the defeated boy away, back toward the school building.

Yes, Light probably ruined that guy's chances with Takada but he could care less. At least now the trip to England was being further delayed.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Watari was the one who took Light out of the principal's office and drove him home. Light could tell that Watari was livid. The old man hadn't said a word to him ever since they left the high school. But the welcomed two week suspension was worth it. After Watari parked the car, they entered the office building and took the elevator up to the workroom. The old man still said nothing. Light was interested in how L would react to this…

The elevator door opened and they entered the workroom. L was crouching in his usual spot in front of a computer screen, where he worked endlessly. The detective didn't even bother to turn and face them.

Watari finally spoke, "L, Light-kun got into a fight at school."

L actually stopped typing for a second then he continued, "Well, the school must not have challenged Light-kun enough. If his mind was more preoccupied, he wouldn't-"

"L, Light-kun is completely at fault for this." Watari firmly claimed.

"I agree. There is an 84.7 percent chance that Light-kun started the fight on purpose. Violent behavior is nothing new for him."

"Then he has to be punished for this," Watari demanded, "His behavior is unacceptable."

"Light-kun was only frustrated so he-"

"Don't make excuses for him, L. You know that Light-kun needs to be disciplined." Watari sounded really angry and Light didn't bother to voice any protests.

L sighed, "Fine, Watari. Light-kun, come over here."

Light nervously walked up to L and stood next to the perched detective.

"Hold out your hand please," L was still typing diligently.

Light hesitantly stretched out his hand.

L suddenly took one hand off his keyboard and nonchalantly slapped Light on the wrist.

Then the detective continued working, "Light-kun has been punished."

The expression on Watari's face was priceless. The old man looked as if he may blow a blood vessel at any moment. Light struggled to keep a straight face. L was absolutely amazing.

* * *

L allowed Light to get away with _a lot_ and the detective knew it. When Light should have been scolded, he would only get a slap on the wrist, literally. L treated Light more like a friend than a guardian would. He overlooked Light's little confrontation at school and hired a tutor for the teen. But the tutor didn't last very long. Light managed to scare her away after only a few hours. L overlooked this as well and decided that the tutor didn't challenge Light enough. So the next day, L hired another tutor, who also ran away. Then L hired a tutor from a military academy and the ex-drill sergeant lasted the longest…until he inevitably cracked as well. Somehow Light was scaring off every single tutor.

It was already Friday and L had hired one last tutor for today. If that failed, L would take matters into his own hands and discover the reason behind Light's behavior. The detective gazed at the clock at the bottom corner of the computer screen. _The tutors normally flee right about now-_

"You sick demented child! I quit!" a female voice shrieked loudly from the floor above.

L only sighed as he heard doors slamming and more shouting. After about five minutes, Watari entered the workroom along with Light. The old man looked furious and Light had that smug smirk on his face. _It seems that a slap on the wrist may not suffice this time. _

Watari began to complain, "L, I can not stress how much Light-kun's behavior-"

"I understand, Watari. I will not indulge Light-kun anymore," L stated seriously.

The old man seemed relieved while he nodded and left the room.

Light's smirk faded, "L, I-"

L interrupted the teen as he announced, "Since you frighten away every tutor I hire, I shall take that responsibility myself."

- - - - - - - -

Light sat in a chair next to L with English textbook in front of him. L was still working but once in a while he would stop to tell Light what to do next. Light wrote down a few sentences in English then gazed at L. The tutors were easy to scare off. All Light had to do was speak with the tutors long enough to figure out their weaknesses then he would manipulate them into quitting. His third tutor may have withstood it the longest but eventually Light had the grown man crying on the floor.

The only problem was that all the tutors were stupid and L, well, he was _L_. Of course, Light wouldn't manage to break him. And L knew that Light learned quickly… All of Light's work to delay the trip further could be ruined with L in charge of teaching him.

_Damn_. Light was already half way through the textbook. He needed to ruin this little English lesson somehow. Light knew that he couldn't break L but he definitely knew how to irritate the detective. He searched through his pockets, trying to find anything useful. Then he found a stick of gum that Takada had given him earlier in the week. Light placed the piece of gum in his mouth. It tasted disgustingly sweet but he chewed it anyway.

L was working at a steady pace, concentrating entirely on the computer screen when Light made a loud popping noise. The eccentric detective's hand twitched over the keyboard then he continued working.

Light blew a bubble and popped his gum again. Then he smacked the gum loudly until he popped it a third time. From L's slight twitches, Light knew that he was getting under the detective's skin. L hated it when someone ruined his concentration and disrupted his work. It was only a matter of time before the pale workaholic snapped. Light readied his gum.

_Pop._

L lifted his hands off the key and ordered, "Light-kun, stop popping your gum."

"No," Light obnoxiously smacked his gum as he spoke.

L turned to glare at him, "You do not want to test me, Light-kun."

"Hmph. You're always testing me." _Pop._

"Light-kun is really starting to irritate me," L warned.

"What are you are going to do about it?"

"Take your gum away."

_Pop._ "Oh, really?" Light challenged him, "How-?"

L covered Light's mouth with his own.

- - - - - - - - -

Luckily, the teen was too stunned to retaliate. L grabbed onto both of Light's shoulders and pulled the boy closer. Then L licked and nibbled on Light's bottom lip unexpectedly causing the teen to moan. L rather liked that sound and would love to hear it again but he quickly reminded himself of his reason for doing this. He needed to get that infuriating gum. L deepened the kiss without much of a struggle on Light's part. The teen only grasped a handful of L's loose shirt as he shuddered. _Is Light-kun enjoying this? _

L dismissed that thought while he swirled his tongue all along the inside of Light's mouth. His tongue eventually touched the piece of gum but…L kept going. He loved the way Light tasted. The gum must've had an extremely sweet flavor because it was intoxicating. Also all the small sounds and gasps coming from Light only fueled L to continue longer.

But once Light's hand that gripped L's shirt started shaking, L scooped up the gum with his tongue and broke away from the kiss. L chewed on the sugary gum with his mouth closed as he studied Light.

Light's eyes were wide open and he had blushingly confused expression on his face. Since Light seemed to be in some kind of trance, L decided to snap him out of it. L readied the stolen gum.

_Pop._

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Light instantly stood up and slammed his fist into the side of L's face.

L fell out of his chair and landed on the floor. He cocked his head to the side as he stared up at Light who had quickly turned to run away. L watched as Light fled into the elevator and ascended up a floor.

Because of Light's punch, L could taste blood in his mouth. The blood overpowered the sweet flavor of the gum, leaving a bitter taste. L sighed. The measures he went to were probably just a little extreme. L stood up and spat out the bloody gum into a trash can before he headed towards the elevator.

- - - - - - - - - -

_How could he do that to me?!_ Light rushed into his room and frantically locked the door. _And how the hell could I just sit there and LET him do that to me?!! _The enraged teen snatched an alarm clock off a desk and hurled it at a wall. _I just allowed it! I even opened my mouth so he could-!_

"Dammit!" Light hit the wall with his fist.

_I let it happen! I know that he found the gum but he didn't stop! I didn't tell him to stop!_ Light's mind raced hysterically. _No, I only sat there and- And I…_ He recalled those damn sounds that escaped him, betrayed him. _I enjoyed it! What the hell?! How could he do this to me?! _

Light sank down on top of his bed while holding his face in his hands. _It's just too much. L already controls more than enough of my life. This is all too much. _

Then Light heard the door to his room unlock. Of course, L had the key. After the door opened, Light gazed up to see L standing in front of him.

"Go away."

"No, Light. We need to talk."

_Oh shit. He dropped the –kun._ Light crossed his arms, "I have nothing to say to you."

"I warned Light not to test me."

"That was no reason to-!" Light faltered, "To…"

"Kiss you, Light."

"Fuck off! You had no right doing that!"

"Which is why I would have stopped immediately if you actually protested."

Light quickly stood up and swung his fist at L. But before Light could touch the detective, L kicked him in the chest. Light fell backwards and landed on the bed. Then he hastily sat up, despite the pain.

L unexpectedly perched himself on the bed beside Light. "Light-kun, please restrain yourself. I did not anticipate such a strong reaction from you so I will not mention it anymore. Light-kun is still a minor but sometimes I forget that. I apologize for my actions."

This appeased Light somewhat so he stayed still and listened.

"But Light-kun's actions have infuriated me as well. Why did you lie about knowing English?"

Light's eyes widened, "What? How do you know-?"

"The work that I had Light-kun complete consisted of some rules that weren't explained yet in the textbook. Light-kun is too smart for his own good since he did the advanced work without realizing it."

_Damn._ Light broke eye contact and stared at the floor.

"Why did you lie, Light-kun?"

_I've already been caught. What does it matter now?_ "I don't want to go to the Whammy House."

L seemed puzzled, "Why wouldn't Light-kun want to go to the Whammy House? It's the most wonderful place in the world."

"It's a fucking _orphanage_. It's where people dump kids that have nowhere else to go. Of course, I don't want to live there! I want to live with you-!" Light instantly shut his mouth but it had already been said.

"Light-kun thinks that I'm going to…abandon him?"

Even though the detective was right, Light refused to confirm it but his silence said everything.

L sighed, "Light-kun, you should have spoken to me earlier. I consider the Whammy House my home and I wouldn't consider leaving you there as abandonment. I always return to the Whammy House and I usually stay there as long as possible. My stay with you in Japan has been the longest time for me to stay away from the Whammy House ever since I started living there. But if you would rather travel with me everywhere, I can arrange that as well."

"So you won't leave me there?" Light asked hopefully.

"The Whammy House will be your home just like it's mine. But yes, you can travel with me on cases too."

"But Watari-"

"Only on extreme instances, I will have you temporarily stay at the Whammy House until the situation became less dangerous. But most of the time, of course, we will stay together."

Light nodded. He felt so relieved right now that he could only smile at the detective.

"Come on, Light-kun. We will leave early for England tonight," L stood up while casually placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

L's grip on his shoulder caused memories to flash through Light's mind. Not long ago, L was grabbing his shoulders to pull him closer into the-

By instinct, Light swiped L's hand off his shoulder. "Just don't touch me for awhile."

L shrugged, "Alright, Light-kun. After you pack your suitcase, meet me in the workroom."

Once L exited the room, Light mentally scolded himself. It wasn't the fact that L had kissed him which bothered him so much… It was the fact that he liked it.

* * *

A/N: Hello. So yeah, the next chapter will be leading up to another time skip. I'm trying not to rush the story too much but I'm also trying to hurry it up to when the Death Note finally shows up. ^-^ I can't wait. Anyway, all reviews are appreciated. Hopefully, I can update quicker because of ThanksGiving.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Death Note.

A/N: Hello all. ^-^ Thanks for reviewing! Some of you guys are asking me questions so I guess I'll be nice and answer you…

NekoDoodle: You are sort of right. After they first touch a Death Note, people will start remembering certain events from past lives but it won't be very clear to them. So they won't think the memories are real at first and they'll remember more and more as time passes. Anyway, you'll see later.

: I hate the way the real Death Note series ended. So that's your clue about where my story will go.

And as for all the people who asked about what DN13 stands for: I'm not telling…yet. You'll see later.

Sorry for the delay. Now, on with the story. Yay. XD

* * *

Chapter 14: Abandoned Part1

L was finally home. After an annoying plane ride and an hour long drive, they reached the Whammy House. Watari was driving the black car while L and Light sat in the back. L finished some last minute work on his laptop then glanced at the teen beside him. Light was staring out the window at the huge building that was surrounded by green fields and gardens. Towards the left of the colossal orphanage, there were a few tennis courts and a swimming pool. Watari drove the car up to the steel gate then swiped a card through a metal slot. The tall gates automatically opened and Watari continued driving the car closer to the extraordinary building. Light was still gawking at the Whammy House.

"Is Light-kun impressed?" L smirked.

Light immediately turned to face L, "I still don't want to live here."

L sighed, "We are only staying temporarily, Light-kun. When I leave, you will leave as well."

Light nodded, looking slightly more at ease.

Then Watari parked the car on the paved rode in front of the entryway. L exited the vehicle, followed by Light. Watari was the first to reach the entrance and he opened the large double doors for them. L casually walked into his home with Light staying close behind him.

"It's the 6th L!" a boy called out in English as soon as they entered the main hall.

In a matter of moments, a whole horde of kids formed around L and Light. Several of familiar faces welcomed L back and a few of the younger ones excitedly clung onto the detective's shirt. Meanwhile Light was holding onto L's arm with an iron grip.

Eventually a teenage girl pried, "L, who's the cute boy with you?"

L could feel Light's grip on his arm tighten painfully when a group of girls began checking Light out.

"This is Light-kun. He's another potential successor," L openly announced.

"He's-what?!" a furious voice rang out then a blonde boy in all black came storming through the crowd. "Is he the first choice now?!" Mello demanded while angrily pointing at Light's face.

Before L could answer, a red-haired boy scoffed as he played with a hand-held videogame, "Like it matters. You weren't even the first choice to begin with."

"Shut the fuck up, Matt!" Mello leaned toward Light and glared at him hatefully, "There's no way I'm becoming third choice because of this prissy little fag."

In a flash, Light unexpectedly punched the ill-tempered blonde in the face. Mello crashed onto the floor while L's eyes widened in shock at Light's intense reaction. Meanwhile the crowd was filled with gasps and whispering.

"Don't you ever call me that again," Light threateningly warned.

Mello quickly stood up then charged at Light with his fist ready, "Fucking-!"

L kicked out his leg right in front of Mello's face, causing the enraged blonde to stop before he ran into L's foot. "Mello, please control yourself."

The blonde glared at Light but stepped away. Then L placed his foot back on the ground and stood close to Light.

"You didn't have to do that," Light claimed before giving Mello a nasty look, "I could have beaten her easily."

"I'm a GUY!" Mello instantly snapped.

Light coolly asked, "Then why are you cross-dressing?"

The blonde in a black skin-tight leather outfit with a feathery jacket gaped at him while Matt laughed loudly to the side.

Mello crazily hollered, "Shut up before I kick your ass, Matt!"

Next a white-haired boy in loose pajamas strolled through the crowd, toward L and Light. The pale boy played with his own hair as he observed Light.

Near calmly inquired, "L, what is the current percentage of Light possibly receiving the title of the 7th L?"

"I would say approximately 79.6 percent," L honestly replied.

This caused Near's eyes to widen suddenly then he turned to face Light, "I look forward to competing with you, Light."

Light merely nodded with a distrustful look on his face.

"Come, Light-kun. I'll show where you will stay," L led the Light up the stairs, away from all the commotion in the main hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

L was perched in front of his desk in his old room. The last time he stayed here was when he decided to take on the DN13 case all those months ago. While L scanned though files on his computer, Light was simply laying down on his bed. All the travelling seemed to have wiped out the ingenious teen. L peered over his shoulder at Light who was still keeping an eye on him.

"Light-kun has his own room. There is no need for him to watch me," L paused before reassuring the boy, "I am not going anywhere."

"I know that," Light declared but remained exactly where he was.

"Light-kun can socialize with other geniuses his age."

"I don't want to," Light stubbornly crossed his arms, "Besides they hardly seem intelligent to me."

"Light-kun is very cocky," L only sighed then turned his chair around to face him. "Do you intend to stay in my room during the entire visit?"

"If I can."

"So Light-kun wishes to sleep with me?"

The teen suddenly started coughing as if the detective said something shocking. L tilted his head to side and studied the blushing boy.

Then L smirked, "Light-kun has a dirty mind."

"I can't help it!" Light accusingly snapped as he sat up, "The way you worded it is just so-!"

The door to L's room opened and Watari entered with a plate of strawberry cheesecake. L's face lit up at the sight of the beloved dessert and quickly snatched the plate away from Watari.

While L began eating, Watari spoke with the teen, "Come downstairs and eat with the rest of us, Light-kun."

"I rather stay here," Light instantly declined.

"Are you sure? You need to eat something, Light-kun." Watari glanced at the large plate of cheesecake, "I suppose you _could_ stay here and eat with L but the kind of food you like is downstairs."

Light quickly decided, "I can eat with L."

L possessively held the plate of dessert closer to himself, "But Light-kun hates cheesecake."

"No, I don't." Light obviously lied, "This'll be fine, Watari."

The old man shrugged and left the room, closing the door behind him. With the plate of cheesecake in one hand, L walked over to the bed and crouched down beside Light.

L gulped down some cheesecake before commenting, "With Light-kun constantly monitoring me, we may as well chain ourselves together again."

"I'm not monitoring-"

L shoved a spoon-full of cheesecake into Light's mouth. Light's eye twitched slightly as he swallowed the sugary dessert. L pulled the spoon out of Light's mouth then continued eating.

Light growled at the detective, "What the hell was that?"

"If I remember correctly, Light-kun agreed to eat this cheesecake with me since he does not 'hate' it."

"You know I lied," Light glared at him.

"Yes, but Light-kun will still eat it." L swiftly thrust another spoon-full into Light's mouth.

After Light angrily swallowed down the cheesecake, he yelled, "I can feed myself!"

L used the same spoon to shovel some of the dessert into his own mouth then handed the eating utensil over to the fuming teen.

Light hesitated for a moment, "Don't you think sharing the same spoon is a little odd?"

"After sharing the same gum, worrying about such things seems redundant."

The teen embarrassedly shoved some of the cheesecake into his mouth. L smiled at Light's reaction as he stared at the boy. Light was definitely beautiful. His soft light-brown hair with an auburn tint gently cascaded down the outline of his face. Light's chocolate brown eyes were gazing in the other direction while his flawless skin was glowing with a blush.

After the teen ate the spoon-full of cheesecake, L's pitch black eyes focused on Light's lips. There was a small smudge of strawberry cheesecake on the corner of the boy's mouth. Without thinking, L leaned forward and licked the dessert off Light's lips.

"L," Light gasped from surprise but didn't move to push the detective away.

L's mouth was still only inch away from Light's as they both stared directly into each other eyes. Neither of them backed away while they focused solely on each other. Strangely, all L could feel was desire. He truly wanted Light, probably in more ways than he first thought. L lifted one of his hands to cup the side of Light's face and pull the boy even closer. Yes, L definitely _wanted_ him.

The cell phone on L's desk began to ring. L snapped out of his trance then released Light to head towards his phone.

L picked up the cell phone with his thumb and index finger, "This is L."

The detective listened to the male voice as he gazed back at Light who was still on the bed in a daze. It dawned on L that sharing a bed with Light may not be the best idea. _Light-kun is still a minor. _L sternly reminded himself. The detective usually had self-control in areas like these… Unfortunately Light proved to be a continuous exception.

- - - - - - - - - - -

By one o'clock in the morning, Light was fast asleep in the detective's bed. L was perched at his desk, reading through reports on his laptop in frustration. This new case was extremely dangerous. Normally, L was the one leading criminals into risky situations, not the other way around…

A group of assassins were on the rampage, purposely trying to get L's attention. They wanted to assassinate him, that much was obvious. But they also seemed to have a description of L… The detective could make a good guess who told them. It was mostly likely Raze. Wedy Morello's killer had seen L when the detective was stopping Light from committing murder. Before the execution date, Raze probably told someone during visitation hours about L. And when L met with the Japanese Prime minster, someone else in the meeting room could have also spoken about L as Ryuzaki.

Either way, a group of assassins were out looking for L. And if they got L's description from the DN13, they must know about Light as well. L was accustomed to risking his own life but he wasn't about to place Light in danger. And the call earlier confirmed L's suspicions about just how truly dangerous the situation was. He was dealing with the same assassin group that killed the 5th L.

Then there was a knock on the door and Watari quietly entered, "Are you ready to go, L?"

L merely nodded before he stood up. Next he quickly folded up a piece of paper on the desk and left it there for Light to find it in the morning. A short letter vaguely explaining the situation was all L could give teen for now. The detective walked towards the door then he stopped to gaze down at Light who was sleeping peacefully.

"I told Light-kun that I wouldn't leave," L stated mostly to himself.

Watari sighed, "Light-kun could become a target too if he's seen with you. You have to take the boy's safety into account."

"I am aware of that." L ran a hand through the sleeping teen's hair, "Light-kun is going to be furious with me. Have you warned the staff yet?"

"Yes. They'll make sure that Light-kun doesn't leave."

L silently nodded while removing his hand away from Light's hair. Then he solemnly turned to exit the room along with Watari.

* * *

When Light woke up in the morning, he laid on L's bed for awhile before he finally sat up. Then Light froze in shock. The chair at L's desk was empty. Light immediately stood up and rushed toward the desk. Even the computer was gone. There was only a piece of paper on the desk. Light quickly unfolded the letter and scanned through it. When he finished reading it, he released the letter and let it fall to the floor.

L was gone.

L had lied.

L wasn't coming back…

Light suddenly slammed his fist onto the desk. _No, I'm over-reacting. L will come back. He said that I wasn't going to live here. _Light cynically reminded himself. _He also said that I was leaving at the same time he was and looked what happened._

_He WILL come back. _Light firmly claimed in his mind. _He's not abandoning me here. No, not me. That wouldn't happen to me. I won't be cast aside at an orphanage. No, not me. Not me. I'm wanted._ Light took a deep breath with his resolution clear in his head. He wasn't in denial. Oh, no. L would come back and soon too. Or at least that's what he had to believe in order to stay sane…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Everybody be nice to Light," a male teacher ordered in English, trying to stay quiet enough so Light couldn't hear.

Of course, Light did hear. He heard employee after employee telling all the kids that. In practically every hallway, an adult would be there watching Light and making sure he was okay. Light supposed that L was behind all this special treatment. Eventually, Light was allowed to go outside at the same time as a physical education class for some of the orphans.

Unfortunately, Mello was in the class along with Matt and the white-haired boy. The physical education class was taking place in an open field, where most of the orphans were busy playing baseball. Light was sitting alone underneath a tree, staring beyond the steel gate.

"Hey," Matt casually stood beside Light as he played on a portable videogame, "So are you living here now?"

"No," Light confidently stated, "I'm only here temporarily. As soon as L comes back, I'm leaving."

"What makes you so fucking special?" Mello headed towards them, "All the other successors live here."

Light explained, "I'm supposed to travel with L and help him on cases. This certain case that L's working on happens to be unusually dangerous but once that's over with, I'll start working with him again."

"Hmph. Really? I think L was just saying that to get rid of you," Mello rudely replied.

"_No_, he wasn't. If this specific case wasn't as dangerous, I would be with L right now."

"How do you know how dangerous the case is? Maybe L was just lying."

"L wouldn't lie-" Light stopped himself. _L had lied before…_

Mello crossed his arms, "You're going to live here just like the rest of us. Get over it."

Light murderously glared at the Mello.

When Matt noticed the look in Light's eyes, he warned the spiteful blonde, "Mello, maybe you should lay off."

"What's the worst that prissy little _fag _can do?" Mello deliberately used the same insult as last time.

In response, Light simply stood up then walked past Mello and Matt.

"Tch. See. He's not going to do anything," Mello smugly declared.

Light headed toward the nearby pile of baseball bats and selected a heavy metal one. Next, he turned around and unexpectedly whacked Mello in the skull.

"Holy shit!" Matt shouted in shock.

Mello instantly collapsed on the ground. Then Light raised the baseball bat, about to hit the unconscious blonde again.

Matt quickly grabbed onto Light and held him back, "Knock it off! Are you trying to kill him?!"

"I thought that was obvious!" Light furiously elbowed Matt the chest and broke free from the red-head's grasp.

Right before Light could slam the metal bat into Mello again, a male teacher came and snatched both of Light's arms. Light crazily thrashed, trying to reach the blonde so he could murder the little bastard. But when some more of the Whammy House staff came running onto the scene, he reluctantly stopped.

- - - - - - - - - -

Matt sat in chair beside Mello's sickbed in the infirmary. The red-haired boy sighed as he watched his friend breath into an oxygen mask. Luckily, there was no permanent damage but Mello was going to be unconscious for awhile. Light could have really killed him. _Mello, you're such a retarded asshole. I warned you to lay off. _

Unexpectedly, Near entered the infirmary. The white-haired boy glanced over at Mello with the usual blank look on his face. Matt supposed Near came here to see if Mello was actually dead or not.

Near emotionlessly announced, "Light may have L's approval but he is incredibly unstable."

"So is Mello," Matt commented.

"Yes, but Light is comfortable with the thought of killing. I believe that he has done it before."

Matt stared at Near for a second then finally dared to ask, "Are you serious?"

"Am I known for behaving flippantly?"

"Good point," Matt looked back at his friend, "Well, what do you think we should do about Light?"

"Nothing. I am positive that I understand the reason behind his behavior."

Matt questioningly gazed at Near.

The white-hired boy explained, "Light is dependent on L. L's departure was mostly likely traumatic for him so he is going through the five stages of grief."

Matt titled his to the side while giving Near a clueless look.

"If you did not play videogames during psychology class, you would know what I was talking about."

"Whatever. So what are the stages?"

"First, one goes through denial. Second is anger, which Mello carelessly triggered. Third is bargaining. Fourth is depression. And the last is acceptance."

"So now Light's onto bargaining, which means he'll be doing more crazy shit while trying to get L to come back?"

Near confirmed the statement with a nod as he played with his white hair.

"Great," Matt sighed.

* * *

A/N: Okay so the next chapter will probably have another time skip around the end. Anyway, I hope that writing Mello, Matt, and Near well… I never really paid attention to those characters. Go L all the way! ^-^ Don't worry. L won't stay away for too long.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Death Note.

A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for reviewing! It makes me happy. ^-^

Chapter 15: Abandoned Part 2

_Dammit! How could L do this to me?! _Light furiously hurled a lamp across the bedroom. The heavy lamp created a large dint in the wall then crashed onto the floor. _He could've at least woken me up before he left! That lying son of a bitch! How DARE he leave me here! I swear I'll make you regret this, L! _

Light sat down his bed and placed his face in his hands. _Yes, I'll make him regret it._ _Then L will hurry back…_

He lifted his head up and took in a deep breath. Light knew that he would have to do something truly horrifying, something that would probably get him banned from ever returning to the Whammy House.

Light smirked to himself. The most hated thing from L and all of his supporters' perceptive was pretty obvious. Oh, yes. A plan was forming in his mind already. Light was going to fuck up the Whammy House.

- - - - - - - - -

Late at night, Light quietly exited his room. He walked across the dark hallway then descended down the stairs. Light headed through the main hall until he reached the infirmary. After Light stealthily opened the door, he peered inside to see Matt sleeping in an armchair by Mello's sickbed. _Damn._ Now Light really needed to be quiet.

He silently headed past the sleeping red-head and began searching through storage cabinets. Most of the drugs in the cabinets were useless but then he spotted a bottle of chloroform. Light grinned as he picked up the bottle. Next he grabbed a white cloth off the counter and poured some of the liquid onto it.

Unexpectedly a beeping noise came from the other side of the infirmary. Light instantly turned around to see Matt's portable videogame flashing in the dark. Matt tiredly yawned then turned off the beeping game while muttering about low batteries.

When the red-haired boy thoughtlessly looked up, his eyes widened from shock.

"Light, what the hell are you doing here?" Mat quickly stood up and hurried in front of Mello's sickbed.

_That idiot thinks I'm here to finish off Mello._ Light walked forward with the chloroform-filled cloth behind his back, "I wanted to make sure Mello was okay. I wasn't really thinking straight earlier. I-I didn't mean to…"

His convincing act of guilt seemed to have worked since Matt calmed down a little, "Well, it's partly Mello's fault too for-"

Light suddenly shoved the cloth over Matt's nose and mouth. The red-haired boy frantically tried to break away but Light managed to keep the cloth in place. In a matter of moments, the anesthetic took effect and Matt collapsed on the floor. Light glanced over the unconscious boy before he began searching through more storage cabinets. Then Light opened a tall refrigerator where plastic bags of donated blood were kept. _Perfect._

- - - - - - -

No one in the Whammy House was going to know what hit them. It had taken hours but the scene was practically flawless now. Light stood back to admire his work. It looked as if a mass murder had taken place in the main hall. Unconscious bodies laid very still all across the hall in piles of blood. With the use of chloroform, Light managed to knock out several people. He had dragged Matt and Mello into the hall then he lured out Whammy House employees, one after another until he was satisfied.

For a few more minutes, Light rearranged the bodies until it seemed convincing enough. Then Light smeared more blood onto the pretend corpses and onto the floor so it would look as if the victims had crawled around before they died. Next Light picked up more bags of blood and started making large marks on the wall. This would definitely terrify everyone in the Whammy House. There's no way that Light could still be allowed here after doing this.

'KIRA' was written in huge words on the wall, all in blood. This may not have been done with a Death Note but it could cause few heart attacks in the older employees anyway. Light smiled at the thought. If someone did die of fright, Light would definitely be banned.

After splattering more blood on the walls, Light decided that the scene only needed one more thing. Light grabbed all of the empty plastic bags and the chloroform-filled cloth then carried them into the kitchen. After throwing away the bags and cloth, Light washed off his hands in the kitchen sink. Next he headed upstairs into Watari's vacant office. Light checked behind a few paintings until he found a locked safe.

Light began picking the lock with ease. Living with a thief most of his life was finally paying off. He had seen his mother pick several locks like these. Once the lock snapped open, Light began pulling guns out of the safe. With a firearm in each hand, Light strolled back downstairs.

As soon as Light entered the main hall, he started shooting wildly. Of course, he didn't aim for any of the unconscious people but everyone who woke up soon would think so. Light fired at all the walls, causing windows and sculptures to shatter loudly. While he continued to shoot at almost every object in the main hall, Light could see the sunrise shining through the shattered windows. The Whammy House was going to get one hell of a surprise this morning.

Light stopped shooting once he heard a shriek from upstairs. He glanced up to see countless horrified faces, who were all watching from behind the railing on the second floor. Some of the younger orphans were crying hysterically while others were screaming and running away. Then Light spotted Near who also staring down at him with wide eyes.

He knew that his plan had been a success. Light threateningly pointed his guns up at the crowd, "Kira is God!"

That must have been the perfect thing to say since almost everyone started screaming in terror. Light purposely missed the fleeing crowd as he fired his weapons. After the two guns finally ran out of bullets, Light laughed while tossing them to the side.

He was going to be banned for this. Light just knew it.

* * *

L was perched in front of computer screen with a plate of chocolate cake beside him. Watari said that the cake would cheer L up…but it hadn't. The detective scanned through some more reports while eating his cake. Usually the sugar would have L working much faster by now but it wasn't working because L didn't really want the cake… He wanted Light. If Light was here, L would get twice as much work done. If Light was here, L would have an excuse to take a break and play chess right now. If Light was here, L would have someone he could hold onto and press his lips against- L shook that thought out of his head. Light _wasn't_ here and he would have to get used to it.

Then L heard Watari enter the room and he turned around in his chair to face the old man. L immediately noticed the infuriated expression on Watari's face. The last time Watari looked this mad was when they were informed that Light attacked Mello.

"What has Light-kun done now? Does Mello need a restraining order?"

"No," Watari gravely handed him a folder, "Look at these."

L opened the folder and read through a letter before flipping through the pictures in shock.

"The Whammy House staff had these pictures taken before they started cleaning up the mess," the old man sighed, "If this is Light-kun's idea of a practical joke, he is truly more disturbed than I ever thought possible."

"This was not meant as a prank," L held up a picture of the bloody writing of 'KIRA' between his thumb and index finger. "Light-kun is trying to force me into taking him out of the Whammy House. This is simply Light-kun's way of challenging me."

Watari skeptically stated, "The staff also claim that Light-kun called Kira God. Why would the boy resort to-?"

"He is desperate and glorifying Kira inside my own home is meant to provoke me."

"That may be true but everyone in the Whammy House wants you to return right away. Even if Light-kun's declaration wasn't serious, you need to speak with the boy."

"I am aware of that." L glanced back at the computer screen, "I suppose I can risk one trip before the case becomes too perilous."

- - - - - - - - - -

After it was confirmed that Light hadn't actually killed anyone, the Whammy House staff was livid. A few of the older people compared him to B, whoever the hell that was. Then Light was handcuffed like a common criminal and led into a holding cell. Of course, L's precious orphanage had to have one of those. With his hands still handcuffed behind his back, Light was also tied to a chair with some ropes. It was as if the Whammy House staff thought Light may go on a rampage at any given moment.

"Is L coming?" Light asked hopefully.

In response, one of the employees forcefully tied a rag around Light's mouth.

Light hatefully glared at the group of employees as the men left the cell. He could hear them locking the door on their way out.

It seemed like hours passed by while Light sat alone in the holding cell. No breakfast was brought to him then no lunch… Light was starving and he was also pretty tired since he spent all of last night preparing the mock mass murder scene. Eventually, Light's head started drooping and he fell asleep.

- - - - - - -

Light opened his eyes when he heard someone unlocking his cell door. He glanced up to see L standing in front of him. L reached out his hand and ripped off the rag around Light's mouth. Light smiled at the detective.

"I knew you'd come."

L coldly replied, "If only my visit was on better circumstances."

Light angrily snapped, "I told you not to leave me here. I bet you regret it now."

"No, I still would have left."

For awhile Light could only gape at the detective before he snarled, "You're such a liar! I thought you wanted my help!"

"This case is too dangerous-"

"All of your cases are dangerous, L! You're always dealing with criminals! What else is new?!"

L sternly claimed, "The criminals are after me this time, Light-kun. That makes everything different."

"Well, if I'm your successor doesn't that mean I'll have to deal with this danger sooner or later?! Just let me come with you!"

"No."

"Why not?!" Light furiously shouted.

L gazed into Light's eyes for a moment then sighed, "There is much that I need to explain to you."

The detective walked over to Light and untied him from the chair. Next L took out a key and unlocked Light from the handcuffs.

"Follow me," L gravely ordered then left the holding cell.

Light walked behind the detective until they finally reached the main hall again. The hall was completely back to normal, except for all the broken windows. As they strolled by, several people gave Light nasty looks. He was probably the most hated person in the entire Whammy House now. Light followed L out the double doors and they walked in silence across the yard in front of the huge orphanage.

Once they reached a secluded area surrounded by some trees, L stopped. The orphanage was quite a distance away but they were still on the Whammy House property and the large building could be spotted from where they were.

"I will tell Light-kun something that Near, Mello, and Matt do not even know."

Light froze while focusing on L with wide eyes.

"Although I have the title of the 6th L, there have actually been much more than that number. Those who take the responsibility of succeeding the original L do not last for very long."

"Wait," Light dared to ask, "so how many Ls have there been-?"

"Even I am unsure." L explained, "The 1st L lasted the longest before he was killed. The 2nd L was later discovered to be Kira and was killed. Then N became the 3rd L but he was assassinated shortly after defeating Kira. It was decided that the world was not ready to hear of the 3rd L's death so a replacement was found. Whenever a replacement died, another one was simply given the title of the 3rd L. This continued until it was decided that the world was ready to hear of the 3rd L's death. The same method was used for the 4th and 5th Ls. For the beginning of my career, I had to play the part of the 5th L for a few years after another replacement died. But I am the first one to be introduced as the 6th L."

"So the public…has been lied to all of this time," Light couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Such actions were necessary. The entire world almost surrendered to Kira but it was all stopped by a subsequent L. Now the world depends on a continuous L that will always be present in case of another Death Note threat. L represents justice all over the globe and justice needs to appear strong."

Light solemnly nodded before asking, "How long does an L usually last?"

"Two to five years."

"…And how long have you been-?"

"I filled in as the last 5th L for three years and I had the title of the 6th L for another three years. I have lived longer than most do."

"D-do you think that…" Light paused, struggling to say it, "Do you think that you're going to die soon?"

L stalled before admitting, "There is a relatively high percentage."

Light actually felt his heart sink as he tilted his head down, "What's the number?"

"It would only upset Light-kun to know-"

"What's the number?!" Light shook anxiously as he yelled.

"…83.6 percent," L reluctantly stated.

Light could feel his eyes stinging so he turned the other way. He forced himself to speak normally, "It's that high?"

"I am afraid so. Supposedly there is a sketch of me being passed around by criminals now. With countless assassins working together, my chances of survival are very thin. And at the same time, I have to stay in England because they are purposely murdering people here to lure me out. I may become stuck in a position where I will be forced to endanger myself in order to stop these crimes."

"You'll sacrifice yourself?" Light hated the way his voice quivered.

"If it must be done, I will." L firmly declared.

"So that's why you left me here…" Light couldn't bring himself to meet L's gaze, "You think that you're going to die and you need your successor to live?"

L spoke in a business-like manner, "I believe that Light-kun has great potential. He could probably live long enough to receive his own title as the 7th L. Of course, he would have to survive many years until the world will be prepared to hear of my-"

"_Stop it!_" Light snapped then he held his face in his hands. "…How can you talk like that? Dammit. L, you're still alive."

"I am only looking at the situation logically, Light-kun. The percentage of-"

"Fuck the percentages!" Light clenched his fists as he finally glared into L's eyes.

L stared back him with a surprised look on his face.

Light stormed toward the detective and stood only a few inches in front of him. They both still had their eyes locked onto each other when Light made his ultimatum.

"L, this time _you _have to promise me something. And if you go back on your word, I will go back on mine." Light threatened, "You talk about how Kira-like I can be and trust me, you haven't seen anything yet. I could discard your justice and start doing things my way again. I know who your other successors are, L. I could destroy them if they try to stop me."

"Light-kun…I can not take you with me-"

"I know that." Light claimed, "I want you to promise me that you won't die."

L protested, "But there's an 83.6 percent chance-"

"I don't care. If you die, I'll become what you hate. Is that enough motivation to alter your goddamn percentage?"

The detective was silent for a moment until he sighed, "I can not allow Light-kun to embrace Kira's justice."

"So you also can't allow yourself to die?"

L unexpectedly smiled, "Very well, Light-kun. I will make this promise for you."

- - - - - - - - -

After they finished talking, L and Light walked out of the secluded area. They headed towards the tall steel gate where Watari's car was parked. The old man was still inside the Whammy House but he called L's cell phone to say that he would be coming outside shortly. L and Light stood beside the black car while they waited.

L announced, "I have not forgotten about Light-kun's unacceptable behavior. The Whammy House staff shall select a punishment for you."

"No slap on the wrist?" Light asked mockingly.

"Light-kun has assaulted another boy with a baseball bat, drugged multiple people with an anesthetic, stained the walls with packages of donated blood, stole two firearms out a safe, damaged the Whammy House's property, and caused mass hysteria." L gave him an annoyed look, "Does Light-kun truly believe that a slap on a wrist could suffice as a punishment?"

"No… But isn't the fact you're leaving punishment enough?"

L couldn't help but feel skeptical, "That was an admirable attempt, Light-kun, but you're still being punished."

"I was serious," Light sounded insulted.

L gazed at the teen for awhile before he admitted, "I would rather Light-kun come with me as well."

"Then why-?"

"I already explained that I will not have Light-kun endanger his life. Besides I shall have enough difficulty keeping myself alive because I am not allowed to die, correct?"

Light nodded, confirming the statement. Then L spotted Watari heading towards the door through a broken window on the front of the Whammy House. L and Light were still waiting by the gate where the car was. As soon as Watari reached them, it would be time for L to leave.

L turned to face Light again, "Once I have the assassins safely behind bars, I will come back for you."

Light was sadly staring at the ground. The teen could only manage another nod.

Now L wasn't quite sure how to say goodbye. With Watari about to walk out the front door, his options were a little limited. _Light-kun is a minor anyway_. L reminded himself for about the fiftieth time. While L over-thought of what was appropriate, he suddenly felt a smaller body against his own.

Light was hugging him with his face buried in L's chest. L happily returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around Light. They stood in each other's embrace, both reluctant to let go. Then L felt Light's body shaking as the boy's grip on him tightened.

L consolingly stroked a hand through Light's hair. Then the teen stared up into his eyes and L nearly fell over. Light looked really…upset; he was practically on the verge of tears. L couldn't stand it. His logical convictions dissipated as he leaned forward.

He kissed Light. At first, Light stiffened from surprise but then he relaxed. Light even flung his arms around L's neck and pulled L down closer. L wasted no time with an obviously willing Light and deepened the kiss. Right as Light appreciatively moaned into his mouth, an angry voice called out.

"L, what do you think you're doing?!"

The detective quickly broke away from the kiss and guiltily faced Watari. The old man looked absolutely livid. L was a little nervous that Watari may complete lost it. But Watari only glared at L before glancing at Light.

"Light-kun, rest assured that this will not happen again." Watari turned back to the detective, "L and I obviously need to have another long discussion about personal boundaries."

The old man continued shooting L a death-glare as he opened the car door, "It's time to go, L."

L nodded, not wanting to infuriate the man further. Watari's blood pressure was probably at record height at the moment and he looked as he may attack. While Watari seated himself in the driver's seat, L opened a car door.

"I have every intention of keeping my promise, Light-kun, so behave yourself while I'm gone." L smiled at Light as he perched himself on the passenger seat.

"I'll be here when you get back," Light declared before L closed the car door.

It was no coincidence that Watari drove the car away at extraordinary speed. L watched Light from the car window as several Whammy House residents hurried outside to wave goodbye.

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter, Light will be sixteen. I was going to do the time skip in this chapter but I didn't have enough time. I was going to have a cliffy and everything. But I'll just give you guys a hint.

Someone comes back for Light first…and it's not L.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Death Note.

A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the delay. And wow. Some of you guys guessed right. Also the Internet tells me that people legally become adults the age of 20 in Japan. But because my story takes place in the future, I'm just going to say that the legal age changed and it's now 18.

Chapter 16: Home

"_I'll be here when you get back." _

**6 months later-**

"Hey Kira!" Mello yelled across the crowded hallway.

Light turned around and glared at the blonde, "I told you to stop calling me that."

Everyone else in the hall was purposely walking around Light and avoiding eye contact with him. Ever since _the incident_ Light had been treated as a feared outcast and the obnoxious chocolate-addict's new name for him hadn't exactly helped matters.

"Whatever, Kira." Mello headed towards him with Matt following behind, playing on a new portable videogame system. Mello proudly announced, "I got a 100 on the last English test. What did you get?"

"Probably something higher than you again," Matt commented as he played his videogame.

"Shut up, Matt!" Mello shoved his friend before facing Light, "So what did you get? I heard almost everyone in your class failed."

Light merely sighed, "I got a 110."

Mello's eye twitched then he shouted, "What?! That's not even possible! There were no bonus questions!"

"Yes, but since everyone in my teacher's class failed except me, she had to add 10 points to all of her students' grades." Light indifferently explained before he started walking away.

He could hear Mello's angry cursing and Matt's snickering as he headed downstairs. Then Light strolled through the main hall with his head held high, ignoring all the whispering orphans around him. Light could care less what the Whammy House residents thought of him. Although the rumors had started getting annoying.

Light was used to manipulating people into liking him but his first impression as a Kira-worshipping psychopath had ruined that. They were all either terrified of him or hated him. Of course, a whole bunch of girls were attracted to him and the ones brave enough have asked him out… But Light always rejected them. He knew if he did accept a girl's offer that he could probably use the girl to gain the majority's favor. Yet Light didn't get a girlfriend even though it would make his stay at the Whammy House a lot easier…

He refused to accept the Whammy House as his home. Light didn't want to get comfortable here. This was only temporary residence for him until L came back.

Once Light reached the principal's office, he entered and strolled up to the middle-aged man's desk.

"Hello Light. Here's your list of work for this week," the principal handed him a long sheet of paper.

Light scanned through the list. For the past six months, he had been doing jobs to help the Whammy House staff. Light had to do everything from manual labor like fixing the windows he destroyed to teaching whole courses on Japanese. The Whammy House staff always kept him busy.

"And are you still wearing the tracking device?"

"Yes," Light asked in an irritated tone, "Do I have to prove that to you every single day?"

"Light, you know the rules."

In response, Light rudely slammed his foot on the desk and lifted the end of his pants to reveal the metal device locked around his ankle. Then Light placed his foot back on the floor, "Can I go now?"

"See you tomorrow, Light." The middle-aged man waved him off before reading more paperwork.

Light left the office and walked further down the main hall. A group of kids standing to the side talked amongst themselves while one of them pointed at Light. Light strolled past the group, unintentionally over-hearing someone say "Kira".

He glared at the idiotic gossipers, about to snap at them until he heard a familiar voice warn him, "You would only reaffirm their beliefs if you respond."

Light turned to face the shorter white-haired boy who was still in his pajamas, "I don't give a damn about their beliefs."

"Therefore you shouldn't feel the need to respond in the first place," Near logically replied.

Light smirked then he started walking away with Near, "I'm surprised that you aren't in the library."

"I noticed that you were abnormally late."

"Mello chased me down in hallway."

"You still have higher grades than him," Near stated, not even considering the other possibility.

Light nodded while they entered the library. Out of the entire Whammy House, Near was the only one who did not fear or hate Light. This fact alone made the white-haired boy the easiest person to be around. They headed toward Near's usual spot where all of his puzzles were located.

Near picked up a cardboard box that contained some puzzle pieces, "I would like to know how fast you can complete this one."

Light sighed inwardly but took the box, "Alright, Near."

Even though Near was much calmer in his approach, he was competitive with Light just like Mello was. Near always had new puzzles or tests of intelligence that he would give Light. Usually Light went along with this, just for the sake of having something to do.

But Near was in no way his friend. Light understood that. He would always be viewed as competition to Mello and Near, nothing more. L was the only true genius that cared for him.

- - - - - - - -

French was the only class that Light unfortunately shared with Mello and Matt. While the teacher droned on about French rules that Light already understood, Mello would constantly shoot him nasty looks from his nearby desk. Meanwhile the red-head had his textbook up so he could hide the videogame that he was playing. Matt never came out and insulted him but Light knew that the red-head didn't like him. Ever since _the incident_, Matt avoided speaking to Light whenever possible. Whereas Mello was overly straight forward and never passed up a chance to fight or insult Light.

Light gazed out the second-story window which was right beside his desk. He spotted the steel gate where he had watched L leave after they… Light didn't even bother to deny it anymore. He and L had kissed _again_. And he had liked it _again_. Even though the condition of their relationship was a bit unclear at the moment, Light wanted to see him again more than anything.

For the last six months, Light had been trying to keep up with how L was doing. By watching the news every night, Light would hear about what assassins and criminals L had captured that day. L was making really good progress, despite the danger he was in. _Soon L WILL come out of this mess alive. All I have to do is wait and keep myself out of trouble. _

Suddenly a male voice over the intercom announced, "Light needs to report to the main office immediately. I repeat Light needs to report to the main office ASAP."

After the intercom turned off, everyone in the classroom was gawking at Light, including Matt who was normally obsessed with his videogame. Then the teacher finally cleared her throat, "Well, you better get going, Light."

Light nodded numbly before standing up.

Mello mockingly asked, "What did you do this time, Kira?"

_I really don't know._ Light didn't bother to reply as he walked out of the classroom with everyone's attention focused on him. Then he headed down the stairs and reached the entrance to the main office. Light stood still for a moment then reluctantly opened the door.

"LIGHT!" A familiar voice shrieking his name was all Light heard before he was tackled to the ground.

With his back on the floor, Light stared up at the girl on top of him in shock, "Misa?"

His sister squealed then held onto him tighter, burying her face in his chest, "Misa has been looking for you everywhere! But she never gave up! She knew that you were with L so she came to England where the news says L was working. Misa is SO happy that she found you!!!"

"You've met L?" Light instantly asked.

"Misa wishes," she whined, "That jerk kept blowing Misa off and refusing to talk to her! L is such a meany! Misa broke into conferences held at police stations and everything! That stupid letter L was on the screen so Misa knows that he heard her! As soon as Misa mentioned you, that jerk actually shut off the screen!"

Light couldn't help but smile. He could see L doing that. "Then how did you find out where I was?"

"Watari! He mailed this address to Misa! He even apologized for L's behavior," she announced happily, "Watari understands that Misa had a right to take you if she wants to."

Light froze, "What?"

The blonde girl lifted her head and gazed down at Light with her completely healed face, "Misa is 18 now. She wants custody of you."

For a second, Light couldn't breathe. "But…But won't it cost a lot of money to support me?"

"Misa is a professional model now. She can afford it."

Light didn't know what else to say. Even if he protested, he knew that Misa would win in court. She was related to him by blood and L wasn't… Of course, custody would be awarded to Misa if she asked for it.

His older sister finally stood, allowing Light to stand up as well. Misa hadn't changed a bit, except the fact that she had obviously undergone the operation to fix her face. Light was thankful for that. At least all those years he spent with DN13 hadn't been a complete waste; he had saved his sister. Misa was in the same style of clothes and her height hadn't changed either so Light was way taller than her now.

Misa grinned, "Come on, Light. Misa booked a plane for us that takes off in a few hours."

Before Light could speak, the principal actually protested for him, "Don't you think that's a little extreme. Light has been living here for months. He needs some time to prepare-"

"Misa is taking her Light right now! She won't let him to live in some freakish orphanage any longer!"

The other staff members in the office looked outraged then the principal growled, "Don't you dare insult the Whammy House-"

Light stepped in front of Misa, "I apologize for my sister. This is the first time we've seen each other in years; she isn't thinking clearly. I'll pack my belongings then I'll leave with her. If L asks, make sure that he knows where I am."

The principal solemnly nodded along with the other Whammy House staff. For some reason they actually seemed sad to see him go. Light left the main office and headed upstairs toward his room. He had told himself repeatedly that the Whammy House was only a temporary residence but…at least he knew this place connected him with L. Now he was leaving again. It seemed like he never stayed anywhere for very long. His fourteenth birthday was spent with DN13. His fifteenth birthday was spent with L. His sixteenth birthday was spent in the Whammy House. Now he was probably going to be living with Misa when his seventieth birthday finally came. And Light's life was far too unpredictable to know where the hell he would be by his eighteenth birthday, the day he legally became an adult.

Light entered his room that he had become accustomed to during these last six months. His room was right next to L's old room so usually he would sleep in there. _L_… Light really intended to wait for the eccentric detective. But now his life was changing _again_. Light sighed as he sadly grabbed his suitcase from underneath his bed.

* * *

To say that L was unhappy would be the understatement of the century. L was furious. Watari had intentionally undermined L's decision to keep Misa away from Light. Usually L and Watari agreed on everything but, of course, Light was the exception to that as well. Watari believed that L acted irrational whenever anything concerned Light. Perhaps the old man had a point but Watari had no right going behind L's back.

Watari was driving the car while L was perched in the passenger seat, glaring at his laptop screen. L was currently giving the old man some well-deserved silent treatment, which was probably childish but L didn't care. Light shouldn't be with his sister right now. Watari didn't know all the facts. Misa was infatuated with Light in an incestuous way and L didn't want to leave Light in that girl's care. What if she tied Light up or drugged him or something? L nervously tapped his fingers on the arm rest by his seat.

"L, I'm sorry for giving Misa the address. But she deserved to know where her brother was. Legally, she has a right to gain custody of Light-kun." Watari reminded him as the car closed in on the courthouse. "I still suggest that you don't try to interfere in any way. If Light-kun truly wishes to be with you, the two of you have all the time in the world once the boy turns eighteen."

"Stop the car. I can walk from here," L finally spoke up in an icy tone.

Watari stomped down on the brake while warning him, "L, you know how dangerous it is to meet with Light-kun in person."

"The majority of the world still thinks I am in England. If I travel back quickly enough, I doubt anyone will notice." L replied before exiting the car.

- - - - - - - - - -

Misa was going to officially ask for custody of him today. Light sat on a bench in the hallway of the courthouse. Misa was busy with the dozens of Japanese reporters in a conference room at the moment. The famous model told Light that he didn't have to come and Light immediately chose to stay outside the press conference. The last thing he wanted right now was a bunch of news articles dramatizing his life story, which was pretty screwed up all on its own.

Light leaned against the wall as he sat on the bench. He didn't really want to live with Misa. Even though he was glad that his sister was alive and okay, he felt…farther away from L. Light sullenly closed his eyes while resting his head against the wall.

"Light-kun?"

At the sudden sound of L's voice, Light flinched as his eyes opened wide. The pale detective was perched on the bench right beside him. For a few seconds, Light could only stare at L in complete shock.

L merely smiled at him, "Light-kun seems surprised to see-"

Before L could even finish his sentence, Light wrapped his arms around the detective and hugged him. Light held onto L as he demanded, "What the hell took you so long?"

L placed a hand on Light's back and brought him closer, "Well, I arrested approximately 192 assassins so I was fairly busy."

Light set his hands on L's shoulders as he gazed up into the detective's pitch black eyes, "The news never mentioned that many."

"That is because the news is censored. The public would panic if they believed the 6th L was about to die."

Light paled, "What do mean you're about to-?"

"I said that the public would believe that, Light-kun. It's not actually true. With most of the assassins targeting me behind bars, my chances of survival have increased greatly."

Hearing that made Light feel as if a huge weight had been lifted off of him. The percentages were in L's favor again.

L announced, "But the real reason behind my visit was not to tell you that. Light-kun, I need to know if you'll be safe living with your sister."

Light released L while giving the detective an offended look, "I can take care of myself. If Misa tries anything, I can stop her easily."

"That is true as long as Misa does not have any leverage over Light-kun."

"I'm too smart to let that happen."

"Misa will be your legal guardian, Light-kun. She will make decisions for you. If Light-kun ever needs to change her mind, Misa could hold that over him and use it to get what she wants in return."

Light absolutely refused to consider that, "No such thing would ever happen. I can manipulate Misa into doing whatever I want."

L tilted his head to the side, "Light-kun seems very confident in his control."

"That's because I am in control of the situation," Light stubbornly crossed his arms.

"Does Light-kun want to live with Misa?"

"No," he admitted.

"If Light-kun has so much control, why is he here instead of the Whammy House?"

"…I knew that the court would side with Misa so I didn't object."

"Light-kun does not have to be in Misa's custody." L began to explain, "If you tell the judge what you told me-"

"NO. I am not telling _that_ to an entire courtroom," Light vehemently declared. "Do you have any idea how many reporters would write articles on my testimony?"

L only shook his head, "It appears that Light-kun does not as much control as he claims. I can help Light-kun out of this situation if he testifies on Misa's incestuous tendencies."

Light stared at the floor, unable to face the detective, "I can't do that, L."

For awhile L said nothing until he unexpectedly handed Light a cell phone, "My number is programmed into this phone. If Light-kun ever needs me, he only has to call then I will drop whatever I am working on and travel to Japan immediately. On your eighteenth birthday, I will definitely come see you and we can discuss your future from there; you could either start working for me or we can set up where you will attend college."

This was exactly what Light needed. He needed to know that he had the option of contacting L. Light tightly held the cell phone in his hands as he met the detective's gaze, "Thank you."

L's eyes looked as if they might pop out of his skull, "Light-kun…is grateful?"

_Of course, I am. _Light almost admitted out loud but instead he decided to answer in a different way. The teen leaned forward and kissed the detective on the cheek, "What do you think?"

L smiled with a glint of desire in his eyes, "I think that I will enjoy myself immensely on Light-kun's eighteenth birthday."

Light blushingly gaped at the detective. _D-Did L just seriously insinuate-?_

Suddenly the large double doors to the conference room started to open. _Damn. The press conference is over._ Light quickly warned, "Reporters are coming. You have to go-"

He was interrupted by L kissing him on the mouth. The kiss was short and sweet due to lack of time. But they both needed it. L broke away from the kiss, "Call me if there is an emergency."

Then L started walking away as a large crowd of people came pouring out of the conference room. Light lost sight of L as the reporters swarmed around him. Next Misa stood in front of him and leaned toward him.

She worriedly placed a hand on his forehead, "Why is your face so red? Is Misa's Light sick?"

"No, I'm fine. Is it time to see the judge yet?" Light instantly changed the subject as he stood up.

"Uh-huh!" Misa nodded dumbly before latching onto Light's arm and leading him down the hallway.

- - - - - - -

Misa's apartment was definitely expensive; there were tiles floors, several rooms, satin curtains, luxurious furniture, built-in plasma screen televisions, and even a hot tub on the fairly large balcony. Their old apartment when they lived with Wedy couldn't even compare to this. Misa lounged around the black leather sofa while flipping through the thousands of channels she had on her T.V.

Once Misa spotted Light enter the living room, she called out, "Light, come sit with Misa! She's bored!"

Light fought away the urge to roll his eyes and sat beside his sister, who now had legal custody of him. Misa pressed her body uncomfortably close to his and placed the remote in his hand, allowing her hand to linger on top of his longer than necessary.

Then she babbled on like an idiot for a few minutes while Light searched through the channels. Eventually, he found a news station and stayed on it. A Japanese reporter was explaining how several criminals died of legal injections today for crimes committed years ago.

"About time," Misa spitefully commented.

Light felt genuinely surprised, "You want the criminals to be executed?"

"Of course. Misa only wishes that the criminals would die a more painful death."

"Our own mother was a criminal. Does that change your view in anyway?"

"No, Misa's mother was a bitch. Misa's face was burned because of her," his sister turned to face him, "Misa hates all criminals. They should be punished."

Light couldn't believe what he was hearing. He and Misa may not have been that different after all. "So you support Kira's justice?"

"Yeah," Misa proudly announced then she continued sadly, "But Misa's Light probably thinks she's horrible now. Because you've been around the 6th L for so long…"

"L is my friend but that doesn't mean we agree on everything."

She asked hopefully, "Does Misa's Light believe in Kira's justice too?"

Light paused before admitting, "I don't think what Kira did was wrong. His way of serving justice was righteous and commendable."

Misa squealed as she tightly hugged him, "This makes Misa so happy! She has a wonderful surprise for you!"

_A surprise?_ "What are you talking about?"

"Misa will show you," she excitedly stood while pulling Light up along with her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Light and Misa rode inside a limo for about ten minutes until Misa ordered the chauffer to stop the car. Then they both exited the limo and started walking for a few blocks. Now Light was really interested. Wherever Misa was taking him, she didn't want the chauffer to know. His sister led down a dark alleyway, where the nearby streetlamps were all broken. Light had no idea what Misa could possibly be doing out here late at night that was so wonderful.

Before they walked any further, Light stopped and asked, "Misa, are you taking me anywhere illegal?"

"No, only the finest citizens of Japan come here. But it's just top secret so it's located where other people can't find it." Misa stood in front of a brick wall then unexpectedly knocked on it.

To Light's amazement, the brick wall was actually a hidden door that swung open. A tall young man appeared the dimly lit doorway.

"Hello Misa. It's been awhile," the man smiled at the blonde girl before staring at Light, "Who's the boy?"

"Misa's brother. Don't worry. He's one of us," she replied.

The man nodded acceptingly then stepped aside while waving them in, "Welcome to the Church of Kira."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Misa's not a very good influence. The death note is coming soon, in either the next chapter or the one after that.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Death Note

A/N: Hello again. I'm sorry for the delay. I've been having a lot of personal issues lately and I really needed to take some time off. Anyway, I felt bad for not updating in such a long time so I decided to post two chapters on the same night.

Chapter 17: God

Light knew that he shouldn't be here. And he sure as hell knew that L wouldn't want him to be here. Yet curiosity got the best of him as Light entered the Church of Kira without much hesitation.

Misa led Light down a short hallway that opened up to a large room. Inside the church were several rows of benches, which all faced a dark wooden platform. The wide space was dimly lit by lanterns that were hanging off the high ceiling. As Misa and Light headed down the aisle, he studied the mass of people surrounding them. The church was filled with all different kinds of people. Some wore expensive business suits while others wore regular everyday clothes, a few were even dressed in school uniforms.

Then Light gazed forward toward the platform. Behind the platform, there were thousands of pictures of people's faces tacked onto the wall. There were also nametags beside each photo.

Misa sat down on a bench in the front row and Light took his seat next to her. Light's gaze was still locked onto the wall of pictures, "Are those criminals that Kira killed?"

"No, those are criminals that Kira will come back to kill." Misa answered.

Light turned to face his sister, "This church thinks another Kira will show up?"

"Misa _knows_ that another Kira will come. The leader of the church says so."

"And who is the leader of this church?"

Misa shrugged, "No one knows, except for the main founders. But it's said that the leader has premonitions and that he knew the original Kira in a past life. Even though all the pictures of the original Kira can't be found anymore, the leader says that he can recognize the reincarnation of Kira. Supposedly the leader even knows when the next Death Note will come."

Light suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He should have known that most of the people in here would be delusional. The leader of this church probably had a psychological problem that caused hallucinations or something. "And when does this _leader_ say the next Death Note will come?"

"Misa doesn't know… The leader won't say."

_Probably because he's lying. _Before Light could reply, a man walked onto the platform and the entire room became silent. Light shut his mouth and turned to face the stage.

The old man in ratty clothes held up a photo attached to a nametag, "This is the criminal who murdered my daughter. May Kira punish him accordingly."

After the picture was tacked onto the wall, he left the platform and a crying young woman took his place. She shakily held a photo with a nametag, "This is the criminal who raped me. May Kira send him to hell."

One after another, more and more people walked onto the stage and tacked pictures of criminals onto the wall. Light heard several different accounts, each one igniting stronger fury within him. He truly wished that their requests would be fulfilled. "This is the criminal who killed my husband," "this is the criminal who molested my child," "this is the criminal who-" "the criminal who-" "the criminal-"

Eventually, Light didn't even hear the offenses anymore. All the criminals' faces were melting together. His heart was pounding and all he could feel was hatred. He hated the criminals. He wanted to _punish_ the criminals.

Once the last photo was tacked on the wall, Light snapped out of his trance. _I can't punish any of them. I promised L. I promised…_ Light held his face in his hands and took in deep breaths. _I promised that I wouldn't kill again. But I never said that I wouldn't support others who killed… As long I'm not the one personally punishing anyone, technically I'm keeping my promise-_ Light shook that thought out of his head. _I shouldn't be here. I really shouldn't be here. _

"Is Misa's Light okay?"

Light lifted his head and met his sister's gaze, "I want to leave."

Misa looked hurt, "But Misa thought that you agreed with Kira's justice?"

"I do, but-" Light was interrupted by a man in a business suit who stood in front of them.

The man with shoulder-length black hair and glasses spoke to Misa, "I see that you brought a new member without any authorization. I hope that he is trustworthy."

"Oh, Misa's Light is very trustworthy! Misa swears!" While she babbled on, the man seemed surprised then he intently gazed at Light.

Light tried to ignore the strange man's stare. The dark-haired man couldn't have been older than his early twenties, yet he was wearing an expensive suit and a tie.

"Your name is Light?" the man smiled down at him with a weird glint in his eyes.

Before Light could respond, Misa flung her arms around him and declared, "Yes, he is Misa's perfect Light! He's a genius and, of course, he agrees with Kira's justice! Right, Light?" She grinned happily at her brother.

Light gave Misa a horrified look. She had just doomed him.

"I wish to speak with Light-kun privately if you don't mind, Misa. I believe that he may be worthy enough of becoming a permanent member," the man was still giving Light that odd stare.

Misa squealed joyfully, "Really, Mikami?! You think Light is special?"

"Very special," Mikami smirked.

_I need to get out of here._ Light quickly stood up and started hurrying toward the exit. He was halfway down the aisle when Mikami forcefully grabbed onto his arm.

Light immediately tried to break free from the man's grasp, "Let go of me!"

"Don't hurt Misa's Light!" his sister screeched loudly.

Everyone in the Church of Kira turned to watch as Light struggled to free himself. But no one moved to help him.

Mikami finally released Light while explaining to the crowd, "I need to make sure that the boy is trustworthy before he leaves. I only wish to speak with him."

Next a group of men blocked the doorway which led toward the exit. Mikami's say obviously had some power in the Church of Kira. No one even questioned the man's motives. Misa looked worried yet she seemed to trust Mikami as well since she stayed quiet. Light was severely outnumbered. He knew that he couldn't possibly run out of here now.

"You may leave after our discussion, Light-kun." Mikami placed a hand on Light's shoulder and led him to a door which was beside the platform.

Mikami brought Light into a smaller room that looked like an office. As soon as Mikami closed the door, Light felt extremely uncomfortable. He was alone now with this strange man who was still_ staring_ at him.

"I swear that I won't tell anyone about this place," Light vowed, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Unexpectedly, Mikami grabbed Light's chin and tilted up the teen's face.

Mikami gazed directly into Light's eyes, "At first I believed it was too good to be true but the resemblance is uncanny. It's really you, God."

_Is this man completely insane?!_ "Let go!" Light shoved Mikami away.

Then the crazed man roughly latched onto both of Light's wrists and pinned him to the wall. Mikami's eyes still bore into him, "I see. You aren't seventeen yet, are you? You don't understand your purpose."

Light thrashed as he shouted loudly, "Get the fuck off of me! You insane-!"

Mikami switched to holding both of Light's wrists with one hand as he covered Light's mouth with his other hand. "God, calm down. Everything will become clear once you're resurrected. I've been patiently waiting and preparing for your arrival."

_God?! Resurrected?! He thinks I'm the reincarnation of Kira?! Mikami's the leader of the church! _Light's mind raced as he struggled to break free in vain.

"Please don't be afraid, God. I can end your confusion now if you wish. Though it will take time, you'll eventually remember everything." Mikami quickly took his hand off Light's mouth and stuck it into the pocket of his business suit.

Right as Mikami was began pulling out a piece of paper, Light violently head-butted the older man. It was not the most brilliant course of action, yet extremely effective. While the Kira-worshiper was stunned, Light successfully kicked him off and broke free. Then Light immediately rushed out the door and dashed down the aisle toward the exit.

Unfortunately a group of male members were still standing in front of the exit, blocking the only known way out. Light stopped running and frantically scanned the area, trying to find another escape. There was none.

"Light, what's going on?!" Misa's panicky voice came from behind him.

Next he heard Mikami announce, "Let the boy leave."

Light instantly turned around to face Mikami who was standing at the other end of the aisle beside Misa. The leader of the church appeared calm and business-like again.

Mikami claimed as he met Light's gaze, "Perhaps I acted too soon for fate. You may leave, Light-kun. I know that you'll return here in only a matter of time."

The men stepped aside, leaving the exit wide open. Light glared at the insane cult leader before continuing to walk down the aisle. Misa hurried after him and they both left the Church of Kira.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm not going."

"But Misa wants you to come," Light's sister whined as she sat beside him on the couch. "You still believe in Kira's justice, don't you?"

"Yes. And you can go all you want but I'm staying here," Light skimmed through a textbook while trying to ignore Misa. She usually left him alone if he pretended to study.

"What happened when Mikami took you away? I swear if he hurt Misa's Light-!"

Light slammed the textbook closed, "I don't want to talk about it, Misa. If you want to go back to that cult then _go_. I have homework that I need to finish anyway." He stood up and started heading toward his room.

Before he managed to leave the living room, Misa came from behind and wrapped her arms around him. "Misa's sorry! She didn't mean to make you angry!"

Light sighed then attempted to pry her off, "I know, Misa. It's okay."

She tightened her grip on him, "Misa loves you, Light."

Light scowled. He hated it when Misa said that. He couldn't tell what kind of love she meant. And Light really didn't want to ask if she still harbored any of those…unorthodox feelings toward him. Part of him wanted to believe that his sister was over that, but logically he knew better.

After he was silent for awhile, Misa asked pitifully, "Don't you love Misa back?"

Light settled on an acceptable answer, "You're my sister, Misa. Of course, I love you."

He was hoping that his reply would get Misa to release him. But instead she still held onto him loosely as she stepped in front of him so they would face each other. Misa looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Misa's Light can only see her as his sister?"

"You are my sister," he stated coldly, "Nothing will ever change that."

"B-But…" Tears began streaming down Misa's face, "That's not fair! Look at all Misa's done for you! She loves you more than anything!"

Light placed his hands on her shoulders while trying to calm her down, "Misa, you are a famous model. You can get any guy you want so stop-"

"But Misa wants you! Only you!" She cried out then pulled away from her brother. "How can you do this to Misa?! She's waited to see you again for _so_ long! Misa tried to get over you but she _can't_!"

Light silently stared at her until she turned and ran out of the large apartment. He stood still for awhile then exhaustedly sat down on the couch.

He had been living with Misa for only a week now and he was already sick of it. Light pulled the cell phone that L gave him out of his pocket. For awhile he simply gazed at the cell phone, not bothering to flip it open.

Even after visiting the Church of Kira, he still hadn't called L. Light knew what would happen if he did. Every member of the church would be tracked down; L wouldn't allow single one of them to escape. Light wouldn't mind if Mikami was put behind bars but…he personally didn't believe that the others did anything wrong. Hell, Mikami didn't really do anything that horrible, except for acting insane.

Light leaned his head back and gazed at the ceiling. Mikami had really freaked him out. And when the man began pulling out that piece of paper… _It was probably nothing._ Light blocked out any contradicting thoughts as he put away the cell phone. _Everything will be fine as long as I stay away from that church._

**7 months later – February 29th **

"Light, it's nine o' clock. Shouldn't you be home by now?" a female teacher nagged as she entered the dark classroom.

"I'll leave soon," Light continued typing on the computer.

"That's what you said an hour ago." The teacher sighed before she sat down in the chair beside him. "You know what you're doing isn't exactly normal. All the other students want to leave school as soon as possible yet you always come up with an excuse to stay late into the night…"

Light stopped working and gave her an annoyed look, "What are you insinuating?"

The teacher met his irritated gaze, "Light, you are the leader of 47 school organizations, you have the highest grades out the entire district, and last week you even won a national championship in tennis."

"It's perfectly normal to be involved at school."

"Not to the extent you are," she finally asked, "Why don't you want to go home, Light?"

He broke eye contact, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You live with your older sister, right? She's that famous model, Misa." The teacher's tone became sympathetic, "Is there any problems at home that I should know about?"

"_No._" He hated the pity that was drenched in the woman's voice.

"Light, if something's wrong, just tell me."

"My personal life is fine, not that it's any of your business." Light quickly logged off the computer then grabbed his backpack and stood up.

The teacher began to explain, "I'm only worried about-"

"I said I'm fine," He started walking away as he gritted his teeth. Light felt like screaming at the stupid woman. Of course, he was trying to stay away from home! Any idiot could figure that out but she had no right prying into his business.

"Light, I'm calling your home the next time you stay this late." The teacher warned.

He froze then turned around to glare at the cruel lady, "If you want to speak with my sister that badly, go ahead."

She called his bluff, "Then maybe I'll just call her tonight."

Light forced a calm appearance as he shrugged, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

After Light left the classroom and shut the door, he hurried down the hallway. _Shit! Hopefully Misa left to go out drinking already then I only have to erase any messages before she gets back._ He rushed down the stairs and quickly exited the school. It was practically pitch black outside, only the scattered lampposts lit up his path.

He officially despised that teacher. Drowning himself in schoolwork had been his main escape. Misa was relentless in her attempts to gain his affections. Yesterday, on his seventeenth birthday, she had completely crossed the line. Light had woken up in the middle of the night to find his intoxicated sister trying to yank off his clothes. Eventually Light had to lock her out of his room.

Light clenched his fists as he speedily walked down the street. _Why can't Misa just give up? I'm never going to feel that way towards her...and probably any other woman. _The only person Light could even see himself with was L. No one else was good enough.

As he strolled along, Light placed a hand inside his pocket. He always carried the cell phone with him. There have been several times when Light had seriously considered calling the detective but…he never did. L was busy and his life was still in danger. Light would still watch the news to hear about L's progress but he knew that the news was censored. Even if L had already died, no one would know…

Light frenziedly took out the cell phone and flipped it open. _No._ He took a deep breath and put away the cell phone. _L is still alive. I'm his favored successor so I would be taking over for him if that was the case. _

While his mind began to clear up, Light became more aware of his surroundings. Unexpectedly, he noticed the sound of footsteps that were coming from behind him.

Light stopped walking as the sound of someone else's footsteps also ceased. Then Light continued down the street, once again hearing the person following him. He started quickening his pace but the sound of the footsteps only became louder. Whoever was behind him was closing in.

Without wasting anymore time, Light made a sharp turn at a street corner and started running. Before the stalker turned onto the other street, Light hid in an alley way. Light backed away and leaned against the side of a building as he heard the stalker coming closer. _Mikami said that he would wait for me to return to the church so I doubt that it's a cult member. It could always be some petty criminal who's looking for a random victim._

"Come out, Light. I know you're hiding," an unfamiliar voice called out.

_What the hell?!_ Light ducked down and hid behind one of the large dumpsters. From his hiding spot, he could hear the footsteps coming into the alleyway.

"I won't kill you, boy. As long as L cooperates, you should be fine."

_Dammit._ Light understood now. This man was one of the assassins after L. But instead of stalking the detective, he changed his target to Light. That bastard was planning to use Light to get to L. This realization caused Light's blood to boil. He would be damned before he ever let some disgusting criminal use him to initiate L's downfall. Light quickly snatched an empty beer bottle off the ground.

The assassin finally stood in front of Light and smirked smugly, "There you are-"

Light jumped up and slammed the glass bottle across the man's face. The bottle shattered as shards of glass ripped into the criminal's skin. While the man screamed in pain, Light dashed out of the alleyway.

As he fled, Light quickly pulled out the cell phone to call for help. Before he could dial one number, he heard a gun fire. Light glanced back and spotted the assassin pointing a gun at him.

The man had blood streaming down one whole side of his face as he shouted furiously, "Drop the phone now, you little bastard! Or I'll shoot you right through your fucking skull!"

Light reluctantly released the cell phone, letting it fall to the ground.

The infuriated criminal stormed towards Light with the firearm still aimed at his head. Eventually the man was close enough to grab onto Light's arm while pressing the barrel of the gun into Light's forehead.

Then the vulgar man spat out some blood onto the ground. "You know, I really wasn't planning on hurting you, kid. But you ruined that." He violently tightened his hold on Light as his hideously bloody face contorted into a sneer. "Now I'm going to have _fun_ with you. I'm sure L won't mind if I borrow his fucktoy."

Before Light could respond, a bullet suddenly hit the criminal's hand that was holding onto the gun. The man cried out in agony, dropping his gun while Light managed to break free then he heard _his_ voice.

"Never refer to Light-kun in such a manner again," the dark-haired detective was holding a firearm as he stepped out of a black car.

Then Watari came out of the driver's seat, armed as well. The car had driven past the corner so fast that Light hadn't even noticed it. Watari kept a gun aimed at the wounded criminal while L headed towards Light.

Everything had happened so suddenly but being chased by a madman was worth this. L was back. After seven grueling months of _Misa,_ L had finally returned. Light was expecting some kind of warm greeting, but instead L roughly snatched onto his wrist.

"Light-kun is coming with me." L dragged Light forward after swiftly picking the cell phone off the ground between his index finger and thumb.

L handed Light the cell phone then continued pulling the teen toward the car. The detective practically shoved Light into the car; Light skidded across the backseat and crashed against the side door.

Now Light was really pissed off. "L, what the hell is going on?!"

L perched himself next to Light and closed the car door. Without bothering to reply, L grabbed his laptop off the floor and balanced it on top of his knees.

"Dammit, L! Answer me!"

L shot Light an icy glare, "It should be obvious to Light-kun what is happening. I made a mistake."

Light's eyes widened in shock, "What do you mean-?"

"I should have stayed away from you," L harshly announced as he began typing.

For awhile Light could only stare at the detective. That actually…hurt. Then Light immediately evaluated the situation logically. L must have been referring to the last time they saw each other at the courthouse. Since the assassin called Light L's _fucktoy_, that most likely meant that L's enemies knew of the relationship between the two of them… And that was also why Light had been targeted.

Meanwhile the sound of police sirens became louder until the Light could see the squad cars swarming onto the street. Next Watari entered the car and took his place at the driver's seat.

The old man started the car, "The police have the criminal detained. They will bring him to one of your interrogation rooms as soon as possible."

L merely nodded as he continued working at an inhuman speed. Light almost attempted speaking to the detective again but he stopped himself. He hadn't seen L this infuriated in a long time.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as they reached the office building, L disappeared into another room. Light still didn't have any details on the current situation, which really annoyed him. Right now he was alone with Watari, who was leading him out of the workroom. They took the elevator up a floor and walked down the hallway toward Light's old room. This was exact same place where he had stayed with L during the DN13 case.

Watari unexpectedly claimed, "Light-kun, I'm aware that L may appear…distant at the moment but that's only because he's angry with himself. He never wanted you to become involved in this case."

Light crossed his arms, "Well, I am involved now. So he may as well tell me what the hell is going on. I don't even know how many assassins we're dealing with or how much information they have on me."

The old man sighed, "There are only three assassins left that haven't been arrested. But the last three have a lot more information than L feels comfortable with them having. The case should be over soon though, especially if L receives legal identities of the last three from interrogating the criminal we just arrested."

Knowing this definitely calmed Light down. He was sure that L could capture the last three assassins in record time.

Then Watari opened the door to Light's old room. Light was surprised by what he spotted. Misa was fast asleep, laying on the bed with a few beer cans scattered beside her.

Before Light could even ask, Watari explained, "L was worried about Misa potentially being targeted as well since she lives with you. When we found her, she was extremely intoxicated so we decided to bring her somewhere safe."

"Thank you," Light replied emotionlessly. He hated Misa's incessant drinking. It reminded him of Wedy. Of course, that's where Misa learned this behavior from.

"Hopefully, you can go to school tomorrow. L plans to heighten the security in that area so you can continue your life as before. He even mentioned hiring a bodyguard for Misa while you stay with us."

Light's eyes lit up, "I'm staying here?"

"Temporarily," Watari nodded, "I know that L would feel better if he could always keep an eye on you."

Light noticed the newly installed video camera in the corner of his room, "…I see."

"If you don't want to share a bed with Misa, you could stay in L's room for tonight." Watari surprisingly offered.

"I would prefer that." There was no way Light would sleep beside Misa; he'd rather sleep on the floor.

After the old man led Light into L's room, he smiled as he turned to leave, "Make yourself at home, Light-kun. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Wait," Light called out.

Watari turned to face the teen, "What is it, Light-kun?"

Light stalled before asking, "W-Why are you acting like this? I know that you don't want me around L. That's why you told Misa where to find me. And you don't approve of the age difference between L and me so why-?"

"I regret my previous actions," Watari admitted, "It seems I led you to believe that I disproved of L's affections towards you solely on a matter of age. Time will fix the age difference but what truly worries me is what happened tonight. If L and I arrived later, that man really would have hurt you. And L never would've forgiven himself…"

The old man stared at Light directly in his eyes, "L is attached to you, Light-kun. If something were to happen to you, I don't think L would be able to handle it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After his conversation with Watari, Light couldn't fall asleep. He laid on the L's bed for hours, staring up at the ceiling. It was nice and quiet in the dark room yet Light's mind was racing… L was attached to him; that was exactly what Light wanted to hear. But he didn't want L to be a nervous wreck either. Light knew if he helped the detective, the case would end much sooner. Yet Light also knew that L was determined for Light not to get involved. _I'm already involved so what does it matter?_

With his mind finally made up, Light left the bedroom. He quietly passed Watari's room and took the elevator down to the workroom. Luckily, the workroom was empty so Light helped himself to a computer where he quickly began reading through L's files. He scanned all the reports of how L managed to catch so many assassins this far.

As Light read through L's work, he couldn't help but feel impressed. The amount of criminals that L had captured was practically inhuman. It was truly a feat that only L could accomplish. Eventually, Light only had one more file left to read. He clicked on the last file then his eyes widened in shock.

The entire file was about him. There were articles about the tennis matches that Light had won, information about every school organization that Light led, and even copies of Light's report cards. _L has been keeping up with what I was doing this whole time._

"Does Light-kun enjoying reading about himself?" L swiftly crouched down in the chair beside him.

Light flinched before immediately closing the file. "No, but I find it interesting that you do."

L bit on the edge of his thumb, "I always enjoy knowing that Light-kun is doing well. That is why I become testy when he is in danger."

"Was that your attempt at an apology for acting rude earlier?"

"No, only an explanation. Was Light-kun expecting a heart-felt greeting?"

"I wasn't expecting you to grab me and shove me into a car," Light snapped.

"Then I shall make up for it later. Has Light-kun read through all of my other files already?"

"…Yes. Is that a problem?"

"I suppose not. Although I would prefer if Light-kun was never involved, it is too late for that now. Besides this case will be over soon," L held up a strip of paper between his thumb and index finger.

Light grabbed onto the strip of paper and glanced at it. On the paper, there was a row of three men's pictures beneath each of their names.

"The interrogation was a success," L happily announced, "I have the last three assassins' identities. It is only a matter of finding them now."

"Have they been using stolen identities for all of their purchases?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But now we know who we are searching for. You may keep that, Light-kun, in case you ever need to ask bystanders if they have seen them close by."

Light nodded as he studied each of the men's faces, "So you're allowing me to help on the case, right? Watari told me that you wanted me to stay here."

"Yes, Light-kun may help me when he comes here after school."

"Isn't this more important than school?"

"But Light-kun has not been absent once yet this whole year. It seems you always placed school first when you lived with Misa."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, actually I was quite satisfied that you were usually away from her." L's black eyes bore into him, "Has Misa tried anything?"

Light instantly lied, "No, she only annoys me."

"Very well, Light-kun." L faced the computer in front of him, "Since Light-kun has already ruined his chance of a full night of sleep, would he like to begin helping me on the case?"

"Yes," Light replied without even thinking it over.

- - - - - - - - - -

L had almost forgotten just how helpful Light was. They had managed to track the specific day when the assassin's real identities were last used. From there they pieced together which fake identities they used to travel to Japan. It was four o'clock in the morning when L noticed Light swaying from fatigue. L could have let the teen work some more but Light was already going to be exhausted at school today.

"Light-kun, it is time for bed."

"Oh, right." The teen glanced at the clock then stood up, stumbling slightly.

L quickly stood and grabbed onto Light's shoulder to balance him. Then L guided the staggering teen to the elevator and they ascended up a floor. L began leading Light towards his old room but the teen protested.

"No, Misa's in there. Your room," Light mumbled.

L smiled. He would much rather have Light in his room anyway. L brought the teen into his own room and released him, "Good night, Light-kun."

Right before L turned to leave, Light latched onto his hand. "No, stay here."

L simply stared at the nearly unconscious boy, "Light-kun is not thinking properly and I still have work to do."

Light's eyes were half-closed and he looked as if he may collapse at any moment, "You said that you'd make up for it…for being…mean."

Mean? _Perhaps Light-kun is sleeping on his feet_. L tried to tug his hand free, "I was not…_mean_ earlier, Light-kun. I was angry because that man could have harmed you."

Light swayed forward and leaned against L's chest, "Mean… Not happy…to see me."

"In a different circumstance, I would have been thrilled to-" L suddenly felt all of Light's weight pressed against him.

Light had actually passed out. L held onto Light and laid the teen down on top of his bed. The detective gazed down at Light while deciding that a short break couldn't hurt. He crouched down beside Light, who unconsciously huddled close to him. L brushed some of Light's hair out of the teen's face while he smiled. Light had absolutely no idea how glad L was to have him back.

* * *

A/N: And onto the next chapter. I hope people will review both chapters though…

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Death Note.

Chapter 18: Resurrection

L commented as he typed on his laptop, "Light-kun seems less chipper than usual."

Light forced a weary snarl as he laid on his side in the back seat of the car. The detective who was perched beside him merely smirked.

Watari asked as he drove the vehicle, "How much sleep did Light-kun get last night?"

"Roughly two hours and forty-seven minutes," L answered accurately.

Light groaned again when the car stopped abruptly, jerking him awake.

"So he has started helping you with the case?" Watari inquired.

"Yes, and Light-kun was very helpful. But he still needs to attend school."

"If Light-kun is half-asleep, I doubt that he will learn much." Watari replied.

Light tiredly gazed toward the driver's seat. Now Watari finally decided to side with him.

"I offered Light-kun some sugar cubes to wake him up but he refused them. Besides Light-kun needs to learn how to function without his excessive resting."

"Teenagers biologically need more sleep, L."

"Yes, and supposedly people can not last for three days without any sleep yet I accomplish that feat constantly. Light-kun can adjust," L claimed before opening the side door, "We will pick you up here after school, Light-kun."

Light gave the detective a nasty glare then stumbled out of the car.

* * *

Misa was not in the best of moods. She did not like L one bit and that weird detective was screwing with her life _again_. At first Misa was grateful since the 6th L had saved Light from the DN13 gang. But now she hated him. That man actually tried to keep Misa away from her Light! And when Misa finally got her Light back, L returned to snatch him away. The famous detective claimed it was for safety precautions but Misa didn't believe him

_Misa's Light should be living with her, not L!_ The freakish man even insisted on her having a bodyguard. Like Misa would fall for that. The bodyguard was obviously meant to watch her so L could have Light all to himself! Misa knew that had to be the real reason.

She forced a smile as more photos were taken of her. The camera men kept snapping pictures of Misa in her lacey gothic dress. These photos would be placed on magazines and be distributed across the country to fans who adored her. Misa believed that she could make anybody love her, even her stubborn brother. Who cares if it was forbidden? Misa would get Light…somehow. No one could stop her, not even _L_.

"Wow. Misa, that was amazing!" her bodyguard, Matsuda cheered loudly once the photo shoot was over.

Misa gave the police officer a fake smile, "Misa needs to go to the dressing room then she will be ready to leave."

"Okay, I'll wait here." Matsuda gullibly replied.

Fans were so easy to fool. Misa happily headed into her dressing room. She quickly changed into regular clothing, along with a baggy jacket. Then she put on a baseball cap and tilted it down to hide her face. No one was keeping Misa away from her Light!

She sneaked out of the back door of the dressing room and hurried down the street, toward Light's school.

- - - - - - -

Light had his face down on the desk as he slept peacefully until someone began calling out his name. He barely opened his eyes then forced himself to lift his head. The whole class was staring at him and the teacher looked as if the apocalypse has just begun.

"What?" Light glared at the female teacher.

"Do you need to go to the nurse, Light?" She seemed really worried.

Naturally, Light was viewed as the best student in the entire school. Seeing him sleep in class probably freaked everyone out.

Light stifled a yawn, "No, I'm fine."

"If you say so. But please try to stay awake or I will send you to the nurse," the teacher warned before continuing her lesson.

Light sighed then gazed out of the second-story window beside his desk. _Damn, L. He's the only person who would consider sleep deprivation normal. _Light was silently insulting the detective when he suddenly noticed something fall…right out of the sky. He blinked from surprise then glanced down at the ground.

There was a black square-shaped object laying on the grass. _Great, now I'm hallucinating. _Light yawned before his head crashed onto his desk again and he instantly dozed off.

- - - - - - - - - -

Misa rushed onto the school grounds then checked the clock on her cell phone. The students would be released in only a few minutes. Misa planned to find Light before L came to take him away. She'd ask Light herself whether there was any actual danger or not.

She put away her cell phone then she spotted something odd. There was a black notebook laying on the grass next to her. Once Misa read the label on the notebook, she gasped. _It's a Death Note! Oh, what should Misa do?! What if this is meant for the reincarnation of Kira? But Misa doesn't know who that is! _

Misa panicked as she nervously scanned the area. _But the leader of the Church of Kira knows! Misa should bring it to him!_ She bent down and picked up the Death Note.

Then she shrieked.

As soon as she touched the Death Note, her heart started pounding and her head felt like it was about to explode. Fragments of events flashed her mind but none of it made sense. She suddenly remembered sitting in a shop while wearing a disguise; she was waiting for Light to walk by. There were numbers above everyone's head except his.

Misa shut her mouth as she snapped back into reality. She had no idea what had just happened but her head was still aching as if her mind was on overload. It felt like a whole bunch of information was just crammed into her head but she couldn't access it.

She stared down at the Death Note in awe. Then Misa hid the precious notebook inside her jacket. Before anyone could come to investigate her sudden yell, Misa hurried away. If she waited for Light, there was a good chance that she could run into L. Misa couldn't risk L getting a hold of the Death Note. She needed to make sure the Death Note was placed in the rightful hands of her God, Kira.

* * *

When the bell finally rang to signal the end of school, Light was sleeping in the nurse's office. He forced himself off a sickbed and staggered out the door. The nurse said something to him but Light ignored her as he headed down the hall.

Suddenly he felt someone tap on his shoulder, "Light-kun, you forgot backpack."

Light turned around then Takada slung the backpack over his shoulder for him. Takada gave him a concerned look, "Are you okay? If you're not feeling well, I can lead the student council meeting for you."

For awhile Light merely stared at her until he recalled about the meeting. "Oh, right. I'd appreciate it for you took over for me. I'll be busy after school for awhile."

Takada asked innocently, "Doing what?"

"It's a family matter and I rather not discuss it," Light lied easily.

"Oh," she seemed surprised, "Well, I hope everything works out."

"Thank you, Takada. I'll see you tomorrow," he continued down the hall and exited the school.

In front of the school, Light immediately spotted L's car. He walked toward the vehicle and got inside. Watari started driving away while the crouching detective glanced over the exhausted teen beside him.

L stated as he worked on his laptop, "Light-kun does not handle sleep deprivation well."

"Most people don't, L." Light tiredly leaned his head back.

"That is true, Light-kun. But most people also do not have the stamina for becoming my successor. Light-kun will learn my habits for his own benefit."

"I am not living off cheesecake and sugar."

L smirked, "Then Light-kun shall find his own kind of stimulant."

- - - - - - - - - - -

On the way back to the office building, Watari parked the car by a coffee shop. L and Light entered the café then sat at a table. Watari waited outside as he made several business calls on a cell phone. Meanwhile Light ordered a large cup of coffee and of course, L ordered a tray of cheesecake. L gladly ate his sugary dessert while Light gulped down the coffee. Light was not particularly happy about this lesson on L's unwholesome habits.

"I can eat and sleep normally while still solving plenty of cases," Light claimed.

"I am sure that Light-kun could but there are times when cases must be solved as fast as possible. Functioning without sleep is extremely helpful. And Light-kun can still eat normally; he only needs to drink large amounts of coffee."

"That's not healthy."

"There is nothing _healthy_ about my profession, Light-kun. You will come to accept that."

Before Light reply, he had to stifle a yawn. This didn't occur without L noticing it. The detective called a waiter and immediately ordered Light another huge cup of coffee.

"I can't have another one," Light protested as the waiter strolled away.

L titled his head to the side, "But Light-kun needs it. Once he is fully awake, we will be ready to leave."

The waiter placed the large cup in front of Light then left. Light glared at the steaming caffeine-infested drink, "I'm not going to drink it."

"Why is that?"

"You can't force your disgusting habits on me."

"I see," L chewed on a spoon-full of cheesecake, "Does Light-kun still wish to help me on the case?"

Light's eyes widened, "That's not fair. You can't bring that into this-"

"Yes, I can. Light-kun is very helpful when he assists me. But as soon as he becomes tired, I have to stop everything I am doing to attend to him. If Light-kun no longer needed sleep, we could work at even faster rate."

"I will always need sleep, L. Everyone does," Light sighed. "You just suppress the need in a harmful way."

"My methods are not harmful," L shoveled more cheesecake into his mouth.

The two geniuses bickered over the cooling cup of coffee for about ten minutes. Eventually Watari came into the café and led them out. Light and L were both acting childishly stubborn. L actually brought the cold cup of coffee with them as they headed toward the car.

Light angrily snapped at the detective, "I already told you that I'm not drinking it! Just give up-"

Suddenly the car exploded. Watari, L, and Light all fell backwards from the power of the blast. Light was numb with shock as he gazed at the vehicle, which was up in flames. People stared running out of the café and nearby shops to witness the damage. The car was nothing more but a pile burning metal now, with smoke rising into the sky.

L and Watari both stood up while Light was still staring the raging fire, completely stunned. Then L grabbed a hold of Light's hand and yanked the teen up to his feet.

L commented casually, "Is Light-kun glad I ordered that second cup of coffee now?"

Light couldn't believe what he just heard. He jerked his hand away from L as he furiously shouted, "Your car was just _bombed_! How the hell can you shake it off like it's nothing?! You could've died!"

L bit on the edge of his thumb then glanced over at the blaze, "I apologize if my reaction is not suitable. After a certain number of assassination attempts, one becomes desensitized to its effects."

Light could feel his heart drop. _A certain number of assassination attempts? Just how many has L endured?_ Meanwhile Watari was already on the phone with the police and L was also on a cell phone, asking for surveillance cameras. They were both continuing their work as if nothing terrible had occurred.

After L hung up his cell phone, Light asked, "How many times?"

L replied, "It would only upset-"

"How many?!" Light demanded as he met L's gaze.

He could see the flames reflecting in L's black eyes when the detective answered, "This latest assassination attempt was the 278th time."

Light's breath hitched. He couldn't feel anything around him while he stared down at the ground. _278 times… L could have died 278 times…_ He spotted the split cup of coffee on the cement. _If we didn't have that stupid argument…_ Light started trembling then he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop the shaking. _278 times…_

He felt L grab onto his shoulder, "Light-kun?"

Next he heard Watari's voice, "I can handle everything here. Perhaps you should take Light-kun and leave. You office isn't far from here; you could walk the rest of the way."

Light knew that he was being led down the street but it was as if he was in trance. Everything around him seemed so far away and that one statement kept echoing in his mind. _278 times… I could have lost L._

_I really could've lost him 278 fucking times! _Light covered his face in his hands, finally cracking under the pressure. Then he felt L pull him into his arms. Light flung his arms around L and buried his face in the older man's chest. He tightly held onto the detective. Light needed to feel close to L; it was like reassurance that L was okay. Even though L could have died all of those times, he was still here.

"I did not anticipate such a strong reaction," L protectively held onto the teen, "Have I not explained to Light-kun on several occasions how dangerous my career is?"

Light answered with another question, "L, you were furious when that criminal came after me last night… How would you deal with it if that happened to me 278 times?"

L suddenly tightened his grip on Light, "I would track down every single one of Light-kun's attackers and bring them to justice."

Light gazed up into L's eyes, "That's exactly what I want to do."

L smiled, "All of my potential assassinators are imprisoned except for the last three and I am positive that Light-kun can track them down very successfully."

Then L leaned down and pressed his mouth over Light's. Light welcomed this as he wrapped his arms around the detective's neck and pulled the older man further down into the kiss.

After all this time, their ideas of justice were still contradicting. Because L believed the imprisoned assassins were already brought to justice and Light would not consider justice served until each one them was dead.

* * *

Misa had traveled across town as fast as she could. She dashed down the street until she reached the correct alleyway. Misa rushed into the alley and frantically banged on the hidden door.

She shouted through the brick wall, "Open up! It's Misa! She has to come in right now! It's an emergency!"

The hidden doorway swung open and surprisingly Mikami was standing in front of her, "I was expecting you. Come in."

Misa gave the man wearing a business suit a confused look before entering the church. They strolled down the hallway that opened up to the large room where the stage and wall of photos were located.

Mikami walked down the aisle and Misa followed him as she exclaimed, "Misa must see the leader of the church. It's very important and-"

"Did your head ache when you first held the Death Note?" Mikami inquired unexpectedly.

Misa's eyes widened as she gasped, "H-How do you know-?"

Mikami strolled all the way down the aisle and opened a briefcase that was laying on the stage. He pulled a Death Note out of his brief case, "I know from experience."

"Y-You have one too?" Misa couldn't believe her eyes, "Does the leader of the church know about this?"

Mikami let out a frustrated sigh, "Misa, I am the leader of the church."

"Oh," she still stared at him with wide eyes until she snapped out of it and pulled out the Death Note from inside her jacket. "Misa found this outside of her Light's school-"

"Is he seventeen now?"

"…Well, yeah."

"Then it's time," Mikami placed his Death Note back on the stage as he hurriedly explained, "Misa, your head ached after you touched the Death Note because you are the reincarnation of the 2nd Kira. As time passes you'll begin to remember events from your past life. But the memories don't return in any particular order and they can be quite confusing."

Misa gaped at him for awhile then she finally spoke, "If Misa was the 2nd Kira…then who was the original?"

"Your brother, Light-kun."

"Misa's Light?!" Misa grinned happily; she had never felt so proud.

"Yes, when you brought Light-kun here, I recognized him. But it wasn't the right time since he was still sixteen."

"Why does his age matter?"

Mikami informed her, "I was told that a Shinigami was dropping his Death Note on a certain day. I'm sure that you heard of the DN13 gang. Awhile back, one of their followers sneaked into a meeting of mine and heard a code name for the awaited date. The vile group of criminals thought it would be fun to mock our church by using the code as their name. Luckily they all interpreted the code incorrectly."

Misa was completely lost, "What?"

"The one and the three in DN13 are meant to be read separately. I was told that the Death Note would arrive on the 1st day of the 3rd month when the reincarnation of Kira became of age. In Light-kun's past life, he first received the Death Note when he was seventeen."

"Ah," Misa nodded, showing that she understood. "And today is March 1st so you knew that Misa was coming."

"Yes, either you or Light-kun." Mikami headed towards her and grasped the Death Note out of her hand. Then he scanned the room, "I suppose Ryuk hasn't arrived yet."

"Who?"

"Ryuk, he's the Shinigami who owned this Death Note." Mikami handed the notebook back to Misa, "I owe Ryuk for the Death Note I possess now. If he hadn't stolen it from Sidoh again and placed where I could find it, I wouldn't have any memories right now."

"Sidoh?"

"Yes, he's right beside you actually." Mikami picked up his Death Note off the stage and tapped it against Misa's hand.

Misa looked to the right then she felt someone tap her left shoulder. "I'm over here."

She turned to see some monstrous creature with bandages all around his head and a bird-like beak. Misa shrieked from surprise then Sidoh quickly floated backwards, away from her.

_Whoa. A shinigami._ Misa stared at the strange looking creature for awhile before facing Mikami, "Wait… If you had a Death Note, why didn't you use it?"

Mikami pressed his glasses up with his index finger, "I considered taking that course of action but I decided to wait loyally for my God, who is finally ready."

He smirked at Misa, "It's time to resurrect our God."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

L and Light were back in the workroom at the computers, working side by side. L was perched in front of his computer while stacking sugar cubes and Light was leaning back in his chair, focusing on staying awake.

Then the phone by L's computer rang and the detective swiftly picked up between his thumb and index finger. "This is L."

His black eyes narrowed, "Is she refusing every security precaution? …No. It is her property. We can not help her if she does not accept it… I see. Take down the video cameras." L hung up the phone with an annoyed look on his face.

Light sighed, "Misa refused the bodyguard and all of the security you provided for her?"

"Yes, I am afraid so."

"Let me go over there and talk to her. I'll get her to accept your help," Light stood up to leave.

L seemed reluctant since he didn't bother to move, "Matsuda claims that she wants me to have absolutely no involvement in her or your life."

"I'll change her mind," Light confidently claimed, "Just drop me off there for at least thirty minutes and you can put all the video cameras back up in no time."

"Light-kun is very sure of himself," L commented as he grudgingly stood up.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Watari drove the new car over to Misa's apartment complex. L really did not seem to like the idea of letting Light visit Misa alone. Light continuously told the detective that he would call if anything untoward occurred. Eventually L allowed Light to leave the car and he entered the costly apartment building. Light took the elevator up to the one of the highest floors then he headed down the hall towards Misa's expensive apartment.

He knocked on her front door, "Misa, it's Light."

Unsurprisingly, the door swung open and Misa yanked him inside.

"Oh, Misa is so happy to have her Light back!" she shut the door before squealing and hugging him.

Light tried prying her off in vain, "Misa, I need to talk to you about- What the hell?!" Light managed to jerk free from Misa once he spotted the cult leader standing off to the side.

"I'm pleased to see you again as well," Mikami smiled at him.

"Why is _he_ here?!" Light demanded as he turned toward his sister.

"Mikami explained everything to Misa," she claimed unexpectedly, "You're our God."

Light froze in shock. _I have to get out of here._ He headed toward the exit but Mikami blocked the front door.

The cult leader announced, "It's time for your resurrection, God."

"Stay the hell away from me!" Light backed away from the older man as he frantically scanned the room for anything that could be used as a weapon.

But while Light stayed focused on Mikami, Misa came from behind and wrapped her arms around him. "This may hurt, Light."

Then Light glanced down to see a black notebook that was being held in one of Misa's hands. She suddenly lifted her arms up and tapped the notebook against his skin.

Light screamed.

* * *

A/N: Wow. I stayed up all night finishing this. I hope everyone liked it. And I'll try to update sooner!


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Death Note.

A/N: Hello! Thanks for reviewing! Also some people are wondering whether or not this story is ending soon… XD. Nah, it's more like halfway there. And yes, if Light writes in the Death Note even one time, his soul will completely disappear.

Chapter 19: Kira Part 1

Light's head was numb with pain. He could barely hear his own screams as he felt the pressure increase on his mind. Light collapsed to the floor, on his knees as he held his hands on both sides of his head.

Then flashes of images began playing in his mind. Light suddenly recalled sitting at a desk in a room that he somehow knew to be his own. He had pen in his hand and he was writing a list of names at an extremely fast speed. Next Light remembered glancing back at a computer screen where pictures of men's faces were. After quickly memorizing their names and faces, he continued writing until another page in the notebook was full. When he was finished, Light saw himself close the notebook, revealing its title. It was a Death Note. He had written in a Death Note!

Light released his head as he gasped. _A Death Note…_ _I was punishing criminals. _Light took in deep breaths to calm himself then he gazed up at Misa and Mikami who both stood before him.

After the original Kira's downfall, many Death Note rules had become popular knowledge. Light stared at the two Death Notes that Misa and Mikami were holding. Logically, he understood what this meant. _I'm recovering memories of being Kira… How? It's not possible that I used a Death Note in this life…_ He instantly recalled Mikami's speech of resurrecting his God. Light could rationally piece together the truth of the situation. But he didn't want to believe it. How could Light want to believe that he was the one L hated so much? The original Kira; what he had promised L that he would never become.

But at the same time, Light couldn't push away the…_pride_ he felt. He recollected writing a couple of pages worth but he knew that he had written so much more. By killing those criminals, Light knew he had made the world a better place back then. _And I could make the world a better place now too. _He quickly shook that thought out of his head. _No! I promised L… I can't betray him like that. I refuse to. _

Light stood up and steadily met Mikami's gaze, "I am not your God."

Mikami only smirked, "But you will be soon."

_Cocky bastard._ Light glared at the older man.

Misa seemed confused, "Doesn't Misa's Light remember being Kira?"

"That doesn't matter because I will have no part in it now," Light firmly stated as if he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"It's that damn L's fault, isn't it?!" Misa hissed, "Misa knows that he's influenced you! He poisoned your mind!"

Now Mikami looked surprised, "You've already met the 6th L? How well do you know him?"

Before Light could answer, Misa hollered, "Misa's Light used to live with L! And L didn't want to give up Light when Misa came for him! If you ask Misa, L wants Light all to himself!"

Mikami unexpectedly smiled, "So we can find L and kill him right away."

Light furiously clenched his fists while forcing himself to stay quiet. He wanted to pummel the obsessed cult leader but he wisely resisted.

Suddenly a tall, dark figure zoomed in front of Light's face. Light jumped back in shock. In front of him, there was an emaciated creature that had blue spiked-up hair and yellow in his eyes around red pupils. The _thing_ was grinning and bearing its jagged teeth as it flew in the air with its black wings expanded. It spoke,

"Long time no see, Light."

_They're actually real._ Along with all the Death Note rules that were taught, the existence of shinigami were also explained but Light never believed it. But with a shinigami right before his eyes, it was pointless denying it now.

"I don't think he remembers you yet, Ryuk." Mikami told the levitating monster.

Ryuk didn't seem bothered by this, "As long my favorite human is ready to entertain me again, I could care less. So, Light, whose name are you writing first?"

"No one's!" Light angrily shouted.

The shinigami stared at him blankly for awhile then burst out laughing.

Light glared at Ryuk. _The shinigami thinks that I'm joking?_

Ryuk finally stopped laughing. "Seriously, Light, who's first?"

Light vaguely wondered if there was a way to kill shinigami. Before Light could reply, his cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. Light already knew who was calling. Only L had the number to his cell phone. "I need some time alone to think over all of this. We'll finish this discussion later," Light quickly headed down the hall to his bedroom.

"But Light-!" he heard Misa complain right before he closed the door to his room. Light locked the door then answered the phone.

L immediately spoke, "Light-kun certainly took his time."

Light felt like screaming through the cell phone. Too much was happening too fast! He almost expected to wake up at any moment and find himself still in L's bed. Light sighed as he lied, "Misa was yelling and I had to calm her down."

"Does Light-kun feel safe there?" L asked.

Light stalled then replied, "Yes, I'm fine here." _I should tell L what happened. He'd want to know… Would he hate me for being the original Kira?_

"I hope that Light-kun answered honestly because he may have to stay there tonight."

"What?" Light became even more nervous, "Why?"

"A bomb threat has been issued in the area where I stay. One explosive was disarmed but more may be discovered. Until this matter is settled, Light-kun will be safer in his sister's apartment."

Light's heart dropped. _A bomb threat? Already?_ Light tried to suppress the anxious trembling that was spreading through his entire body. _Already?! If this keeps up, L could really-!_ He felt sick to his stomach at the very thought.

L spoke hurriedly, "Light-kun, I have urgent business. But before I focus on this, I need to know if you will be fine with Misa."

"…Yes, L." _Don't go. I have to tell you. _"I'm safe here." _Even if you hate me for it, I have to tell you!_

"I will contact Light-kun tomorrow."

"L, wait-!" Light desperately cried out.

But it was too late…He only heard the dial tone in response.

After all that had happened in this short amount of time, Light had really tried to remain calm. He seriously attempted to handle the situation without freaking out. But even he had his limit.

"Fuck!" Light crazily hurled the cell phone against the wall. _Why is this happening to me?! How could the original Kira be reincarnated anyway?! Whatever the fuck happened to going to neither heaven nor hell! None of this makes sense! _

_I have to be dreaming! _Light slammed his fist into the wall. Unfortunately, his hand stung; it wasn't a nightmare. _Dammit! _Then he punched the wall with even more force causing his knuckles to bleed._ Wake up! Wake up! _Light hit the wall repeatedly until he gave up and slid down to the floor. He stared down at his throbbing bloody hand.

_This is real…_ He really was the reincarnation of Kira. Shinigami really did exist. Mikami and Misa truly expected him to rise up and act as their God once again. And there were two Death Notes right outside his door, waiting to be used. That was the truth and Light couldn't do anything to change it. _I could always tell L tomorrow… Assuming that he lives until then._

"Dammit." That was the one truth that Light could never bring himself to accept. L couldn't die. He just couldn't.

Then Light heard Misa whining outside his door. Luckily, Mikami was telling her to let Light have his space. Light ignored the two Kira worshippers and leaned his back against the wall. He needed to come up with a plan; self-pity never solved anything. How was he going to deal with all of this?

He could wait and explain everything to L tomorrow then let the detective deal with it. That was definitely the easiest solution. But L was already under so much stress because those damn assassins. _278 times…_ _With what's happening tonight, it probably increased again._ Light wanted to kill every single one of them. How dare they target L who has to bear the title of justice alone, L who has to risk his life everyday to capture criminals that aren't even punished correctly… L who is the only person Light really…needed.

Light took the strip of paper out of his pocket. It was the paper that had the list of the assassins' names and pictures. L had merely given it to him just so Light could have other people identify the criminals if he ever found any witnesses. The detective had not anticipated what other uses this list could have.

For awhile Light studied the pictures until a voice asked, "Are you going to kill them first?"

Light jerked back from surprise and glanced up to see Ryuk floating above him. Of course, the shinigami could come through a locked door. Light sighed then stared back down at the pictures of the assassins.

"Hey, Light. Are you killing them first?" Ryuk stubbornly asked again.

"I…don't know." _If I killed to help L, would it still be considered betrayal?_

"You better kill someone or else it'll be boring."

Light glared at the shinigami, "This is all a game to you?"

Ryuk snickered, "You really did forget me."

Light didn't bother to reply. He simply raised the strip of paper that contained the three identities. Light held the paper at eye level. _I promised L that I would never punish criminals again by killing them… But L never said that I couldn't influence others. _Light felt himself smirk. _Technically, I don't even own a Death Note; Misa and Mikami do. I could use them to have what I want written in the Death Notes. In theory, I could have the assassins killed without personally doing it myself and thereby keeping my promise to L._

With his plan settled, Light stood up and walked past Ryuk towards the door. Light opened the door to find Misa sniveling on the floor and Mikami calmly waiting.

"The Death Note's rules have already been studied. L probably knows them better than we do," Light explained, "For now we should limit the number of criminals that we kill and make their deaths seem like accidents."

Mikami simply nodded while Misa cried out happily, "So Misa's Light is God again?!"

"Yes, Misa." _I'll use them for now. After the assassins are dead, I won't have anything to do with the Death Notes. I can probably place all the blame on Mikami and have Misa forget everything. _

Light's train of thought was ruined by Misa's joyful squeal. She flung her arms around him while spouting nonsense. Meanwhile Light could hear the shinigami's eerie laughter from behind him. _This is only temporary. If I do this right, L never has to know. _

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the night was spent devising and clarifying Light's plan. First, Light took awhile to have Mikami explain everything that was known to the cult leader. Supposedly Mikami had his Death Note for years but his belief in Light's return kept him from acting. Also Mikami had almost every single memory of his past life. He claimed to remember seeing Light in a warehouse. But after that moment, he couldn't recall how the situation ended.

Then Light had Misa write the first name. Last night, Light had helped L gather information on the three assassins so he knew how to make the 'accidents' believable. The first one killed had a specialty with making bombs. Light had Misa write that the assassin had blown himself up with one of his own explosives.

Light knew that spacing out the assassins' deaths would be the most careful approach. So the he explained to Misa how he wanted her kill the second assassin tomorrow.

Before Mikami left, Light told the cult leader that he would be given names to write down later. Light and Misa received Mikami's cell phone number then the loyal follower departed. Of course, Light still only had the intention of killing those after L. He only told Mikami that to keep the man content.

Light feel asleep that night on the couch, in front of the television. The T.V. was showing coverage of a fatal explosion that reportedly killed one man, believed to be the one who set off the bomb. Thanks to him, one assassin was already dead. Light had never slept so peacefully.

_One down, two to go._

* * *

A/N: So basically Light's resolve to keep his promise to L is what's keeping his soul from disappearing… And that's the only good news I have for you. Oh, but I will make the next chapter longer because I'll probably have more time.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello. I hope I updated fast enough.

Chapter 20: Kira Part 2

"_I will create a perfect world." _Light's eyes flickered open as that one declaration echoed in the back of his mind.

Then he sat up on the couch and stared across the living room at a clock. School would begin in about an hour. Light stood up and headed into the kitchen. As he slept, Light had remembered when he first decided to purify the world. _That was then; this is now._ _I won't betray L. _He reminded himself once again.

Light opened the pantry door and searched for something to eat. Although Misa was rich, she didn't believe in keeping an abundance of food around…unlike L. There was practically nothing in the pantry, except for a bowl of apples way in the back. Light pulled out the bowl of apples then Ryuk suddenly flew to his side.

"So that's where you were hiding them," Ryuk seemed strangely excited as he eyed the bright red apples.

_Ryuk must really want these._ Light smirked while holding the apples away from the levitating shinigami's reach.

Now Ryuk almost looked desperate, "Do you know how long it's been since I had one?"

"And I'll give them to you as long as I get something in return."

The shinigami gazed at him blankly then started laughing. "My favorite human hasn't changed at all. Okay, Light. What do you want?"

Light sat down at the kitchen table and placed the bowl of apples beside him, "I've already heard many Death Note rules but I need clarification on which ones are accurate. And since this is a game to you, I figured you wouldn't give information without a bribe."

The teen confidently met the shinigami's gaze as he picked up an apple, "First of all, is it true that one can disown a Death Note and lose all their memories using it? And if so, will that person also forget all of their memories of past lives?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Questioning the shinigami had been rather useful. He knew that he could have Misa forget everything now, which would come in handy. Light had asked Ryuk several questions and he even heard all about the shinigami eyes. That was another tool, which could be of great help. But somehow he felt as if Ryuk had not told him everything. He answered what Light had asked yet Ryuk never went out of his way to explain anything. Light supposed that it didn't matter; he would eventual remember all the rules on his own anyway.

After feeding the shinigami, Light left the apartment. To Light's relief, Ryuk didn't follow him and Misa hadn't woken up yet. Hopefully, the shinigami would stay around Misa since she owned the Death Note. Light took the elevator down to the first floor. As soon as the elevator door slid open, his cell phone rang. Last night, Light had the phone rigged so it would only ring when L called and silently vibrate if it was Mikami.

Light stepped out of the elevator and answered his phone.

He immediately heard L's voice, "Light-kun, come outside."

"I'm on my way," Light replied as he quickly headed out of the expensive apartment building.

Right in front of him, there was a black car which Watrai had driven last night. The car door swung open, revealing L who was perched on top of a passenger seat. Light stood there for a moment. It finally hit Light just how much he was going to hide from the detective. And if L ever found out…_"We will be enemies. Understand, Light-kun?" _

"Is Light-kun waiting for an invitation?" L asked impatiently.

Light snapped back into reality and entered the car. He sat beside L then closed the car door. The black screen was rolled up so he couldn't see Watari who he assumed was in the driver's seat. While Watari began driving the vehicle out of the parking lot, L picked up a laptop and balanced it on his knees.

"Has Light-kun heard about the explosion which took a man's life last night?"

"Yes," Light was actually honest, "I watched a report of it on the news."

"The explosion killed one of the assassins," L stated without sounding the least bit happy.

"Really?" Light feigned surprise then he grinned, "That's great. I guess you have less work now."

L bit on the edge of his thumb, "Not necessarily."

"W-What do you mean?" Light could feel his heart pounding. _Is he already suspicious?! How?!_

"That assassin was highly skilled with creating bombs. I have difficulty believing that he accidentally set off an explosive that only took his own life. Although the situation is very convenient for myself, I feel the need to investigate the supposed 'accident'."

"You think that the assassin was murdered?"

"Yes, but there is no chance for an autopsy since the explosion was too powerful."

"Even if he was murdered, shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" Light didn't intend to sound so annoyed, "There are still two more assassins that want to kill you. Why should you waste time investigating one of their deaths?"

L sighed, "Light-kun still sees criminals' lives as worthless."

"I didn't say his life was worthless; only that you should look after yourself first."

Suddenly, L's black eyes widened then he stared directly at Light, "Did Light-kun…just deny one of Kira's beliefs?"

Light smiled nervously, "You make that sound like a bad thing."

L finally blinked and gazed back at his laptop, "Light-kun has never done that before."

There was a strange silence between them for awhile. The detective kept his eyes on the laptop but he wasn't even typing anything. And Light was struggling to appear calm. The last thing he wanted was for L to notice any differences in him.

Before the silence could be broken, Watari stopped the car by the high school. Light opened the car door then he turned to face L while still sitting beside him.

"Perhaps I denied it because I'm becoming more like you."

L unexpectedly leaned toward Light and kissed him on the mouth. Light's eyes shot wide open from surprise. Then L reached his hand around and ran it through Light's hair. The detective gripped some hair on the back of Light's head and tilted the teen's neck aside. L moved to kissing along Light's neck while the teen struggled to keep from letting out sounds of gratitude. Eventually L swirled his tongue over one spot that caused Light to moan involuntarily.

Light felt L's breath over his neck as he spoke, "Perhaps, Light-kun."

Suddenly L bit down and sucked on the exact same spot. Light gasped from the initial shot of pain then shuddered in pleasure as L continued the rough treatment. After leaving his mark, L whispered in Light's ear. "Or is it the complete opposite?"

A shiver went down Light's spine. When L finally released him, Light could feel the heat spread over his face and his heart racing.

L smirked as he reminded the light-headed teen, "Light-kun needs to attend school."

Light nodded dazedly before he stepped out of the car.

* * *

_Dammit. What the hell was that?_ Light absent-mindedly fiddled with a pencil in his hand. He was staring down at his desk while his face still felt unacceptably warm. Sometimes Light really wondered what was going through that strange detective's head. He really hadn't expected L to _bite_ him. There were times when Light thought L just enjoyed messing with his mind. If that was the case, it wouldn't have surprised Light. But what L had said afterwards…

"_Or is it the complete opposite?"_ That statement was dangerous. L was questioning whether or not Light could really deny one of Kira's beliefs and mean it. The detective also insinuated that Light had become even more Kira-like by denying one of Kira's beliefs… Only L could up with logic as to how that made any sense. But Light understood what L meant. Usually Light did defend Kira's justice so if he changed positions, it could mean that he actually believed in Kira more and felt the need to lie about it.

"Hey, Light-kun has a hickey!"

Light immediately smacked a hand over his neck while glaring at the boy in the desk next to his. Then everyone else in the class turned around to gawk at him. Some of the boys started congratulating him loudly and many of the girls looked jealous of whoever gave him the red mark.

Luckily the teacher yelled at the class to settle down and most of the class stopped staring at him. Light was still blushing from embarrassment. _Goddamn you, L._ When Light finally gathered the nerve to look up again, he spotted Takada who was still gazing at him. Unlike the other girls who seemed infuriated, she looked worried.

- - - - - - - - -

"Are you feeling alright, Light-kun?" Takada walked toward him and asked as soon as lunch began.

"Of course, I am." Light replied casually as he headed out the classroom.

Takada determinedly followed him down the hallway, "I'm worried about you."

Light stood still and faced her, "Why?"

She stalled before finally explaining, "You've been skipping all the meetings after school. Just the other day, you slept for hours in the nurse's office and…that mark on your neck-"

"What I do outside of school is none of your business, Takada."

Her eyes narrowed furiously, "Fine. But what about all the organizations you lead here?"

"I quit."

She gasped, "W-What? Just like that? You even quit the tennis team?"

"Yes." Light shrugged. "I'm bored with school anyway."

Takada only stared at him for awhile until she looked away, "Why won't you tell me what's going on with you?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder so she would meet his gaze. He lied right to her face, "Nothing is going on with me, Takada. I'm fine."

She only nodded in response. Light instantly released her and continued walking.

- - - - - - - - - -

By the time school ended, he knew that another assassin was dead. Light had ordered Misa to write the second one's name in the Death Note during school hours. Since that particular assassin had a record of being treated at numerous mental hospitals, Light wanted his death to look like a suicide. He told Misa to write that the assassin had hanged himself. With that assassin's known mental instability, his suicide shouldn't seem very surprising. Yet Light was still a tad nervous about L's reaction.

Light exited the school building and headed towards L's black car. He opened the car door and sat next to the perched detective. This time the black screen was pulled down so Watari was visible. Surprisingly, L didn't have a laptop and he was staring down while biting the edge of his thumb.

When Watari began driving off, L announced plainly, "Another assassin has died."

Light faked a shocked expression, "Already? That's really-"

"Convenient," L finished his sentence as he met the teen's gaze.

Light sighed, "Do you feel the need to investigate this death too?"

"I already have. There were no signs of a struggle and only the assassin's finger prints were found on the rope that he was hanged with. He definitely tied the rope around his own neck and jumped from a chair."

"So he committed suicide. Was it the assassin that had been admitted into mental hospitals?"

"Yes. That is why everyone is so quick to label his death as a suicide."

"It sounds like a suicide to me.

"I expected Light-kun to say that," L broke eye contact with him, "I have a theory as to how those two assassins could have been murdered… But I am hoping that my theory is too horrible to be accurate."

"I still think you're over-analyzing the situation," Light insisted.

"Perhaps."

* * *

As soon as they entered the workroom, L started on another case. Because even with threats of assassination, L still had to help the police on other cases. The role of being L had evolved into something much more powerful after the fall of Kira. Citizens all over world depended on L to reinforce justice constantly. That was also why so many criminals wanted to kill L; their target wasn't necessarily the detective but justice itself.

Meanwhile Light was still reviewing information on the remaining assassin and helping L on the other case at the same time. Light had finally decided how he wanted the last assassin to die. He planned to give the order to Misa later that night. But somehow killing the three assassins didn't feel _good enough_. There were hundreds of criminals who were imprisoned for trying to kill L. Of course, most of them failed miserably and L had them behind bars in no time. Yet their imprisonment wasn't _enough_. Light wanted them all dead.

At first, Light intended to only have the last three assassins killed… But now he wanted more justice.

By one o'clock in the morning, Light was starting to doze off a little.

L was perched on the chair beside him and still scanning through documents without appearing the least bit tired. "Light-kun has school tomorrow."

"I know," Light yawned while standing up, "I'm going to bed."

The detective merely nodded, too focused on his work to glance up.

Light headed into the elevator then ascended up a floor. He pulled out the cell phone and dialing Misa's number. By the time Misa answered her phone, Light was securely in his room with the door shut. Luckily, the video cameras had been taken out of Light's room. With only one remaining assassin, the security in the building had lessened greatly.

"Hi! This is Misa-Misa!" her voice screeched through the phone.

Light winced from the annoying sound, "Misa, I have another order for you."

"Oh, Light! Where are you?! Are you still with stupid L?! Misa doesn't like him!"

"I'll visit you tomorrow. But for now, I need you to do something for me."

She determinedly declared, "Misa will do anything for her Light!"

Light searched the room one last time for any video cameras and found none. "The last assassin will die in a car wreck and order him to drink alcohol before he drives. But you have to make sure that he is driving alone in the car and that the wreck doesn't kill anyone else but himself."

"Okay!" She claimed enthusiastically, "Misa can do that!"

"Good."

"Misa loves yo-"

Light hung up on her before she could finish. Then he laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. _This just isn't good enough._ Light wanted the imprisoned criminals who tried to cause L harm to die as well. But he would have to look into L's files to find out those criminals' identities. And L was still in the workroom so using one of his computers for that purpose was impossible… _What about Watari's computer? _Light sat up with a smirk. The old man was probably asleep by now.

With his mind made up, Light stood up and quietly exited his room. Then he walked down the hall and sneaked into Watari's room. The old man was sleeping soundly in his bed while his computer was set on his desk. Light crept over to the desk and turned on the computer.

It didn't take long to find a record of the criminals' names and names of the prisons where they were being held. These criminals were kept in prisons all over the world. And Light knew if he had them killed, their deaths still needed to look like accidents. This would be large task and Light didn't know if Misa could handle it. But Mikami seemed intelligent enough.

Light took out his phone and silently snapped pictures of the list of names and where they were located. Then he sent the pictures to Mikami over his phone along with a text message that explained his orders. He told Mikami to view the list as a test. Hopefully, Mikami would be able to find photos of faces that matched with the names. Light knew what he asked of Mikami would not be easy. But it was also certain that the cult leader would work devotedly for his God.

Right after Light put his cell phone back into his pocket and exited out of the documented records, the door swung open. Light's heart rate shot up when he spotted L in the doorway.

"What is Light-kun doing on Watari's computer?" L asked bluntly.

Light tried to calm himself down. He had been really lucky. If L had found him sooner… "I had trouble sleeping so I thought that I'd work some more."

"Why didn't Light-kun go to the workroom?"

_Shit. _Light stalled while gazing back at the computer's desktop, "I…knew that you would ask why I wasn't asleep."

"So Light-kun avoided me for that purpose," L tilted his head to the side, "Why exactly did Light-kun have trouble sleeping?"

"Nightmare," Light tried to sound as embarrassed as possible. Hopefully, this was believable enough.

L nodded then reached over and grabbed his arm, "Come, Light-kun."

Light allowed the detective to lead him down the hall and back into his own room. Then Light sat down on his bed. Unexpectedly, L crouched down beside him.

"L, why are you-?"

"If Light-kun is having nightmares like he claims, I will stay with him."

"That's not really necessary-" Light was cut off when L placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him down on his back.

Then L suddenly moved to being perched right above Light with his legs on either side of the teen's abdomen. L leaned down so his face would only inches away from Light's.

"It is only unnecessary if Light-kun did not actually have a nightmare-"

"I did," Light quickly lied.

"Then what happened in Light-kun's nightmare?"

"You…left again." Since Light had truly dreamt of that before, it seemed like the most convincing answer.

L leaned down and kissed him, muffling Light's gasp. The detective immediately deepened the kiss and was practically ravishing the teen's mouth. Once Light recovered from the initial surprise, he started kissing back just as fiercely. Then Light tried to pull himself back up to gain some momentum. But once L noticed this, he snatched both of Light's wrists and pinned him down to the bed. Now Light was stuck laying flat on his back while L strongly dominated the kiss. After the detective caused several gasps and moans to escape the teen, he lifted his head then stared down at Light's flushed face.

"I have no intention of leaving Light-kun again."

Light smiled up at him while trying to catch his breath, "You better not."

L gave him an amused smile then laid down beside him. Light felt the detective release his wrists and wrap his arms around him instead. In only a few minutes, Light already fell asleep in L's warm embrace.

* * *

"_I AM JUSTICE!"_ Light jerked violently as he woke up. He took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself. But his mind was still racing from the recently recovered memory. _Fucking Lind L. Tailor! I can't believe I actually went for L's bait! Now L knows where I am! I mean…where I was…_ Light covered his face with his hands while attempting to clear his mind of Kira's righteous wrath. _I'm not Kira anymore…I'm not-_

Then he heard L's voice, "Was Light-kun having another nightmare?"

"Y-Yes," Light felt as if he answered honestly. He sat up and gazing beyond L who was perched beside him and spotted the digital clock. "I have to get ready for school," Light hurried off the bed before L could ask him anything else.

- - - - - - - - -

All throughout the day at school, Light couldn't get that memory to stop replaying in his head. He had tried to kill L back then… Of course, they were enemies so it was to be expected yet still… _I tried to kill the 1st L and I most likely succeeded later on since N or the 3rd L stopped me. But that was the 1__st__ L; he's different for my L- My? Since when did the 6th L become my L?_ Light rudely told himself. _Probably since I started making out with him and letting him spoon me all night._

Light allowed his head fall and loudly bang on his desk while students around him gasped.

As the day progressed, Light began to accept that, yes, somehow he did think of L as his. He realized if anyone else ever tried giving L inappropriate affection, Light would struggle against the urge of writing their name in a Death Note himself. Yet the two geniuses had never actually talked about their relationship and agreed on its status. Obviously, they were friends but they did things with each other that friends don't normally do…

They were also extremely protective of each other. Light really hoped that Mikami was able to kill the criminals off the list that was sent to him. And the third assassin should definitely be dead by now, which was a comforting thought.

Eventually, the bell rang signaling the end of school. Light was glad to get out of the horribly boring place and practically rushed toward L's car. The car door was opened for him from the inside. Light took his seat beside the perched detective and closed the door.

When Light turned to face L, he realized that something was wrong. The detective was scowling at his laptop and the black screen was pulled up so Watari was separated from them.

"L, what happened?"

"The remaining assassin died."

Light pretended to be surprised, "Seriously? How did he die?"

L's pitch black eyes bore into him, "He died from a heart attack."

Light almost gasped. He quickly tried to appear calm, "Did he have any medical problems?"

"No, actually his heart was extremely healthy." L informed him, "While you were in school, I had him arrested. He died in one of my holding cells."

_So that's why. He wasn't able to fulfill the command so he died of a heart attack… Oh, fucking hell._ Light only nodded after L's explanation, unable to respond with anything more.

"Would Light-kun like to hear my theory as to how the three assassins were murdered?"

Light's heart raced while he replied, "L, I agree that these deaths are very convenient but coincidences happen. Sometimes people die when no health issue can be found. You're over-analyzing this."

"I see… Light-kun believes in coincidences." L tilted his laptop to face the teen, "What does Light-kun think of the deaths of 59 criminals who I already had imprisoned for trying to kill me? All 59 deaths were classified as accidents or suicides and they all died within last 12 hours."

_Shit. Mikami works much faster than I anticipated. _Light silently gazed at the record of all the criminals' deaths on the laptop. For such a feat to be possible, Mikami must've started searching for the criminals' photos right away and never took a single break… Now Light knew what Mikami was truly capable of. But at the same, it also caused L to be more suspicious. No, this was not a good situation at all.

"Would Light-kun like to hear my theory now or is he still clinging to the false notion of coincidences?"

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a cruel cliffy. Hahaha. Reviews make me write faster.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Death Note.

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 21: Kira Part 3

This wasn't supposed to happen. Misa should've written down the name sooner before Light had to leave for school and didn't know what L was doing. And Mikami had no idea what he had caused. The cult leader only knew that he was to kill the men off the list. Light obviously couldn't tell him that the criminals were all being punished for offenses toward L or the supposed 'enemy'. Since the criminals on the list where in prisons all over the world, Mikami probably thought 59 of them dying of accidents was a safe amount. But L kept tabs on those certain criminals so it didn't go unnoticed for the detective, unlike the rest of the world.

Light had greatly under-estimated Mikami's efficiency. That was a mistake he would never make again.

After L asked his question, there was only one response that he could really give. Light had stalled long enough. He gazed at the detective perched beside him, dreading L's answer.

"Alright, L. What's your theory?"

L promptly replied, "All three assassins and the 59 criminals were killed by the use of a Death Note."

Light's heart dropped. He felt dizzy but somehow managed to keep his composure, "A Death Note?"

"Yes," L closed his laptop and set it on the floor of the car. Then he directed his whole attention toward Light, "I believe that the circumstances of the criminals' deaths were written in a Death Note. And that the third assassin died of a heart attack because he was unable to fulfill what was written for him to do before his death. None of the deaths were accidents, Light-kun. It was all planned."

L looked as if he was trying to conceal pain as well when he finally asked, "What does Light-kun think of my theory?"

"…It is definitely possible." Light admitted then he stated logically, "So you believe that Kira has returned."

"Yes." L bit on the edge of his thumb, "And now the main question is why would Kira only kill those certain criminals…"

"What are you insinuating, L?"

The detective sighed, "From Kira's perspective, his actions are a huge tribute to me. By killing those who committed offenses against me, Kira believes that he is doing me a favor. Kira may even consider it a display of love."

Light stared at him with wide eyes, hanging on his every word.

"But Light-kun must know," L's gaze bore into him, "that I strictly view these actions as a display of betrayal."

Light couldn't breathe for a few moments. _Betrayal? But I…_

L was glaring at him while harshly declaring, "Kira is evil. Even if his killing spree benefits me, it is still evil. These deaths do not bring me any satisfaction, if anything it _sickens_ me. Not only is Kira a mass-murderer, he has broken his promise to me."

It felt as if L ripped his heart out and stomped it into the dirt. Light completely snapped, "You think that I'm Kira?! I haven't broken my promise to you, L!"

"There is currently a 92.7 percent chance that Light-kun is Kira."

Light shouted furiously, "How can you be that sure?! You have absolutely no evidence!"

"That is the only reason why the percentage isn't at 100 yet." L spoke with conviction, "If I am correct in assuming that Kira has resurfaced, he could be no other than Light-kun. All the circumstances point to him. I do not want Light-kun to be Kira but I must approach this situation logically."

"Stop talking as if I'm actually Kira! I'm not a mass-murderer, L! I didn't kill any of those criminals! I am NOT Kira!" Light claimed as he stared straight into L's black eyes.

L's expression darkened, "I find it amazing how easily you can lie to my face, Light-kun. No wonder you could break your promise."

"I've kept my promise!" Light truly believed that.

L sniped, "I expect a lie whenever Light-kun opens his mouth. I have begun to wonder if every aspect of him is fake."

"How can you say that to me?" The hurt tone of Light's voice was real. The aching in his chest was real. The urge to cry that he was working so hard to suppress was _real_. How could L call him fake?!

For a split second the hatred disappeared for L's eyes and he even reached a hand toward Light as if to comfort him. Then the detective quickly snapped out of it, returning to his detached persona once again. "Light-kun agreed to hear my theory…so I told him."

Light could only gaze at L with a complete loss of words.

L explained, "Since Kira's return has not been officially recognized, I am limited in my actions for now. But rest assured that I will begin collecting evidence against you as soon as possible."

Light took in a deep breath then requested sadly, "I want to go back to Misa's apartment."

"Very well, Light-kun."

* * *

When Light finally arrived at Misa's apartment, it was around three o'clock in the afternoon. He let himself in with a spare key that Misa had given to him. As soon as Light entered and shut the front door, he _cracked._

"DAMMIT!" Light slung off his backpack and fiercely hurled it across the room.

Then Light frantically started searching the entire apartment for any recording devices. Even if L sounded like he would start collecting evidence later, a suspect could never be too careful… Yes, he was a suspect. Already.

After searching his bedroom, Light slammed the door on his way out. He was infuriated about his current situation. Light had only planned to have Misa and Mikami write in the Death Notes for him temporarily. He wasn't actually Kira! Of course, Light also intended to only have three assassins killed at first and now 59 others are dead. Perhaps he did go overboard with using the Death Notes but…he did it for L. Or at least that's what he told himself.

But now L despised him._ After all I've done for you, this is your repayment! Ungrateful asshole! I sought justice for YOU. I had criminals killed that wanted to assassinate YOU. I DID THIS FOR YOU! I did this because I cared! I had to show those criminals that if they went after my L, they would DIE! _

_And now… And now you hate me. _Light stubbornly wiped at his watery eyes, refusing to cry. While searching the living room, he collapsed onto the couch with his face down in the cushions. _I didn't break my promise! I didn't! _

Light slammed his fist onto the coffee table beside the couch._ I didn't betray you, L!_ A choked sob escaped his throat. _I didn't… But he believes I did and that's all that matters. _The suppressed tears finally began leaking out.

Suddenly, the front door swung open. Light immediately sat up as Misa entered the apartment with a levitating shinigami next to her. Misa closed the door behind her then squealed when she spotted her brother.

"You're back! Misa's so happy to-" she froze in horror then rushed toward him, "Was Misa's Light crying?! Oh, poor, poor Light!"

Meanwhile Ryuk was watching with a shocked look on his face, "Light can cry?"

Misa sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him, "What happened?!" She pried angrily, "Did L do something to you?! Just tell Misa and she'll make the deal right now-"

"No!" Light quickly cut her off, knowing exactly what deal she was referring to. Then he glanced at Ryuk, "If you check for any recording devices, I'll give you a barrel of apples."

Ryuk beamed happily as he disappeared through a wall, "It's worth going through all of this again just for the sake of addiction."

With the shinigami finishing the search for him, Light tiredly leaned his back against the couch. Misa was still hugging him since he didn't have the willpower to shove her away. She tightened her hold on him and whispered by his ear.

"Do you want to come with Misa to the church tonight? Mikami called Misa earlier today and he wants to speak with you."

"Wait for a moment," Light quietly replied. Whether or not he went was dependent on just how much surveillance he was under for now. Light knew that L would be watching his every move soon but hopefully not yet. Besides hiding recording devices in Misa's home without permission from her or a judge had to be illegal even for L or at least Light believed that was true. With L, one could never be too cautious. Light learned that the hard way.

Eventually Ryuk appeared before them again, "The apartment's clear."

Light nodded then asked Misa, "Did Mikami suggest the church as a meeting place?"

"Yes. Well, at least for now. He says it'd be too dangerous later on," Misa explained.

"Alright. I'll go." _I need to figure out what to do from here. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

During the afternoon, the barrel of apples was purchased and brought home. Ryuk was in an extremely good mood by nightfall. In the evening, Light and Misa left to head toward the Church of Kira with Ryuk following behind. They rode in a limo until the church was relatively close. The chauffer dropped them off at an expensive restaurant. Of course, that was only for cover. From the crowded street, they walked the rest of the way to the Church of Kira.

Misa and Light were allowed entry through the hidden door which was disguised as a brick wall. Then they headed into the main room of the church where rows of benches and the stage was located. No one was on the platform yet and everyone was gathering in groups to socialize.

As they walked down the aisle, Light spotted a familiar girl across the room. Takada was still dressed in her school uniform as she spoke to others members of the church. She was so busy with her conversation that she was completely oblivious to Light's presence in the room. He strolled past Takada and stood in front of the stage with Misa.

Mikami immediately came to them, "Let's talk in my office."

Light and Misa followed the cult leader into a smaller room. Mikami closed the door behind them then stood by his desk. He took out his Death Note and placed it on top of his desk.

Mikami announced, "I started killing the criminals that were listed in the message you sent me. I wanted to prove myself so I began killing as many as possible right away… After 59 of them were already dead, I discovered what all the criminals on your list had in common."

Light stood in front of the desk and opened the Death Note. He flipped through a few pages that were filled with names. "Did you stop writing the criminals' names after your discovery?"

"Yes… I understand that my God is still in the process of being resurrected. You don't have all your memories yet so I don't expect you to act as perfectly as my fully awakened God will. But I shall always be loyal to you, even now. If you want me to continue killing the criminals off the list, I will."

"…That's not necessary." _L won't appreciate it anyway._

"Glad to hear it." Even though Mikami wanted to kill criminals, he obviously disliked the idea of helping L.

Misa gave them both confused looks, "Wait. What's going on?"

Mikami ignored her and spoke only to Light, "Are you under suspicion?"

Light admitted, "Yes. But L has no evidence and the world hasn't recognized Kira's return yet. I can handle L."

Misa seemed shocked by the news while Mikami only nodded acceptingly.

Then the cult leader asked, "When do you plan to order the deaths of the criminals who wronged your own followers? The members of this church need their God."

"When the time is right," Light purposely gave a vague answer.

"I believe _now_ is the right time, God. You have no idea how long your followers have been waiting," Mikami insisted, "Before you leave tonight, you should really watch the ceremony. Maybe then you will understand."

Misa eagerly grabbed Light's arm, "Misa wants to watch the ceremony!"

Light sighed, "Fine."

After Mikami concealed his Death Note in a locked desk drawer, they all left the office and entered the larger room once again. Light and Misa sat down on a bench in one of the back rows while Mikami took his place near the front. Once Mikami's presence was known at he sat down, the room became silent.

Then the first person walked onto the stage. It was a young man who angrily tacked a picture of a criminal onto the wall behind the platform."This is the bastard who killed my fiancée. May Kira take vengeance for me."

He stormed off the stage and the next person tacked a photo on the wall amoung the other countless pictures of criminals' faces that also had name tags. Light watched as one after another walked onto the platform and called out for his justice. He couldn't help but be affected by it. He truly wanted those criminals to be punished yet… Somehow he was still managing to restrain himself. Even if L thought that Light betrayed him, Light believed he hadn't. But L hated him now… What was the point anymore?

Light was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard a girl that was younger than him crying on the stage. She couldn't have been older than 15. The girl had tears streaming down her face as she added a photo to the wall. Then she turned to face the crowd.

"Th-this is the criminal who killed my father. M-May Kira- May Kira-" she suddenly cried out, "Where are you?! Why aren't helping me?!" The girl's voice sounded so hurt, so lost. "My mom was raped and I put the criminal's identity on the wall! You did nothing! Then she killed herself! Now my father's dead!"

Light stared at the girl with wide eyes. He could feel the pain in her voice. He understood it. Yes, he understood now.

The hysterical girl fell to her knees and sobbed loudly, "Where are you, Kira? I need you."

Eventually another church member came onto the platform and helped the girl back to her seat. Light held his face in his hands. _Enough is enough. I can't take this anymore!_ The girl's cries were replaying over and over again in his mind. _I know that promised L…but I have to do this. I can't sit here doing nothing. I have to show those criminals that they will DIE if they ever break the law. I have to restore order to the world. I have to create… the perfect world._

Light immediately stood up and determinedly headed down an aisle toward the front of the room. Misa quickly followed behind him. Once he spotted Takada, he walked by her and placed a hand on her shoulder. When Takada glanced up, Light whispered.

"Kira needs you. Follow me."

At first Takada looked stunned but then she stood up and followed him. Light continued down the aisle with Misa and Takada both behind him. He ignored the sound of the shinigami's laughter as he met up with Mikami near the front of the room.

"To your office. Now." Light tersely ordered.

Mikami nodded then they all followed Light into the office. The cult leader shut the door while Misa made herself comfortable in an armchair. Meanwhile Takada was scanning the room nervously.

Light turned to Mikami, "Show her the Death Note. She's trustworthy."

The cult leader complied and took the Death Note out of his desk. He held up the notebook while Takada gazed at it in utter shock.

Light began explaining to her, "Takada, you need to act as messenger between me and Mikami. It will become too dangerous for us to contact each other ourselves."

Takada looked at Mikami in wonder, "You're Kira?"

"No," the cult leader hid the Death Note once again, "I only carry out God's orders."

"So, that means-" She turned to face her classmate, "Light-kun, _you_-?"

Light finally accepted it, "Yes. I'm Kira."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's not good. In the next chapter, L will be doing his whole 'watching Light and sending stalkers to follow him' thing. Oh, joy.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Death Note.

A/N: Oh, Ye of little faith...Don't give up hope so easily! The story's not over yet. And I thought the stalkers were coming but they're late. You'll see. Also thank you so much for reviewing!

Chapter 22: Calm Before the Storm

_Light Yagami sat down in the front row with a strange man perched in the chair beside him. They had both just given speeches on the stage to an entire auditorium. The eccentric black-haired man called Ryuzaki was staring directly at Light. __Suddenly Ryuzaki declared, _

_"I am L."_

Light immediately sat up in his bed as he gasped in shock. His whole body was trembling and he could feel his heart pounding painfully fast. _The 1st L is my L! _Light took in quick short breaths causing him to become even dizzier. _I killed the 1__st__ L; I killed the L that I know now! I killed my L-! I mean, the 6th L. He's just the 6th L… _Light tried to calm himself down._ So what that the 6th L is the reincarnation of the 1st L._

_What if I have to kill the 6th L too? _Light felt sick to his stomach, really sick.

He staggered out of his bed and managed to reach the bathroom sink before his unexpected sickness took over. He actually vomited. Just the thought of potentially killing L made him seriously ill. After throwing up, his mind was still racing. _I can fight L. I can lie to him. I can betray him. But never, never could I actually… _Light tightly held onto the bathroom counter, trying to keep his balance. _I can't kill L._ He admitted to himself. _No matter what I just can't. _

Light rinsed out his mouth and splashed water on his face before leaving the bathroom. Although it had been painful, this was important information. Not only were Kira and his followers reincarnated. L was reincarnated too and probably along with those who followed him. Light had also realized something else…

He was way too close to L. How could he possibly beat L if the thought of killing the detective made him physically ill? It was a weakness that L could exploit and Light hated having weaknesses. Even if he knew L's name and had a Death Note right in front of him, Light doubted he could actually kill L. He'd let the detective live… And with that kind of attitude, Light would definitely lose.

_Dammit. _Light was ready to act as Kira again. He was ready to punish all the criminals and create a perfect world. But he was in no way ready to view L only as his enemy. He was just too damn close to the detective. He cared too fucking much. Logically, Light knew that he'd have to cut his ties with L if he was ever going to defeat the detective. Yet at the same time…Light didn't think he could bear losing L altogether. L had become a huge part of his life.

Light sighed. _First things first. I have to make sure L doesn't get any evidence on me. And I also need to take the lead in our battle by putting some pressure on L. _Light walked into the living room of Misa's expensive apartment. There was a colorful note left for him on the coffee table. Light glanced over the note left by his sister.

_Misa's Light,_

_Misa was called away by her stupid agent! She'll be gone most of the day now. Misa had Ryuk check the apartment again and he says that it's still safe. Ryuk left with Misa and she's only giving him one apple like you said she should. Misa'll see you later. _

_Misa-Misa loves you! _

Light crumbled up the short letter and tossed it in the fireplace. At least Misa wouldn't be around to bother him today and since it was Saturday he didn't have to deal with his dumb classmates either. He'd have the whole day just to himself-

The doorbell unexpectedly rang. Light scowled. _Who the hell could that be? _Light really hoped it wasn't a student from his school. Five days a week around those idiots were more than enough and he ordered Takada to never visit his home.

Light reluctantly opened the front door then froze in shock. "L?"

"Hello Light-kun." L casually greeted him then tilted his head to the side, "Did Light-kun just wake up? He looks quite disheveled."

_That's probably because I just threw up. _Light answered in his mind while still gaping at the detective. "Why are you here?"

L held up two tennis racquets with one hand. "I was wondering if Light-kun wanted to play tennis."

Light couldn't believe what he just heard. "Don't you suspect me of being Kira?"

"Yes. And I have been trying to explain that fact to world leaders for hours. But none of them want to believe that Kira has returned so they are all in denial. I have become quite frustrated actually. Then I decided to do what Light-kun usually nags me into doing and took a break."

"…Your idea of a break is playing tennis with one you suspect is Kira," Light stated in disbelief.

L easily agreed, "Yes."

"That makes no sense whatsoever. Don't you think of me as your enemy now?"

"Does Light-kun think of me as his enemy?"

"No," he quickly replied.

"Then Light-kun should not mind," L walked past Light and entered the apartment.

"I don't mind," Light closed the door and faced the detective once again, "But you should and you still haven't answered my question."

"Light-kun wants to know if I view him solely as my enemy." L calmly stated while he scanned the inside of the luxurious apartment.

"Yes," Light snapped, trying to get his attention again.

L glanced back at him, "I will rationally keep my guard up around Light-kun for my own safety but I want to be around him. Since I consider my friendship with Light-kun of great importance, I refuse to distance myself away from him entirely. Even after I prove that you are Kira, I will still care about you, Light-kun."

_This is…complete insanity. L and Kira aren't supposed to care about each other!_ Light vented by yelling angrily, "I'm not Kira! And if you imply that I am one more time, I want you to get the hell out!"

L bit on the edge of his thumb as he suggested, "How about Light-kun and I make a wager? If Light-kun beats me in a game of tennis, I will not mention Kira for the rest of today."

Light's eyes widened. _That_ was a really good offer. If he won, he'd have a whole day with L that wouldn't be filled with arguments and fighting. Light could pretend that it was like the old days before the Death Notes came back and his duty was recognized.

"Alright," Light asked cautiously, "But happens if you win?"

"I will be allowed to mention Kira and question Light-kun as much as I want."

Light nodded acceptingly. _I just have to make sure that I win. _He hadn't played against L in tennis since they parted ways at the Whammy House. Light didn't know if L had practiced during the time that they were separated but Light certainly had. While Light was trying to keep from dying of boredom, he had played plenty of tennis matches. The detective had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

L and Light strolled through the park together. Each of them had a tennis racquet ready in their grasp. After a few minutes, they reached the tennis court which was the exact same place where they had played against each other for the first time. Back then, L may have won at first but now Light was older. L could still remember how Light only lost because he was shorter and didn't have a long enough reach to hit the ball in situations where L easily could. Now Light was almost the same height as L and L knew that the teen had been practicing. Yet L still believed that he could beat Light again.

And he was wrong. Light had gone far beyond his expectations. Of course, their scores were still very close but Light was in the lead.

Light had grown up; L had finally noticed it just now. So much time has passed when they had hardly seen each other. Light wasn't a fourteen-year-old child anymore. He was a man now, a very attractive one too. Before Light had infuriated him by stupidly playing God, it seemed like L couldn't keep his hands off of the teen. And even though he was furious with Light now, L couldn't bring himself to hate him.

After Light swiftly whacked the tennis ball with his racquet, the ball zoomed over the net at a lighting fast speed. The ball bounced off the ground in a difficult angle and…L missed the ball. Light had won the game.

L gazed across the tennis court at Light's smiling face. It was almost worth losing just to see that smile. L had seen Light's fake manipulative smile plenty of times. But Light's true smiles were extremely rare. Although L had initially planned to question Light today, this would have to do for now.

Light announced proudly, "I won so you know what that means."

"I will keep my word, Light-kun." L reassured him, "I will not mention…what I am not supposed to mention only for today."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Light was so relieved that he won. L was still by far the toughest opponent to beat and winning hadn't been easy. But now Light felt much more relaxed. Even if L used the tennis game as an excuse to have time to question him, the detective had lost the bet. There would be no mentioning of Kira. Light knew that he had to cherish this while it lasted because L probably had an abundance of interrogation methods saved up for later. This was the calm before the storm.

After the tennis match, Light and L headed down the street toward the coffee shop that they used to stop by regularly. Along the way, Light noticed L pulling a stick of gum out of his pocket.

Light raised an eyebrow, "_Gum_, L?"

"Yes," L placed the gum in his mouth with a smirk, "When I become impatient, this type of gum has just enough sugar to help me last until my dessert arrives. I never would have discovered the gum's usefulness if Light-kun had not introduced me to it."

"You introduced yourself," Light scoffed.

"I suppose Light-kun has a point. Although my actions were caused by him provoking me," L mused.

"I didn't provoke you."

L gave him an incredulous look, "When I warned Light-kun to stop popping his gum, he asked me what I was _going to do about it_. And the entire week he was constantly misbehaving by lying to me about his education, starting a fight, scaring away tutors, and causing Watari's blood pressure to rise considerably. Then after I kissed Light-kun, he punched me in the face."

"I guess I was a bit of a brat," Light smiled while admitting.

"Light-kun was a hellion."

"Well, you weren't exactly a strict parental figure. Most adults don't tell teenagers to stay up all night and to have a diet that consisted solely of sugar. Your slaps on the wrist weren't very effective either."

Now L seemed surprised, "Light-kun views me as a parental figure?"

"Not anymore," Light quickly answered before stalling, "By the time I was fifteen, I stopped seeing you like that because…well…"

"Our relationship changed to a deeper level," L nodded. "Yes, it seems natural that Light-kun would view me as such at first. He has never had a stable father-figure so he was most likely searching for one when we first met."

_Of course, L understands it. _Light had nearly forgotten how freeing it was that he could tell L anything- Well, almost anything. His responsibility to act as Kira again had ruined that. Light used to be able turn to L for help. But that time was over now.

Why did he suddenly feel like he lost the most important thing in the world? Light tried to shrug that feeling away but the damage had already been done. Part of him wanted things to go back to the way they were before the Death Notes reappeared… Yet Light's sense of justice told him that kind of thinking was selfish. Saving the world as Kira was more important than his own desires, even if that desire was L.

* * *

In the café, L and Light ordered food then sat at a table where they talked for hours. Since what caused conflict between them couldn't be mentioned, their conversation was rather civil and nostalgic. For awhile they spoke of the DN13 case and the court trials following after. Then Light told L all about the months he spent at the Whammy House and his encounters with the other successors. L seemed quite interested in Light's views on Near, Mello, and Matt. And Light had no difficult going into detail about each of the boys' flaws.

Eventually L sighed, "Light-kun is very harsh on them but his observations definitely have merit. The next time I visit the Whammy House, I will make sure to tell each of them what to improve on. After all, if I die unexpectedly from an emerging threat, they will take my place."

_If he dies unexpectedly from an emerging threat? _Light realized solemnly. _L just referred to Kira in an underhanded way. Yet I can't point it out because he also mentioned Kira as his potential killer and I would be recognizing that if I called him on it. _

Luckily L chided himself, "Of course, I have probably over-stepped the bounds toward what is unmentionable. I apologize, Light-kun."

_Honorable bastard_. _I should be the one begging for forgiveness._ "It's alright, L." _I'm going to plot against you and try to harm you… How can you even stand to look at me? What if I really do attempt to…kill you later?_

That was enough to get rid of Light's appetite. This time he didn't necessarily feel ill, just _drained_. Emotionally and psychologically _drained_. He didn't want L to die. Even if L was technically his enemy, Light couldn't bear losing him. Why? Why did his opponent have to be his only weakness? Part of Light wished L was under just as much stress as he was. But at the same time, Light wouldn't wish that kind of pressure on anyone…unless of course it was criminal and therefore deserved agony. Yes, Kira's ideals were already far ingrained into his thinking. But instead of his usual pride in that fact, Light felt strangely distraught. _I'm sorry, L._

- - - - - - - - - - -

Once they left the café, Light and L headed back to Misa's apartment. Since Kira was unmentionable, it seemed pointless for them to go over to L's place where only reality was awaiting. After today, the battle between L and Kira would truly begin. At least for now, Light could pretend yet his own logic made that quite difficult. Light knew that this situation was temporary. He knew that they would be at each other's throats tomorrow. _Although L had said that he would always care for me… If L can pull that off, maybe I can too. _Light remained in deep thought as they entered the apartment building. _Maybe it's okay for me to care for L, just as long as I keep my commitment to create a perfect world. _

_As Kira, I could win over the world first then L. Since L follows society's rules, all I have to do is become the controller of society. If the present court system bowed before Kira and laws of society were changed, wouldn't L eventually have to abide by those laws as well? After all, L only catches the criminals then he hands the responsibility over to society. And in a Kira-controlled society, the criminals would be killed immediately; L would come to accept it. _Light managed to persuade himself for a second. No matter how unlikely, he desired someway to convince himself that L didn't have to die. Yet L ever conforming to Kira's law being unlikely was the understatement of the century. Although denial was so much kinder, logic overruled once again. Light grudgingly admitted to himself that L or Kira would have to die because they could never coexist.

When they reached the front door of Misa's apartment, Light let them in with a spare key. L gazed all around the living room while Light shut the door. When Light turned to face the detective, L was standing very close to him and staring straight into his eyes. Light's heartbeat quickened in anticipation. L only came this close when he was about to-

"Does Light-kun or Misa own a chessboard?"

Light's eye twitched. "No. Misa doesn't believe in chess and I usually have no one to play against so I don't own one."

L nodded nonchalantly as he stared off in a different direction.

Light was beyond annoyed. He knew that L would usually start showing his _affections_ by now, especially because they were alone. Unless…L was purposely distancing himself since he believed Light was Kira. This realization was really _painful,_ even though Light was considering whether to distance himself as well_. _It seemed like he was torn between safely detaching from L and clinging to L with all his might.

"I thought that you said you weren't going to distance yourself, L."

L corrected him, "I said that I would not distance myself _entirely_. I intend for my friendship with Light-kun to last but I must remain cautious of anything closer than that. Any other explanation would require that which is unmentionable. "

_He thinks that I could use our relationship to kill him… _At first, Light felt numb then indignant rage began boiling inside him. How dare L?! Light would never do such a thing even if he wanted to kill L! He cared about L and he _knew _that L cared for him. Yet here they were, restricted by their own logical mindsets. And restrictions were meant for others, not Light!

_Oh, fuck it_.

Light suddenly grabbed onto L's shoulders and kissed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

L was in shock for moment; Light had never initiated one of their kisses before. But the natural instinct to kiss back kicked in before L's logic could protest. L deepened the kiss while Light wrapped his arms around the detective's neck, drawing him in closer. L explored every corner of the teen's mouth with his tongue, savoring all the sounds which escaped Light's throat. Then Light stroked the tip of L's tongue with his own, making the older man moan. L could practically feel Light's smirk on his lips as they broke away from the kiss.

There was a passionate fire in Light's eyes, "I already have enough logical excuses in my head. Don't give me that bullshit too."

L was positive that Light had came to the same rational conclusion that he had; anything more than friendship was hazardous to both of them. Obviously, danger was nothing new to L. He could handle whatever risk it took to be with Light and the following consequences. But L wasn't sure if Light knew just how painful this could possibly end.

L asked carefully, "Light-kun is aware of the complexities such a relationship would bring?"

"Of course, I know that but…" The expression on Light's face looked almost pleading, "_I want this._"

That was all the encouragement L needed. He immediately closed the gap between them and claimed Light's lips once again. While the teen was eagerly kissing back, L managed to guide him over to the couch. L laid Light down on the couch then straddled him. For a second, L gazed down at the beautiful teen beneath him lustfully. His desire for Light was stronger than ever. L dove into Light's mouth, swirling his tongue in ways that he knew made Light moan.

They continued to feverishly kiss each other until L moved on to Light's neck. L kissed downward before Light's annoying shirt got in the way. L snaked his hands up underneath Light's shirt, feeling the teen's lean muscles contract at the unexpected touch. Light helpfully raised his arms as L quickly pulled the shirt over Light's head and threw the offensive clothing to the ground. L jubilantly continued to kiss down from Light's collar bone to his chest. Light laced a hand through L's hair as if to rush him downwards. When L first nipped and suckled on a nipple, Light gasped sharply. L extracted several moans as he finished one and applied the same rough treatment to the other. Once L finally lifted his head, he felt his erection rub against Light's.

Light let out a shocked cry, "_L._"

L absolutely loved that sound and he would not be satisfied until he heard Light scream it. So L began to rock his hips back and forth over Light who continuously gasped and shuddered. Gradually, L rammed harder and harder into him while Light clenched onto the sides of the couch. Soon Light's face was completely flushed and he was panting.

"S-Stop. I can't take any mor-Ah!" Light cried out as he tilted his head back.

Light was about to cum. L stopped thrusting into him then placed his hand right above the zipper of Light's pants. Before he took further action, L stared directly into Light's eyes.

"I want you so badly, Light-kun."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Light gazed up at L's fervent black eyes. He knew that he wanted to be with L but how far was he willing to go? This would be Light's first time and… Light just realized that he had always envisioned his first time being with L. L was the only one allowed to do these things to him. L was the only one Light had deemed worthy and Light really wanted him too. Even though all of Light's logic went against this, somehow he felt like L was his predestined choice despite everything.

Right as Light was about to answer, he heard the front door open.

"Misa's home-_AAAAAHH!_"

* * *

Hahaha! Well, this chapter wasn't too sad now, was it? (not including Misa's interruption.) Light may accept being Kira but he's still really, really close to L. Yay for inner conflict! XD The real battle begins next time.

**By the way, I need to know how many people want me to write a sex scene.** I've actually never written one before. But once you read enough of them, you basically learn how it goes.

So please review and tell me your opinion!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! But seriously, sorry for the wait. I know I probably pissed off a bunch of people… Anyway, I'm continuing right where I left off. :)

Chapter 23: The Battle Begins

_Oh shit. _

Light froze while the detective immediately stood with his face turned away from Misa. She had _seen_ them. Misa wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box but the situation was more than obvious. Light was shirtless with an older man on top of him. How the hell could he explain himself out of this one?

Misa stood in the doorway with her mouth gapping open in shock. Before she could snap back into reality, Light stood as well and grabbed his shirt from off the ground.

Light tried to explain calmly, "Misa, I know this looks-"

She suddenly pointed at the detective, "You sick pervert!"

Strangely, L still had his back to the model. "The same can be said for you."

L seemed to have struck a nerve because now Misa was shaking furiously. She started ranting, "How dare you! Misa is not a pervert! Her love for Light is pure! Who the hell are you anyway?!"

_Why won't he face her?_ Light quickly flung his shirt back on as he watched the detective. Then he spotted L pulling a cloth mask out of his baggy pants pocket. L put on the strange mask that had an elastic band keeping it attached to his head. Light's heart dropped at his deduction. _L suspects Misa as well and believes she may have shinigami eyes._

The detective turned around, revealing his odd pink mask. "I am L."

Misa gasped with a horrified expression on her face. Even though Light couldn't see L's face, he knew the detective was scowling.

L added ruthlessly, "And as for your affections towards Light-kun, incest has never been considered pure by society's standards."

Suddenly Misa came out of her shocked state as she crazily charged, "You want to steal Misa's Light!"

Before she reached L, Light snatched her arm and held her back. "Stop it, Misa!"

She thrashed in Light's grip wildly, continuing to shout at L. "Misa's love is purer than yours, fag!"

"That's enough!" Light angrily tightened his grasp.

"Ow." Misa tearfully met her brother's gaze, "B-But Light is Misa's-"

Light sighed. He obviously had to separate the two of them. While still clenching her arm, Light started leading her out of the living room. "We need to talk. L, wait here."

"I have no intention of leaving, Light-kun." L perched himself on top of the couch.

"No! Misa wants him gone!" She protested.

Light just ignored her complaints as he yanked her down the hallway. After they entered the master bedroom, Light slammed the door and immediately released her.

He quietly warned her with an irritated tone, "Now L suspects you too. It's not wise to pick fights with him."

"But, Liiiiiight-!" She clenched her fists and stomped her foot on the ground like a child.

"No, Misa. This is important," he interrupted her. "I want you stay far away from L. Don't even speak to him. He knows how to trick people in order to get information. Even now, you just inadvertently confessed to incestuous feelings."

"W-What?"

He raked a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated. "You didn't deny it. That's just as good as a confession to L."

Her body trembled as tears formed in her eyes, "M-Misa's Light…is ashamed of her?!"

_Not this again_. Light sighed, "I didn't say that."

"But Light doesn't want Misa to confess her feelings!" She cried pitifully, "He won't let her show her love! He's ashamed of Misa!"

He uncomfortably glanced away, "Incest is not socially acceptable."

"Misa is not meant to be Light's sister! Misa wasn't his sister in their past life!" Tears streamed down the model's face, "Doesn't Light remember? Misa does. She remembers going to Light's home. She remembers Light's real family. Sayu is Light's real sister, not Misa!"

_Sayu?_ "No, I haven't regained memories of my old family yet. And that still doesn't change the fact you are my sister now."

She continued having a tantrum, "But that's not fair! Light has to remember! In the past, he has kissed Misa before. He even agreed to be Misa's boyfriend!"

_I did? _Light cringed inwardly. _How the hell could I stomach doing that? If I really did that in a past life, it couldn't have been for pleasure. _He realized guiltily. _Of course, I was probably using her._

Misa sat down on her bed with her face hidden in her hands. Her voice quivered as she cried hysterically, "Light has to remember. Please…"

He walked towards the sobbing girl and stood in front of her. Then Light placed both his hands on her shoulders. She gazed up at him, revealing her tear-stained face.

"In time, I'll be able to recall everything." He faked a reassuring smile, "Once I remember our past relationship, I swear I'll tell you."

When she smiled back at him, it looked so pathetic. _Yes, I was definitely using her. She most likely meant nothing to me._

"Light belongs to Misa…not L, right?"

"I don't belong to anyone." He gave a neutral response then ordered, "And don't mention what you saw to Mikami, understand? It is not strategically wise for me to cut off my ties with L. You misunderstood the situation anyway."

"Misunderstood?" Misa's eyes widened before she nodded happily, "Yes! Of course, Misa misunderstood! Light would never betray her like that." It wasn't altogether surprising that she accepted the lie so easily. He had expected a little bit more sense out of her. But her ability to deny simple logic was amazing in a sad way.

"Stay here until I come back. I'll handle L."

Misa made a pouting face but didn't move.

_At least she follows orders._ Light exited the master bedroom, closing the door on his way out. He walked down the hall towards the living room. L was still perched in the exact same spot on the expensive couch and he was still wearing that weird pink mask too.

Light crossed his arms, "You can take that ridiculous thing off now."

"I would prefer to keep it on for…unmentionable reasons, Light-kun."

No, that answer wouldn't do. Light was pissed off. "You're comfortable with showing me your face but not Misa. You actually believe I'd use my own sister and have her lifespan cut in half. Is your opinion of me that lowly?"

"It is not lowly as much as it is cautious. May I presume the deal is off now since Light-kun has blatantly referred to the unmentionable topic?" L asked hopefully.

"Get out."

L tilted his head to the side, "There is a 98.4 percent chance that Light-kun's sister is one of his followers. If this presumption is true, there is a 96.7 percent chance that she would willingly give up half of her lifespan without Light-kun even requesting it."

"Dammit, L! Just leave!"

"I am merely warning you, Light-kun. If it's true that Misa does not have the shinigami eyes yet, she will eventually make the deal to obtain them with or without your approval."

Light glanced away for a second. _I already know that. _Then he sighed before ordering once again. "L, get out of here. Can you at least wait until Kira's supposed reappearance has been publically recognized to start questioning me?"

"Light-kun will continue to murder regardless of the public's delayed recognition."

"You don't even have proof that a murder took place!"

"It makes more sense than Light-kun's coincidence theory."

Now Light was really getting annoyed. He had become accustomed to people following his orders with no questions asked. But, of course, L was nothing like everyone else. The detective stubbornly refused to leave and he contradicted with everything Light said.

While clenching his fists, Light forced himself to ask politely. "L, will you please leave my home?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

Before L responded, the sound of a cell phone ringing interrupted them. The detective pulled the phone out of his pocket. He held up the cell phone between his thumb and index finger as he answered the call. "Yes, Watari? I see…No. I'll arrive shortly."

L hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. "Once the new Kira case is officially recognized, Light-kun can expect vigorous questioning."

Then the detective finally stood and headed towards the door. Light didn't move his gaze from the spot where L had been sitting. After he heard the front door open and close, Light sat down then placed his face in his hands. He didn't know what the phone call was about but it definitely worked better than all his attempts to make L leave. The phone call bothered him. Since L is obsessed with the new Kira case, it is easy to assume the call is somehow related.

_Dammit._ All he wanted was to pretend just for a day. Just for single day, maybe things could be like they were before. Such an idea seemed obviously impossible now. Of course, it would never be the same. He was Kira now. L and Kira are enemies. They always have been and always will be. That was an unchangeable fact…yet it still _hurt_.

"Hey, Light. Can I have another barrel of apples?" He heard the shinigami ask.

Light didn't bother to look up, "Why?"

"Because I just found a video camera."

His eyes widened in shock as he kept his face hidden. _What?! How?! _Light realized angrily. _When I left L alone to talk to Misa, he must have… That bastard!_

Ryuk continued to explain, "There's only one camera and it oversees all of the living room and some of the kitchen. So about my apples-?"

Light immediately stood and headed down the hall. The hovering shinigami followed him toward the master bedroom. Light shut the door after he entered but Ryuk simply floated through the wall.

Misa happily greeted him, "Is the icky pervert gone?"

He announced objectively, "L left but there's a video camera in the living room now. Watch what you say in there, the kitchen, and the hallway too. Also you need to buy Ryuk a barrel of apples tomorrow."

"W-What?!" Misa gaped at him, "How did the camera-?"

"L." That was all an explanation needed. Light left the room and stormed into his own bedroom. He closed the door and locked it before collapsing on his bed.

With his face smothered in a pillow, Light let out furious shout while banging his fists into the mattress. He knew that releasing the anger silently was more beneficial. But, damn, he felt like killing something right now. Only L had the ability to piss him off this much.

After Light finished throwing a tantrum, he rolled over and stared up at the ceiling as he tried to review the facts logically. L had made the first move in this new battle of theirs. Now Light needed to counter and he needed to do it well.

_I never should have let him in the apartment in the first place! I was actually foolish enough to believe that L just wanted to play tennis. Of course, that wasn't his real motive! He wanted to set up a video camera. That was his only reason for visiting me…_

_I could always take the camera down but then he'll ask how I found it. It's better to leave it there and just talk to Misa in different rooms. And I wouldn't be surprised if L had someone start following me tomorrow. Whenever that does happen, I'll have to take them out. _

Whether he liked it or not, the battle between him and L had already begun. Soon it would turn into an all out war. Losing was not an option. Light had to win this and surpass L. He knew that everything up until now had happened for a reason. He was meant to be Kira. He had failed in his past life. But this was his second chance to succeed, his second chance to create a perfect world.

~*~

Light was right about L sending someone to stalk him. He tested the theory by aimlessly walking around before school started. He entered at least ten different stores, pretending to be shopping for something. Every single time, a tall white man wearing a suit followed him. After making some needless purchases to appear natural, Light eventually arrived at the school.

He could still see the same stalker from the second story window next to his desk. During lunch, Light left the classroom with Takada. He led her down the hall until they entered the empty student council room. Light closed the door and shut the window blinds causing the room to become very dim.

"I'm being followed by one of L's men."

Takada gasped, "L suspects you?"

"Yes." Light crossed his arms, "But I already have a plan to kill the man he sent to follow me."

She looked relieved instantly, "Of course, you do. What can I do to help?"

"First, you must tell Mikami to make the deal for shinigami eyes. Also you need to arrange a fake study group and invite as many students as you can. We will all meet at the coffee shop two blocks west of the school that is next to a subway station. My stalker will follow me into the shop and I will point him out to you. Then you will text the stalker's description to Mikami. We will continue the façade of a normal study group until the 5:00 subway train arrives at the station. You will tell Mikami to take that train and he will walk past the coffee shop along with the huge crowd. As he walks by, make sure he double checks with you so he's definitely sees which man we need to kill, understand?"

Takada nodded, "Yes. Is Mikami going to write down the man's name right after that?"

"No. He'll find out everything he can about the stalker first. Then I'll decide how we should dispose of him." Light started heading towards the door.

"One last thing." Takada grabbed his shirt sleeve, "I know that we have to stop the law enforcement after you but…what about the criminals? Light, when are you going order their mass execution?"

He explained objectively, "Once I do that, the Kira case will become public. I need to be prepared for the consequences." Then Light turned to face her with a confident smirk, "But, rest assured, criminals will start dying by the millions very soon."

Takada smiled like a faithful disciple, "Yes, Kira, I believe you."

~*~

Light's plan was set into action. Takada had communicated with Mikami and he was ready to follow orders. Now Light and Takada were sitting in the coffee shop along with a large group of students. Light calmly helped other teens understand their English homework while he spotted the stalker sitting at a table across the room.

He strategically took Takada's worksheet away from her. "Can I see what you put on number three? Oh, you got this one wrong." Light lied as secretly wrote on the paper.

_The stalker is the white man in a suit sitting alone across the room._

Then she took the paper back and quickly read it, "Oh, thanks Light. I'll just put this in my own handwriting now." Takada immediately erased the message and rewrote her answer.

"Hey, Light-senpai. Can you check my work too?" A younger female student asked.

"Sure." He took the worksheet and wrote down the real answer this time.

Meanwhile Takada stood up to go purchase a drink. But when Light glanced over at her, he noticed that she purposely staring a section of the menu close to the stalker. _She's trying to get a closer look at his face. Good. She'll text Mikami a better description that way._ He focused his attention back to the other students he was sitting with.

The same younger female student still looked confused, "Light-senpai, I know you said this is the answer but I don't understand why."

Light mentally rolled his eyes before explaining past tense verb rules of the English language. After about five minutes, the girl finally understood.

"Thank you, Light-senpai." She looked embarrassed, "I'm asking for so much help but I didn't even introduce myself. Sorry about that, I'm Sayu."

Light's heart skipped a beat. _Sayu? _According to Misa, that was his former sister's name. _It's most likely just a coincidence. But then again, I have met with several people from my past life so far._ "What's your last name?"

Sayu froze and looked away like she was ashamed.

A nearby male student elbowed Light and whispered, "No one seriously told you? It's not a good name. Don't mention it in front of her."

_So it wasn't a coincidence. _Light openly asked her, "Is your last name Yagami?"

Sayu nodded sadly while other students glared at him.

"Just because the original Kira's name was Yagami Light is no reason to live in shame." He declared boldly, "I am not ashamed to be called Light and you should not be ashamed to be called Yagami."

She gazed up at him and smiled happily. "Thank you, Light-senpai."

Light couldn't help but smile back. He was lucky to have Sayu as his sister in their past life. If only she was his sister now instead of _Misa_.

He had to stay with the study group until the 5:00 subway train arrived. Most of the students started leaving one after another around 4:30. Eventually, only five students remained, including Light and Takada. Sayu stayed as well and Light spent most of the time talking to her. He practically ignored Takada while he kept explaining more English grammar rules to Sayu.

When Takada suddenly nudged him underneath the table, Light turned to give her an annoyed look. Then he spotted the large crowd of people passing by the coffee shop. _The 5:00 train is here! _He immediately scanned the crowd until he saw Mikami who was blending in with everyone else.

Takada was busy texting on her phone underneath the table. Light could see Mikami also had his phone out and he was most likely replying to Takada's message. Of course, nearly half of the people in the crowd had their cell phone out. Mikami really did seem like a normal pedestrian.

Then Takada wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "Hey, Light. Is the verb tense used correctly in this?"

He quickly read over the note.

_Mikami saw him. His name is Raye Penber._

Light could barely repress a smug smirk. "Yeah. It's correct."

Before he could hand the note back to Takada, Sayu unexpectedly asked. "Can I look at it?"

Light nearly froze, "Why?"

Sayu shrugged, "I just wanted to see an example of it used correctly."

"This is a verb tense you haven't even learned yet, Sayu. It would just confuse you," Light lied as he gave the note back to Takada.

"Well, can you teach it to me tomorrow, Light-senpai?"

"But we aren't having a study group tomorrow."

"Oh," Sayu looked disappointed. "Okay."

For some reason her sad look bothered him. "I can teach it to you during lunch tomorrow if you want."

Her face immediately brightened, "That would be great. Thank you, Light-senpai!"

Light pretended not to see Takada glaring at him.

~*~

Raye Penber had followed him home after the study group was finished. Light was sitting in the living room now with the television turned on in front of him. Now he knew that he could have Penber die at anytime he found suitable. Mikami was supposed to be researching Penber right now and Takada would inform him of any findings tomorrow at school.

The real decision he needed to make was when to make Kira's reappearance public. He could have Misa start killing criminals tonight if he wanted. But that would be too simple… Light wanted to cause mass hysteria. He wanted the whole world to know at once that Kira has returned. He wanted all the criminals to cower in fear and for all of his followers to celebrate. He wanted to shake the world at its very core.

But most of all, he wanted to make L's life a living hell on that day. He would show the detective just how formidable an opponent Kira really is.

"Breaking news! A world renowned war criminal has won control of China. He will give a speech tomorrow night, announcing his plans." The male news anchor stated excitedly.

_A war criminal?_ Light was actually paying attention to the news now. Apparently, a group of rebels had secured control of China and their leader was guilty of crimes against humanity. Everyone in China was nervous because everyone expected the war criminal to announce his plans for genocide. All the other countries knew exactly what was happening but no one wanted to get directly involved.

The television screen was now split between two guests arguing on the news show. The female guest was in support of action while the male guest was an isolationist.

She passionately argued, "We all know something horrible will begin tomorrow! We have to stand up for justice and do what is morally right!"

"What happens in China is not Japan's responsibility," the male guest countered.

"We have a moral obligation to act! And where is the 6th L in all of this? Isn't he the symbol of justice?!"

"L is a detective, not an army! It's out of L's jurisdiction! He can't do anything!"

Light watched with great interest as the two guests continued to shout at each other. A criminal that was out of L's jurisdiction was absolutely fascinating. L would always say his justice was the right way but in this situation L's justice was utterly worthless. The detective found criminals, proved their guilt, and allowed the country's courts to decide the punishments. But this war criminal was the ultimate authority of an entire nation now. All of the evidence and proof of guilt would be completely useless. As leader of a nation, the war criminal would simply pardon himself from all crimes.

_But what's out of L's jurisdiction is definitely not out of mine. Kira's justice does not discriminate between criminals. _He placed a hand over his mouth, hiding his prideful smirk.

_I'll show you the true power of my justice, L. When that war criminal gives his speech tomorrow night, I'll have him die on live television. And in the same night, I'll order the mass execution of all other criminals. That way I can catch the whole world's attention right from the start. _

* * *

A/N: Uploaded two chapters at once! Yay! Merry Christmas!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Kira's Introduction

_Light was walking down a sidewalk next to a woman wearing all black. She was Raye Penber's fiancée but Light didn't know her real name. He needed to trick her into telling him so he could kill her! It was dangerous to keep her alive. She had to die. Finally manipulating the information out of her was a huge relief. Now he was writing down her name. Misora Naomi…_

He woke up when Misa shook his shoulder. "Come on! It's not good for Misa's Light to be sleeping on the couch. Misa worries about her Light!"

Light tiredly glared at her. He wanted to yell at her for interrupting his retrieval of memories. But he decided against it because of the video camera in the living room. _Damn L._ Light reluctantly stood up and allowed Misa to yank him down the hallway.

Misa shoved Light into his room, "Now Misa wants her Light to go to bed."

After she left, Light exhaustedly laid on his bed and closed his eyes. If he was lucky, he'd continue to remember more useful information in his sleep.

The next time Light woke up was in the morning.

That night he did continue to dream, but they weren't about Penber or his fiancée. This time he remembered a lot about his past family. His mother was Yagami Sachiko and his father was Yagami Soichiro. Sayu was kind-hearted just like their mom while Light wanted to become a detective just like their dad…

He remembered lying to his father and using him.

After Light woke up, he had stared at the ceiling for awhile without any willpower to move. He felt guilty. In his past life, he had a wonderful family and he took them for granted. Now when he finally understood their value, they weren't his family anymore.

_I didn't appreciate them before but I won't make that same mistake again._ Light sat up as he decided determinedly. _No matter what I won't use them or sacrifice them for my gain. I'll protect them this time. I owe them at least that much._

Then Light stood up and started getting ready for school. He also wrote down instructions for Misa about killing the war criminal tonight. Before he left his room, Light folded up the piece of paper and hid it in his pocket.

He walked down the hall towards Misa's room. "Hey, Misa, I'm going to the store after school. Do you want anything?" Light purposely called out a casual excuse for the video camera to hear before entering her room.

Misa was standing in front of a mirror, putting on make up. "No. Misa's fine."

Light walked up to her and handed her the note.

"What's this?" She curiously started to open it.

"Instructions. Make sure that you burn it when you're done," Light hastily ordered then left the room.

Even though the video camera was in the living room, L could probably figure out which room Light was in. Besides he didn't have the time to explain everything to Misa right now anyway. All she needed to know was the man's name, what channel and what time he would appear on television, and, of course, the fact she needed to kill him right as he begins his speech. But that last part could be mostly inferred.

~*~

Raye Penber followed him on his walk to school for the last time. Along with all the criminals, Penber was going to die tonight too. For hours, Light sat at his desk plotting about how the events should go tonight. He knew that he could cause citizens all over the world to panic but he still wanted tonight to impact L as well. Even though he probably couldn't scare L, he could at least piss off the detective in a major way.

Eventually, it was time for lunch. Light and Takada walked down the hall together towards the empty room.

On the way, Light whispered, "Did he find out about the fiancée?"

Takada gave him a confused look, "Yes, he mentioned it. Why?"

Before Light could reply, he heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Light-senpai!"

_Sayu?_ He quickly turned to face his former sister. She was practically running to them.

Once she reached them, she grinned at Light. "You said that you'd tutor me during lunch."

Takada rudely claimed, "Light's too busy for that."

"No. I'm not." Light corrected his follower before he started walking away with Sayu. He glanced back at Takada, "I'll give you the English notes after school. Meet me here, okay?"

"Understood." Takada huffily stormed away in the opposite direction.

Light and Sayu ate lunch outside in the school yard. He didn't eat that much since he spent the whole time explaining things to Sayu. In his dreams, he remembered that Sayu used to ask for his help on homework a lot. He had a nostalgic feeling while tutoring her.

"Oh, now I get it. Thanks, Light-senpai!" Sayu smiled at him.

When he heard the bell signaling the end of lunch, he noticed the disappointed look on Sayu's face. Light wasn't exactly thrilled about going back to class either but he stood to leave. "Come on. Let's go inside."

She nodded and followed him into the school building. As they strolled down the hall, she nervously stared at the floor, "I know that I'm asking a lot from you, Light-senpai. But I have a huge math test on the day after tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd help me review for it. You don't have to but I'd really appreciate-"

"Sure. Tomorrow I can help during lunch again."

"Thanks but I don't know if lunch is long enough for me to understand everything…"

Light gave her a skeptic glance. _Does she even need help or is this an excuse to see me? But even if it's an excuse, I don't really mind. _"You want to meet after school for tutoring?"

"Well, only if Light-senpai is okay with it." Her expression was too hopeful.

_Yeah, this just an excuse. _"I'm fine with it. Where do you want to meet?"

"You can come to my house." She unexpectedly offered.

Light's breath hitched. _If I go, I can probably see my former parents again._ "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll meet you after school tomorrow and we can go."

"Okay! See you later, Light-senpai!" Sayu happily waved goodbye before hurrying towards her classroom.

Until school ended, Light sat at his desk while gazing out the window. He had a bored expression on his face but he hid his excitement very well. Soon Kira's reappearance would become public. There would be absolutely no turning back after tonight.

Once the bell rang, all the students immediately started leaving the classroom. Meanwhile Light still sat in his same exact spot, looking out the window.

"Light, can we talk now?"

He looked over to see Takada standing by his desk. "Yeah, let's make this quick."

They left the classroom and headed into an abandoned room then shut the door. Takada closed the blinds while asking bitterly, "Why do you waste your time with that girl?"

Light decided it wouldn't hurt to tell her the truth, "In my past life, she was my little sister."

Takada looked surprised, "Seriously?"

"Yes. That's the only reason I give her any special attention," he coldly explained. "Anyway, onto business, what did Mikami find out about Penber?"

"Not much. He only found a wedding announcement in a newspaper."

"Is his fiancée's name Misora Naomi?"

"Yeah, I think so. But how do you know that?"

"I remembered her last night and she could potentially be dangerous. Mikami needs to write down her name too. Has he seen a picture of her face?"

She nodded, "Yes. He managed to find one."

"Good." Light took a deep breath before announcing, "Tonight the mass execution of criminals will begin."

At first Takada gasped and she looked completely shocked. But then she smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

"At 7:00 pm, the infamous war criminal in China will give a speech and Misa will write down his name during the broadcast. After he dies, Mikami can write down all of the criminals' names he wants. And he is allowed to keep killing unless I tell him to stop."

"So you're giving him free reign? You know he'll go on a killing spree."

"That's what I'm counting on. I want Kira's return to be recognized instantly. But the criminals aren't the only ones who will die tonight. Penber and his fiancée need to die as well. And there are certain details about their deaths that I want Mikami to write." Light smirked. "It's those little details that will make L's life a living hell."

Takada's eyes widened with curiosity. "What details?"

~*~

It was 6:53. Only seven minutes left.

Light sat on the couch in front of the television. He held the remote in his hand as he casually flipped through the channels. Misa hadn't returned to the apartment yet as planned. She was most likely in her changing room at work, watching a television and waiting. Light anxiously glanced down at his watch again.

It was 6:56 now. Four minutes left.

Since the war criminal's speech was being shown live internationally, millions of people were probably going to watch. It was extremely important. L had to watch it too. Of course, Light wouldn't be surprised if the detective was planning to watch the speech and the video recording of his living room at the same time.

But Light wasn't worried. He could act pretty well. He'd pretend to be shocked and horrified over the war criminal's death. Even if L sees through the act, other people who may watch the video recording would believe Light was genuinely surprised.

6:58. Two minutes left.

Light stopped flipping through channels and stayed on the news. The male news anchor was already talking about the war criminal's speech. Light could feel his heart racing in anticipation. These felt like the longest two minutes of his life. Finally the television screen showed a large congressional room and an empty podium.

_7:00! It's time!_ Light forced himself to appear calm.

The war criminal started walking towards the podium while people in the audience actually clapped for him. Of course, they probably only clapped out of fear for their lives. Once the criminal reached the podium, he stood still and gazed directly towards the video cameras. He was an older man with grayish hair. For man about to order genocide, he looked deceivingly normal.

Light could barely contain his excitement. _Any second now…_

The war criminal opened his mouth to speak but only a gasping noise came out.

Light's eyes widened. _It's begun._

On the screen, he could see the man now clutching his chest with a pained expression on his face. The old criminal let out a strangled cry before collapsing forward. His body was leaning against the podium now as he writhed.

Then two men ran towards the podium and grabbed the fallen criminal. One of them was shouting something in Chinese. He could hear many people in the audience yelling in a state of panic.

The television screen switched back to showing a stunned news anchor. The male reporter gazed forward dumbly like he didn't know what to do. Then someone handed him a sheet of paper.

The anchor shakily announced, "The new leader of China and convicted war criminal…was been proclaimed dead. The cause of death has not been officially found but it is speculated that he died from a heart attack."

"What the fuck?" Light had a purposely shocked look on his face. Then he brought up his hand to cover his mouth.

He smirked triumphantly. Now he just had to sit back and watch. The consequences of tonight were permanent. Kira has publicly returned.

~*~

L bit the edge of his thumb as he watched three computer screens at once. One screen showed Light sitting in his living room, another had a news reporter talking, and the third had a connection set up to Interpol.

For the last 3.7 hours, the media has been in a frenzy. First, the war criminal died on live television. Then thousands of criminals started dying of heart attacks. Kira was responsible for approximately 13,752 deaths tonight and the number was still climbing drastically.

And now L had another problem. Raye Penber has just died.

L had a tracking device and a small video camera hidden in Penber's suit. He could see what was around the agent at all times when Penber was on duty. Unfortunately, Penber was off duty when he died. But L knew that Penber did not run into Misa. Even if she had shinigami eyes, that couldn't have been the way Light discovered the agent's name.

So how did Light find out? It was highly unlikely that Light would make the deal for shinigami eyes himself. Light would rather use someone else… _Light-kun has another accomplice besides Misa. This second accomplice must have played a huge role in Penber's death. _

L focused on the screen which showed Light sitting in his living room. Misa had returned home about three hours ago and she was eating a salad in the kitchen. They were both where L could see them. He knew they were doing that on purpose. Light did not leave the living room once tonight to prove that he wasn't writing names right now. Of course, he always could have written all of those names earlier and specify the date of death.

But would he actually write detailed times of death for 13,752 criminals? That seemed unreasonable, not to mention time-consuming. It was safe to assume that the second accomplice was writing most of the criminals names tonight. Whoever the second accomplice was, L needed to find them fast.

On the third screen, an Interpol officer finally sent L a detailed report of Penber's death. While drinking some tea, L opened the message and read it.

_L,_

_Raye Penber died of a heart attack at 10:47 pm. He collapsed inside of the Sakura TV station with a piece of paper in his hand. Sakura TV employees took the piece of paper and made copies. _

_We retrieved the original sheet of paper as evidence. But Sakura TV will probably make the contents of the note public. This is what's written on the paper: _

"_59 dead in 12 hours for crimes against L. Assassins dead too. L is Kira." _

The cup of tea slipped out of L's hand and shattered on the floor. L's eyes were wide with shock. Light had just attacked him in way he did not even consider. Light had those 59 criminals die for their attempts to kill L. And now, Light was using that against him. Light was…incriminating him.

He read the last of the message.

_It turns out those 59 criminals that committed crimes against you really did die within 12 hours. This does not look good for you. But most of us at Interpol know you're being framed. Kira obviously made Penber write that note as part of a detailed death. _

_You still have our support,_

_Agent Henderson _

L immediately changed the channel on the second screen to the Sakura TV station.

On the screen, a fat male talk show host announced, "Now we all know that Kira is back and he's killing criminals all over the place. But here's part of the story you haven't heard."

The screen suddenly flashed up a copy of Penber's note. Then the vile talk show host read the note aloud, "59 dead in 12 hours for crimes against L. Assassins dead too. L is Kira."

The screen returned to showing the fat vile host. He excitedly claimed, "A man stumbled into our station with this message and he died of a heart attack right after. He passed the truth onto us before he heroically died. His dying wish was clearly for us to share his message with the world!"

L hatefully glared at the screen as he unconsciously dug his nails into his chair's armrests. He could hear Watari's footsteps heading towards him.

Watari stood by his side. "L?"

On the screen, the disgusting host shouted, "The 6th L who supposedly symbolizes justice is no other than Kira! Don't be fooled! Everyone, L is Kira!"

L stood up and furiously kicked the screen. The thin TV flew across the room and crashed against the wall. L's whole body was shaking because he so _angry_.

Even his voice was shaky. "Light-kun was successfully attacked my credibility."

Watari looked really worried. "L, are you-?"

"Light-kun deserves no mercy."

* * *

A/N: Well, L's not having a good day. But he'll get his revenge soon :-) Anyway, I'm going to Disney world for about a week. Soooooo the next update probably won't be super fast. I'm still planning to finish this though! Really I am!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hello! All reviews are appreciated! Thanks! XD I managed to write a whole other chapter when I should've been packing for vacation. Yay!

Chapter 25: L Strikes Back

Everything had gone as planned. Light was in the living room again, watching the news before school started. Last night had exceeded all of his expectations. Sakura TV employees have been spreading Penber's note around like wild fire. It has become such a huge story that other TV stations had to cover it as well.

L was probably going berserk right now. Well, good. The bastard deserved it. Besides it was only a personal attack, not a physical one.

Honestly, Light didn't know if he could stomach attacking L in any other way just yet. Actually killing L was still out of the question. But their war had already begun. Light had to fight back! His attack on L was necessary!

On the television screen, another talk show host was still proclaiming, "We all know that the original Kira was the 2nd L. It's not much of a stretch to believe the 6th L is in fact the new Kira!"

Light hastily turned off the television. _Perhaps I went too far…_

He shook his head as he stood up. _No! I can't think like that! L is my enemy now! I can't regret attacking him!_ Light grabbed his backpack from off the ground and left the apartment. He didn't want that video camera seeing anymore of him.

On the walk to school, there was no Raye Penber to follow him. Light sighed as he entered the school building. _Of course, he's gone. I ordered his death._ _I ordered his fiancée's suicide too. It just wasn't spoken about on the news. _Light headed into his classroom and sat at his desk.

_They're both dead. Just like L will be… _

Light covered his face with his hands. _I can deny it all I want. But I know that's what will happen if I win! _He started trembling anxiously. _NO! I don't want-!_

Suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder. "Light?"

_I don't want L to die! I should want him to but I don't! I still don't! But unless he dies, I'll definitely lose! I'll fail! Kira cannot fail!_

"Light, look at me." The same person shook him.

He glanced up to see Takada. She looked concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Light jerked out of her grip and turned to gaze out the window.

She whispered, "Do you want meet later and talk about it?"

"No. That's not necessary." He forced a calm response.

Then she walked away to go sit down. School began. The whole time Light gazed out the second story window beside his desk. A few times the teachers would ask Light some questions because he obviously wasn't paying attention. But, of course, he answered every question correctly so they ended up leaving him alone.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of school. Light left the classroom and strolled down the hallway. _What is wrong with me? Last night was successful and Kira is officially back. I should feel like celebrating…_

_But I don't._

He felt perfectly happy last night until Sakura TV started spreading those lies about L. After that, he felt uneasy. Part of him wanted to check on L to make sure the detective was okay. And another part of him wanted to stay the hell away from L. Why? Was he scared of L's retaliation? No. He was expecting a counter attack. He wanted to avoid L for a different reason.

_Could it be that I feel…guilty?_ Light froze and stood completely still. He had not anticipated this. _Dammit!_ His hands were trembling again. Light quickly shoved them into his pockets and continued down the hall.

"Light-senpai!"

He turned around to see Sayu hurrying towards him. She stopped running once she reached him. His former sister smiled at him, "Are you ready to come over to my house?"

Somehow Light managed to smile back, "Yeah. Let's go."

~*~

The whole house made Light feel nostalgic. While Sayu was in the kitchen getting drinks for them both, Light scanned the living room. Everything looked so familiar. He strangely felt more at home here than in Misa's apartment. Light stared at all the different pictures hanging on the walls. Even the family portraits looked familiar, except for one thing. He wasn't in any of the pictures. There were several empty places in the photos that Light remembered being in before.

He sadly studied one of the family portraits. _I'm supposed to be in there._

Then the front door opened and Yagami Sachiko walked in. Light's heart skipped a beat. She looked exactly as he remembered her.

His former mother smiled welcomingly, "Oh, you must be Sayu's friend. She told me you were coming over."

He grinned widely, "Yes, I'm Light."

"Nice to meet you, Light-kun." She shook hands with him before heading back towards the door. "Well, I have groceries to bring in-"

"I'll get them for you." Light quickly offered and left the house to get them.

While he was carrying four heavy bags of groceries into the house, he could hear Sayu bickering with her mom.

"Mom, don't put Light-senpai to work!"

"I didn't. He wanted to do it," his former mother crossed her arms, "And how long were you alone in the house with him?"

"Nothing happened! We got here only a few minutes before you!"

Light walked in on their argument and placed the bags of groceries on the kitchen table. The mother and daughter stopped bickering as soon as they spotted him.

He politely explained, "Mrs. Yagami, my friendship with Sayu is completely platonic. I honestly see her as a younger sister and I would never harm her."

Then Sayu happily agreed, "Yeah. I feel the same way! I wish Light-senpai was my brother."

After hearing all of this, his former mother looked more at ease. "Well, you two better get to studying then."

Light nodded and left the kitchen with Sayu. They both sat in the living room and Sayu had all of her math work spread out on the coffee table. He started teaching her all about Algebra formulas and equations. After an hour, Sayu was attempting practice problems Light had made for her.

Hours passed by. Sayu was making excellent progress. But time was moving too quickly for Light. He didn't want to leave this house. Out of all the places he's lived, he has felt the most comfortable here. This was his home. Or at least it was supposed to be.

By 5:30, Sayu knew more than enough in order to ace her test. She grinned, "Thanks, Light-senpai. I've always been awful at Algebra but I think I understand it now."

He forced a smile, "No problem." _Looks I have to leave now…_

Before he stood up to leave, his past mother entered the living room and offered. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Light-kun?"

His whole face brightened, "Yes. That'd be great."

The three of them sat at the kitchen table to eat. There was only one empty chair. His past father was most likely still at work. Light politely thanked them for the food and started eating. They spent most of the time talking about school but then his former mother asked innocently.

"So what do your parents do for a living, Light-kun?"

Light stopped eating and stared down at the table. "My mother is dead and the only father I knew was my step-father who is dead as well."

Sayu and her mother both gasped.

"I-I didn't know. I'm sorry." Sachiko's voice was drenched with pity.

Light dismissively waved his hand, "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

The mother and daughter still looked extremely troubled. Finally his past mother spoke up again, "That's so sad. Who are you living with now?"

"My older half-sister. But really everything's fine-"

"You don't have to lie to us, Light-kun." His former mother said knowingly.

Light's eyes widened and Sayu seemed surprised too. _Was that what they call mother's intuition?_

Suddenly Sachiko changed the subject, "I'm sorry. It's not polite to pry into such tragic things. Can you tell me what you're planning to do for a living?"

Light was grateful to talk about something else. "I want to become a detective."

Sayu excitedly informed him, "My dad's a detective! He should be home soon if you want to meet him."

Her mother nodded, "Yes, Light-kun, why don't you stay awhile longer? My husband could answer any questions you have about his job."

"Sure. I'll meet him." He happily agreed.

Another hour passed by. Light was sitting in the living room, watching TV with Sayu and her mother. In his dream, he remembered them inviting him to watch shows with them. But he usually declined so he could sit alone in his bedroom…and write names in his death note. Now he wished that he made a little bit more effort to see them in his past life.

They were all watching some kind of drama show. The plot was very easy to figure out and Light already knew how the show was going to end. But it was fun to see his true mother and sister gasp and shriek over obvious plot twists. In this life, he would definitely try to visit them more.

When the front door opened, Light turned to see Yagami Soichiro entering the house. His past father, no, his true father was standing right in the doorway. Light immediately stood to greet him but then he noticed other men coming inside behind Soichiro.

Sayu jumped up excitedly, "Hi, Dad!"

Sachiko stood up as well, "Who are all these visitors?"

His true father headed into the living room while more men kept walking in. "This is the Kira Investigation Team."

Sachiko sounded confused. "What? Why are they here?"

Once a particular lanky detective entered the house, Light froze. _L?!_

The other detectives stepped aside to allow L through. L had his hands in his pockets as he headed straight into the living room. Light was completely still in shock.

L was openly glaring at him. "There was an 86.3 percent chance that I would find Light-kun here due to his recent association with Yagami Sayu. This sudden association is very suspicious, Light-kun. A criminal such as yourself should be more discrete."

Sayu protectively snapped. "Who are you?! And how do you know Light-senpai?!"

"You may call me Ryuuzaki." L announced, "And Light-kun is the main suspect in the Kira case."

Light flinched at the accusation. Meanwhile Sayu and her mother were too stunned to speak. After the initial shock wore off, Light angrily clenched his fists. _How dare he say that in front of my real family!_

Light disrespectfully remarked. "How could I possibly be the main suspect, _Ryuuzaki_? Have you watched Sakura TV at all lately?"

L slapped him.

The bastard actually _slapped_ him.

The whole right side of Light's face was stinging. The slap was…insulting. He would much rather be punched in the face than be _slapped_. Light turned his head to face L again. The famous detective was still glaring at him.

L unexpectedly claimed. "Light-kun should not speak to his future legal guardian that way."

"W-What?!" was the only response Light could give.

L pulled a small voice recorder out of his pocket between his thumb and index finger. He pressed a button then the taped voice played:

"_Misa doesn't care if Light is her brother! Light is Misa's lover! He belongs to her!" _

Light froze in horror. This was bad. This was really fucking bad.

L explained. "I visited Light-kun and Misa's residence earlier today and I obtained a confession of incestuous motives from Misa. I have sufficient evidence to prove that she is an unfit legal guardian in court."

"No." Light felt like the whole room was spinning. His heart was racing incredibly fast as he panicked.

"Did Light-kun really believe that he could slander L without any consequences? Your reputation will be tarnished just as you have tarnished L's."

"No! You can't!" Light actually pleaded, "Please. I'll make a deal with you-"

"It has already been done. Haven't _you _watched Sakura TV lately?"

Light furiously lunged forward and punched L in the face. The impact of the blow caused L to fall backwards and hit the floor. Several people in the room gasped but no one moved. Then L glanced up at Light with his head tilted to the side.

"Arrest Light-kun for assault."

~*~

Light was so fucking pissed off. Right now, he was in one of L's holding cells, tied up to goddamn chair. That bastard L had been provoking him! He wanted Light to attack! _Dammit!_ And that voice recorder was going to make his life a living hell. If L only wanted to separate Light from Misa, all he had to do was use the recorder as blackmail. It was completely unnecessary to make the recording public. Misa was a famous model so the story would spread everywhere. L did it for the sake of humiliating him!

"Get your ass down here, L!" Light shouted at the video camera above his cell.

Soon he heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps. L stood right in front of the holding cell. His gaze bore into Light while he chewed on the edge of his thumb.

"About fucking time! Untie me already!" He impatiently yelled.

Without saying a word, L turned and started walking away.

"Hey, L! Wait! Where are you going?!"

The detective glanced at him over his shoulder. "I'll come back in a few hours when Light-kun is ready to behave properly."

"No! Don't go." Light desperately called out. "I'll behave."

L headed back and stood in front of the holding cell again. "Is Light-kun ready to listen?"

"…Yes."

"I am going to charge Misa civilly and criminally. I expect to lose the case in criminal court. But I will definitely win in civil court and Misa will lose custody of you."

"What are you charging her with criminally?"

"Unlawful sexual intercourse with a minor."

"W-What?!" Light gaped at him in shock. "But you know that I never slept with her!"

L calmly agreed. "Yes. I know the allegations are false but I'll have her charged with the crime anyway."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. Light-kun acts rather hypocritical. Morals against false accusations did not stop you last night."

"Dammit, L! I'm not Kira! You're punishing me for no reason!"

L merely sighed. "Save your lies for the trial, Light-kun."

His heart skipped a beat. _Trial?_

"Why do you look so surprised? Obviously Light-kun will have to testify at Misa's trial. Everyone in the media will be very interested in what you have to say."

Light stared down at the floor as he shook anxiously. "L, that's just…cruel."

"And what Light-kun did to me wasn't?"

Light closed his eyes as he shouted more lies, "For the last time, I'm not Kira! I did nothing to deserve this!"

"You can't even look me in the eye when you say that."

"L, please don't bring this to trial." He _hated_ pleading like this. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Light-kun, I want you to suffer the way you have made me suffer."

He cringed at the sound of L's vengeful words. His head was still tilted down because he couldn't bring himself to look up at the detective.

L explained, "Light-kun has two choices right now since he cannot stay with Misa. You can stay with me or go into the foster care program. If Light-kun chooses foster care, I cannot guarantee you will go to the same school or even live in the same town."

_I have to go to the same school in order to give messages to Takada. Also if I am moved to another town, I probably won't see Sayu again…_ This was necessary but Light knew it was going to be hell.

"I-I'll stay with you."

* * *

A/N: And the moral of this chapter is don't piss off L. Also I know L and Light aren't all lovey-dovey right now. They're having a little bit of a quarrel at the moment but they will overcome! I believe in them! XD

Anyway I'm curious about who has managed to find out I'm writing again. But I know it'll take awhile for people to hear I'm back.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I'm wrote all of this in hotel rooms. Lol. But it's 15 pages long! Yay!

And thank you everyone for reviewing! It makes this all worthwhile :)

(By the way, Light got stuck with Aiber's last name. So, yeah, it's Light Morello. Weird, I know. And Wedy had Misa before she got married so Misa has Wedy's maiden name. That means it's Misa Kenwood.)

* * *

Chapter 26: Scandal

In L's workroom, the large screen was on a celebrity media channel. The Kira Investigation Team was working as usual, except for L. The famous detective was perched in a chair, happily eating cheesecake and watching the latest celebrity gossip which, of course, was all about the Misa incest scandal.

On the evening show, the voice recording was playing for the 22nd time._ "Misa doesn't care if Light is her brother! Light is Misa's lover! He belongs to her!" _

Then the show's host started talking while several different pictures of Misa were shown on the screen. _"The famous model Misa Kenwood has been charged with having sex with her younger half-brother who is still a minor. This celebrity scandal has gained almost as much attention as the return of Kira. All of Misa's fans are having mixed reactions. Many people condemn the young model while others call her younger brother lucky."_

A school picture of Light flashed up on the screen. _"Her half-brother is named Light Morello. He shares the same mother as his sister. Both of their fathers are Japanese and their deceased mother was foreign. Light is currently a 17 year old student. Because the age difference isn't very big, most people believe that a crime has not been committed." _

"_But our guest Dr. Suzuki believes that Light Morello was a victim." _The show switched to having a split screen between the host and the show's female guest. _"So, Dr. Suzuki, Light is really close to becoming an adult. Why do you think he's a victim?" _

The middle-aged female doctor explained, _"This is a special case. Normally in cases of incest the parental figure is victimizing a child. Even though Misa is a sister, she has legal guardianship of Light. She accepted a parental role and abused her power. I doubt that Light was physically forced into anything. But he may have felt pressured to give into her commands because she is the only family left to provide for him._"

"_Why are you so sure that Misa initiated the sexual behavior?"_

"_Well, I don't know for sure. But she did claim that Light belonged to her in the recording. She's definitely possessive of him. It's easy to assume that sex was her idea-"_

"Turn that shit off!"

_Light-kun has finally arrived._ L stayed perched in his chair and merely gazed over his shoulder. Light was standing in the doorway with a suitcase in his grip. L had sent Light to go and bring back any belongings that he needed with Watari as an escort, of course.

"I am not forcing Light-kun to watch. You should be asleep in your room anyway." L faced the screen again as he continued eating.

Behind him, L could hear Matsuda trying to comfort the fuming teen. "I'm sorry, Light-kun. I didn't know that Misa could victimize anyone. Was it at least enjoyable for you?"

It didn't surprise L when Light furiously shouted. "I never slept with Misa! Just ask L, he knows it's a lie!"

L swallowed another spoonful of cheesecake then turned around to see everyone in the workroom waiting for his response. "I will neither confirm nor deny classified information."

"Classified?!" Light dropped his suitcase on the floor and stormed toward him. "What's classified about it, L?! You shared my business with the whole fucking world!"

Light suddenly grabbed the collar of L's white shirt. "You could've blackmailed me into living here! It was completely unnecessary to make it public! Tell me, how does my humiliation help the Kira case in anyway?! Fucking tell me!"

L darkly glared at him. "Release me, Light-kun."

"No! Not until you admit it has no benefits to-!"

L quickly placed one foot on the ground then used his other leg to kick Light in the stomach. The teen fell backwards and skidded across the floor. Matsuda gasped while the other members of the investigation team were in a silent state of shock.

Light stood up and violently charged at L with his clenched fist ready. Before Light's fist could connect with L's face, Light was yanked back. At first Light tried to break free but he stopped thrashing once realized who was holding him back.

Mr. Yagami had a tight grip on the teen's arm. "L, I agreed to work with you and I'm aware that many of your methods are _different_. But this behavior is unacceptable. Even though Light is your main suspect, he's still a child. You can't kick him around."

L bit on the edge of his thumb. "It is intriguing that you are the one defending Light-kun. I would expect you of all people to be wary of him, Mr. Yagami. After all, Light-kun does have a strange interest in your family."

The older detective looked surprised while Light broke out of the man's grasp.

Instead of continuing the fight, Light bitterly asked. "Is my room the same as last time?"

"Yes. Nothing has been changed in that room since Light-kun left, except for the recent installation of security cameras."

"Of course." Light grabbed his suitcase and angrily rushed out of the room.

L sat down again with his knees bended in front of him. _Why was Light-kun so eager to leave? I know that he wanted to continue the fight. _His black eyes darted towards Mr. Yagami who had returned to his own computer. _Perhaps Light-kun only stopped because of Mr. Yagami's interference. If that assumption is correct, what makes Mr. Yagami special? _

_More importantly, why is Light-kun interested with the whole Yagami family? _L continued eating his cheesecake. _I don't believe that he simply enjoys spending time with Yagami Sayu and her mother. He could be using Sayu in some way. _

_Is it possible that she is one of Light-kun's accomplices? _

L dropped his fork. _Sayu has seen my face._

"Mr. Yagami, there is a matter that we need to discuss."

~*~

The whole Yagami house was turned inside out. Everyone in the Kira Investigation Team, except for L and Watari, was searching through all the rooms and setting up video cameras. Mogi and Aizawa were busy rummaging around while Ukita and Ide were in charge of installing the cameras in every room. Sayu and her mother sat on the couch in the living room, witnessing the search in horror. Matsuda sat in a chair next to Sayu as he tried to comfort the dejected mother and daughter.

Yagami Soichiro hated this whole situation. He knew that his daughter was innocent. No child of his would ever get involved with a criminal like Kira. L was just being paranoid because Light suddenly decided to hang around Sayu. Soichiro suggested that Light and Sayu may only be friends. But L refused to believe that Light would spend time with her if he had nothing to gain from it.

This was horrible for his family. But Soichiro knew L wouldn't find Sayu doing anything illegal so he allowed the search.

Matsuda was explaining to Sayu, "Since you're innocent, you have nothing to hide. Don't let all these cameras scare you. This will all be over soon, okay?"

Sayu stood up as soon as Soichiro entered the living room. His daughter looked so upset. "Dad, how could you let them do this?!"

Her mother yanked on her arm. "Sayu, quiet."

"No!" Sayu had tears in her eyes now. "I don't understand, Dad! Are you really that sure Light-senpai is Kira?!"

Soichiro felt sorry for her. "L is very sure and he's usually right."

She shook her head in denial. "No. L has to be wrong this time. I know Light-senpai! He's my friend-!"

"He's also the main suspect in the Kira Case. I want you to stay away from him."

"But, Dad-!"

"That boy is bad news. Even if he's not Kira, he's still morally corrupt for sleeping with his sister." Soichiro claimed harshly.

"That's not fair! Have you even heard Light-senpai's side of the story yet?!"

Her mother scolded her. "Sayu, stop it! And I have to agree with your father on this. I don't want you near that Light boy either."

Sayu sat back on the couch as she started crying. Her mother tried to hold her but Sayu stubbornly pulled away. Soichiro sighed before leaving the room.

He would have no peace from the Kira Case, not even at home.

~*~

School was hell. Watari drove Light there in a limo and dropped him off. As soon as Light stepped out of limo, he was blinded by bright flashes of cameras. In front of the school, a horde of photographers and news reporters were waiting for him. The crowd began shoving each other to reach him as several reporters held up microphones to Light at once. They were all shouting questions at him.

"Is it true that you had sex with your sister?"

"Did Misa force herself on you?"

"Was the sex good?"

"Did you lose your virginity to her?"

"Have you slept with other family members or just Misa?"

"What's the kinkiest sex you've had with her?"

Light was completely speechless. He froze in shock, unsure of what to do. The reporters became more aggressive as they repeatedly yelled the same questions.

Finally school security guards grabbed onto Light and started leading him through the huge crowd. He could feel people in the crowd pulling at his clothes while he shielded his face from the blinding flashes with his hands.

Never in his life did Light ever feel this…ashamed.

Eventually, he entered the school and the security guards released him. Everyone in the hallway was staring at him and pointing. Light glared at the floor as he hurried down the hall, unable to make eye contact with anyone. When he reached his classroom, the situation only became worse.

Light sat at his desk, trying to ignore all the whispering around him.

"I can't believe he showed up."

"Who would've thought Light-kun was such a pervert."

"What he does is disgusting."

"Nasty sister-fucker."

Light finally turned to hatefully glare at his classmates. Most of them immediately stopped talking. Then he spotted Takada giving him a sympathetic look. She was obviously still on his side. But Light was glad that she wasn't drawing attention to herself by defending him. He needed to keep her as his secret messenger to both Mikami and Misa now.

When classes started, even the teachers treated him differently. They would usually ask Light for answers but now they simply ignored him. During class, Light was busy writing down instructions to give to Takada anyway.

As soon as the lunch break began, the whispering continued. While Light left the classroom, he sneakily handed Takada the folded up sheet of paper with orders written on it. The instructions explained how Takada could meet with Misa and make sure that the death note was safe from being found in the incest investigation. Measures needed to be taken in case L manages to obtain a warrant for Misa's apartment.

In the hallway, a group of students were waiting for Light. Suddenly, they started taking pictures of him with their cell phones. Light blocked his face with his hand as he hurried away. The horde of students followed him, calling out.

"Hey, sister-fucker, how was Misa?!"

"Lucky sister-fucker!"

"You're going to hell for fucking your sister!"

Light stood still and angrily turned around to yell at them.

He heard a familiar voice shouting. "Leave Light-senpai alone!"

Sayu was shoving her way through the crowd until she reached him. She protectively stood in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you people?! You all admired Light-senpai yesterday and now you're treating him like this! The shameful ones are you!"

Light watched his past sister in shock. After everything that she overheard last night, she was still defending him.

"Come on, Light-senpai." Sayu latched onto his arm and stormed away.

He allowed her to lead him down the hallway. They turned a corner and passed a door to a staircase. Before the crowd following them could turn the corner, Light rushed through the door with Sayu and shut the door. They hurried up the stairs until they reached the roof of the school.

There was no one else on the roof. Light let out a sigh of relief.

He sat down with Sayu to eat lunch. Light didn't have any food but Sayu did and she offered to share her lunch with him. For awhile they ate in silence.

Then Sayu finally asked. "Light-senpai, you know that I believe you, right? So can you tell me what's really going on? You're my friend so I swear I'll trust your word over L's. Can you please tell me?"

Light gazed at his past sister. He really did trust her… _I have to lie to her. It's for her own good._ "I'm not Kira. I have no relations to that mass murderer whatsoever. L and I go way back. He really thinks that I'm Kira but he's wrong."

Sayu simply nodded. "Okay, Light-senpai. I believe you. Can you explain the mess with Misa too?"

He reluctantly admitted. "The recording of Misa's voice is probably real. She does have incestuous feeling towards me but it is completely one-sided. Nothing sexual has ever happened between us and L knows it. He made the recording public to get revenge for a crime I didn't commit."

She was giving him such a compassionate look. "I'm sorry, Light-senpai. That's not fair at all. But no matter what, I'll always believe you. I promise."

Light glanced away, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest. "Thanks, Sayu."

The only tolerable part of the whole day was lunch with Sayu. Back in the classroom, the other students were still gossiping about him. He didn't dare try talking to Takada with all the attention centered on him. Meanwhile the teachers still ignored his existence in disgust.

When school ended, Light braced himself for the hell waiting outside. Right as he left the school building, all the reporters surrounded him again. Light managed to push his way through with his head tilted down. The blinding flashes were everywhere but somehow he found his way to the limo.

Light practically leapt into the limo before slamming the door shut. The crowd was still trying to take pictures of him through the tinted windows. Watari stomped on the accelerator and they sped away. Of course, the reporters started chasing after them in vans.

_What the fuck?! Leave me alone!_ Light ducked down and hid his face in his hands. He was so sick of this.

Suddenly, Watari made a sharp turn and Light looked up. The old man drove straight into a parking garage then zoomed down into a basement floor. As they quickly travelled downwards, Light saw another limo driving passed them in the opposite direction. Through the back window, Light watched the other limo speed right towards the media vans.

"A decoy limo?"

"L doesn't want to lead the media to where he lives." Watari replied as he drove the limo to a side exit.

"So he's planning to trick the media every day?"

"Yes. That was my impression, Light-kun."

_Arrogant bastard. Maybe I should walk home tomorrow just to piss him off._ He glared forward with his arms crossed. _No. That takes too much patience. I'll just beat the living shit out of him._

~*~

In the workroom, the Kira Investigation Team was busy listening to a new problem. The large screen showed a world map with some of the countries colored in red or blue. An international news reporter explained the map. _"One after another, more and more countries are taking sides. The red countries have announced their support of Kira while the blue countries are against Kira."_

"_On the night of Kira's return, he killed the infamous war criminal who had taken control of China. China and many other countries feel grateful and call Kira a hero. These Kira Nations refuse to view Kira as a criminal and instead they glorify the mass murderer. It is amazing that Kira has gained this much support in such a small amount of time."_

"_Meanwhile the United States, England and Japan call for the immediate arrest of Kira. Even though there are rumors that the 6th L is Kira, Interpol has publically denounced this claim. Most of the Anti-Kira Nations openly support the 6__th__ L in the hunt for Kira." _

The reporter continued to talk while L also turned on a smaller screen next to his computer. He changed the channel on the second screen to check on the media coverage on Light. All of the serious news shows were covering the Kira Case while the celebrity gossip shows were still obsessed with Misa incest scandal.

When the news on the large screen switched to commercials, L muted it. Then he focused on the smaller screen that was showing pictures of Light in front of his school. In most of the photos, Light was either trying to hide his face or he looked horrified. Then a video was shown of Light rushing through the crowd while reporters were shouting obscene things at him.

Several people were calling Light a…sister-fucker. And the questions they asked were completely inappropriate. L almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Then the trashy celebrity gossip show switched to a split screen between the host and a guest. _"I'm here with a teacher from Light Morello's school. Did you ever notice anything strange about Light?" _

The female teacher answered eagerly. _"Yes. Light was always special. He has the highest grades out of the whole school district. His leadership skills are great and he led 47 school organizations. He even won a championship in tennis. But lately he has quit tennis and all of the organizations." _

"_Do you know why he quit?"_

"_I'm not sure. But I know he was really involved in school to avoid going home."_

The host smirked excitedly._ "And why would Light avoid home?"_

"_I believe he was avoiding Misa. I confronted him once about it but he refused to open up. I should have pressed the issue more. I knew he was having problems at home. But I had no idea it was incest of all things!"_

L watched the smaller screen in disgust. Even the teachers were using the scandal for attention now. Everyone was really blowing the story out of proportion. L hadn't meant for it to get this out of hand. He greatly underestimated the public's obsession with celebrity gossip.

Next the screen started showing pictures of Light again, this time through a telescope. A photographer actually managed to get a picture of Light sitting on the roof with someone.

L studied the photo with interest. "Yagami Sayu has been spotted with Light-kun."

"What?!" Mr. Yagami stood up from his seat and headed toward the smaller screen.

The older detective stared at the photo of Light and Sayu on the roof before angrily storming to the exit. "Where is Light?"

"He should be arriving here from school any minute now." L informed him.

Mr. Yagami left the workroom, obviously to find Light. L merely shut off the smaller screen and continued working. If he wanted to see Mr. Yagami's encounter with Light, all he had to do was watch the video recording of the incident later.

~*~

After Watari parked the limo, Light walked into the building through a secret side entrance. He was relieved that the damn media wasn't following him anymore. But he was still pissed off. _Fuck L! I'll get revenge for this somehow! _Light stormed down the hallway with his fists clenched. He would work on a vengeful scheme later. Right now, all he wanted was to kick L's ass.

When Light reached the end of the hall, the elevator door slid open and Mr. Yagami came out.

His past father looked furious. Suddenly Mr. Yagami grabbed the collar of Light's shirt then banged him against the wall. Light stared up at his former father in shock.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter. I saw the picture of you with her on the school roof. If you really are her friend, then back off. I don't ever want to see you near Sayu again, understand?! You'll cause her nothing but trouble!" He yelled before releasing Light.

Mr. Yagami warned, "Leave Sayu alone or I'll make you leave her alone."

Then his past father walked away and left him. Light was frozen in the same spot as he listened to Mr. Yagami's footsteps going further and further away. His real father had…threatened him. Light was rejected by Mr. Yagami before he could even try to gain his acceptance. The only one who treated Light like family was Sayu. But Mr. Yagami wouldn't let him near her…

_My dad hates me._ In his past life, his father never hated him. Mr. Yagami had always tried to help him even though Light didn't deserve it. Obviously, his past father wouldn't be helping him this time.

_He'll never accept me._ Of course, it would be this way. Now that Light understood how important his dad was, it was too late. He could never make up for using his father in their past life. It might be better this way though. If Mr. Yagami hated him, Light wouldn't be able to use him for his own selfish gain. It was safer for the whole Yagami family this way. _My dad is right. I will cause them nothing but trouble. _

Light stumbled into the elevator and ascended up to the correct floor. All of his anger was still there but he was mostly just…sad. He didn't want to go through this anymore. And he knew Sayu would keep trying to talk to him. He didn't want her to get involved with his fucked up life.

He was so sick and tired of everything. Light didn't know how much more he could take.

The elevator finally stopped and Light walked into the workroom. Everyone, except L, stopped working when Light entered. L was still typing at his usual fast speed as he sat in his chair. Light headed toward the famous detective and stood right behind him.

Eventually, L glanced over his shoulder. "What is it, Light-kun?"

Light dejectedly avoided staring into L's black eyes. "You wanted me to suffer. I have suffered. Please drop the criminal charges against Misa."

L immediately answered. "No."

All of Light's self-control snapped. He slammed his fist into L's face. L fell out of his chair and crashed onto the floor.

Light's whole body was shaking as he shouted. "I HATE YOU!"

L was staring up at him with wide eyes as Light quickly turned and left the workroom.

~*~

After Light punched him, L had the bitter taste of blood in his mouth. Now he was eating a piece of cake to get rid of the bad flavor. Ever since Light exited the workroom, L began watching the live video recording of the teen's room. He could see Light laying on his bed with his face hidden in a pillow. He disliked the fact that he couldn't see Light's face. When Light left the workroom, he was extremely upset. L wanted to check up on him. If Light was crying right now, it would really worry him.

Before L even realized it, he was already heading towards an elevator. He didn't recall making a conscious decision to leave his work station; it was more of an instinct. He had to see Light. L took the elevator up and walked down a hall toward Light's room.

L was about to open the door but then he stopped.

"_I HATE YOU!"_ Light's voice replayed in his head.

He stood outside of the teen's room with his head tilted down. _Light-kun will not want to see me. I'm the one who caused his suffering after all. I can't comfort him. He won't want me to._

L hesitantly stepped away from the door. _It is unwise to pity Kira anyway._ He regretfully glanced at the door one last time, before heading back down the hall.

Once L returned to the workroom, Mr. Yagami was back as well. L sat down on his chair with his knees bended in front of him. He continued working until the scheduled meeting with Interpol began. On the large screen, L could see the conference room filled with Interpol employees who were ready for the briefing. When L spoke to them, his voice was technologically changed and all the Interpol employees could see was the letter L on their screen.

L explained the current situation to them. He spent much of the time talking about his main suspect, Light. He also told them that Misa was Kira's first accomplice and that a second accomplice existed. Sayu was only mentioned briefly because he believed there was just a slight possibility of her actually being the second accomplice. He only took interest in her because Light took interest.

Then one of the higher-ups in Interpol started talking. L already knew everything the man was saying so he focused on his computer screen instead. He continued watching the live video of Light in his bedroom. Light was still laying in the same spot as before. _He has not moved an inch for over an hour. Is he having some sort of mental breakdown?_

The man from Interpol was still talking on the main screen. "-Don't you agree, L? …L?"

"Yes. There is an 84.1 percent chance that is correct." L was having trouble concentrating. He knew that this meeting with Interpol was important. But Light was important too.

L could see Light's shoulders quivering on his computer screen. His eyes widened in shock. _Is Light-kun crying? Is he really in that much pain? _

"Can you explain it to us, L? L? Are you listening?"

He glanced up at the main screen then back to the video of Light on his computer.

"L?" Now the Kira Investigation Team was trying to get his attention.

L decisively announced. "I have to go."

"What?" Several people on the large screen looked confused.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." L cut off the connection with Interpol and the main screen went blank.

He heard Mr. Yagami asking. "What is so urgent that you had to-?"

"It is a personal matter." L stood up and left the workroom.

He took the elevator up again. _I am completely aware that this is unwise. And I know that Light-kun will try to make me leave._

The elevator door slid open and he headed down the hall. _But I do not care. I can't let Light-kun suffer alone. It's impossible for me to concentrate if I do nothing. Someone needs to help Light-kun and I am the only one available. _

_I have to comfort him. Even if Light-kun doesn't want it, then I am doing this for myself and my own peace of mind. _

L reached Light's room and swung open the door without knocking.

When L entered the room, Light was still laying on his bed with his face in a pillow. Light's whole body was trembling. The sight made L feel a strange aching in his chest. Light was in pain. L didn't like seeing it. Knowing that his revenge caused this, only made L feel worse.

He hurt Light because Light hurt him first. L shouldn't be feeling this way. His revenge was justified.

Light finally sat up and gazed over his shoulder. L's heart sunk. _Light-kun's eyes are red. He really was crying._

"Get the fuck out! Go away!" Light was shouting at him.

L perched himself at the end of Light's bed.

"Dammit! I said get out!" The upset teen moved towards L and violently tried to shove him off the bed.

L swerved out of the way of the attempted attack. Then he wrapped his arms around Light.

~*~

_What the fuck?!_ How did he get in this position? L was…hugging him. After everything that sadistic bastard did, he was hugging him! He had no right!

"Let me go!" Light thrashed in the detective's hold.

They were both sitting on the bed but L had Light pinned to his chest. Light's arms were bent and tightly pressed against L's chest. He tried pushing off of L but his arms were trapped in an odd angle that made it difficult.

"Get off!" He still tried to escape wildly from L's firm grasp. Light hated this. It made him appear weak. _Fucking bastard! I can't look weak in front of him! He's my enemy! He wants to break me! _

"Light-kun." L whispered right next to his ear.

Light shivered. He fucking hated that he shivered!

L spoke quietly. "Light-kun, calm down. I'm not here to attack you."

"Fuck you! I don't want your pity! Let go!" _How dare you! You're doing this to humiliate me more, aren't you?! This is part of your plan to hurt me, isn't?! Break me down then build me back up?! That's it, isn't it?! You're trying to manipulate me! You sick son of a bitch! I see right through you!_

The detective still held onto him, despite all of the thrashing and cursing.

Soon Light's struggles became less fierce as exhaustion started to kick in. He hardly slept at all last night, knowing today was going to be hell. And after everything today, he was so fucking tired. He lost the energy to struggle against L's hold. He felt weak. He hated feeling weak.

He made one last attempt to push off L in vain. "Stop. I don't want this…"

_Don't pity me. _Light exhaustedly rested his head on L's shoulder. The bastard wasn't going to let go. Why did L have to hug him? If L punched or kicked him, it would be more acceptable. At least it would be consistent. It wouldn't confuse him like this does.

Nothing made sense anymore. Light would never admit it but L holding him was calming in a weird way. He could feel his heart rate automatically starting to slow down as he unconsciously leaned on L. How the hell was this relaxing?

L loosened his hold on Light. _I can probably break free now._ Light didn't try to escape though. Then he felt one of L's hands run through his hair. Light flinched distrustfully.

"I'm not attacking Kira right now. I am helping my friend." L reassured him.

"W-Why?" Light hated how unconfident his voice sounded.

"I was so focused on making Kira suffer that I forgot how much I dislike seeing Light-kun in pain."

He lifted his head to glare at L. "If you dislike it so damn much, drop the charges."

"Light-kun knows I cannot do that."

"And why not?!"

"I'm in a war with Kira. I have to attack whenever I can, no matter the consequences. Kira already has a dangerous amount of public support and two accomplices."

_Two?! How does he know?! _Light acted offended. "Oh, really? I know you suspect Misa so who else are you going to attack needlessly?"

"Yagami Sayu has recently come under suspicion."

Light froze, completely horrified. "No… NO! You can't!" _I failed my family AGAIN?! No wonder my dad hates me! I didn't mean to hurt them! I wanted to help them this time!_

He grabbed onto L's shoulders and he pleadingly met his gaze. "You can't hurt her! Leave the Yagami family out of this!" Light's eyes stung as he shakily yelled. "Attack me all you want but not them!" _I WON'T fail them! They will NOT suffer because of me! _

Light's plea was so desperate that he started rambling incoherently. "Youcan'tattackthem!Iwon'tletyou!They'reinnocent!It'sallmyfault!Horribleson!Myfault!I-"

He was muffled when L suddenly kissed him. Light's eyes widened in shock then he hastily broke away from the kiss.

"What the hell?!" Light's face flushed angrily.

"It was the quickest way to effectively silence you. Now speak more clearly, Light-kun." L was giving him a steady look.

Light embarrassedly turned his head away.

"I admit there is only a slight possibility of Sayu being your second accomplice. If Light-kun could explain his interest in her, I may stop suspecting her completely."

_That's not fair. _Now Light had to give some kind of explanation. It was the only way to protect Sayu.

"Light-kun," L grabbed onto Light's chin and tilted his face up. "Tell me."

He reluctantly submitted to L's will. "I am interested in Sayu because…she's the kind of sister I've always wanted. Then I met Mrs. Yagami and she was the kind of mother I've always wanted. And Mr. Yagami, he's…"

L finished for him, "The kind of father Light-kun has always wanted?"

"…Yes." It sounded so pathetic when it was blatantly said like that. To want a family that badly was childish. But it was the truth. He wanted the Yagami family's acceptance, even their love if possible.

"That is honestly the reason…so please don't suspect Sayu anymore. I'll never speak to her again if that's what you want. I'll stay away from the whole Yagami family." His body wouldn't stop trembling. "I never meant to cause them any trouble."

"Given Light-kun's life experiences this explanation is believable, but also very…disconcerting." L placed a hand the side of Light's face.

He felt L wipe away moisture underneath his eye. _A tear? _Light didn't even notice he was crying until now. _Fuck! _He was crying in front of L! No! He couldn't allow that! He was showing too much weakness! What if L used it against him later?!

"Get out!" Light pushed L away and finally broke out of the detective's grasp.

The expression on L's face was filled with pity.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Light-kun is breaking down."

"No, I'm not! Fuck off!" He shouted defensively.

L quickly placed his hand on the back of Light's head and moved the teen back towards him. Light's face was pressed against L's chest. He felt L protectively wrapping his arms around him.

Light was about to shove the detective again, before he heard L declare.

"If you must scream, then scream. If you must cry, then cry. I am not leaving you."

Instead of pushing him away, Light clung onto L's white shirt. Those words were the final straw that broke down all of his defenses. L knew exactly how to weaken him. He cried while burying his face in the older man's chest. "I hate you."

"Light-kun should only say that when he means it." L knowingly advised.

He tightened his grip on L. Of course, L knew he didn't mean what he said earlier. No matter what, Light didn't think he could ever truly hate L.

The war between L and Kira was going to tear them apart. Light already knew it and he knew L was aware of that fact as well. Once they left this room, their battle would inevitably continue with full force. It was upsetting but unavoidable; they each had their own justice and ideals to defend.

But for now, Light was content with letting L hold him just a little while longer.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaaaw. Light had a really bad day. But see! They still care for each other. It just causes them pain… Poor them.

Next time is the trial!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!!! :) Yeah, there was a delay because I had an out-of-town visitor to entertain. And I'm going to warn you guys that the trial scene reveals something kind of gross. Well, Light gets grossed out anyway.

Chapter 27: Trial

This had to be the most stressful week of Light's life. On Monday, he discovered Raye Penber's name. The next day, he shook the world with Kira's public return. Then L enacted his revenge on Wednesday. And yesterday was hell.

Now it was finally Friday. Light dreaded going to back school but he needed to receive news from Takada. She would tell him whether or not she had managed to contact Misa. Facing the media frenzy again was the last thing Light wanted to do, but it was necessary. He needed to make sure Misa followed orders and hid the death note during the incest investigation. Ensuring the death note's secrecy was worth the humiliation of going back to school.

Light sat in the back of the limo while Watari drove. As they neared the school building, he became increasingly anxious. Dammit. He did NOT want a repeat of yesterday. Light fidgeted nervously in the back seat.

Watari noticed with a sigh. "May I make a suggestion, Light-kun?"

"What?" He'd listen to anything if it'd get his mind off the impending media mob.

"I don't believe L enjoys making you suffer-"

"He has an interesting way of showing it." Light scoffed. Actions speak louder than words. All of the 'comforting' yesterday didn't change what L had done. L permanently ruined Light's reputation and threw him to media's scrutiny. No amount of kind words would make Light forget this.

"If you apologize, L may drop the charges."

Light lied instantly. "I haven't done anything to apologize for."

He could see Watari's tired expression in the rear-view mirror. "You think that apologizing is indirectly confessing to being Kira?"

"Well, it is."

"There are many ways to apologize, Light-kun. Try showing some remorse for your actions and L will probably show remorse for his."

Light skeptically stared at the old man. "Why are you telling me this? Don't you agree with L's suspicions of me?"

Watari stated solemnly. "The upcoming trial is going to be ugly. It will definitely scar you, and I don't want L living with that guilt. Dropping the charges will benefit both of you."

_L will never see it that way. He said so himself that he is at war with me. He understands that he has to attack me…just like I will have to attack him in return._ Light remained silent for awhile until they reached the school. He could see the flashes of cameras already through the limo's tinted windows.

"No matter what I do, L won't drop the charges." Light spoke despairingly.

Before Watari could respond, he opened the side door and stepped out. Light immediately shielded his face from the cameras as he forced his way through the crowd. They were all shouting the same crude questions and holding up microphones to him. Luckily the security guards came again and helped Light enter the school building.

In the hallways, he could still hear the other students whisper as he passed by. Light managed to ignore them fairly well. He was more focused on finding Sayu anyway. After venturing down a freshmen hall, he spotted his past sister sitting in a mostly empty classroom.

Light stood in the doorway to the classroom until Sayu noticed him. She quickly stood up and rushed toward him. "Hey, Light-senpai."

"Ask for a hall pass at 9:15 and meet me here." He quietly ordered.

Sayu looked confused but she nodded. "Okay. I'll see you then."

Without another word, Light turned and left. After reaching his own classroom, he purposely walked by Takada. The messenger secretly slipped a note in his hand while he headed towards his desk. He waited until class began so people would be staring at the teacher instead of him. Once no one was looking, Light read through Takada's note.

The death note was hidden. It wouldn't be found during the incest investigation. That was a huge relief. Unfortunately, the note also explained how distressed Misa was. The model sounded like a complete wreak. Of course, that was to be expected. If the impending trial was stressing out Light, then obviously Misa had to be complete nutcase right now.

Light was not looking forward to the trial at all. Even though Misa was probably going to be found innocent, it would still be miserable experience.

At 9:12, he asked for a hall pass to see the nurse. The teacher eagerly gave Light the pass, clearly wanting to get rid of him. He headed down the empty hallway until he saw Sayu coming out of a classroom.

She rushed toward him. "So what did you want to talk about, Light-senpai?"

He scanned the hallway and spotted a security camera. "Follow me."

They entered an empty classroom and Light closed the door, before facing her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"W-What?"

Light narrowed his eyes. "L suspects you because of your association with me. Why didn't you say anything about it?"

Sayu nervously stared at the floor. "Light-senpai… You were already going through so much. How could I tell you-?"

"Stop trying to help me."

"But I want -"

"Preferably, stop talking to me at all." He declared harshly. "I don't want you near me."

She silently gazed at him with tears in her eyes. Light hated seeing her like that. He instantly turned around and left the room. There was a painful aching in his chest. _This is for the best. I'll only cause her trouble._

~*~

In the workroom, L was holding up a tabloid magazine between his thumb and index finger. He had been studying the strange item. L had never read a tabloid before. He always found such things uninteresting and a waste of time. Who cared what celebrities were doing in their private lives? Case files about murders were much more exciting to read.

But this tabloid magazine was special. Light was on the cover.

Most of the entire magazine was about the upcoming Misa Incest Trial. The photos shown of Misa were professional model pictures. Meanwhile the photos of Light were mostly taken outside of his high school. They even had a snapshot of Light receiving a subpoena on Friday right after school ended. It was Sunday now and Light hadn't spoken a word to L in days.

The trial was set to begin tomorrow. Normally, cases took longer to reach the trial stage. But the justice system always moved quicker whenever L was involved. Also the prosecutor was famously known because he usually took on criminal cases that L contributed to. Mr. Nakamura was one of the best prosecutors in Japan and his ruthless nature was helpful in criminal trials. Now that Light had been officially subpoenaed, he would have to face off with the very experienced prosecutor.

Even though Light was genius, this prosecutor was going to give him a hard time. Light was obviously going to testify on Misa's behalf because she's innocent. But the prosecutor would try to make the jury believe Light was lying.

L dropped the tabloid and wiped his hand on his pants as if the magazine was filthy.

Watari was standing beside his chair, holding a cup of tea. The old man set the cup down in front of L next to a bowl of sugar cubes.

L bit the edge of his thumb as his other hand tossed sugar cubes into his tea, one by one.

The elderly man spoke in English, excluding the other detectives from the conversation. "You look distracted, L."

"When the trial is over, I think he may truly hate me."

Watari knew exactly who 'he' was. "It's still not too late to stop this."

L shook his head. "No. It was too late when he had that war criminal die on live television. He has proclaimed himself an enemy of my justice. It's my duty to tear him down in everyway possible..."

"Has the mass killings decreased at all?"

"No. They have not."

The old man stated wisely. "Then perhaps this method is not the most effective. It may be tearing down his morale but it is tearing you down as well. I can see it."

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine." L focused on his computer as he started typing quickly. He said in Japanese, "We have work to do."

"Very well." Watari sighed before walking away.

~*~

Light had successfully avoided L for three days. He spent the whole weekend in his room, refusing to come out. But the video camera was still in his room so there wasn't exactly privacy. Watari brought him three meals a day. They didn't talk to each other that much though. Light hardly spoke at all and usually couldn't gather the will power to even move. His mind was consumed with dread.

When it was finally Monday, Light dressed properly and left his room. He had been subpoenaed; he had to testify. There was no choice in the matter.

Light walked into the workroom, where he found L and Watari ready to go. Watari silently headed past Light towards the elevator. L strolled beside Light as they followed the old man.

"I'm glad that Light-kun has decided to come willingly."

He refused to make eye contact with L. "You would arrest me if I didn't come."

"That is true…"

They all walked into the elevator in complete silence. The elevator descended then they exited at the ground floor. In the parking garage, Watari left to go fetch the limo while L and Light stayed put. Light noticed L staring at him but still said nothing.

L broke the awkward silence. "Light-kun has been avoiding me."

"Can you blame me?"

"…No. Your behavior is understandable."

It was quiet for awhile until he said hesitantly, "L?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you."

L's eyes widened. "What is it?"

Light stalled nervously before stating. "I would regret it…" He finally stared up and met L's gaze. "_If _I ever use the media against you, I would immediately regret doing it. I'm not Kira and I can't apologize for something I didn't do. But…I would regret it."

Light looked down sadly. "I know that it's not good enough. This isn't a real apology. But it's the best I have to offer."

L doubtfully replied. "If Light-kun is saying this in an attempt to manipulate me-"

"I don't expect you to drop the charges." He interrupted L. "It was just something I wanted to say."

L had a confused expression on his face.

Watari drove the limo towards them and stopped. They both stepped into the limo in silence.

~*~

L felt extremely uneasy as he watched the courtroom fill up on a screen. He was sitting in a different room in the courthouse. The room was locked and only Watari was in there with him. L had a laptop in front of him to a long conference table. The prosecutor set up a hidden video camera for him so L could watch at a safe distance.

He was anxiously biting the edge of his thumb. L felt fine before…Light said _that_ to him. Why did Light have to wait until today to tell him that? It was a bit late to apologize when L already had his revenge set into action. But Light said he didn't expect him to drop the charges. That's what really troubled L. It troubled him because…he believed it.

_I know better than to believe Light-kun. Trusting Kira's word is foolish and not to mention deadly._ He bit deeper into his thumb.

Watari unhappily informed him. "L, you're bleeding."

L could taste the blood in his mouth as he quickly pulled his thumb away. His eyes were still focused solely on the screen in front of him.

Soon the whole courtroom was full of people. All of the benches were occupied beyond maximum capacity and some spectators stood to watch. Misa was sitting at a table next to her defense attorney. She was wearing a lacey black dress and her mascara was already running down with tears. Luckily, her lawyer was known for doing a fairly good job. His skills were no match for the prosecutor but he would still win because Misa was innocent. Or at least he should win…

Then the judge finally arrived and took his seat.

In only a matter of moments, the trial would begin.

~*~

The opening statements went by too quickly. Light wasn't ready for this. He would never be ready. It was already time to question witnesses and, of course, Light was called up first. His heart was racing so fast as he walked toward the front of the courtroom. He sat up on the witness stand and looked forward at the huge crowd watching him. His hands were trembling anxiously. Dammit. He really didn't want to do this.

Light was in a daze during the procedure when he had to swear to tell the truth. Everything was happening too fast. He wanted more time. Then the prosecutor stood up and walked towards him. The questioning was going to begin whether he was ready or not.

Mr. Nakamura was an average looking man at first glance. But there was some kind of menacing glint in his eyes. The prosecutor calmly asked.

"You're 17, correct, Light?"

"Yes."

"And Misa is your older half-sister?"

"Yes." _He's trying to lull me into a false sense of security by asking simple questions. _

"How long has Misa had legal custody of you?"

"Since I was 16."

"Did you want Misa to have legal custody of you?"

_Hell no. _"She's the only family I have left. It makes sense for me to live with her."

"You didn't answer my question. Did you _want_ to live with her?"

Light could see Misa watching him with teary eyes. "Yes. I did."

"Are you saying that because Misa is present?" Mr. Nakamura asked perceptively.

"No. I genuinely wanted to live with my sister."

The prosecutor crossed his arms. "Do you love your sister, Light?"

"I love her like anyone would love their siblings."

"Did you ever have sex with her?"

Light almost flinched at the crudely blunt question. "No."

"Has she performed oral sex on you?"

"No."

"Has she molested you?"

"No."

"Do you ever fantasize about having sex with her?"

"NO." _Just shut up already!_

The prosecutor asked darkly. "Do you think Misa fantasizes about you that way?"

Light froze. The recording of Misa proclaiming Light her lover has been shown on television numerous times. If he lied, no one would believe him. "I think it's…possible."

"Only possible?" Mr. Nakamura held up the infamous voice recorder and pressed the play button.

Everyone in the courtroom heard the original recording of Misa's voice. _"Misa doesn't care if Light is her brother! Light is Misa's lover! He belongs to her!" _

"What are your thoughts about that statement, Light? Do you agree with it?"

"No." He hatefully glared at the prosecutor. "I completely disagree. Misa is NOT my lover."

"Then why did she say that?"

"Because…" _Completely lying about it is not an option. I'll have to tell the truth. _"She wishes that we were lovers but we aren't." Light admitted.

"So your sister does have incestuous feelings toward you?"

"…Yes, but it's one-sided."

"Would you ever have sex with Misa willingly?"

"No. And she would never force me."

"Do you feel safe around her?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware of her obsession with you, Light?"

_Yes, unfortunately. _"I don't think her feelings are obsessive or dangerous."

"Hm. Really?" The prosecutor turned around and grabbed a sheet of paper off a table. Then he faced Light again. He spoke deviously. "Misa is mostly known for her modeling career but she has recently released a single for an album. Have you listened to her song?"

Light knew this was some kind of trap. "No. I haven't heard it."

"I have the lyrics right here. Can you read them out loud for me?" Mr. Nakamura handed him the piece of paper.

Light glanced at the title of the song. _Shit. _The song was called 'My Light.'

"Read it for us or I'll read it myself."

He resentfully started reading the lyrics out loud. "In darkness, you are my Light. You give me hearing and my sight. I love you. I need you. My precious Light. Tonight is the night. I-I'll make you mine. Make you mine…" _Damn. This is disturbing. _

"Please continue."

Light grimaced as he read, "Why must you fight? I just want a bite. Just a bite. Of my precious Light. My Light. I'll make you mine. Make you mine. Don't you see? You can't run from me. I'm apart of you. It's not taboo. I love you. I need you. My precious Light. Tonight is the night. I'll make you mine. Make you mine."

"Thank you, Light." Mr. Nakamura took the paper back then handed it to the judge to examine.

"When the song was first released, everyone thought she meant light in a literal sense from the English language. It didn't occur to her fans that it could be a name. In the lyrics, was the word light capitalized, _Light_?" The prosecutor was smirking.

"Yes. It was capitalized." He angrily clenched his fists in his lap.

"So she was using Light as a name. Light is not a very popular name, is it?"

"No. It's not."

"Do you agree that her song was about you? Or more importantly about making you hers?"

Light wanted to watch this prosecutor die of a heart attack so badly right now. He briefly wondered about how willing Mikami would be to kill someone insulting his God. "I already told you that Misa has incestuous feelings for me. This doesn't prove anything new."

"I think it demonstrates her obsession of you fairly well. Tell me, what is your opinion of this trial? "

"I thought you'd never ask." Light eagerly claimed, "This trial is a sham. It is a personal attack on Misa and me, not to mention a waste of money. No crime has been committed. Your only proof is words that Misa foolishly said. Is she a fit legal guardian for me? No. Of course, she isn't. But she's not a criminal. We never had sex. That's why there is no valid proof like DNA evidence."

The prosecutor announced victoriously. "Oh? But we do have DNA evidence, Light."

"W-What?" He froze in complete shock. "How? I refuse to even _sit_ on her bed. That's not possible."

"The DNA wasn't found in Misa's bed. It was found in yours."

Light felt sick with panic. _How is this possible?! I never slept with her! Was the evidence planted?! No, L wouldn't sink that low… Would he?_

"Well, there were no traces of semen. Only Misa's vaginal fluids were found in your bed."

_Oh, sick!_ Light felt nauseated like he was going to vomit. He covered his mouth with his hand as he forced himself to swallow. If only DNA from Misa was found, that means… _She masturbated in my bed?! That's disgusting! How the fuck could she do that?!_

The prosecutor continued mercilessly. "Of course, the lack of semen can be explained if a condom was used. It is very possible that you and Misa had sex. Do you have a theory as to how Misa's DNA was found in your bed?"

"S-She must have masturbated there when I was gone." Light managed to choke out. He didn't dare look over towards Misa.

"Hmm. Even if you're right, I would call that dangerously obsessive behavior. Don't you agree?"

"Obsessive, perhaps. But she's not dangerous." _No matter what disgusting things she does, it's not harmful to me. Well, it's not physically harmful at least…_

"You are the victim in this case, Light. Do you see yourself as a victim?"

"…No." He would never admit to being a victim of anything. Yes, Misa grossed him out. But he wasn't actually victimized by her. She wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm curious." The prosecutor suddenly asked, "Have you ever heard of Rohypnol?"

_This question bothers me… _"Yeah, vaguely. I think it's a date rape drug."

"You're right. Once someone takes Rohypnol, they're an easy target for a rapist and afterwards they can't remember what happened very well." Mr. Nakamura held up a picture to Light. It was a photo of an evidence bag. "Rohypnol was found in Misa's dressing room."

Light's eyes widened in horror. _No… No, this has to be wrong._

"Why would Misa have a date rape drug? What could she possibly want it for?"

_No! This is a mistake! Misa…she would never- _Light held his face in his hands. _This can't be happening to me. _

"Answer the question, Light. Why does she have this drug?" The prosecutor pressured him ruthlessly.

Light gazed up and looked past the lawyer at Misa. She was crying hysterically as she stared at the betrayed expression on Light's face. _Misa… How could you? _His eyes stung but he stubbornly refused to cry in front of a courtroom full of people.

"Has she ever drugged you before, Light? Is it possible that you just don't remember having sex with her?"

Suddenly Misa stood up and screamed. "Misa was never planning to drug you! She swears! She would never hurt her Light!"

The judge loudly hit his hammer. "Ms. Kenwood, sit down and stay quiet! Mr. Nakamura, please continue."

"With pleasure." The prosecutor asked Light again. "Is it possible that Misa drugged you so you don't remember having sex with her?"

Light was shaking as he spoke with a small, damaged voice. "S-Stop. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Just answer the question. Yes or no?" The man wouldn't show any mercy.

Misa's defense attorney finally intervened. "Objection! Your honor, the witness needs time to recover a healthy mental state."

The judge glanced over at Light who was still trembling. "Yes. I agree. Mr. Morello can continue his testimony tomorrow. Court is adjourned until tomorrow morning." He hit the hammer.

~*~

L was perched in front of the laptop with his head tilted down. He had wanted revenge and he succeeded. His revenge hurt Light far worse than the teen's attack on him. This is what L had planned. He showed Light the just how merciless L's vengeance was… He had wanted this. So why does he no pride in succeeding?

_What have I done?_

Light's attempted apology had been repeating in L's mind all throughout the trial. It never even occurred to him that maybe Light feels remorse. Obviously, Light wouldn't regret killing criminals. But if he could regret hurting L… Maybe that small ounce of remorse could breed more guilt. Because if Light had the ability to feel guilt, then maybe there was still hope.

_Maybe I could still save him somehow. I could at least try…_

His cell phone rang. L held up the phone between his thumb and index finger. "This is L."

Mr. Nakamura's voice blasted excitedly by his ear, "Hey, L. I know you said I was going to lose this trial but I think I can actually win it! The media is definitely on our side on this one. Even though the kid didn't fuck his sister, everyone wants to believe it." The prosecutor laughed obnoxiously. "The kid is trying to act tough. But I'll make him break down completely next time. Then he'll behave like a proper victim-"

"There will be no next time. The case has been dropped."

"W-What?! It's not your choice to-!"

"I have more influence than you and you know it. You will drop this case, Mr. Nakamura, or I will force you to drop it." L threatened angrily.

"Force me how?!"

"I have recorded all of my conversations with you, including the one when you are told Misa is innocent and still accept the case. I can ruin your career so I suggest you follow orders."

"Dammit, L! If you make me drop this case, I will never work with you again!"

"Fine. After this case is dropped, our business association is over."

He heard the prosecutor cursing before hanging up on him. L simply placed his cell phone back into his pocket. He was currently in the conference room alone because Watari had left to find Light. L wouldn't be surprised if Light punched him as soon as he entered the room. Light definitely had a good reason to punch him…

L waited in silence until he heard the door open behind him. He stayed perched on his chair, expecting Light rush over and hit him. But the anticipated strike never came. L stood up and turned around to face Light.

The teen was miserably staring down at the floor. He didn't sense any anger from Light, only sheer anguish.

Even Watari spoke unhappily, "I will go prepare a safe way for the both of you to reach the limo."

Then the old man exited the room, leaving L and Light completely alone. After Watari's departure, Light seemed more anxious. His head was still tilted down and he was shaking slightly.

L concernedly walked toward him while Light took a step back.

"Light-kun?" L reached out and tried to touch him.

Light instantly slapped L's hand away.

While feeling the sting of rejection, L shoved his hands in his pockets. "Light-kun, I-"

"Not now, L." Light backed away further, "Please leave me alone."

"I am sorry."

Light finally looked up at him. "W-What?"

L repeated himself. "I said I am sorry. I regret using the media against you."

The teen was still staring at him silently.

"…And I dropped the charges. You will not have to testify again."

Light's eyes widened with shock but he didn't speak.

_Why won't he say anything? _L nervously continued. "I should have dropped the charges earlier. Forcing you to testify like that was…dishonorable of me. It was a low and base way to attack you. I sincerely apologize-"

L froze when he suddenly felt Light hugging him.

Light rested his head on L's shoulder as he shakily spoke. "…Thank you."

The surprise wore off and L smiled warmly. He embraced Light as well, firmly holding the teen in his arms.

"Light-kun, I am willing to make a deal with you."

"What is it?" Light lifted his head and faced him.

"I am at war with Kira, but that does not mean we cannot form boundaries. If you swear to never use the media against me again, I will not use the media either. Our personal attacks will no longer be public. Do you accept the terms?"

"I'm not Kira so I haven't used the media against you in the first place-"

"_Light-kun_," L warningly glared at him.

He quickly promised. "B-But I swear to never use the media to attack you in the future."

"It is not perfect." L leaned forward and touched his forehead against Light's. "But that is an adequate response. Consider the deal confirmed."

* * *

A/N: Yay for apologies! The next chapter has A LOT to do with the plot. More violence and Kira killing. Yay…I guess. Lol. I'll try to update quicker this time.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hello! I recently found out that I got 8 cavities. X_X No more eating like L for me! Lol. So I had another short delay this time because the mean dentist drugged me A LOT.

Anyway, Thanks for reviewing! You guys are great! :)

Chapter 28: Kira's Blunder

About a week after Light's testimony, the media had finally started to let up. Some of the television show hosts even made public apologies for their statements about Light. Most shows were still very critical towards Misa, but the mood towards Light was usually sympathetic. At school, a smaller amount of photographers waited for Light. He was still under the media's watch but it was tolerable now.

Meanwhile L continued with the search for Light's second accomplice, who was currently doing all the killing. Light offered to help in the search but L wouldn't allow it. The detective knew that Light would find a way to warn the second accomplice of any possible traps. So Light normally stayed out of the workroom until today.

Today was special. It was time for Light's first monitored visit with Misa.

He walked into the workroom, where the members of the Kira Investigation Team were all in their usual spots. Mr. Yagami sat next to Matsuda and the other Japanese detectives while L was crouched in front of the large screen.

Light headed towards L, "It's time for the monitored visit. How is this going to work?"

L immediately stood up and turned to face him. "Does Light-kun really intend to go?"

_Is L actually worried? _Light gave him a confused look. "Well, yeah. It's already been decided in civil court. This shouldn't surprise you-"

"Light-kun's second accomplice is the one killing for him. He has no useful reason to see Misa. Why would you willingly meet with her?"

"She's my sister."

"She's mentally deranged."

Light let out an exasperated sigh, "You don't want me to see her?"

"No. I don't. Why would you?"

"I just told you. Because she's my-"

"Creepy fanatic." L interrupted him.

"No. Because she's my sister." Light crossed his arms, "I at least need to talk to her about what happened in the trial."

"I beg to differ. Misa doesn't deserve a chance to explain herself. Light-kun should cut her out of his life completely."

"That's my decision, not yours." He was really started to get annoyed.

"Technically, I am your legal guardian and I know what's best for you."

"No, you don't!" Light snapped at him. "Besides it was decided in civil court-!"

"Ignore the court's decision and skip the monitored visits."

He was stunned. "What?! Did I hear you correctly? I thought L's justice worked with the courts, not against them!"

L stubbornly announced, "I am justice and I say Light-kun stays here."

"Your arrogance is astounding!" Light shouted at him, "Do you even hear yourself talk?!"

"I may be arrogant, but I am acting in Light-kun's best interest." L angrily snapped back. "The only reason why you won't cut off ties with Misa is because she owns a Death Note, correct?"

"For the last time, I'm not Kira! And I genuinely want to check up on her!"

"Misa is nothing but a menace," L snarled harshly.

Light screamed. "She's the only family I have left!"

The whole workroom fell silent. Light had his head tilted down with his fists clenched. Dammit. He had lost his composure and it was all L's fault. Light knew that everyone in the room was probably staring at him now.

He reluctantly looked up at L. "Please, just let me see her. It's monitored anyway. Nothing will happen."

L had a troubled expression on his face. "…Fine." He glanced over at the other Japanese detectives. "Mogi, you will accompany Light-kun. You have my permission to use force when restraining Misa."

Light insisted. "That's not necessary."

"Yes, it is." L stated resolutely. "And, Mogi, I need you to attach a small video camera to your clothes. Go find Watari and he will set it up for you."

Light tried to glare at L, but couldn't manage it for very long. He wasn't really mad. How could he be? L's overly protective behavior was annoying, but it was better than a vengeful L. Anything was better than a vengeful L.

L had his hands in his pockets while he looked away from Light. The detective was obviously pouting. Light couldn't help but smile. Yes, he definitely preferred an over-protective L.

After Mogi left to go find Watari, L headed towards him. "I will walk Light-kun to the limo."

Light strolled out of the workroom with L. As they entered the elevator, Light couldn't shake off an odd sense of contentment. He could barely stop himself from grinning. L wasn't mad at him anymore! Well, L probably wasn't thrilled with him either. But L was trying to protect him again so that means he still cares, right?

The elevator came to a stop and slid open. Then they started heading down the hall.

"Does the visit really bother you that much?" Light tried to act nonchalant.

L answered with a straight face. "Of course, it does. Light-kun's safety is my top priority."

His heart fluttered happily. Then Light forced himself to sound skeptical. "I thought that defeating Kira was your top priority."

"It's true that I must defeat Kira. But since Light-kun still feels remorse, I believe he is not a lost cause. I will stop Kira, but at the same time I plan to save you from yourself." L determinedly met his gaze. "I will definitely save you, Light-kun."

Light froze as he stared at L in shock. …_Save me? After everything we've been through, you want save me? Somehow you don't hate me? _This was too good to be true. It was overwhelming. _You still care for me! Despite everything! _

L stood in front of him with his head tilted to the side. "Light-kun?"

For a split second, Light's mind did something very rare. It gave in to impulse. Without thinking, Light grabbed onto L's shoulders and kissed him. Before L could react, Light quickly broke away.

_Oh, shit!_ Light's mind raced. _I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid. Stupid! Stupid!_ He hurried past L, attempting to escape from the situation.

L snatched his wrist and stopped him.

"Let go." Light frantically tried to pull away.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Light embarrassedly avoided eye contact. "It was a mistake, I swear. It won't happen again-"

L suddenly yanked Light's wrist causing the teen to stumble towards him. Then L placed a hand behind Light's head and pulled him into another kiss. L kissed him _hard_. He could feel L's tongue swirling inside his mouth and he immediately reacted by kissing back with equal force. The kiss was so deep that their teeth clinked together. All of Light senses were engulfed by L. The taste of L as their tongues twisted and rolled fervently. The scent of L as their breath mingled together. The feel of L's hands running through his hair and along his skin. It was intoxicating. He wanted more and more.

Then Light unexpectedly felt himself being shoved into a wall. L quickly grabbed both of Light's wrists and pinned him. Light's mind finally started to clear up.

_The kiss was a distraction! He just wanted to trap me!_ Light struggled against the older man's grip."You planned this!"

"Yes, I did." L admitted. "Now I would appreciate an honest answer, Light-kun." He spoke in Light's ear, his hot breath tingling against his neck. "Why?"

Light shuddered as he turned his face away. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"That is an excuse, not an answer."

"Let me go."

"Light-kun is not weak. You could break free if you tried hard enough." L still spoke against his neck. "But you don't want to me to release you, correct?"

"You're wrong." Light could feel his face turning red as he became light-headed.

L purposely loosened his grip on Light's wrists. "You have been avoiding this kind of contact with me for weeks. And now you aren't even putting up a fight. Did you miss me that much, Light-kun?" L pressed his body closer to him as he started kissing along Light's neck.

Light's breath hitched. His heart was racing excitedly. It felt like his skin was on fire, desperately craving more. "S-Stop it. You know that this is irrational for us both."

"Yes, I am well aware of that. But what I want to know is why Light-kun initiated this behavior."

"I made a mistake."

"Then why you are enjoying it so much?"

"I'm not enjoying-"

L abruptly kissed him again. Light's first instinct was to welcomingly open his mouth. It didn't take L long to take advantage and plunge his tongue into the opening. While Light was busy with actively kissing back, L released his wrists. Light draped his arms over L's shoulders and grabbed a handful of the detective's wild black hair. He felt as if he had been on some sort of L withdraw. And now he was greedily kissing L like his life depended on it. Everything else around him was hazy; L had his full and undivided attention. He could feel L's hands wandering across his body and finally slide underneath his shirt. Light moaned into L's mouth, craving more skin contact.

L ended the kiss with a teasing smirk. "That certainly sounds like enjoyment to me."

Before Light could respond, he heard someone clearing their throat. Light turned toward the noise then spotted Watari and Mogi. He quickly shoved L away. His face was bright red from embarrassment. _How long were they here?!_

Meanwhile L was not bothered at all. He simply reminded Mogi. "Keep a close eye on Misa and remember that brute force is permitted. Also I want Light-kun returned to me at a decent hour." He gazed back at Light and triumphantly smirked again. Then he walked down the hall and entered the elevator.

The door to the elevator closed but Light was still glaring at that general direction. _Why the hell does he keep giving me that annoying smirk? Does he have any shame at all? Of course not. That socially inept- _

Watari strangely suggested. "Light-kun, would you like to make a quick stop at a restroom before we leave?"

He asked absent-minded. "Why?"

Watari and Mogi both glanced down wordlessly. Then Light curiously looked down and saw the huge bulge in his pants.

"AH!" He immediately tried to cover himself.

~*~

Light had almost died from embarrassment. He was currently sitting in the limo next to Mogi while Watari drove. After Light took care of his…_problem_, they had left as planned. So far, Watari and Mogi hadn't said a word to him during the whole ride. Meanwhile Light was busy mentally berating himself. _How could I not notice?! I never should have let something like that happen! Does kissing L really excite me that much?!_

_No! It's just teenage hormones! _He hastily formed a convenient excuse. _My body was over-reacting because of chemical fluctuations in my brain. That's all! It had nothing to with L pinning me to a wall or kissing me or breathing against my neck or pressing into me or feeling underneath my shirt or- _

His heart was beating faster just thinking about it. Light smacked himself in the forehead in frustration.

Mogi worriedly stared at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." He lied.

How the hell was he supposed to deal with this? His war with L should make him drift away from the detective. But instead he desired L even more! Why?! Because L still cares for him?!

_Or because…I want him to still care for me? _Light sighed as he gazed out the tinted window. That was it, wasn't it? He could try denying it, but why bother? _I don't want L to hate me. We're at war and I'll have to attack him again eventually. Yet I…want L to care for me. Or maybe I just plain want L._

Either way, Light's mind was in turmoil. _Perhaps I should postpone another attack on L… I can focus on something else for awhile like spreading the Church of Kira or killing another infamous war criminal. The public always loves the death of a war criminal._

Light began plotting different strategies to increase Kira's international support while the limo finally stopped in front of Misa's apartment complex. Light and Mogi stepped out of the limo and entered the ritzy building. They took an elevator up then headed down the hall to Misa's apartment.

After Light knocked on her door, it instantly opened and Misa greeted him excitedly. "Light! Misa-Misa missed you!"

She tried to hug him, but Light dodged by stepping to the side. Misa looked hurt for a moment then she smiled again. "Come on in."

Light and Mogi followed her into the apartment. Instead of trying to pounce Light again, Misa focused on Mogi. "Who are you?"

Mogi told her a fake name. "I'm Moji Kanichi. I have to monitor your visit with your brother."

"Okay. Misa's just glad to see her Light." She was staring above Mogi's head like she was examining something.

Light noticed it immediately. _She's looking too far up. It's not eye contact. _He realized in horror. _Oh, shit. She traded away half of her life!_

"Have you figured it out yet?" A familiar voice snickered.

He glanced to the side and spotted Ryuk hovering next to couldn't answer him because of Mogi and the camera. He pretended the shinigami wasn't there.

Ryuk kept talking. "I made the deal with her right before you came."

_Dammit. Mikami already has shinigami eyes. Misa didn't need to do that!_ Light could care less about Mikami's life being shortened but Misa was still his only family in this lifetime!

Misa sat down on the couch then motioned for Light to sit by her. Mogi stood off to the side and watched while Light reluctantly sat next to Misa. They both sat there in an uncomfortable silence until Misa started trembling.

She suddenly grabbed Light's hand as she pleaded. "Misa is so sorry! Please don't hate her! She loves her Light! She would never try to hurt you!"

Tears were streaming down Misa's face. "You have to forgive Misa! She will do anything to make it up to you! She just wants to be useful to you for now on!"

_Useful? Is that why she made the deal with Ryuk?_ Light sighed out of frustration.

"Please let Misa be useful!" She wailed pitifully.

He wanted to shut her up. Light reassuringly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stop crying. I don't hate you."

Misa gazed up at him hopefully. "Do you forgive Misa?"

"…Yes." He faked a smile. "So stop crying, okay?"

She happily wiped at her eyes. "Misa will make it up to you. She will take down anything in your way. Just call or text Misa and she'll help you." She determined stared into his eyes. "Promise Misa that the next threat to you is hers to deal with. She will protect you."

Even though Misa said it in vague terms, Light knew what she meant. She wanted the next order to kill to be hers. To an average outsider, Misa only sounded like a protective older sister. But L would definitely understand what she meant as well. Light needed to silence her before she said anything else that L could easily interpret.

"Okay, Misa." Light agreed. "Whatever problem I have, I'll come to you." _The next important kill is yours. _

~*~

The next day at school, the other students were starting to leave Light alone. He took this opportunity to speak with Takada during their lunch break. They met in an empty classroom, where they locked the door and closed the window blinds. In the dimly lit room, they were finally able to talk face to face.

First Light told her about his visit with Misa. He explained that Misa had the shinigami eyes and that she would start killing again.

Takada nodded. "Alright. So then she'll need the Death Note again. During the incest investigation, she actually let me hold onto the Death Note for her. I know you wanted her to hide it, but I decided it'd be safer if I took it."

Light smiled approvingly. "Yes. You made the right decision. So where is the Death Note?"

"In my house. I can give it back to Misa today after school if you think it's safe."

_Even though there aren't any video cameras in her apartment anymore, L still has a close watch on her. _"Only give Misa a page of the Death Note for now. That way she can still kill, but the Death Note is safe. Also tell Misa to destroy the page after she uses it."

"Okay. I'll be sure to do that."

Light turned and started heading towards the door.

Takada unexpectedly informed him. "That girl, Yagami Sayu has been hanging around a boy who I believe is a criminal."

He stopped in his tracks and stared back at her. "_What?_"

She continued to explain. "A sophomore named Yamada Kisho has been spending a lot of time with Sayu. There are many rumors about Kisho. Supposedly other students always see him in the bad side of town around the abandoned warehouses. He is also known for carrying a lot of cash. I think he's selling drugs or something else illegally."

"Is that all you know?"

"Yes. You said that Sayu used to be your sister. So I thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks for telling me." Light angrily left the room.

He rushed down the hallway and headed into the freshmen area of the school. It didn't take him long to find Sayu. She was obliviously walking alone when Light hurried toward her and grabbed her arm.

Sayu turned around with a surprised look on her face. "Light-senpai?"

"Are you friends with a sophomore named Yamada Kisho?"

"Well, yeah. Why-?"

His revived instincts as an older brother took over. He impulsively ordered. "Stay away from him. I heard all about Kisho. He's probably a drug dealer or something worse."

Sayu shockingly yelled at him. "You believe the rumors about Kisho?! That's so hypocritical! You of all people should know better, Light-senpai!"

She jerked her arm out of his grip and glared at him with teary eyes. "Kisho is my friend and I'll stand by him, just like I have done for you!"

Light wordlessly watched as Sayu stormed away.

~*~

That night, Light sat in his bedroom alone. He was still thinking about what Sayu had said. She obviously felt hurt and betrayed by him. Light had pushed her away before but it was for her own good. And now she wouldn't listen to him when he was trying to help her… He really hoped that Takada was wrong. He couldn't allow his past little sister to affiliate with criminal scum.

_If she won't listen to me, perhaps she'll listen to her dad. _Light briefly wondered. _No. That probably won't work. Sayu stayed by my side even though it pissed off her dad. I could still warn my former dad though. Maybe he could catch Kisho doing something illegal and arrest him. Then Sayu would have to believe me._ With his mind made up, Light left his bedroom and took the elevator down to the workroom.

As Light walked down the hallway, he overheard Mr. Yagami's panicked voice. "What?! What do you mean she's gone?!"

Light rushed into the workroom and spotted Mr. Yagami yelling into a phone while everyone else watched. "When's the last time you saw her?! Okay, I'll be right there!" Mr. Yagami quickly hung up.

He looked sick with fear. "Sayu, my daughter, is missing. I-I have to go."

L was perched in his chair as he calmly replied. "If it is an emergency, then leave. We can have the meeting with Anti-Kira Nations without you."

"Thanks." Mr. Yagami rushed toward the exit.

Light quickly stood in front of the door. "Wait. I think I can help you."

"Get out of my way!" He forcefully yanked Light away from the door.

"Hey, wait!"

"This is a family matter! Mind your own business!" Mr. Yagami furiously shouted at him before leaving the room.

That…stung. _But I am- No, was family. _Light didn't try to chase after him. He gazed toward L. "Aren't we going to help him search?"

L was facing his computer screen. "I have a meeting with leaders of the Anti-Kira Nations. It's too important to postpone. Besides Mr. Yagami doesn't seem to want any help."

"But he's in a state of panic. We have to-"

"We don't have to do anything, Light-kun. If Mr. Yagami wants help, he knows plenty of policemen. Our assistance is not needed."

"I think I can find her though-"

L rudely interrupted him. "We are busy, Light-kun."

"Fine. Then I'll go search for her on my own."

"You will do no such thing."

"Why not?!" Light asked indignantly.

L swung his chair around so he could stare directly at him. "Because it's past Light-kun's curfew."

"Since when do I have a curfew?!"

"Since right now."

Light glared at the detective. "_L…_ Sayu might be in danger."

"And Light-kun endangering himself is supposed to help the situation?" L faced the computer screen again. "The meeting is about to begin. Go back to your room."

_Bossy, arrogant bastard! _Light angrily stormed out of the workroom.

He took the elevator up then headed down the hall. But he didn't enter his bedroom. Hell would freeze over before he obeyed L. Light walked toward the control room, where Watari usually worked. It was safe to assume that Watari wasn't there because of the important meeting.

There was a lock on the control room door. But that wouldn't be enough to stop him. Light fiddled with the lock for a few minutes until he managed to break it open. Then he strolled inside. In the dark room, there was one chair in front of a control panel and several different computer screens. Light sat down and began studying the control panel. Once he found the main power switch, he smirked.

_Fuck you and your meeting, L. _He turned off the electricity to the whole building.

It was almost pitch black now. The hallway was dimly lit because of the lights shining through the windows. He hurried across the hall towards the stairwell. Then Light dashed down the stairs. Since the elevators were currently out of order, it was a matter of who was quickest. He had an advantage because there were no windows in the workroom. That would slow down their start if they came after him. Also L would still want to have the meeting so he'd stay and fix the electricity. That meant he'd send someone else after Light. And Light doubted that any of the other detectives could catch him. His escape should be a success.

Soon Light exited the building and he ran away as fast as possible. He had to find Sayu! Takada said that Kisho spent a lot of time in the bad side of town around the abandoned warehouses. So that's exactly where he'd look first. He ran for awhile until he had to slow down and walk the rest of the way.

After about twenty minutes of walking, he finally reached the poorer part of town. As Light headed down the street, he worriedly scanned the area. The buildings looked worn-out and the doors and windows all had bars on them. There was also a lot of graffiti and trash everywhere. If Sayu really was here, he needed to get her out NOW. This place was dangerous. Even Light didn't feel safe here.

Then he heard crying up ahead. Light spotted Sayu leaning against a flickering streetlamp with her face in her hands.

He dashed towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sayu, what happened? Are you hurt?"

She gazed up at him then wrapped her arms around him as she cried more.

Light was too concerned to push her away. "You need to tell me what happened."

Sayu released him and admitted sadly. "Y-You were right."

His blood was boiling as he demanded. "Did Kisho hurt you?!" _I'll kill him!_

"No." She wiped away her tears. "But he is a criminal. I was supposed to meet him a few blocks away from here. But when I got there, I overheard him talking to this other man." Sayu looked ill. "Kisho was planning to sell me to that man. T-They were arguing over my _price_. Once I overhead it, I ran away. You were right… I was stupid for trusting Kisho."

_I'll definitely kill him._ "As long as you're safe, it doesn't matter. Come on, I'll take you home."

They walked down the street together. Sayu was tightly gripping his hand, but Light didn't mind. It reminded him of memories from when they were little and Sayu would want to hold her brother's hand. Light was determined to protect his past sister. He would lead her out of this hellhole.

"Light-senpai… When you told me to stay away from you, you didn't mean it, did you? You didn't want L to suspect me so you distanced yourself, right?" She asked perceptively.

He quietly glanced away. _Now what? I don't think she'll believe me even if I lie about it._

"So I'm right." Sayu smiled. "You've been trying to help me this whole time. Thank you, Light-senpai. I swear, sometimes I really do feel like you're my bro-"

Suddenly Light felt a strong blow to the back of his head. He collapsed on the ground.

As he laid face-down on the cement, he could hear Sayu screaming. Then she was muffled and a male voice started talking.

"I knew I've seen your picture, girl. Kisho was going to sell you to me." The man laughed. "I guess I get the goods for free now."

He heard struggling. The man was taking Sayu away! Thanks to sheer willpower, Light managed to stand up. He spotted the large man carrying Sayu down the street with his hand covering her mouth. Light sprinted up to the man. Before the criminal could respond, Light kicked him right in the balls. The man cried out in agony, dropping Sayu to the ground.

Light immediately snatched Sayu's hand and started running. His head ached terribly, but adrenaline eased the pain. No matter what, he had to get Sayu away from that man! Light ran as fast as he could, but Sayu couldn't keep up the pace. She was already slowing down. Light glanced over his shoulder and spotted a very furious criminal chasing after them.

He was practically dragging Sayu behind him now. They were slowing down too much. At this rate, the criminal would reach them._ Dammit! It's impossible to outrun him! Sayu can't run fast enough and I can't carry her. _Light pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. _I can call the police. But…they wouldn't kill the bastard._ And Light knew someone very willing to kill for him.

It was more risky, but Light would make sure that man died tonight.

Light stood still while releasing Sayu's hand. "Keep running, Sayu! I'll hold him off!"

She hesitated. "But, Light-senpai-!"

"Go!" He shouted at her.

Once Sayu continued fleeing, Light held up his cell phone. He waited until the criminal's face became clear. Right before the man reached him, Light took a picture of the man's face.

Then the man threw a punch at him. Light quickly dodged by swerving to the side. The man tried to hit him again, but Light jumped back. Without looking, Light scrolled through the contact list on his cell phone. He glanced down for a split second and saw Misa's name on the phone's screen. Right before he could press the send-key, the cell phone was knocked out of his hand. _Shit!_

Light was suddenly punched in the face. He fell sideways and hit the ground in an alley. Light tried to stand, but the large man stomped on his back. Light slammed into the ground again. Then the criminal started kicking him repeatedly.

He couldn't get up. The man would stomp on his back every time he attempted it. He was in a full blown panic. The blows kept coming and coming. This bastard could actually kill him! His mind switched into defensive mode. Light curled up and wrapped his arms around his head, trying to protect himself.

When the blows abruptly stopped, Light lifted his head. He saw the criminal by a filthy dumpster, scrounging around for something. Light's eyes widened in horror.

The large man had found a rusty crowbar. Light tried standing up to run away. But his knees gave out from under him and he fell again. He was too injured to escape. The menacing man was heading straight towards him with the crowbar ready.

Light screamed desperately. "HELP! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!"

The criminal just laughed. "Save your breath. No one's coming, not in this side of town."

Light hatefully glared at him.

He leaned over Light, examining his face. "I like fucking girls more." The creepy middle-aged man smirked. "But you're a girly-looking boy."

Now Light was panicking even more. The hungry glint in the man's eyes was threatening.

"Light-senpai!"

_Sayu!_ Light instantly gazed over at his past sister. She was standing on the sidewalk in front of the alley. Her whole body was shaking with fear, but she did not flee. _Dammit! She must have heard me yelling so she came back!_

The criminal looked thrilled. He pointed the crowbar at Light's head. "Get that pretty ass of yours over here or I'll kill him!"

With no hesitation, Sayu walked into the alley. Light was about to yell at her, but then he spotted his cell phone on the ground nearby. He kept his mouth shut. The vile criminal snatched Sayu and pinned her against the wall.

While the man wasn't looking, Light crawled across the ground. It was extremely painful to move, but he needed to stop that disgusting rapist! Once the cell phone was within reach, he stretched out his hand and pressed the send-key.

The picture message had finally been sent to Misa. She'll know what to do. _I'm counting on you, Misa! Hurry up and write down this bastard's name!_

"Hey! What are you doing with that phone?!" The large man rushed over while he dragged Sayu with him by the neck, choking her so she could barely breathe.

He furiously kicked Light's hand. Then he repeatedly stomped on the cell phone until it was broken into pieces.

"Do you want to die?!" He shouted at Light as he kicked him again.

Light winced from the pain, but didn't cry out. Then the criminal held up the crowbar, like he was about to swing down and hit Light.

Suddenly the large man froze. He dropped the crowbar and clutched his chest. Then he released Sayu before leaning against a wall. Sayu quickly stepped away as she coughed and tried to catch her breath. The criminal let out a pathetic cry as his face contorted with agony.

_He's dying._ Light lifted his head while smiling victoriously.

The man stared forward with a terrified look on his face. Light's twisted smirk was the last thing he saw before he collapsed.

Sayu gasped, obviously in shock. Meanwhile Light's vision was getting blurry. His head fell against the ground as everything started fading out.

"Light-senpai!" Sayu concernedly kneeled beside.

He passed out.

~*~

L was perched in chair next to Light's hospital bed. The teen had been unconscious for hours. Once L heard about Light's condition, he had to cut the meeting off short and hurry to the hospital. It was currently 7:48 in the morning. L had watched over Light the entire night. He had his laptop on a table next to him. But L didn't get that much work done.

Light was hurt. The assailant could have killed him. L bit on the edge of his thumb as he stared at Light's bruised face. He knew that Light would heal, but the bruises still troubled him. His Light shouldn't be injured like that.

He knew that Light got revenge though. The assailant died of a heart attack. But Light wasn't carrying the Death Note and he didn't have any paper either. The crime scene had been searched as well, still no paper was found. Light wasn't the one who wrote down the name.

_So who did write down the assailant's name and how did Light-kun communicate with them? _During the assault, Light's cell phone was destroyed beyond repair. It was probably how Light communicated with his accomplice, but the call and text records were gone. He had no evidence.

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki." Matsuda entered the room along with other members of the Kira Investigation Team.

Mr. Yagami had not arrived yet. He was probably still with his family. Yagami Sayu came out of the incident relatively unharmed, but she was very upset. L wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Yagami took a day off for once.

"Is Light here?!" Unexpectedly, Misa barged into the room.

She frantically rushed towards the hospital bed and grabbed Light's hand. "Light! Misa came as soon as she heard!"

"Light-kun is asleep." L glared at her.

"Oh. When will he wake up?" Misa looked up and froze once she saw L's face.

_She may have shinigami eyes. _L stood up and headed towards her. "He could possibly wake up at anytime. Would you like to stay here and wait with us?"

"Uh." She stammered, "Misa would, but she's really busy."

_Is she in a hurry to leave so she can write down my name?_ "That is unfortunate. After all of the trauma Light-kun has suffered, a family member would be best suited to comfort him. I suppose I must take your place and comfort him myself…"

Misa snapped jealously. "No! Misa will stay. Comforting Light is her job."

"Very well."

She craftily announced, "But Misa just needs to run an errand first. Then she will be right back."

L calmly nodded. Misa turned to go while L purposely bumped into her. In her rush to leave, she didn't say anything about it as she exited the room.

She completely failed to notice that L had pick pocketed her. He held up Misa's cell phone between his thumb and index finger. Then he opened up her latest picture message from Light.

It was a photo of the assailant.

_Just as I thought._ L faced the other detectives and ordered. "Arrest Misa. And do not let her write on anything. She knows my name."

* * *

A/N: Uh-Oh. Light's going to have a rude awakening. Lol.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hello, again! Thanks for reviewing! Yes, there was a delay. Sorry about that but college has started again. So the updates will probably take longer. This chapter is shorter than I'd like it to be. But a shorter update is better than no update, right? :)

* * *

Chapter 29: Rude Awakening

"Dad, I'm fine. Can I please see Light-senpai now?" Sayu asked for the twentieth time.

The whole Yagami family was already in the hospital lobby. But Soichiro was still reluctant about bringing Sayu into Light's room. Aizawa explained the current situation to him over the phone. L had evidence against Light and Misa now. It seemed that L's suspicions have been correct all along.

And now his daughter was begging to see this boy who is most likely a mass murderer. Part of Soichiro wanted to keep Sayu away from him but… Light had saved Sayu. It was a fact that would never change. Soichiro couldn't help but feel thankful towards Light.

Sachiko gently touched his arm. "I want to see the boy too, dear."

Soichiro sighed before finally caving in. "His room number is 215."

"Thanks, Dad." Sayu's face lit up happily then she rushed toward a nearby elevator.

"Hey, wait."Soichiro hurried behind her with his wife.

They all took the elevator up to the second floor. Sachiko was still holding onto her husband's arm, obviously sensing his anxiety. When the elevator door opened, Sayu excitedly lead the way to Light's room.

Without knocking, Sayu quickly swung open the door. Light was unconscious in bed while Matsuda and Aizawa were sitting around. L must have instructed those two to stay and watch over Light.

Matsuda stood up to cheerfully greet them. "Hi, Mrs. and Miss Yagami. Hey, Mr. Yagami, I didn't know your family was coming too."

Aizawa stayed sitting down. "Light is asleep so it's probably safe for now. But should your family really be here?"

Sayu headed towards Light's bed and grasped the boy's hand. She ignored Aizawa and stared directly at Matsuda. "Do you know when he'll wake up?"

Matsuda looked sympathetic. "Sorry. I don't know. But he's been asleep for over 12 hours so maybe he'll wake up soon."

"Yeah," she agreed hopefully then gazed back down at Light.

Sachiko unexpectedly asked her husband. "Can we talk outside?"

"Sure." Soichiro followed her into the hallway and closed the door to Light's room. He turned to face his wife. "What's wrong?"

Sachiko was staring at the floor sadly. "Soichiro…I never asked that much of you. You are completely consumed by your career but I don't complain. You forget anniversaries, ignore holidays, and always come home late at night. I understand that your work is very important and I accept all of that… But that boy, Light, can you please help him?"

Soichiro was in shock. "Light is probably a mass murderer. I can't-"

"Please!" Sachiko firmly met his gaze. "I'm not a detective and I'm not going to pretend that I know everything about your job. But, Soichiro, that boy saved our daughter. Aren't you grateful?"

"Of course, I'm grateful. I can never repay Light for what he has done for us but he's the main suspect. You're asking me to help Kira."

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty? You assumed that he slept with his sister too and you were wrong about that."

"The possibility of being Kira is way more serious than some incest trial."

"I know that but your attitude is still the same. Light is just a child. Why do you want to believe such horrible things about him?"

"L has evidence. I don't want to believe it, but I can't live in denial either."

Sachiko crossed her arms. "Okay, fine. Let's assume that you're right for a second. Kira has saved our daughter's life. I know that he has to be brought to justice. But you can still try to make things easier for him. You can stand up for him and defend him. Even if Light is sentenced to death, you can at least be supportive of him."

She had tears in her eyes. "Please, Soichiro. We owe him so much."

Soichiro comfortingly hugged his wife. "Yes. I know that…" _I hope I don't regret this. _"I promise that I'll do everything I can to help him."

"Thank you." She held him back.

The married couple's embrace was interrupted by the sound of Sayu loudly calling out. "Light-senpai!"

Soichiro and Sachiko immediately rushed back into the room. Light was in bed, struggling to sit up. Meanwhile Matsuda and Aizawa were pulling Sayu away from the drowsy suspect.

"Let me go!" Sayu shouted.

Aizawa stubbornly refused. "No. You need to leave. L said visitors weren't allowed."

"I don't care what L says!" She desperately tried to break free.

Matsuda apologized. "I'm sorry, Miss Yagami. But it's dangerous."

"Let go of her."Soichiro ordered then they instantly released her. "Sayu, go wait in the hall with your mother."

"But Dad-!" She protested.

Sachiko grabbed her daughter's hand. "Come on. Let your father handle this."

After his wife led Sayu out of the room, Soichiro focused his attention on Light. The injured boy was barely managing to sit up. He didn't seem bothered by the commotion at all.

Light actually looked relieved. "So it's safe to assume that Sayu is unharmed?"

"Yes. She's fine." _But you won't be._ "Thank you very much for protecting my daughter."

"Don't mention it." The bruised-up teen smiled.

Soichiro didn't waste any time as he stated grimly. "The assailant died of a heart attack."

Light looked convincingly surprised. "Are you serious? That's…a strange coincidence." He sighed. "It made L even more suspicious, didn't it? In a way, I have to admit that I'm glad a man who tried to hurt Sayu is dead. But you're glad too, right, Mr. Yagami?"

"Of course, I am. He deserved to die." Soichiro thoughtlessly blurted out.

"I'm very thankful that Sayu is okay. Even if it makes me more Kira-like in L's eyes, Sayu's safety is worth it." Light seemed so genuine. "I had nothing to do with that man's death. I know L won't believe it. But as long as Sayu's okay, I don't care."

Soichiro wanted to believe this kid. He really did. Everything Light said sounded so…perfect. He faced the incriminating situation in a straight-forward fashion like he had nothing to hide. Light also implied that Sayu's well-being was more important than his own so he seemed selfless and really likable. But Soichiro couldn't believe him.

"The heart attack isn't the only reason why L is more suspicious." He reluctantly announced. "L found the picture message."

Light seemed confused. "What picture message?"

_He's not going to make this easy._ "L confiscated Misa's cell phone. You sent her a photo of the assailant."

"W-What?" Light's eyes widened in shock. "That's not possible. My phone-It was destroyed. I couldn't have."

Soichiro just shook his head. "Look, I want to help you. So be honest with me-"

"I'm not Kira." Light cut him off.

"L has evidence. Misa has already been arrested and you're next."

The heart rate monitor next Light's bed started beeping loudly. On the machine's screen, it showed a line spiking up and down at an extremely fast pace. Light tilted his head down, hiding his face. But the beeping heart monitor said it all. Light was panicking.

Suddenly a nurse barged into the room. "I can hear the monitor from outside. What's going on in here?"

Matsuda and Aizawa stared at Soichiro, expecting him to answer. Before Soichiro could say anything, the nurse hurried over to Light's bed and examined his medical chart.

"I'll give you a sedative to calm you down." She started setting up the I.V. while scolding the detectives. "This patient needs to rest. Whatever you guys did must have upset him. If this happens again, I'll have to ask you all to leave."

"Understood." Soichiro simply nodded.

In a matter of moments, Light's heart rate noticeably slowed down. It wasn't long until the teen fell backwards on the bed in a drug-induced sleep.

~*~

_He was surrounded by trees. Ryuk and Rem were hovering above him as he hid the Death Note in the ground. He was giving out orders now. He had a plan. L thought he had him cornered but the detective was wrong. Misa's arrest was nothing but setback. After the plan was executed, he would ask Misa for L's name. If this plan worked, it would all be over._

Light woke up. His whole body ached but he sat up anyway. He remembered how he got out of a situation like this before. It was a very useful memory.

Matsuda stood next to his bed. "Hey, Light-kun."

"Hey…" Light sat up and scanned the room. "Where did everyone else go?"

"Oh. Mr. Yagami left to go see Ryuuzaki. And Aizawa is busy escorting Mrs. and Miss Yagami out of the hospital."

"I see." _This is my only chance. I need to escape before the others come back. _Light studied the I.V. attached to his hand. Then he picked up a small controller that was beside him on the bed. The controller had a single button and it had a cord connecting it to the I.V. _This button controls the amount of sedatives that are injected._

Light placed a hand on his head and leaned over like he was in pain. "Dammit."

Matsuda stepped closer to him. "Are you okay?"

Light suddenly yanked the I.V. out of his hand and stuck it into Matsuda's neck. Before the naïve detective could shove him away, he quickly pressed the button several times. By the time Matsuda pushed Light back, it was too late. Matsuda pulled the I.V. out of his neck as he swayed back and forth.

The fool collapsed on the floor while Light hastily disconnected himself from the heart monitor. He stood up and searched the room for a change of clothes. It would be impossible to leave the hospital in patient robes. The clothes Light wore last night were nowhere in sight; they were probably being examined in an evidence room.

He glanced down at Matsuda. _His clothes will have to do. _

~*~

The escape had been successful. Light was walking down the street, heading toward the park. Matsuda's pants were a little bit baggy but the belt kept them on. Light has also taken his white dress shirt, shoes, watch, and some pocket change. Matsuda was probably still unconscious on the floor, but Light had been nice enough to throw a blanket over the gullible man.

When Light reached a pay phone, he used the pocket change to call Takada's cell phone.

"Hello." Takada causally answered.

"Where are you?"

"Light?!" She spoke excitedly, "I was so worried. Why weren't you at school today?"

"Takada, this is important." He impatiently snapped at her. "Where are you and is Ryuk there?"

"Yeah, he's with me. I just got home."

"I need you to bring Misa's Note to the park. Leave it underneath the bench that is between the tennis court and the woods. If you see me, pretend you don't know me."

She sounded really anxious. "Light, what's going on?"

"It's just a minor setback. You won't hear from me for awhile."

"Setback? What setback-?"

Light hung up the phone. What he told her was a huge understatement, but he didn't have the time to explain everything. Light glanced down at his new stolen watch. It was already five o'clock in the afternoon. He needed to hurry because someone has probably found Matsuda by now. L was most likely busy questioning Misa, but he would come to find Light himself. Light knew L would.

And he would be found. Light was already prepared for that. Before L arrested him, he needed to move the Death Note and make a distraction. He remembered doing this in his past life. It had worked before so maybe it would work now too.

Light walked through the park, heading toward the tennis court. He strolled aimlessly around the area as he waited. Luckily, no one took notice of him and he blended into the background. By 5:23, Light spotted the shinigami floating above the crowd. Then he looked below Ryuk and saw Takada heading to the designated bench.

He kept causally walking in the same direction. Light and Takada even strolled right past each other. Neither of them tried to make eye contact and they stared forward.

Ryuk, on the other hand, started following him. "Hey, Light! Have you heard? Misa was arrested." The shinigami laughed. "Things are getting interesting again."

Light whispered. "Does she still have ownership?"

"Yeah. But I doubt she'll last much longer. So what are you going to do, Light? You never owned the Death Note so you can't forget everything like last time."

"I know."

Ryuk snickered. "This'll be entertaining."

Light walked around in a circle, coming back to the bench. He sat on the bench and waited until no one was looking. Then he reached underneath the bench and picked up the Death Note. He stood up and headed into the heavily-wooded area of the park with the shinigami following him.

When he was finally surrounded by trees, he spoke to Ryuk. "All of my struggles are entertainment for you, right? It would be boring if it all ended now."

"Yeah." The shinigami agreed. "Before you came back to life, I was bored for a whole century. I didn't get any apples either."

"Ryuk, I need you to pass this Death Note onto someone else as a distraction." Light held up the Death Note. "Can you bring this to someone who will use it for their own selfish gain? I know that L and I can find whoever you give it to."

The shinigami grasped the Death Note. "Yeah. Cause of the test, I'd have to take it to _him_ anyway."

That wasn't the response Light expected. Ryuk didn't even demand a bribe and somehow he already knew who to give the Death Note. "Who are you referring to? And what is the test?"

"It'd be boring if I told you." Ryuk laughed rudely before spreading his wings and flying up high into the sky.

Light would have shouted at the shinigami, but he didn't want to attract any attention. So he merely glared up as Ryuk flew away. Once the shinigami was out of sight, Light walked out of the woods.

He sat on the bench and waited. Escaping the hospital already made him seem more suspicious. It was pointless to run away any further. L would find him eventually. Right now, Light needed to focus on damage control. He was currently on the defensive in his war with L. Light knew that he would be arrested soon. He had come to terms with it. During his confinement, Light would still remember being Kira this time. It would be difficult but he absolutely could NOT confess. No matter what L did to him, Light had to stand his ground. Misa was much more likely to crack under pressure, but soon she would forget everything.

_L may have enough evidence to arrest Misa and I, but he still needs more. He either needs to find the Death Notes or get a confession._ Light tiredly slumped against the back of the wooden bench. He had been unconscious most of the day, yet he was still exhausted.

It felt like Light had been sitting there for hours. His watch told him otherwise; only 15 minutes had passed. Maybe time was going by slowly because of nervousness. L's methods were extreme by normal standards. Light didn't want to know what L would resort to in order to gain a confession.

Hopefully, L would release him under certain restrictions so he could help in finding the impending new Kira. The new Kira should distract L away from searching for Mikami. It would also give L and Light something to do, other than their usual power struggle.

But what Ryuk had said, still bothered Light. The shinigami mentioned a test. Light had been wondering why he was reincarnated. Since those who write in a Death Note go to neither heaven nor hell, none of this should have been possible. Somehow everyone who had used a Death Note before was given a second chance at life. And Ryuk already knew who to give the Death Note to. So the new Kira definitely wouldn't be chosen at random. _Does that mean the new Kira will also be someone I can remember from my past life?_ If this assumption was true, then finding the new Kira should be incredibly easy. Once Light remembered him, at least.

Light knew that all of this had happened for a reason. He wanted to believe that this second life was his chance to succeed as Kira. But the fact Ryuk mentioned a test kept plaguing his mind. What was being tested? Did it involve him and everyone else who has used a Death Note in their past life? Or was the test broader than that? After all, the 1st L was reincarnated too and so was Light's past family. Why was all of this happening?

_Is it all because of some test? Is that really possible? _No. Light didn't like that idea. He didn't want to believe that this was all just an elaborate test. It demeaned his status as God of a new and perfect world. Because God was not tested. God tested others.

Light was in such deep thought that he almost didn't notice someone crouching down next to him on the bench. L sat in his peculiar way as he stared directly at Light.

He could feel the detective's gaze yet Light didn't make eye contact and kept looking forward. The sun was setting now in the distance. The sky was bright mixture of pinks and purples.

L broke the silence. "Have you finished hiding the Death Note?"

"You think that's why I left." It was a statement, not a question.

L agreed anyway. "There is a 99.8 percent chance Light-kun left for that reason."

"So what is the other reason that only has a .2 percent chance of being accurate, according to you?"

"Light-kun left because he was too drugged to comprehend the consequences."

"Those are the only two options? That's not a very fair representation."

L rudely offered. "I could factor in the possibility that Light-kun ran away because he was scared."

He turned to glare at L. "I'm not scared."

"So then why did you leave the hospital, Light-kun?" L's pitch black eyes bore into him.

"Maybe I wanted one last taste of freedom before you could arrest me."

L stated skeptically. "That reason is too emotional for Light-kun. He makes decisions based on logic."

Light sharply countered. "Was kissing you logical?"

L merely smiled. "Light-kun can twist any facts to suit his argument. We both know that you have difficulty giving in to impulses and emotions. You kiss me but then you deny wanting to kiss me. If you left for emotional reasons, you would have realized your mistake and return to the hospital. Logically, you know running away looks incriminating. And logic always overrides emotion with you."

The detective reaffirmed. "You left for a purely logical reason, Light-kun. You wanted to strategically move the Death Note or hide it."

Light scoffed. "Obviously, nothing I can say will change your mind."

"Unless you have a reasonable explanation for the picture message in Misa's phone then, yes, there is nothing."

Light quietly gazed down at the ground.

L firmly claimed. "When I said I would save you, I meant every word, Light-kun. Confess to being Kira and I swear-"

"I'm not Kira." Light interrupted him. "And I don't know how Misa got that picture message. But I'm telling you, I'm not Kira."

The detective stood up and stepped right in front of Light, leaning over him.

L had a very stern expression on his face. "Then you leave me no choice, Light-kun. You are under arrest."

* * *

A/N: Next time is confinement! XD


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry about the delay! I had a lot going on. And I had to see the dentist AGAIN. This time, I fell on my face and chipped a tooth. Lol. Anyway, L is a meanie in this one…but he has a reason for it.

* * *

Chapter 30: Confinement Part 1

Misa was blind-folded and her arms were strapped to her sides. She was locked to a long metal cart that was leaning against a wall. Tears were streaming down the model's face but she remained silent. L and the Kira Investigation Team watched her from another room behind a one-way glass window.

L spoke through an intercom that altered his voice. "We know that you killed a criminal for your brother, Ms. Kenwood. I have the picture message with me right now."

Misa fearfully trembled in the restraints.

"You will not be released until you confess." L threatened.

She cried out in a small pitiful voice. "K-Kill Misa. She'll never confess. Just kill her!"

L turned off the intercom with a sigh. The other detectives all looked worried, especially Matsuda.

"Ryuuzaki, can you give Misa a little break? She's been crying for hours." Matsuda pleaded sympathetically.

"No. Misa is much more likely to confess than Light-kun. The sooner she breaks, the better." L was sitting as he calmly continued eating a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

Matsuda stood off in a corner, sulking. Meanwhile the rest of the Investigation Team was vigilantly staring through the one-way glass window. No one else bothered to make any complaints about L's methods. While shoveling another spoonful of cheesecake in his mouth, L noticed Misa mumbling inaudibly. Then she became very still.

Suddenly Misa started thrashing against the restraints. "What's going on?! Where is Misa?!"

L dropped his spoon in shock. _Misa gave up ownership of the Death Note. She doesn't remember anything now!_ He bit the edge of his thumb in frustration. This placed him in a horrible situation. Misa couldn't confess anymore. She truly believed that she had no involvement with Kira. Even if L forced her to confess now, she couldn't tell them anything useful.

"Please let Misa go!" She shouted. "Are you a stalker?!"

The other members of the Kira Investigation Team all looked stunned and confused.

Mr. Yagami asked. "Why is she acting this way?"

"Misa has disowned her Death Note and lost all of her memories pertaining to Kira." L stood up. "Further questioning is worthless now. Matsuda, you may lead her to a minimal security cell. We still need to video tape her movements, but the blindfold and restraints are no longer necessary."

After giving orders, L left the room and headed down the hall. All of this didn't change the fact that he needed a confession. He couldn't get it from Misa anymore. Now Light was his only option.

~*~

Light sat in a cell with his wrists tied together behind his back. He was on an uncomfortable cot that was pushed against the wall. There was also a toilet on the opposite side of the cell, but that was it. He had no shower, no desk, no chair, and no possible way to entertain himself. Light had already spent one night in the cell and now he could only assume that it was late morning or early afternoon. There was no clock either.

Through the long vertical bars of the cell, Light could see the video camera pointed down at him. Light hadn't spoken to anyone since yesterday. When he woke up, a tray of food was already his cell. He was extremely bored.

Then Light heard the sound of footsteps. He immediately stood up and spotted L heading down the hall. L stopped right in front of the cell and faced him. The detective looked very serious.

"Misa has given up ownership of her Death Note. But criminals are still dying at the same rate because of Light-kun's second accomplice. There are at least two Death Notes. If a third Death Note exists then Light-kun would have ownership of it. But I don't believe there is a third one." L sharply claimed. "You don't own a Death Note yourself. Yet you are still the leader. You are Kira."

Light felt like a broken record. "I'm not Kira. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe criminals are still dying because Kira is free?"

"No. It is because Light-kun's second accomplice is free." L added. "But the fact that Light-kun doesn't own a Death Note himself is very convenient for me. You cannot forget being Kira even if you wanted to."

_Shit. _Light tried to mask his nervousness. "There is nothing for me to possibly forget. I'm NOT Kira."

L's whole expression changed. He looked really…angry. "_Light_, this is your last chance. I will never ask you this nicely ever again. Will you confess?"

Light stubbornly refused. "No."

"Very well. I will force it out of you for your own good." L turned and stormed away.

After L left, Light sat back down on the cot. His heart was racing. So L was planning to _force_ it out of him? Light determinedly glared at the video camera. It didn't matter what L did to him. He would never confess.

~*~

Days passed. Light wasn't sure of how many though. For awhile he tried to keep count by the number of meals. But then Watari started bringing meals at irregular times. Sometimes meals were skipped and other times they were delivered back to back. The only drink served to him was water. And his wrists were only untied during meals while Watari watched his every movement. One time Light tried talking to Watari but the old man ignored him. Then Light never tried again.

It was pathetic but the meals were probably the most exciting part of Light's day. For the rest of the day, he just sat around or paced in circles. Light was SO bored! He had nothing to do and no one to talk to.

Light stood up and walked around the little cell. His arms were sore from being stuck in the same position for so long. He had bruises on his wrists too, where the restraints were. And since Light had nothing to distract himself, memories kept replaying over and over in his mind. Eventually he started confusing memories of this life with his past life. What made matters worse was that almost all of the memories involved L in some way. Always L…

He didn't want to think about L right now. It was disturbing how his mind kept gravitating back to that infuriating prick. He didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts. He wanted out of this damn cell!

Light shouted at the video camera. "Aren't you supposed to be interrogating me?! Come down here and face me, L!"

He furiously kicked the metal bars of his cell. "At least speak through the intercom! Say something!"

There was no response.

Light sighed as he sat on his cot. "Solitary confinement won't break me. It just pisses me off." He sneeringly challenged. "Come on. I know you can do better than this. Go ahead and give me your worst! Make my day, L!"

His loud voice echoed of the walls. But there was still no reply. Light laid down on his side, facing away from the video camera. He glared at the wall until his anger finally began fading away. Once he returned to his usual bored state, Light fell asleep.

He wasn't sleeping deeply enough when he heard the cell door opening. _It's time to eat already? _Light drowsily sat up, expecting to see Watari.

But instead L was standing right in front of him. Light's eyes widened in surprise.

L spoke formally. "I believe Light-kun wished to see me. The video camera is turned off so this is a private discussion."

"Liar." Light scoffed.

He was caught off guard when L leaned over the bed and kissed him. Light quickly scooted away, breaking the kiss.

His back hit the wall as he defensively yelled. "What the fuck, L?!"

L smirked. "I wouldn't have kissed you if we were being recorded. I was merely proving a point, Light-kun."

"I don't care! Stay away from me!"

"Didn't Light-kun ask me to come down here?"

"To interrogate me," Light snapped. "Not to do _that_."

"I thought Light-kun would not mind the physical contact after being alone for so long."

"Well, I do mind! You're the one who locked me in here."

L perched himself on the cot as Light tried to back away even more. L moved closer to the teen anyway.

Light snarled. "Back off."

"Or what, Light-kun?" L had a menacing glint in his black eyes. "Do you intend to fight me with your arms tied behind your back?"

Something wasn't right. L was acting strangely… "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm simply following Light-kun's advice." L's face was only a few inches away from his own. "I will give you my worst."

Before Light could react, L violently shoved his head against the wall. While Light was stunned from the pain, he felt L pushing him to the side. Now Light was laying on his back with his wrists pressed into the cot underneath him. He tried to sit up but L straddled him while grabbing his shoulders and pinning him down.

"Get off of me!" Light struggled against L's grip.

"Why should I?" L coldly gazed down at him. "You can't stop me and the video camera is off. Technically, I can do whatever I choose."

He didn't like the expression on L's face. It was as if the detective was disconnected from him somehow. Even though L was staring into his eyes, Light knew something was missing. L wasn't his usual self right now.

"May I ask you a philosophical question, Light-kun? Do the ends justify the means?"

Light swallowed nervously. "In what situation?"

"Is torturing a mass murderer acceptable when it could possibly save lives?"

"Don't even say that! Get off!" Light frantically thrashed, trying to break free.

L tightened his grip. "Light-kun did not answer my question. You ordered the deaths of millions of criminals because you wanted to create a world without crime. So you obviously believe that the ends justify the means."

"I'm not Kira! And the ends never justify the means!"

"I expected such a hypocritical answer from you." L spoke darkly as he leaned closer over him.

He felt as if L was daring him to shout again. Light shifted uncomfortably but didn't yell anymore.

"I just need to take away your pride and everything that makes you who you are. I could completely destroy you, Light-kun. After you confess, I can worry about building you back up as I see fit." L said with an unreadable expression.

Light's heart was racing. He would never admit it but L was starting to scare him.

"First I need to shatter the absurd notion that you are somehow a God." L unexpectedly started unbuttoning Light's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Light tried to sit up.

L violently slapped him. The whole side of Light's face stung as he gazed up at L in shock. Meanwhile L unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Light could feel the cold air hitting his hot skin. L yanked the shirt wide apart and shamelessly eyed the naked skin. Unable to watch, Light turned his face away.

Then L slowly slid his hand down Light's chest, painting a trail of goose bumps on shuddering skin. When L lowered his head and placed his mouth over a nipple, Light gasped.

"Stop!" Light thrashed again, attempting to break free.

But L forcefully held him down as he continued with the licking and sucking.

"Seriously, L! Stop it!"

L suddenly bit down on the sensitive bud. Light cried out in pain. That fucking hurt! But the sensation of L's tongue swirling around the abused area felt strangely…good. He was lulled by the odd sense of pleasure. His thoughts were becoming unclear.

He felt L's hand sliding further down his abdomen. When L unzipped Light's pants, his eyes popped open.

"No! Don't you dare!" Light struggled frantically. "I said NO!"

L lifted his head and stared down at Light. There was no sign of emotion on L's face.

He announced harshly. "You are a weak child."

Light's mouth gapped open in shock. _Oh, hell no. That bastard did not just say that to me!_

"I am not-!" He was interrupted when L smacked him across the face.

"You will listen to me." L firmly ordered. "Do you even understand the situation you are in? There is nothing you can do to stop me. You are powerless here. I know that concept must be hard for an arrogant teenager with a god-complex to comprehend."

L suddenly groped the most private part of Light's body.

Light's heart skipped a beat. He only stayed still because he was in disbelief. _No. This can't be happening. This can't be fucking happening!_ Then he started panicking as he desperately struggled underneath L. If only his hands were free!

"You are not God, Light-kun." L uncaringly gazed down at him. "You are a weak human just like everyone else. Do I have to prove this to you? I can destroy that ugly pride of yours right now. You won't even be able look at yourself in the mirror when I'm done with you."

Light was trembling now. His eyes stung, threatening to water. "Y-You're right. You probably could ruin my pride…" He stared straight into L's eyes.

"But you won't." Light confidently declared.

"And why not?"

"I'm your first ever friend."

L froze. The first sign of emotion flashed through his black eyes. L released him as he got off the cot and stood up. Light sat up, bending his legs in front of him with his knees beneath his chin.

"Light-kun has called my bluff." L admitted nonchalantly. "To completely destroy an individual is very Kira-like. My methods may be extreme but I do have limits. I do not kill and destroy people; I'm not a criminal. You should be appreciative of that difference between us, Light-kun."

"Get out." Light tilted his head down, hiding his face.

L reminded him. "Light-kun provoked this."

"You threatened, humiliated, and insulted me." He felt the tears forming in his eyes. "Go away. Please, just go."

Once he heard L's footsteps walking away and the cell door closing again, he finally let the tears fall. L had actually scared him. His heart was still pounding and he felt light-headed. L had no right to do that to him. No fucking right. He made Light doubt himself and feel…inferior.

Light cried in silence.

~*~

L headed into the control room, where Watari was watching a screen that showed Light's cell. The video camera had been turned on the whole time. Watari stood up as soon as L entered the room. L purposely told Watari to watch so the old man could interfere if L went too far. The old man had worried expression on his face. L walked past him and perched himself on the chair. He stared at the screen which showed Light trembling sadly. Just the sight of it made L feel sick to his stomach. He knew Light was crying and it was all because of him.

Watari claimed. "I almost went down there to stop you. If you had done anything further to Light, I would have."

"I know." L sighed.

"Was it really necessary to go that far?"

"Look," L pointed at the screen. "Light-kun is finally starting to crack. What I did affected him more than weeks in solitary confinement."

Watari just shook his head. "What you did was extremely unethical."

He miserably lowered his gaze. "I am well aware of that."

"At least you're aware, I guess." Watari sounded tired. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No."

The old man seemed surprised. "Why not?"

"If I eat, I think I may vomit." L answered dejectedly.

Watari nodded sympathetically. "Doing that to Light hurt you, didn't it?"

"I just want Light-kun to confess. I want to end this as soon as possible." He chewed on the edge of his thumb. "I absolutely loathe this situation. Maybe if I pressure Light-kun a little bit more, I can end it."

"I understand where you're coming from, L." Watari wisely warned. "But do not pressure Light too much. He will never forgive you if you do."

L was quiet for awhile then he simply began typing on the main computer's keyboard. "We have status reports that must be sent to Interpol."

Watari shook his head once again. "I'll get right on that."

* * *

A/N: Super Angst Time!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! And it's longer too. XD

* * *

Chapter 31: Confinement Part 2

Three meals later, Light was still sulking in the same corner of the cell. He didn't know if a whole day had passed but it was a good rough estimate. Watari brought the trays of food as usual but Light barely ate anything. Ever since L's _visit_, he didn't have much of an appetite. Rationally, he understood the point L was trying to make. But it was still painful… His relationship with L was so fucked up. He wanted to hate that freakish detective right now. Part of him really did resent L. But somehow L remained his closest friend.

How is it possible to hate and care for someone at the same time? No matter the answer, that kind of relationship couldn't be healthy. All Light wanted to do right now was kick L's ass. Yet he still didn't really want L to die either. He just wanted to get even…and hurt L back ten times worse.

When Light heard footsteps, he didn't bother to move. _Time for another meal already?_ He wasn't hungry at all. After the cell door opened, Light finally gazed up. It wasn't Watari standing in front of him.

"Mr. Yagami?" Light gave him a surprised look.

"Hey, Light." His past father had very tired smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine..." Light lied as usual. "I'm glad to have a visitor but why are you here?"

"L sent me."

_What?!_ Light was shocked. _Is this some kind of apology? Or is L planning something and using my past dad against me?_

Mr. Yagami casually sat on the cot next to him. "According to L, you're not eating or walking around anymore."

"So he sent you to check up on me?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, basically." His former father looked drained. "I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this. My wife and Sayu won't stop talking about you... If L ever lets you out of confinement, you're always welcome at my home."

For a second, Light thought he might be hallucinating. "T-Thanks."

Mr. Yagami gave him a warning glance. "Even though you saved my daughter, I'm still watching you. You and Sayu are only friends, right?"

Light sighed. "I think of Sayu as a little sister. I would never want her any other way."

The older man didn't quite believe him. "Most boys your age aren't looking for a little sister."

_He's going to keep questioning my motives with her unless I give some kind of explanation. I need him to believe Sayu's safe around me. _Light had an idea but it was a gutsy move. It was worth a shot though.

"I'm not attracted to girls."

Mr. Yagami froze for a moment with his eyes popped open. "What?"

"I said I'm not attracted to girls." _Well, technically, I'm not attracted to anyone except for one person who happens to be male and an evil bastard. _

"So you're…gay?"

"I suppose you could call me that." _Even though it's only one bastard._ He carefully watched Mr. Yagami's reaction. The older man seemed a little surprised but not disgusted.

"And it's impossible for you to ever be attracted to my daughter?"

"Yes. I'll never like her more than a friend would."

Mr. Yagami was silent for awhile then he simply nodded. "Okay. Well, that's good news for me I guess. How many people know?"

"You and whoever is watching our conversation." _Hopefully, it's not the whole investigation team. _

"So your family doesn't know?" He sounded worried.

His concern caught Light off guard. "Misa is my only family. I think she may realize it on some level but she's mostly in denial."

"I can't blame her. Personally, I wouldn't know what to do if I was related to you."

"Yeah." Light shifted nervously. This was probably the only time when he was glad Mr. Yagami wasn't his dad in this life. The older man was only accepting this so easily because they weren't related.

The former father and son continued talking for awhile. At first, Mr. Yagami still seemed a little uncomfortable around him but he eventually relaxed. Their conversation flowed naturally, just like in Light's memories. It felt like they spent a whole hour just talking. Eventually, Mr. Yagami had to leave. But he assured Light that he would visit again.

~*~

His past father was a man of his word. Mr. Yagami had visited three times already. Not only did their conversations give Light something to look forward to, it gave him a better sense of time. He was sure that Mr. Yagami was visiting once a day and maybe even at the same time every day. Living in confinement was still a pain, but having someone to talk to made it bearable.

They discussed a variety of different subjects. The only topic they both avoided was the Kira Investigation. Light already remembered a lot about his past father. But Mr. Yagami learned several new things about him every time they met. The more his former dad learned, the more he seemed to genuinely like being around Light. Even though Mr. Yagami wasn't his biological father in this life, he was the closest thing Light had to a dad right now.

Currently, Light was sitting on his cot, waiting for Mr. Yagami to visit him again. Watari had already brought him two meals since the last visit, so it should almost be time. When Light heard footsteps, he glanced up in anticipation.

He spotted Mr. Yagami walking towards the cell. The older man casually waved as he headed down the hall. Suddenly, Light heard more footsteps that were coming faster. It sounded like someone was running, but they were out of Light's field of vision.

Mr. Yagami was standing in front of the cell when he turned to the side. Then he unexpectedly pulled out his gun and aimed it down the hall.

Before Mr. Yagami could make another move, a bullet hit him in the chest. The loud sound of a gunshot rang throughout the area.

Light was paralyzed as he watched his past father crash onto the floor.

He couldn't feel anything for a moment. The sight of Mr. Yagami laying very still on the floor was…indescribable. It was as if everything in the world vanished except that one image. Light's blood ran cold. Mr. Yagami had been shot and he wasn't moving.

Light quickly stood up and rushed toward the motionless body. He pressed himself against the metal bars of the cell, getting as close as possible. "Mr. Yagami! Mr. Yagami! Can you hear me?! Say something!"

His past father didn't respond and now a pool of blood was forming on the floor around him.

In a panic, Light stared up at the video camera. "L, are you watching this?! Call an ambulance! Fucking call them now!"

"Shut up already. I shot him in a vital area." He heard a familiar voice then he glanced down the hall.

Light recognized the blonde and red-headed boys immediately. Mello was dressed in black leather with a gun in his hand. Matt was next to him, holding up a laptop. The laptop had a bunch of wires connecting it to an outlet in the wall.

"Besides Matt disabled the video cameras awhile ago," Mello added as he headed closer to the cell.

When Mello kneeled beside Mr. Yagami, Light went ballistic.

"Leave him alone! I'm the one you want, right?! Stay away from him!" Light shouted as he crazily kicked at the metal bars. He had to protect Mr. Yagami! His real father!

Mello took a key out of Mr. Yagami's pocket and stood up. "Quit pretending to care, Kira. What's this detective's life to you?"

Suddenly Mello stomped on Mr. Yagami as the older man still laid motionlessly on the floor.

Light screamed frantically. "STOP! He's on L's side! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"The Kira Investigation Team is a joke. L keeps spouting bullshit about saving you. He obviously can't do his job right!" Mello aimed the gun at Light. "Now stand back!"

Light stepped backwards while hatefully glaring at trigger-happy blonde. Mello unlocked the cell door and walked inside.

Then he suddenly kicked Light in the stomach. Light fell back, slamming into a wall. Before he could stand up, Mello was leaning over him while pointing the gun down at him. He gazed past Mello and spotted Mr. Yagami in the same position and Matt still working on a laptop.

Matt pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "The recorder is ready."

Light gasped as he felt barrel of the gun press into his forehead.

"Confess." Mello coldly stared down at him.

"W-What?"

The blonde snapped angrily. "You heard me, Kira. Confess!"

"Even if I did confess, it would never hold up in court. You can't force me to-!"

Mello quickly aimed the gun at a wall and pulled the trigger. Light heard the loud gunshot as a bullet zoomed off to the side. He immediately pointed the gun at Light again.

"Confess or die."

Light's heart was racing but he stubbornly glared up at him. "This'll never work. L will arrest you once he finds out."

Mello violently struck Light across the face with the gun. "Shut up! We're doing this for L's sake! You think I don't know why you're L's favorite?! You corrupted him!"

Light felt blood trickling down from his mouth. His head ached horribly where Mello had hit him. He spat some of the blood out of his mouth as he glared up at Mello.

"You don't know anything, you worthless second-rate replacement."

Mello's whole face contorted in a wild rage. He forcefully shoved the barrel of the gun into his forehead. "You have until the count of three to confess! Or I'm going to fucking kill you!"

The intensity in Mello's voice made Light freeze for a second. Mello was dead serious; he would really kill him!

"Are you insane?! You can't-!"

"ONE!"

"You're no better than Kira if you do this!" He desperately called out.

"TWO!"

His heart was pounding incredibly fast. "Stop! I'm not Kira!"

"THREE!"

"STOP!"

Mello pulled the trigger as Light fearfully closed his eyes.

But the bullet never came.

Light could hear his heart racing while his body shook anxiously. He opened his eyes in confusion. Mello stood up straight and turned around, facing the video camera.

The blonde yelled in frustration. "It didn't work, L! Two bullets weren't enough! You at least should've let me shoot him in the leg or something! Just give me another chance and I'll-"

Then he spotted L casually walking down the hall, towards the cell. "Thank you but your services are no longer required."

L stood in front of the cell while Mr. Yagami sat up in the pool of blood. Matt even offered the older man a hand to help him stand up.

_W-What?_ Light watched everything in shock. After a few seconds, his mind pieced it all together. _That bastard. _L had planned the whole thing. Mello, Matt, and Mr. Yagami were following L's orders. That's why L sent Mr. Yagami down to visit him all those times. L let him form an attachment to his past father just to terrorize him later. And he had Mello threaten to kill him because it was frighteningly believable for Mello to lose control. Also it was very probable that Mello could break in with Matt's technological help.

Mr. Yagami was standing now and he was busy taking off a bloody jacket and a large bullet proof vest. Underneath the vest was another shirt that was clean. Light noticed the ripped plastic bags connected to the inside of the bloody jacket. Those bags must have been filled with blood so it would look like Mr. Yagami had bled.

Light was still shaking uncontrollably but this time it was out of anger.

Soon Watari came and led Mello and Matt away. Meanwhile L and Mr. Yagami were still talking. Light heard what they were saying, but hardly anything registered. He was so fucking _angry_.

Eventually L walked into the cell with Mr. Yagami beside him. Light focused solely on L as he stayed on the floor.

L calmly explained. "I was simply testing Light-kun's stubbornness. Anyone else would have confessed. You knew a forced confession would not hold up in court, yet you still couldn't confess. Light-kun's resolve is very strong but in a Kira-like way."

Mr. Yagami kneeled next to Light and started untying the restraints around his wrists.

The eccentric detective placed his hands in his pockets. "I have decided that it is more practical to focus most of my attention on finding the Death Notes instead of obtaining a confession."

Once Mr. Yagami finished freeing him, Light immediately lunged forward and tackled L to the floor.

Light straddled L as he repeatedly punched him in the face. "I can't believe you did this to me! I hate you, L! I fucking HATE you!"

Mr. Yagami quickly grabbed Light and tried to yank him off of L. But Light had a tight grip of L's shirt, refusing to let go. L merely stared up at him with a blank expression, not bothering to fight back. That blank look just infuriated Light even more.

"You sunk to a new low, L! You-!" Light's body was trembling again.

His grip loosened enough for Mr. Yagami to completely pull him up. Light shakily stood up and broke out of Mr. Yagami's grasp. He tilted his head down, hiding his face. L silently stood up and stepped in front of him. Light glanced up and met L's gaze. L had blood around the corner of his mouth and a bruise already forming below his right eye.

But even though L looked disheveled, he spoke in a business-like manner. "As I was saying, the Kira Investigation Team will focus on finding the Death Notes. With the Death Notes as evidence, a confession won't be necessary. I will let you out of this cell but I still have to monitor you closely."

Without warning, Light suddenly smacked L across the face. The force of the blow made L's head turn to the side. At first, L didn't move. He just stared at Light out of the corner of his eye. Then he finally cracked his neck back, making his head face forward.

"Are you done, Light-kun? Or will you interrupt me again?"

Light furiously grabbed onto the collar of L's shirt. "No, I'm not _done_! How can you expect me to be calm?! After everything you did to me-!"

"I am doing my job, Light-kun."

"Stop it! Stop acting so impersonal!" Light passionately met L's gaze. "All of this is personal and you know it!"

"I was merely interrogating-"

"It was torture!"

L broke eye contact. Then Light angrily released him and stepped away. Light tried to stop shaking but it was only getting worse. He was too overwhelmed by everything. The mock execution, Yagami's fake death, and even memories of L's abusive visit were too much to handle. He just wanted to be alone. Alone so he could recover.

"I suppose my methods do qualify as psychological torture." L admitted. "But my actions were not meant to be vindictive. I resorted to desperate measures because of your refusal to surrender."

_Liar. Quit trying to justify what you did._ It felt like Light's heart was sinking in his chest. He couldn't bring himself to raise his head and look at L. _Everything you did was out of spite._

"Mr. Yagami, can you escort Light-kun back to his old bedroom upstairs. I will give him exactly 30 minutes to clean up. Then I will continue to monitor him from a different approach." L turned and exited the cell.

Once he left, Light took a deep breath. Then he looked up and tried to appear like he wasn't an emotional wreck at the moment. He headed into the hallway with Mr. Yagami and they walked toward the elevator.

Mr. Yagami spoke sympathetically. "I'm sorry about all of this. L said he would let you out of the cell if I played dead. Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Light lied.

He wasn't angry at Mr. Yagami. As always, he blamed L completely. His past father looked worried but the older man didn't press the issue anymore. They entered the elevator in silence.

~*~

L sat alone in the workroom. It was late at night and all the other Japanese detectives were gone, except for Mr. Yagami. The computer screen in front of him showed Light walking down the hallway toward the bathroom. The teen had not been able to shower during his time in the cell. Knowing Light's weird obsession with hygiene, taking a shower was probably the first thing on his mind. After Light entered the bathroom, L could see Mr. Yagami heading back to the elevator. It was unlikely that Light would try to escape but L still watched the live video recording of the hallway.

Then L heard the door to the workroom opening and he swung around in his chair. Mello stormed into the room with Watari and Matt following behind him.

Watari looked irritated as he ordered. "Mello, go back to your room now."

"No! I came here to help with the Kira case and that's what I'm going to do!" The blonde marched right up to L.

Matt dragged on a cigarette with an indifferent expression on his face. "Whining about it won't change anything. Let's just go."

"Shut up, Matt!" Mello determinedly stared at the detective. "Come on, L. Just give me another shot. I can make Light confess. I know I can."

L merely sighed. "I have already threatened Light-kun's pride and his life. But his resolve did not waver. He will not confess no matter what we do to him."

"If he's in enough pain, he'll crack. Just give me free reign and I swear I can get a confession."

"Enough pain? We have already gone too far in pressuring him. I will not allow it."

"Dammit! You can't expect me to just leave without accomplishing anything!" Mello angrily clenched his fists. "You picked me to help over Near so I have to do something!"

"I picked you because Near would never threaten to shoot another person. You were chosen for your obvious hatred of Light-kun, nothing more. You did exactly what I asked and played your part well. Now you can go." L explained harshly.

"I can do more than threaten to shoot people, you know! I can help find the Death Notes too!"

L turned around in his chair, facing the computer screen. "Light-kun will be of more than enough assistance in locating the Death Notes. You and Matt belong at the Whammy House with Near."

Mello crazily shouted. "I know why Light's your favorite! He's your whore, isn't he?!"

In a split second, L stood up and snatched the collar of Mello's leather jacket. "_Leave_."

The blonde gazed up at him in shock. Then L released him and perched himself on his chair again. He heard Mello cautiously stepping away from him.

L glanced over his shoulder at Watari. "I want them both on a plane headed for England as soon as possible."

The old man nodded. "I'll escort them all the way to the Whammy House myself. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

Once Mello, Matt, and Watari finally left the workroom, L studied the computer screen again. Light was still in the bathroom, taking a shower. L knew Light was furious with him. Light had every right to be. And L's next method of constantly watching him would probably anger him further but it was necessary. Besides L had missed being in close contact with Light. Even though Light will most likely continue to attack him, L didn't really mind. Letting Light knock him around helped to ease the guilt anyway.

~*~

Light sat on the floor in the shower stall. The water poured down on him as he leaned against the wall. He had no motivation to stand or to even move. His anger was still there but he was mainly just…sad. L had hurt him _so_ _much_. He didn't want to admit it but this was mostly painful because L was the one hurting him. If anyone else did this to him, it would only piss Light off. But it was _L. _And L knew how to hurt him. The detective wasn't holding back.

L was ruthless. He even used Light's attachment to his past father against him. Light would never forgive him for making Mr. Yagami appear dead. Even now, the image of his father figure in a pool of blood plagued his mind. L went too far. His interrogation methods couldn't have been legal but he wouldn't be punished for it. L could probably do anything to him and get away with it!

"_May I ask you a philosophical question, Light-kun? Do the ends justify the means?"_

In frustration, Light banged the back of his head against the wall. The worst part was that L wasn't sorry! That bastard believed his actions were justified! Light wanted to punch, kick, and scream. But instead he bit his bottom lip and fought to restrain himself. Losing self-control would only make the situation even worse.

He heard someone knocking on the bathroom door.

"Light-kun was given 30 minutes and he is precisely 6.5 minutes late." L announced right outside of the door.

He didn't bother to respond as he ignored the detective. Unexpectedly he heard the door opening. Light finally stood up and peeked out of the shower curtain. He spotted L standing in front of him.

"Ah!" Light quickly wrapped the shower curtain around himself, "What the hell?! Get out!"

L had an amused look on his face. "If Light-kun had answered me, he wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Fine." Light angrily snapped. "I'm done taking a shower. Leave and I'll get out."

"No. I already left Light-kun unmonitored for too long." L held up a towel and a change of clothes. "I will stay here and wait. You can get dressed."

Light glared at him. Then he turned off the shower. He snatched the towel away from L while staying hidden behind the shower curtain. Light dried himself off inside the shower stall. Next he grabbed the clothes and began dressing himself. Since he was still in the shower stall, the ends of his pants got wet. But at least the curtain shielded him.

"I know this defeats the purpose of Light-kun's prudishness, but there is a hidden camera inside the shower stall."

"What?!" Light jumped out of the shower stall with only his pants on. "B-but you said that I was left unmonitored!"

L smiled. "I lied. There is no camera."

Light could feel his eye twitching from annoyance.

"Don't toy with me!" He whacked L in the head before storming out of the bathroom. Next he flung on the shirt as he quickly headed down the hall.

L followed him all the way into Light's old bedroom. "Is Light-kun still angry?"

He turned around and faced L. "Of course, I'm still angry!"

"But I already allowed Light-kun to hit me multiple times. I was hoping you would calm down more before I continued monitoring you from a different approach."

"What different approach?"

L sighed then stuck a hand in his baggy pocket of his pants. Light could hear a familiar clanking noise. He knew what that sound meant. Once L started pulling a long chain out of his pocket, he already began protesting.

"No." Light shook his head. "Hell no. You're not putting that on me again."

"It is either the chain or the cell. Also you can assist me in finding the Death Notes if you are chained to me. And since you claim you're not Kira, you should want to help the investigation."

"Yeah, I want to help but…" He eyed the chain in disgust. "Is the chain really necessary?"

"Yes." L placed the one of the handcuffs around his own wrist and handed the opposite end of the chain to Light. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

Light grabbed the other handcuff then looked up at L pleadingly.

"I don't want to use force, Light-kun."

"Fine!" He resentfully locked his wrist in the handcuff.

L had a relieved smile. "Thank you. If you cooperate more, both of our lives will be much easier."

Light crossed his arms as he bitterly turned away, refusing to reply. But the silent treatment didn't faze L one bit.

The detective walked out of Light's old bedroom, pulling the teen behind him. "We are staying in my room. It is only 11:52 at night, but I am willing to work on my laptop if you need rest. You can have a full night of sleep before you join the investigation team tomorrow."

Light followed L into the other bedroom. L picked up his laptop off a desk then perched himself on the large double bed. Light stood by the bed, glaring at him.

L finally stopped typing and gazed up. "If Light-kun doesn't want to rest then we can go to the workroom."

"No. That's not the issue." Light firmly claimed. "I'm not sharing a bed with you."

L tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

_Why? Shouldn't it be obvious? _"You don't sleep anyway. Just sit in a chair next to the bed while I sleep."

"What difference does it make? Either way I will be sitting beside you."

"It is a simple request, L. Why can't you just do it?"

"Because it's pointless. We've shared the same bed several times."

"Well, I'm not sharing it tonight. So move."

"Light-kun is being oddly childish tonight."

"If I remember correctly, I am a child according to you."

"I only said that to illustrate a point."

"Really? And what point is that? If I'm a child then what does that make you?"

"Is Light-kun insinuating that I am suffering from some sort of perversion?"

"Your _perversion_ should be obvious by now."

L explained. "I do not actually consider you a child. Currently, you are in the gray area between an adult and a child. In the Misa's trial, you were portrayed as a child only because you were the victim. But in reality, Light-kun is the criminal, not the victim. You are old enough to be punished as an adult for being Kira. Therefore I view Light-kun as an adult just like I know the courts will."

"Is that an indirect threat?"

"My threats should be obvious by now."

"Yeah, I know all about your sick threats. What exactly were you trying to accomplish? Even if I confessed with a gun to my head, it wouldn't help you in court."

"As I have already explained, I was simply testing Light-kun's stubbornness."

"And what about the time before that?! Was that another bullshit test?!"

"No."

"Then why?!" Light furiously banged his fist on the mattress as he glared straight into L's black eyes.

"I did it to hurt you."

Light felt like he had just been kicked in stomach. He took a few steps back, determinedly blinking away the moisture in his eyes. Then he walked around to the other side of the bed and grabbed a pillow.

L sounded concerned. "Light-kun?"

"I-I'll just sleep on the floor." He set the pillow down on the floor next to L's side of the bed so the chain wouldn't be taut.

"No." L stood up and placed his laptop on the desk. "I want Light-kun to rest. You can have the bed."

Light gave him a skeptical look but then he sat on the bed. "Fine."

The detective crouched onto the chair while Light got underneath the covers. He laid on his side, facing away from L. Behind him, Light could hear L typing on the laptop again. Neither of them spoke and there was an uncomfortable silence. Light closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. But it didn't work. Even though Light was exhausted, he couldn't sleep. The unresolved tension in the air kept him awake.

"You're not going to apologize, are you?" He still couldn't turn around and face L.

"Light-kun will still hate me regardless." L paused before declaring, "I do feel guilty for going to such extreme measures. I believed if I pressured you enough, you would confess and our battle would finally end. I was so focused on saving you from yourself that I crossed the line and I hurt you. But it's fine if Light-kun hates me as long as I can stop him from being Kira…as long as I can save him."

Light meaningfully stated. "The ends never justify the means."

"I know… Perhaps I am more similar to you than I would like to admit."

"More similar to Kira, not me." Light hastily corrected him.

L's voice sounded slightly annoyed. "You never tire of lying to me. You are by far the most difficult person to save."

"What if I don't want to be saved?"

"I will try anyway. Light-kun is my first ever friend. I cannot give up on him."

"L…" His face was still turned away as his eyes threatened to water. "I don't want go through this anymore."

"Then you can always confess."

"No. I can't."

L spoke in very sad tone. "Then our battle will continue. When this is all over, you may only view me as your enemy if that's not your view of me already… But even at the worst of times, please remember I care for you unconditionally. I know that you may kill me one day if I lose. Kira is my enemy, but I will always want to save my friend, Light-kun. You are…the most important person in my life."

A single tear suddenly streamed down Light's face. He was in shock. How could his tormentor just turn around and say such nice things to him? Things he had been dying to hear. It wasn't fair!

Light hide his face in his hands as the tears kept falling. Why did L have to confuse him like this?! How could L insult, humiliate, and intentionally cause him so much pain and then say THAT?! Even though L hurt him, he did it with the best intentions. But Light should hate him though. He had every right to… So WHY?!

_Why is it so hard for me to hate you?_

* * *

A/N: I'll try to update faster next time. And the next chapter will be happier. :)


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! XD

* * *

Chapter 32: Chained

When L and Light entered the workroom, everyone immediately noticed the chain. Most of them shrugged it off and continued to work. But Matsuda looked openly shocked while Mr. Yagami seemed appalled.

Matsuda asked with a confused look on his face. "Ryuuzaki, why are you chained to Light-kun?"

L walked past the other detectives as he headed to his chair in front of the main screen. "Light-kun has been released from his cell. For now, he will help us in the search for the Death Notes. But he is still under close surveillance as you can see."

Light silently followed behind L with chain stretched out between them. He walked fast enough so the chain wouldn't yank on him, but he still tried to keep some distance away from L. First L crouched down on top of his chair in his peculiar way. Then Light reluctantly sat in the chair next to him, still keeping the chain stretched out as far as possible. Light glanced over his shoulder. He could see that Mr. Yagami looked bothered by the chain. But his past father kept his mouth shut and eventually continued to work as well.

When Light faced forward again, he noticed L staring directly at him. The eccentric detective informed him. "While Light-kun was in the cell, I successfully narrowed down the search for Kira's second accomplice."

"Really?" Light faked an excited expression. "That's great. How did you do that?"

"I sent a list of criminals to the law enforcement in this general area of Japan. The public was not told about these criminals at all. Also the criminals on the list were foreign and they have no connection to anyone in Japan. I had them shipped over here and told the law enforcement to find them."

"Wait, you _shipped_ criminals to Japan?"

"Yes. So they would have no connections here and I instructed the law enforcement to keep the public ignorant about the foreign criminals."

Light glared at him. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, but all the foreign criminals died of heart attacks."

_Oh shit. _He managed to speak calmly. "So Kira works with the law enforcement in some way."

L corrected him. "No, Light-kun's second accomplice does. He could be a detective, a police officer, or perhaps a prosecutor. I suppose he could also be forensic scientist or criminologist. Anyone who has a job connected to the law enforcement needs to be investigated."

He simply nodded in agreement. _Dammit. I need to draw attention away from the prosecutors._

"So, Light-kun," L smirked as he asked, "where should we search first? Which profession should we focus on for now?"

There was no correct way to answer this. He didn't want L to investigate the prosecutors. But if he told L to search people with a different job, then L would believe that group of people was innocent. _If I forgot about being Kira, how would I answer?_

Light carefully answered. "I think we should investigate the detectives first. That's the obvious starting point. Since you told them to find the criminals, the detectives definitely know about the list. Those with other jobs may not have been told about the list yet because it wasn't necessary. It's still very possible that they learned about the list, but they most likely heard it from a detective, right? We should start at the source."

"Yes, it's correct that detectives are the obvious choice." L gazed back at his computer screen. "You and everyone else can investigate all the detectives in the area. I will investigate those who are not detectives."

_Of, course_. _He does the opposite of whatever I suggest. _Light rolled his eyes in frustration. "Fine." _Maybe I should've told him to investigate the prosecutors first. No… That wouldn't have worked because he'd want a reason why. _

L was already typing quickly and reading through people's personal files. Light started to do the same. First, he formed a list of all the detectives in the area. Mr. Yagami and the other Japanese members of the Kira Investigation Team personally knew all the other detectives. It was easy to make a list. He split the work between him and the other members. Most of them seemed a little uncomfortable about investigating other detectives. That was understandable. To Light, they were just names on a page. But they were acquaintances of the other members of the Kira investigation Team.

Hours passed as Light read through personal file after personal file. He already knew these detectives were innocent. This was complete waste of his time. Light absent-mindedly skimmed through some more documents. He didn't even notice L staring at him.

"Light-kun looks bored. Is it because he knows the second accomplice isn't a detective?"

"No." He casually disagreed. "I'm just tired. Must you analyze everything I do?"

"Light-kun already knows the answer to that." L stood up and started walking away.

The chain yanked on Light's wrist, making him stand as well. He grudgingly followed L, "Where are you going?"

"_We_ are going to the kitchen. I'm hungry." L led him across the workroom and opened a door.

They entered the kitchen, the door swinging closed behind them. L immediately headed toward the refrigerator and started searching for food. Light crossed his arms as he watched the sugar addict.

"Doesn't Watari usually bring you food?"

"Yes, but he is currently on a plane." L grabbed a whole cheesecake and set it on the counter.

"A plane?"

"Watari is flying back to the Whammy House with Mello and Matt." Next he opened the freezer and took out a whole carton of chocolate ice cream.

"I see." _At least those two are gone._

After setting the ice cream down, L opened the pantry and grabbed a jar of cookies.

"Uh, L?"

"Yes?" L held the cheesecake in one hand and carried the ice cream carton in his other hand with the jar of cookies balancing on top.

"You're going to eat all of that?" Light felt sickened.

L merely nodded. "I told Light-kun I was hungry."

~*~

Back in the workroom, Light was trying to focus on the computer screen in front of him, even though he knew his task was pointless. He still sat as far away from L as possible. Every time L brought another spoonful of ice cream to his mouth, the chain caused Light's wrist to slightly jerk to the side. Needless to say, it was incredibly annoying.

He glared at L then grimaced in disgust. L was busy scraping up the last of the ice cream at bottom of the carton.

Light wanted to look away but instead he gaped at the detective_. He ate the whole carton?!_

After finishing the carton of ice cream, L simply dug his spoon into the strawberry cheesecake. L started eating the cheesecake as he read through files on his computer. Just watching made Light's teeth hurt. It was sickening. He knew that the sugar addict had a big appetite, but this was a lot even for him.

Once L finished the cheesecake, Light felt relieved. Maybe L only ate the cheesecake because it hadn't been the refrigerator and he didn't want it to go bad. _Yes, that has to be it. L will have to stop eating now. _

The eccentric detective licked the spoon clean while pushing the empty plate and carton away. But then he grabbed the jar of cookies and unscrewed the top. Before L could take a cookie out, Light yanked on the chain. This caused L's hand to jerk away from the cookie jar.

L gave him an irritated glance.

"Enough is enough." Light complained. "Can't you take a break from stuffing your face?"

"Light-kun was already aware of my eating habits. It should not bother him."

"Yes, I'm well aware. But that doesn't mean I want to watch it."

"No one is forcing you to obsessively stare at me."

Light's eyes widened in shock. Then he snapped angrily. "I was not!"

L suggested with a smirk. "Since investigating the detectives can't keep Light-kun's interest, maybe he would prefer helping me search through the other possible suspects. I am currently examining the prosecutors. With Light-kun's assistance, I could investigate the prosecutors twice as fast."

His heart almost skipped a beat. _He's already searching through the prosecutors! _Light quickly broke eye contact with L and faced the computer screen in front of him. "No. I think we have a better chance of finding Kira among the detectives."

"Is that so?" L leaned toward him, his office chair rolling closer to Light. "Or do I have a better chance of finding your second accomplice among the prosecutors?"

"For the last time, I'm not Kira and there is no such thing as a second accomplice."

L turned back to face his computer. "So he is a prosecutor then."

_Dammit! He's just messing with my head. There's no way he can be that sure!_ Light immersed himself back into reading the personal files of detectives. He didn't dare to look at L again. But he could hear the crunching sound of a cookie being eaten.

_…What an asshole. _

~*~

At night, Light was sleeping in the bed while L was perched in a chair beside him. L was still on his laptop, searching through all the prosecutors. Many of the criminal prosecutors had a strong sense of justice. L could find Kira-like traits in almost all of them. It was like finding a needle in a hay stack.

L gazed at the sleeping teen. Light looked strangely peaceful in his sleep. After Light had complained about his eating habits, L continued to eat even more just for the sake of irritating him. L smiled. It was fun to watch Light twitch in annoyance while stubbornly refusing to acknowledge him.

But now, L had run out of sugary food. He ate it all… Watari was supposed to return in the morning though. L could last a night without sugar, but no longer than that. As soon as Watari came back, L would ask him to restock the kitchen.

It was exactly 5:37 in the morning when L received a call. L held up his cell phone between his thumb and index finger. "This is L."

He heard Watari's voice. "L, I know I was planning to arrive back in Japan today, but something has come up. I won't be returning today."

"What?" L almost dropped the phone in surprise. "Why can't you come back?"

"Mello is misbehaving and he caused quite a commotion over here. I need to stay and help sort out this mess."

Before L could respond, he heard screaming in the background over the phone.

Then Watari yelled in frustration. "My God! Who gave Mello a knife?! I'm sorry, L. I have to go."

"But-" Watari had hung up before he could finish.

L lowered the cell phone sadly. _I'm out of sweets…_

~*~

Light could feel someone shaking him and calling out his name. He sleepily swatted at the person as he rolled over in the bed. But the voice only became louder and more desperate.

"Light-kun. Light-kun! LIGHT-KUN!"

He tiredly opened his eyes. "What?"

L was leaning over him, only a few inches away from his face.

"Ah!" Light immediately sat up while pressing his back against the headboard of the bed.

"Light-kun, a tragedy has occurred." L spoke seriously.

"What?" Light was worried by the grave expression on his face. "What happened?"

"One of the worst possible things in the world."

He gulped nervously. "Did someone die?"

"No, Light-kun." L announced grimly. "I am out of sweets."

Light stared at him silently for a moment. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. This terrible situation is real, Light-kun."

He glared at L before whacking the weird detective in the head. Then Light stood and walked away. "I can't believe you waked me up for that."

About 30 minutes later, they were back in the workroom. Light had eaten a bowl of healthy cereal for breakfast while L watched miserably. Now they were sitting in their usual spots in front of the large main screen. L was perched in front of his computer, but he was gazing down and sulking. Light had placed a banana beside the sugar addict's keyboard, but L refused to even look at it.

The other detectives hadn't arrived yet, so they were alone. Light reluctantly broke the silence, "When's the last time you ate?"

"At precisely 7:02 last night."

"So you haven't eaten anything in almost 12 hours? Amazing." Light commented gladly.

"I'm hungry."

"Then eat your banana."

"I don't want a banana. I want a box of powdered sugar donuts."

Light rolled his eyes. "Quit being so picky and eat your banana. It won't kill you to go a day without sugar."

L quietly bit the edge of his thumb like he was thinking.

"It won't kill you, right?" Light asked worriedly.

"I honestly don't remember ever going a day without sugar. It's extremely rare for me to even go 12 hours without sugar." L gazed at him with anxious eyes. "It is difficult to predict how I would survive."

Light covered his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter. "You're ridiculous, L. Once you're hungry enough, you'll eat anything."

L let out a sad sigh. "I suppose, Light-kun."

Eventually, all the other detectives arrived at the workroom. The only one missing was Matsuda. They started another day of work while Light watched L with an amused smile on his face. L still had his head tilted down, sadly.

"Hey, L." Light suggested. "We can always go shopping for more food, you know. I bet most of the stores are open by now… L?"

Suddenly L's head dropped onto key board with a loud bang. The eccentric detective was out cold. Everyone in the workroom froze in shock.

Light quickly rushed toward him and shook L's shoulder. "Hey, L! Come on! Wake up!"

L barely lifted his head. "What?"

The irritating sugar addict actually scared him! Light grabbed the banana and forced into L's hand. "Eat it, NOW."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Light sat back down in his chair and angrily crossed his arms.

L peeled the banana and took a bite into it. He still looked so disappointed. Then L swung his chair around so he would face the other members of the investigation team. "Who will purchase more sweets for me?"

Light snapped at him. "They're detectives, not your errand boys. You should go to the store yourself."

"I can't. If I go outside, then Light-kun must go as well. And Light-kun has known where I live for quite awhile. It is possible that you told your second accomplice about this location. If your second accomplice is waiting outside, he will know who I am because of the chain."

Light's breath hitched. _L thinks I told Mikami where he lives?! But I would only do that if…I was trying to kill him. _There was a strange pain in Light's chest. _L thinks I'm planning to kill him._

"I'm not Kira and it's safe outside." Light tried to ignore the pain. "And if you think there's a possibility of it being dangerous, then why are you still living here?"

"Because the security cameras outside will record Light-kun's second accomplice if he happens to be waiting."

Light didn't say anything as he glared forward at the computer screen. He understood why L would believe he wanted to kill him. Because Kira should want to kill L, right? So why did Light feel oddly offended?

L asked the other detectives. "Where is Matsuda? He normally brings everyone food."

"He is at a doctor's appointment." Mr. Yagami explained. "He will be coming in late, but I'm sure he'll bring food for you."

L sighed then swung his chair back to face the computer.

Light surprised even himself when he offered. "I can cook something for you if you want."

L stared at him in disbelief. "Light-kun would cook for me?"

"If that's the only way to make you stop whining, then yes. Come on." He stood up and started heading towards the kitchen with L following behind.

This was the only way Light could think of to show that he still cared. After all, it's not like he can say out loud 'How dare you accuse me of planning to kill you. I may be Kira, but I don't want you to die.' But doing something nice for L… That would convey what he truly wanted to say, right? Even if it conveyed just a little, would L understand?

Once they entered the kitchen, Light began searching through all the kitchen cabinets for ingredients. L stood off to the side and watched with interest.

"Where did Light-kun learn to cook?"

"At the Whammy House. After I staged the fake mass-murder, the Whammy House staff made me work to pay for all the damages. One of the jobs I had was working in their kitchen." Light set a bowl and some measuring cups on the counter. "I was really good at that job too, but they had to give me another one."

"And why is that?"

"Other students found out that I was cooking their food. Then Mello spread rumors that I was poisoning them all. Everyone became too afraid to eat the cafeteria food and I had to quit."

L covered his mouth with his hand, hiding his smirk.

"It's not funny." Light griped at him.

"I know, but I still find it amusing." L still smiled as he opened the refrigerator door.

Light gave him a nasty look before turning away. He reached up and opened a cabinet above his head. He spotted a white sack of flour and grabbed onto it.

Without warning, L excitedly reached far into the refrigerator. "Is that a takeout box?"

L's sudden movement yanked on the chain, jerking Light's hand off the sack of flour. The sack fell and landed on Light's head, busting open. The white powdery substance poured all over Light.

"Oh. It's just noodles." L stuck the takeout box back in the refrigerator. Then he turned around and stared at Light in surprise.

Light furiously snapped. "L, you have to warn me before you jerk the chain like that! Now all of this flour is wasted."

L stepped toward him. "Are you sure that is flour, Light-kun?"

"Yes. What else can it be?"

L slid a finger down Light's arm, collecting some of the white powder. Then L placed the finger in his mouth, tasting it. L's black eyes widened and he smiled.

"Oh. This is definitely not flour, Light-kun." L stepped closer as he stared at Light hungrily. "It's powdered_ sugar_."

Light cautiously backed away from the crazed sugar addict. _Oh, shit._

~*~

Matsuda had driven all the way across town and the doctor canceled his appointment! Now he was late to work. This was not a good day. Matsuda sprinted all the way to the workroom, ready to grovel for his tardiness. Once he entered the workroom, everyone was busy at their stations except for L and Light who were missing.

Matsuda was panting from running all the way there. "Hey, everyone."

The other detectives all continued working while Mr. Yagami casually asked. "Matsuda, can you make us some coffee?"

"S-Sure." Matsuda walked toward the kitchen. It seemed that no one cared that he was late. And he had no proof of the cancelled doctor's appointment so he thought he could actually get in trouble. _Maybe today won't turn out so bad. _

Matsuda happily entered the kitchen, the door swinging closed behind him. When he glanced up, he froze in horror.

The chained pair was in the back corner of the kitchen. Light was sitting on the counter while L was trying to force his way on top of the teen.

Light frantically shoved the older man away. "L, control yourself!"

"I have _needs_, Light-kun!" L desperately latched onto Light's shirt and then climbed on top of him.

"Ah! L, get off! Show some self-restraint!" Light was pushed down as L descended upon him.

Light's face was hidden by L's back and Matsuda could only see the poor teen's flailing arms. Matsuda slowly turned around and exited the kitchen. He closed the door behind him then stood completely still.

_What the hell did I just see? _Matsuda stumbled away from the door. _I don't think they noticed me though. Thank God. But what should I do? My boss is sexually harassing a minor. Oh, my God. Oh, my God._

"Hey, Matsuda." Mr. Yagami called out.

He jumped nervously. "I saw nothing!"

"What?" All the other detectives were looking at him now.

"Uh." Matsuda hastily corrected himself. "I mean, there's no more coffee."

"Oh. Then can you go to the café and buy us some?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"Y-Yeah. Okay." Matsuda shakily left the workroom.

He walked all the way down the street to the café. His mind raced in a panic the whole time while he purchased the coffee. Matsuda had no idea how to handle this situation. Should he tell? But L was a really powerful detective… He could get in trouble for telling. _Maybe I should just try to ignore it for now._

After the trip to the café, Matsuda returned to the building and took the elevator up to the right floor. Matsuda carried a large tray that had several coffee cups on it as he walked down the hall. Today was definitely not a good day. Even though telling on L would cause him trouble, Matsuda would feel guilty if he did nothing. _First, Light is harassed by his older half-sister and now it's by an older man. Poor Light-kun. I should really do what's best for him._

Suddenly the door to the workroom opened and the chained pair came into the hallway.

Light slammed the door behind them as he whispered angrily "Dammit, L. I'm not a human lollypop. Now I have to go _cleanse_ myself because of your lack of any self-control."

L dismissively waved his hand. "Light-kun is being overdramatic. I have licked him several times before."

Then the eccentric detective turned and spotted Matsuda. L stared directly at him as Matsuda froze.

"Do you have any idea how sticky I-" Light continued to gripe before he gazed in the same direction as L.

Now both of the geniuses were staring at him. Matsuda was paralyzed, unsure of what to do. Light's face turned red and he quickly looked away in embarrassment. Meanwhile L started walking towards Matsuda, jerking the chain and making Light follow behind him.

"Matsuda, I need you to do something for me." L announced calmly as he stuck a hand into his pocket.

_Oh, God! Is he going to order me to keep quiet?! Will he threaten me?!_ Matsuda's heart pounded fearfully.

L pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Can you buy these sweets? I'm positive you can find everything on this list at a nearby grocery store."

Matsuda thought his heart stopped beating for a second. "Uh. Okay. I-I'll give everyone their coffee then I'll go."

He quickly fled into the workroom. Yes, today was a traumatic day.

~*~

Later that night, Light laid in the double bed while staring up at the ceiling. He glanced over at L, who has sitting in a chair beside him. There was plate of chocolate cake on the desk next to the sugar addict. L would eat spoonfuls of cake as he focused on his laptop. Once L finished eating the cake, he finally gazed over at Light.

"Is there a reason for Light-kun's insistent stare?"

"No." Light looked back up at the ceiling. "I'm just having difficulty sleeping."

"That is because you wasted most of day pretending to investigate innocent detectives."

"I wasn't wasting my time." Light rolled over on his side, facing away from L. He abruptly changed the subject. "What do you think Matsuda will do?"

"There is a 73.8 percent chance that he will do nothing. He's much too afraid to tell the others. Besides Mogi has seen us as well and he never told."

"Yeah, but Matsuda isn't like Mogi. I think that he might tell Mr. Yagami once he gets over the shock of what he's seen." Light sat up and faced L again. "You should order him not to tell."

"You don't want Mr. Yagami to know." L knowingly claimed. "I doubt Mr. Yagami's opinion of you will be affected negatively by the news. However he probably won't be very pleased with me."

"You should still order Matsuda to keep his mouth shut."

"That is the least of my concerns right now, Light-kun." L intensely focused on his laptop screen. "These recent deaths do not match with Kira's justice."

"What do you mean?" Light asked with an oblivious look on his face. Inside he eagerly anticipated the development that he had been waiting for.

"Law-abiding citizens are dying of heart attacks and most of them are regular business men…" L bit on the edge of his thumb. "Light-kun's second accomplice is not killing these recent victims. Another Kira has appeared."

* * *

A/N: That damn Yotsuba group again… Oh well, LOL. This chapter was mostly silly but I think it's good after so much angst :D


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the delay. Inside this chapter, there is a surprise… Hope you enjoy it XD

Chapter 33: Nightmare

The distraction had worked. Currently, the Kira Investigation Team was focusing solely on the new Kira. Even though L knew Light's second accomplice was a prosecutor, he obviously believed finding this other Kira would be easier. This was true since the other Kira had specific motives for killing individuals. Those detailed motives always made tracking down killers a lot simpler. Also L claimed that the other Kira had possession of Misa's old Death Note. He seemed to want that Death Note more than the one owned by Mikami. Perhaps L believed that Light had written in Misa's old Death Note. But Light wasn't sure of this.

L was perched on his chair, reading through files on his computer. Light sat next to him, looking at the same documents. They both knew that the other Kira was killing for career-oriented reasons. Now they were figuring out how all the recent victims were connected back to the killer's specific company. With every businessman's death, different companies benefited. They had to narrow it down.

Light actively helped L in narrowing down the list of companies. But he was still technically wasting time. Light had a dream about Higuchi Kyosuke. He remembered fragments of helping L chase him down before. Since Ryuk already knew who to give the Death Note to, Light was positive Higuchi owned the Death Note once again.

Yet Light had to act like he didn't know who this other Kira was. He needed the distraction. But he wouldn't necessarily point L in the wrong direction either. That would only make L suspicious. He decided to let the search progress naturally. Every now and then, he might even lead L towards the Yotsuba Corporation. After all, he needed to appear helpful.

"L, look at this."

The detective's chair quickly rolled closer to Light . L gazed over his shoulder and studied the data on the computer screen.

"Most companies would not want to kill off this sponsor. He didn't die of a heart attack. But if the other Kira wrote his death as an accident, then this would greatly narrow down the search." L automatically deduced.

"The accident sounds very suspicious to me. I think he was killed."

"There is an 89.2 percent chance that you are correct, Light-kun." L smiled at him before returning back to his own computer screen.

They worked for hours without a single break. Luckily, Watari had arrived back in Japan today. The old man brought L a continuous supply of sugary food as they worked. As the day progressed, more and more of the other members of the Kira Investigation had to go home. By midnight, L and Light were the only ones left.

Light stifled a yawn. "We've been staring at these screens all day. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Wait one more hour, Light-kun." L was still working determinedly.

"No, L. We're going to the bedroom _now_." He stood up and started pulling on the chain. "You can keep working on your laptop."

L sighed before allowing the teen to drag him out of the workroom.

~*~

_Suddenly all the data was erased. Everyone in the workroom was in a state of panic. L hurriedly explained that Watari was ordered to delete all the data if something unexpected were to happen. Then L quickly started talking about the shinigami. But it was too late. _

_Light was standing behind him when L fell from his chair. _

_He leapt forward and grabbed L as they both crashed onto the floor. Light held L in his arms, looking down at him with anticipation. L's eyes were wide open; he was dying. They both knew it. _

_Light's face twisted into a menacing smirk. That was the last thing L saw as his eyes slowly closed. L was gone. He was dead._

"L!!!" Light screamed as his eyes shot open.

He sat up, gasping for air. It felt like his heart was about to pound out of his chest. Light finally noticed someone holding onto his shoulder. He glanced to the side and spotted L perched next to him on the bed.

L had a worried expression on his face. "Light-kun was shouting and crying in his sleep. Whatever nightmare you had must have-"

Light suddenly latched onto L causing them both to fall back onto the bed. L was laying on his back while Light's face buried in his chest. Light was still trembling anxiously from the memory. In their past life, he had watched L die…and he had smiled. His chest ached from the overwhelming guilt.

_How could I? How could I do that to you?!_ Light desperately tightened his grip on L.

"Light-kun?"

_You died and I smiled! I fucking smiled! _He was hyperventilating. He couldn't calm himself down.

L touched the back of Light's head and then he comfortingly ran a hand through the teen's hair. He continued to affectionately pet Light's head. "Why did Light-kun scream my name?"

"I'm sorry." He managed to whisper between gasps.

"For what, Light-kun?"

"L, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Light kept his face hidden in L's shirt.

"You have to tell me what's wrong." L started trying to sit up.

"No! Don't go!" He refused to let go of the older man's chest.

L froze. Then he laid back down and wrapped his arms around the teen. L's voice sounded so concerned. "Okay. Light-kun, I will stay here."

Hearing this calmed Light down considerably. Soon he even started to breathe normally again. Light turned his head to the side, pressing his ear against L's chest. He listened to the sound of L's heart beating.

L's heart beat was the most soothing noise he had ever heard. _Alive… L's alive. He's still here with me. He's alive._ Light closed his eyes, finally sleeping in peace.

~*~

This was unexpected. Currently, L was stuck in bed with Light sleeping on top of his chest. He had wanted to continue working tonight, but it seems that wouldn't be happening now. He had told Light he would stay. And he definitely didn't want to watch Light suffer from another nightmare. First, Light had started crying in his sleep. Then the teen began thrashing around violently until he actually screamed.

L had seen Light have nightmares before. But he had never seen Light thrash and scream to such an extreme extent. When Light screamed L's name, his voice was filled with so much _pain_. It had…disturbed L. He never wanted to hear Light scream like that again.

He protectively placed a hand on top of Light's head. It was also disconcerting how Light had apologized over and over. For now, L would let Light sleep. But in the morning, he was determined to find out what had affected Light so much.

L had patiently waited for hours, devotedly staying with Light. When L could see the sunlight shining through the curtains on the window, he decided to wake the teen.

He grabbed onto Light's shoulder and shook him. "Light-kun, it's morning."

At first, Light didn't respond. But once he opened his eyes, he immediately got off of L and sat up. He was completely silent and looked away from L. Before L could mention the nightmare, Light was already off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. The chain yanked on L, making him follow the strangely quiet suspect.

The day continued as usual…but something seemed off. In the workroom, L and Light sat next to each other as they worked. Light still hadn't said a word and he was obviously avoiding eye contact with L. The rest of the Kira Investigation Team must have sensed the tension in the air because they were all quiet too. When Matsuda dropped a pencil, the sound actually echoed throughout the workroom. L liked working in silence but this was ridiculous. Something was wrong.

L sighed then swung his chair around to face Light. "Look at me."

Light's eyes widened with surprise, but he still stared forward at the computer screen. He continued to type on the keyboard while he asked jokingly, "Why? Do you want attention?"

"Yes."

Light let out a very tired and fake laugh. "You're so strange, L. Get back to work."

"Usually Light-kun is a more talented actor. Something must be greatly disturbing him." L bluntly pried, "What happened in Light-kun's nightmare?"

Light's breath hitched as his fingers twitched above the keyboard. "That…is none of your business."

"I beg to differ. While Light-kun is under close surveillance, all of his actions are my business. How was I involved in your nightmare?"

"Don't just assume that you were involved!" He angrily snapped at L. Then he glanced over his shoulder at the other detectives while lowering his voice. "And we can talk about this later."

"No. We will discuss it now." L stood up and started walking away.

The chain pulled on Light, making him follow. The other members of the investigation team watched as L and Light stormed out of the workroom. L led the way down the hallway. They passed by the elevator and L opened the door to the stairwell. L headed up the stairs while forcefully yanking Light to follow him.

"Where are we going? And why can't we use the elevator?" Light complained from behind.

"This stairwell is the only entrance to the roof."

"The roof?!" Light suddenly stood still.

The chain stretched out as far as possible between them, pulling on both of their wrists. L turned around and gazed down at Light who was standing on a lower step.

"Is there a problem with that location?"

Light's head was tilted down, still refusing to look him in the eye. "If you want me to talk about last night, I will. I can tell you here. We don't have to walk all the way up there."

"Why is Light-kun avoiding the roof?"

"I'm not avoiding anything. I just rather talk here."

L walked down a few of steps and stood in front of him. "If Light-kun can maintain eye contact with me for exactly thirty seconds, we can discuss it here."

Light raised his head and determinedly gazed into L's eyes. There was a pained expression on Light's face. He almost looked…ashamed. But, ashamed of what? Was his nightmare really that shameful? Seconds slowly ticked away as Light painfully glared up at him.

Without any warning, L leaned over and captured Light's mouth with his own.

Light quickly shoved him off while tilting his head back down. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

L smiled victoriously. "Light-kun has broken eye contact. We must go." He started walking up the stairs again.

"T-That was cheating and you know it!"

"A deal is a deal, Light-kun." L stubbornly tugged on the chain.

The teen bitterly followed. "Your tactics are completely unfair."

"Yes, but they are effective."

~*~

_How could I let this happen? I should have fought more. _Light stood on the roof next to L. There was a strong breeze and the chain clanked against the concrete ground. The sky was very cloudy like it was about to rain. The similar weather only made this situation worse. Light didn't want to be here. He didn't want to face his previous actions…his previous sins. Yes, killing L was a sin. The only sin Kira had ever committed.

L turned towards him and asked. "Light-kun, what happened in your nightmare?"

Light answered sadly. "I dreamt that I…lost you."

"Did I die?"

His eyes widened in shock and his heart sunk. He couldn't bring himself to respond.

"I see." L bluntly declared. "And Light-kun was the one to murder me."

Light furiously shouted. "Don't just assume that!"

"If it was not Kira, then who was it?"

"It was Kira! But not me!"

L tilted his head to the side. "Then why was Light-kun apologizing to me last night?"

He lied hesitantly. "I was sorry about what happened to you in the nightmare. Besides I wasn't thinking clearly when I woke up."

"Of course. You're full of excuses."

Light gazed down guiltily. That damn memory made him feel awful. And L's accusations were like rubbing salt on wounds. "You've seen how much the nightmare affected me. I hate the idea of you dying. Don't you realize that?"

"I realize that is what Light-kun wants me to believe."

"W-What?" He stared back up at L in horror. "You really think I want you to die?"

"I am Kira's enemy. It is only natural for me to think-"

"I would never want you to die!" Light quickly grabbed onto the collar of L's shirt. "Do you understand me?! I would never want that! Don't you ever say that again!"

L looked irritated. "I am only saying the truth, Light-kun. I know lies are always more convenient for you, but it won't change the fact you will try to kill me."

Light completely snapped. He punched L in the face. "You're so dense! I would never kill you!"

L stumbled back from the force of the blow. "Yes. You would, Light-kun. You're just waiting for the right moment to strike!" L suddenly kicked Light in the stomach.

Light fell backwards as the chain yanked on L's wrist. They both crashed onto the ground. Light's back ached from the impact of the fall. He struggled to sit up. Then he glared at L who was crouching in front of him.

"That's not true, L…" He persistently claimed. "I want you to live. You said that I was the most important to you and I feel the same-"

L rudely cut him off. "Stop trying to manipulate me."

Light furiously lunged at L, pinning him to the floor. "This is not manipulation!"

"Yes, it is!" L kicked Light off of him. Then Light fell on his back and L straddled him. "You want me to die, Light-kun! You want to win! I'm probably nothing to you!"

Light was so angry, he couldn't see straight. He channeled all of his rage into his fist as he hit L in the face. "Shut up! I LOVE YOU!"

They both froze. Light's heart was doing flips in his chest. He slowly lowered his fist while he stared up at L who was still sitting on top of him. L's head was turned towards the side because of the powerful blow. His eyes were hidden by his wild black hair.

"…Again." L turned his head and faced him. "Say it again."

"I-I didn't mean to say that."

While he was still in a daze, L quickly snatched both of Light's wrists and wrapped the chain around them. The cold metal trapping his hands snapped him back into reality.

"Stop it! Let go!" Light frantically pulled his wrists apart, trying to free himself.

But L yanked on his end of chain, painfully tightening the loop around Light's wrists.

"Ah!" The metal was digging into his skin, cutting off circulation. "L, stop!"

L leaned down closer to Light's face like he was examining him.

Light embarrassedly turned his face away. "I only meant to say that I care for you. That's it, I swear! Now let me go!"

"But Light-kun always breaks his promises so…" L tilted his head to the side with an amazed expression. "It's true."

"No, it's not! Get off of me!" Light could feel his face burning up.

"What a fascinating development. Kira loves L."

"I'm not Kira and I only meant to say I cared!"

"But Light-kun has a nasty habit of lying. I'm afraid that I cannot believe you."

Light faced him again as he shouted. "Dammit, L! Enough is enough! Let me go!"

L silenced the teen by kissing him. Light couldn't think clearly as L immediately deepened the kiss. He made muffled protests, but instead it sounded like moans of pleasure. When Light tried to move his arms, L yanked on the chain again. The loop around his wrists tightened. He squeezed his eyes shut while letting out a muffled cry.

Light could feel L's hand steadily moving downwards. When L slid his hand underneath his shirt, Light shivered. L's hands were so cold and they painted a trail of goose bumps along his skin. Suddenly L broke the kiss as his hand barely slipped into Light's pants.

"S-Stop!" Light's eyes popped open then he quickly sat up.

L was crouched over him with his hand still in the waist of Light's pants. "Say you love me again and I'll stop."

"But I'm underage. You can't!"

"I already explained that the courts would view Light-kun as an adult. That means you're an adult in my eyes too."

"But we're on the roof!"

"So Light-kun wishes to continue somewhere more comfortable?"

He yelled defiantly. "I don't want to continue anywhere!"

L merely smirked. "Light-kun knows how to stop me."

"I'm not saying it again!"

"Then you must want me to continue."

"No, I don't!" Light gasped as L's hand sunk beneath his underwear.

The feeling of L touching him sent tremors throughout Light's body. Dear, God. L was touching him again! Light frantically tried to scoot away, but L shoved him back against the ground with one hand. When Light started sitting up again, L unfairly yanked on the chain as he simultaneously stroked Light's throbbing cock.

"Ah!" Light cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Then L firmly gripped Light's member and started pumping with more force. Light didn't fight anymore. He could feel his body yielding to L's rough yet wonderful caresses. It felt _so_ good. His face was completely flushed and he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. There was a nervous tension in the pit of his stomach as his body writhed underneath L. Light was getting closer and closer towards release. He involuntarily bucked into L's hand.

Embarrassing sounds kept escaping Light's mouth. "L, I'm about to- Ngh. _God!_"

Suddenly L stopped. Light's chest was heaving as his vision started to clear up. Then he felt his legs being lifted upwards. L hooked Light's legs over his shoulders. After changing positions, L unzipped the teen's pants. Then L pulled down Light's pants and underwear, revealing his swollen manhood.

L shamelessly stared down at him; His black eyes, consumed with lust. Light wanted to look away but he felt like he was hypnotized. He couldn't break eye contact with L as he panted feverishly below the man.

This time L took Light's member into his mouth. The sensation of being inside L's moist hot mouth was unbelievable. L's tongue swirled all around his aching arousal and sucked tenderly. Light squirmed on the floor, moaning in pleasure.

Then Light climaxed intensely. His back arched and low feral cry escaped his lips. Waves of absolute bliss surged throughout his body. He took in deep breaths, trying to slow his racing heart. That was the best orgasm of his life.

Light gazed up at L, who was wiping the mess off his face. Then L licked cum off his fingers in very erotic way. Light could feel himself growing hard again just from the sight of it.

L smirked down at him. "Those were lovely sounds you emitted, Light-kun."

His face turned bright red from embarrassment. _Dammit! Dammit all to hell! I should've kept my mouth shut! He heard everything and I-!_

Light's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt something invading the entrance to his backside. His breath hitched in shock. That was L's finger inside of him!

"No! Wait!" Light started struggling in a panic. "I'm not ready for that!"

With his other hand, L forcefully yanked on the chain and tightened the circle around Light's wrists. Then he shoved in a second finger.

Light shouted desperately. "L, stop! It hurts!"

"It will get better. Just relax."

"Hell no! Get out!"

"You know how to stop me." L jammed in a third finger.

Light squeezed his eyes shut, unable to watch. L's fingers felt around inside of him. Once L found what he was searching for, Light spasmed beneath him and let out a surprised wail. Then Light opened his eyes and looked up at L in horror. _Oh, no._ L was smirking as he hit that bundle of nerves again with more force.

Light tilted his head back and screamed in surrender. "I love you! I love you! Stop! I love you!"

L withdrew his fingers just like he said he would. "Was that so hard to do, Light-kun?"

"Get. Off." Light growled at him.

"Of course." L smiled while taking Light's legs off his shoulders.

Then L released his grip on the chain, allowing Light to freely move his wrists apart. Light immediately pulled his pants back up. There were red marks on both his wrists. His body also felt sweaty and he was completely exhausted.

L stood up and offered Light a hand. "Can you stand?"

"Yes." He stubbornly tried to stand on his own, but his legs were wobbly.

L grabbed onto Light's arm and helped the teen maintain his balance.

"I don't need help." He slapped L's hand off of him.

Then Light took his first step and felt a stinging pain. Light bit his lip, refusing to make a sound. His ass really hurt. _How is that possible?! It's not like we actually had sex!_ Of course, L was rough with him. _I told him I wasn't ready! But he just kept sticking in more fingers!_ Light felt his face heating up again.

"Is something wrong, Light-kun?"

"No!" He stormed away, trying his best to walk normally.

The damn stairwell was a pain in the ass…literally. Light had a death grip on the railing as he descended the steps. L was next to him the whole way down. A few times L would hold Light's shoulder to steady him. And every time Light would give him a nasty glare. L would just smile innocently while releasing him.

_Why can't the elevator go up to the roof?! Whoever designed this building deserves their name in a Death Note._ Light continued to curse fate as they walked all the way back to the room. It's true that Light could've asked for more help. But he still had some pride, dammit!

When they finally entered L's bedroom, all Light wanted was a shower. Luckily, L already seemed to know that. Of course, L knew him better than anyone.

"Light-kun can clean up, but then we must return to the workroom." L took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuff around Light's wrist.

He wordlessly nodded while rubbing the abused area of his wrist. Then he quickly grabbed clean clothes out of a drawer and headed into the bathroom. He closed the door then flung off his clothes. Light rushed into the shower and turned on the water.

How the hell did this happen? First, they were arguing. Next, they were fighting. And then…he just blurted out something really stupid. Light leaned his head against the wall as the water poured down on him. He ran a hand through his wet hair. The things L did to him weren't necessarily bad though. Actually it felt great. Light let out a sigh of frustration. Now what was he supposed to do? And what exactly was his relationship with L? Friends don't do those things to each other.

Suddenly he heard the door opening. Then he could see the outline of L through the shower curtain.

"Does Light-kun need any help?"

Light immediately shouted. "No!"

"Do you still love me?"

"Go away!" His heart was racing excitedly again and the hot water was making him dizzy.

"Say it or I'll help you."

"What?!"

L reached for the shower curtain and barely yanked it open.

"Yes! You perverted bastard! I love you!" Light hurled a shampoo bottle at him then closed the shower curtain. "Now stay out!"

The shampoo bottle banged against the floor as L dodged it. "Light-kun is so violent to his loved ones."

"OUT!"

* * *

A/N: Hahaha. Next time more plot-orientated stuff. But, ah, that made me happy. :)


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hey… I'm back again. Thanks for reviewing and urging me to continue. =) Sorry for the wait.

* * *

Chapter 34: Yotusba

L was eating a popsicle as he intently scanned through information on his computer screen. Light sat next to him in the workroom. They had returned to the workroom hours ago. Yet their _activities_ on the roof were still fresh in Light's mind. Light tried not to think about it and focus on work.

But that was extremely hard to do. Light's eyes wandered back towards L. The detective held up the red popsicle by the end of the wooden stick between his thumb and index finger. Sometimes L would simply lick the popsicle. Other times he would stuff the top of the popsicle in his mouth and leave it there. He never used his teeth as he continuously licked and sucked at frozen treat. It was only hours ago when L's mouth was-

Light felt his face heating up. He quickly looked away, frustrated with the situation. There was no way he could concentrate with L eating that damn popsicle!

"Just bite into it already." Light hissed under his breath.

L took the popsicle out of his mouth. "But it's strawberry flavored."

"So?"

"It's my favorite flavor and I intend to savor it." L sucked on the popsicle then popped it out of his mouth again. He gazed down at the frozen treat like he was thinking. Suddenly he held it towards the teen.

L happily offered. "Does Light-kun want a lick?"

Light nearly fell out of his chair as he blushed furiously. "No, I don't."

L tilted his head to the side. Then he smiled knowingly. "I was referring to the popsicle."

"I know that!" He snapped angrily.

By now, all of the other members of the Kira Investigation team were staring at them. Most of them seemed confused, except for Matsuda who looked horrified as usual. There was an awkward silence until eventually they all immersed themselves back into work. After a few more minutes, L finally finished his popsicle. Light felt a great sense of relief. That was until Watari came by and handed L another one. L happily ate his second popsicle while Light glared at him.

Light was thankful when it was finally time to go to bed. The day has been quite eventful to say the least. He really hoped he wouldn't remember anything too shocking tonight. All he wanted was to sleep. His body was still sore from the fight and…everything else they did on the roof. When they entered the bedroom, Light immediately headed towards the bed. He collapsed on the mattress while throwing the covers over himself.

He laid on his side, facing away from L's chair. His eyes were already closed when he felt the mattress being pressed down next to him. Light turned over and spotted L perched on the bed with his laptop in front of him.

Light growled at him. "L, what the hell do you think you're doing? We agreed that you would sit in the chair."

"That was before Light-kun told me to stay." L continued to type on his laptop.

"What?" Light gave him an annoyed look while sitting up.

"After Light-kun's nightmare last night, he grabbed onto me and wouldn't let go. You asked me to stay by your side and that is what I intend to do."

"I didn't mean for every night! Besides I was half asleep. Get off the bed."

"I will get off…if Light-kun says he loves me."

Light angrily kicked him off the bed. "No! I've said it enough! And you haven't even said it once to me yet!"

After L crashed onto the floor, he sat up in a crouching position. He gazed up at the fuming teen. "Light-kun wants to hear me say it?"

"N-No!" Light continued to rant indignantly. "That's not what I meant! I was just pointing out how hypocritical you-"

L suddenly stood up and leaned over the bed, towards him. His piercing black eyes were focused on Light as he spoke seriously. "Of course, I love you. I always thought that fact was obvious. How else could Light-kun be the most important person to me if I did not love him? Why else would I try so hard to save you?"

Light froze. There was nothing but honesty in L's eyes. He believed the detective. There was no doubt in his mind about L's feelings now. Light finally broke eye contact, feeling slightly embarrassed that L could confess so easily and he couldn't. But it shouldn't have really surprised him. L had always been the more straightforward one out of the two of them.

_L loves me._ He turned away to hide the smile on his face. "…Fine."

Light laid back down and quickly pulled the covers over his head. "You can sit on the bed, but stay on your own side."

L perched himself on the bed once again. "I'll stay on my own side if Light-kun says he loves me."

"Don't push it, L." He warned. After a moment of silence, his anger had already dissipated. With the blanket still over his head, Light added generously. "And, yes, I love you."

The image of L falling from his chair kept replaying in his mind. _I love you, L. _Light tried not to think about it but he couldn't stop himself. He would never forget the memory of holding L in his arms and watching him die. _I love you so much it hurts._

_If you die again because of me, I'll never forgive myself._

_

* * *

_

The next day, everyone was in the workroom as usual. The Kira Investigation Team had made significant progress today. Now L was positive that the new Kira was employed by the Yotsuba Corporation. He had ordered the installation of hidden cameras and recording devices all over the company's main building. Currently, they were all watching live recording of different areas of the building on the main screen.

But there were areas that did not have hidden cameras like the conference room where eight of the most powerful men of the company meet. On the large screen, they watched as the eight businessmen exited the conference room. Among those men, there was Higuchi who Light had remembered.

L announced with unwavering certainty. "One of these men is the other Kira who possesses Misa's old Death Note."

Light nodded in agreement while mentally cursing the situation. _Dammit! I was hoping for the distraction to last longer than this. Oh, well. Without Wedy and Aiber's help, it should take L longer this time around. It better take longer…_

L switched the image that appeared on the main screen to another camera that was placed at the entrance of the building. Most of the eight businessmen were leaving for the day. The head of Technology Development, Higuchi Kyosuke was the first to exit the building. L controlled the hidden video camera from his computer.

When L intentionally zoomed in on Higuchi, Light felt increasingly nervous. Out of all the suspects, why did L have to focus on that one? Then Light spotted why Higuchi was getting more attention. The ugly businessman was reading a magazine that had Misa on the cover. L zoomed in even more so he could see what page Higuchi was on. The businessman was reading about Misa.

"It seems that one of our suspects is a fan of Misa's." L bit on the edge of his thumb. "This is useful."

Light immediately refused. "No, L. We're not using Misa. We can find another way into the Yotsuba Corporation."

"Misa is an adult, Light-kun. She is perfectly capable of making her own decisions." Without further explanation, L stood up and started to walk away.

The chain tugged on Light's wrist, forcing him to stand and reluctantly follow the detective. L practically yanked him into the elevator then they both ascended up a few floors. The elevator stopped on the floor where Misa was kept. Light had always known that she was in the building but he hadn't seen her in quite awhile.

"L, wait-" Light protested in vain as L pulled him down the hall.

Then the detective quickly barged into a room. Inside the room, there was a large spacious couch where Misa was sitting. Mogi was also there, standing off the side next to some video cameras. Misa wore her usual gothic attire and she wasn't chained in any way.

As soon as the girl spotted them coming in, she bounced up excitedly. "Liiiiiight! You finally came to see Misa!" She happily rushed toward him until she noticed the chain which connected Light to L.

Her eyes widened in horror. Then she accusingly pointed at L. "Why are you chained to Misa's Light? You sick pervert!"

L calmly replied. "I can assure you that Light-kun agreed to this surveillance method."

_Like I had much of a choice. _Light inwardly scoffed.

"Liar!" Misa protectively latched onto Light's arm and tried leading him away from the detective, which was rather pointless due to the chain. "Misa and her Light have been held captive long enough! Misa is not the 2nd Kira! And her Light isn't Kira either!"

L sighed. "As I have explained to you before, you have no memory of being the 2nd Kira because you disowned your Death Note."

The blonde declared loudly. "If Misa was ever lucky enough to get a Death Note, she'd never disown it! Misa would be killing criminals right now!"

Light winced at her blatant honesty. His uncomfortable reaction did not go unnoticed by L, who smirked at him.

Then L rubbed it in by asking Misa, "What if Light-kun was Kira? Would that make you happy?"

"Oh, yes! Misa wishes that her Light was Kira. That would be perfect."

Light growled. "That's enough, Misa. I'm not Kira and I have no desire to be. We have to arrest him as soon as possible."

Misa released Light and stepped back, obviously pouting.

"Thank you, Light-kun. That actually brings me to my next point." L determined gazed at Misa. "How would you like to help your precious Light-kun?"

"Oh, Misa would love to!" She beamed joyfully.

Light ordered. "No, Misa. Don't listen to him."

L quickly offered. "If you help me capture the new Kira, I may let you and Light-kun out of captivity."

"Really?" She smiled gullibly.

"Misa!" He yelled at her.

The detective continued to manipulate her. "Light-kun only doesn't want you to help because it's a little dangerous. Isn't it nice how much he cares? Do not want to help him?"

"Misa will help her Light!" She answered resolutely.

_Dammit. _Light knew that had lost this one.

* * *

For the first time in what seemed like _forever_, Misa was allowed out of L's building. One of his men, Matsuda, was with her. But she was still thrilled to finally be outside. Right now, she was standing in front of a building owned by the Yotsuba Corporation. She was wearing her favorite black dress but there were recoding devices hidden in her clothing. Matsuda was there to act like her agent and she was supposed to speak with a businessman named Higuchi Kyosuke. L showed her a picture of the man so she could recognize him.

Eventually, a group of businessmen walked out of the building. Once Misa spotted Higuchi, she hurried towards him.

"Hello, Misa-Misa is pleased to meet you." She extended a hand.

Higuchi shook her hand in a daze. He looked really surprised. "Uh, hello. You're that famous model. I've heard about you."

She giggled. "Yeah, that's Misa."

Then Matsuda walked over and spoke to the businessman. "Hi, I'm Misa's agent. We were wondering if Misa could model for your company."

"That's sounds great. But I'm not in charge of marketing-"

Misa quickly latched onto his arm. "Misa was told that you were the man to talk to. Misa heard you were the most powerful man in the company."

Higuchi let out a cocky laugh. "Well, there is some truth to that."

"Would you to speak with Misa somewhere more private?" She asked seductively.

The businessman automatically agreed, which wasn't very surprising.

* * *

L intently gazed up at the screen in front of him. On the main screen, there was live video coverage of Misa and Higuchi Kyosuke entering her old apartment. There were video cameras hidden all over the apartment now. The whole Kira Investigation Team watched the screen, waiting for Higuchi to say anything incriminating.

The screen showed Misa walking into the living room while Higuchi scanned the room. Then the businessman stepped toward a photo hanging on the wall.

Higuchi seemed strangely interested in the photo. When Misa asked if he wanted anything to drink, he didn't even answer her at first. She had to call out to him again before he finally replied.

"No, I'm fine." Higuchi pointed to the photo. "How do you know this man?"

"Oh, that's Aiber. He was Misa's step-father." She headed towards him as she explained. "Aiber was a great man. He even saved Misa's life once."

"So you're mother was his wife?"

"Yes. Misa said he was her step-father. Weren't you listening?"

The businessman looked very uncomfortable. "I-I have to go."

"Wait, why?" Misa tried to grab onto him.

Higuchi rushed past her and left the apartment. "We can talk some other time."

Once he was gone, Misa stared up at one of the hidden video cameras. "Misa is confused. Does Misa's Light understand what happened?"

L bit on the edge of his thumb as he gazed over at the teen sitting next to him. But Light looked just as puzzled as she was.

Light pressed the button which turned on the speakers in one of video cameras. "I'm not sure what that was. Higuchi must have known Aiber somehow. And he most likely knew our mother too. It's possible that they used to do business with him."

The large screen showed Misa nodding. "Yeah, Misa's Light is probably right."

Other members of the investigation team nodded as well, easily believing Light's explanation. But L wasn't quite convinced.

The relations between Light's family and Higuchi needed further investigating…

* * *

Light was slightly relieved that Higuchi didn't incriminate himself any further. The distraction would've been over if he had spilled everything to Misa. Yet the way Higuchi left so quickly bothered Light somewhat. The businessman's reaction to the photo had been very odd. _Perhaps he remembers Aiber from his past life?_ If that was true then Higuchi could have past memories of Misa as well. It was certainly possible. Actually, he could have recognized Matsuda too.

_Damn. _Light wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. It all depended on how much Higuchi remembered…

Light laid on his double bed while L was perched on a chair, diligently working on his laptop. Ever since Misa's failed attempt to incriminate Higuchi, L had been working nonstop and he barely spoke to anyone for the rest of the day.

It was already one o'clock in the morning. Light tiredly rolled onto his side. He pulled the blanket up over his head then soon fell asleep. As he slept, no sad memories plagued his mind. Instead they were happy memories…childhood memories. Mostly of his time with his past family, especially his father. He didn't want those memories to ever end.

But, of course, his peaceful sleep was interrupted.

"Light-kun."

He felt someone shaking him. Light sleepily swatted the hand but the voice continued calling out to him.

"Light-kun, get up." L shook him even harder.

He growled as he finally opened his eyes. "What?"

"There is something I need to tell you." L was crouching next him with a serious look on his face.

The teen glanced over at clock. It was 4:46 in the morning. "Can't it wait?"

"No." L stubbornly stood up and yanked on the chain. "Get up, Light-kun, or I will be forced to drag you."

Light grumbled to himself as he got out of bed. Before he could complain further, L quickly led him out of the room. Light was still in his pajamas when they took an elevator down to the workroom. After entering the workroom, L crouched down on a chair at the square table where the other team members usually worked.

Light sat down across from him. "Okay, L. Tell me what's going on."

Then Watari came into the workroom and set a cup of coffee in front of the teen. The old man wordlessly nodded to L before leaving the room. There was a strange tension in the air that troubled Light. Something really important must have happened.

"I am not sure how to begin a conversation like this." L admitted oddly. "What is your opinion of Higuchi?"

Light leaned back in his chair, trying to appear relaxed. "I thought you'd never ask. I find the man to be a completely repulsive, idiotic stain on society. He is either the new Kira or just one of his accomplices. We definitely need to arrest him along with the other eight Yotusba businessmen. But I don't particularly appreciate you using Misa as bait for him either. We can find another way to gain information on the company."

"I agree."

Light blinked. "You agree?"

"Yes. I have already found a more sufficient way to gain information."

"Okay. What is it?" Light picked up the cup of coffee and drank out of it.

"You are, Light-kun."

He gave L a confused look.

"Higuchi is your biological father."

Light suddenly choked on his drink and started coughing. Then he banged his fist on the table and stood up angrily. "What kind of sick joke is that?"

"I am not jesting, Light-kun. You are Higuchi's son. I even have DNA evidence to prove it."

Light sunk back down to his chair. He tilted his head down as his mind raced at an incredibly fast speed. _So is that why Higuchi panicked after finding Aiber's picture? Because he had slept with Abier's wife? Does that mean he still doesn't remember anything important?_

_Dammit! And now L is planning to use this biological relationship to his advantage! _Light absolutely loathed this situation. He didn't want to accept it but L claimed to have evidence. Besides it wasn't much of a stretch for his biological father in this life to be a man like Higuchi. After all, Light's other biological family was equally as screwed up.

"Was Light-kun feigning ignorance of his father's identity before?"

"No… I honestly didn't know. Wedy never told me."

"There is a 47.1 percentage chance that Light-kun is lying to me." L stated matter-of-factly. "However, I still require his assistance. Will you spy on your father for me?"

* * *

A/N:Oh, my. Anyway, I'm back for good. I'm planning to finish this story! So you can expect more updates soon :)


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Love ya!

* * *

Chapter 35: Father

Light was sitting in a fancy restaurant next to Misa. They both had hidden video cameras in their clothes. Once Misa persuaded Higuchi into meeting her again, L wanted Light to go with her. The detective was expecting Light to tell Higuchi that he was the man's biological son. L insisted that this would help the Kira case. Light had no choice but to comply or else he was refusing to help the investigation, which was 'Kira-like'.

When Higuchi finally arrived, he looked surprised that Light was there. But he still sat down at the dinning table, across from them. "I thought we were having dinner alone."

"Oh, Misa's sorry. She doesn't get to see her Light very often anymore so Misa had to bring him." The blonde model explained before standing up. "Excuse Misa, she needs to use the ladies room."

After she walked away, Higuchi focused his attention on Light. "So you're her famous brother? I heard all about you on the news." He laughed crudely. "You're one lucky guy to have a sister like _that_."

Light forced himself to smile. "Thank you." _Does he think I slept with her? What a disgusting-! _Light had to pull himself out of his angry thoughts. "I have wanted to meet you for a long time, Mr. Higuchi."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I've heard about you from my mother." Light lied effortlessly.

Higuchi looked nervous. "What did she tell you?"

Light took out an envelope and set it on the table. "You are my father. I have DNA evidence right here."

The businessman gaped at him. "W-What?" Then he quickly grasped the envelope and pulled some documents out. He frantically skimmed through the DNA results.

"If you don't believe me, you can have your own tests run. I'm completely fine with it."

He remained silent for awhile until he gave Light a skeptical look. "But I've never met you before. How did you even get my DNA?"

"I didn't. My mother was a thief, remember. She had those tests done a long time ago."

Higuchi nodded as if he believed him. "I…I would still like to run another test."

"Okay."

The businessman still seemed very confused. "But if you knew all this time. Why did you wait to tell me?"

"Before I always had a legal guardian to support me, but…I don't anymore." Light faked a sad expression. "I apologize if you feel like I'm burdening you."

"No, no, it's alright." Higuchi gazed down at the documents once again before he promised. "If you really are my son, I'll take responsibility."

* * *

**Two weeks later-**

Light was in his room, currently packing his suitcase. He was finally going to leave L's building today. The chain was off but L was standing right behind him. For the past couple of weeks, Light had been preparing for this day.

He was going to live with Higuchi. The businessman was his legal guardian now after going through all the proper court procedures and having the second DNA test done. Higuchi seemed fairly happy about having a son and he even ordered Light to change his last name. Of course, Light didn't actually do that. But L forged all the paperwork so Higuchi would believe Light had taken his last name.

After Light finished packing, he snapped the suitcase shut. Then he turned to face L. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

L stepped toward him and placed a very small earpiece in Light's ear. "You are to keep this earpiece in at all times so I can communicate with you." Then L undid the first button on Light's shirt and checked for the tiny hidden video camera attached to a wire.

"If Light-kun ever takes off the earpiece and turns off this camera, I will assume he is conspiring with Higuchi."

"I know, L. You don't have to remind me."

The detective nodded. "Then I shall escort Light-kun out."

Light picked up his suitcase and followed L out of the room. They took the elevator down to the workroom first. As soon as L and Light entered the workroom, the other team members quickly rushed over to say goodbye to the teen. Meanwhile L had walked over to Watari to speak with him.

Most of the Japanese detectives were formal about their goodbyes. Well, except for Matsuda who rattled on and on. "I'm sorry, Light. I can't believe Higuchi is your father. It must be so hard on you because he's a Kira suspect and-"

"That's enough, Matsuda." Mr. Yagami gave Light a sympathetic look. "I honestly can't imagine the hell you must be going through. But your father is only a suspect. It's still possible that he's innocent so keep that in mind."

Light simply nodded, avoiding eye contact with his past father. He was glad Mr. Yagami didn't have to go through the so-called 'hell' of being related to a Kira suspect. But he still felt the pang of guilt whenever he was reminded of it.

After L was done talking to Watari, he headed back towards the elevator with Light. They stood in the elevator as it descended to the first floor. Niether of them said a word the whole way down.

Once the elevator door opened, they both stepped out into the parking garage. Beyond the parking garage's entrance, Light could see a black car waiting to pick him up. He started heading towards the car.

L suddenly grabbed his wrist. "If there is a Death Note in Higuchi's apartment-"

"I would never use it." Light turned to face him.

When the detective still wouldn't release him, Light reminded him. "L, the car is waiting."

"I am aware of that." L only tightened his grip on the teen.

Light smiled. "You were the one who wanted me to leave."

L had a pouting expression on his face that made Light oddly happy. He quickly leaned toward L and kissed him. L momentarily loosened his grip then Light hastily broke the kiss as he stepped away.

"I'll be back before you know it." Light smirked at the detective before hurrying over towards the car.

* * *

Higuchi had welcomed Light into his home. The businessman lived in a large ritzy apartment on the wealthy side of town. He showed Light to his room then left. Once Light was alone in his new bedroom, he heard L talk to him through the earpiece. L ordered him to place one of the small video cameras in his room. The detective obviously wanted to see all of Light's movements. Light complied and hide a video camera on his dresser.

Then Light set his suitcase on his bed and started unpacking. When he hung a shirt up in the closet, a blue spiky head suddenly appeared out of the wall next to him. Light flinched only for a moment before the rest of Ryuk flew into his room.

The shinigami grinned. "Long time no see, Light. I was getting really bored without you around."

Light ignored the emaciated winged figure as he calmly continued unpacking.

"Hey, Light!" Ryuk called out then he flew over towards the dresser. The shinigami stared straight into the hidden camera. "Oh, L is watching you again."

"I guess I won't be getting any apples from you then." Ryuk complained while still hovering in the air. "So far I've been acting like I don't know you around Higuchi. I was expecting a reward for that."

Light felt greatly relieved after hearing that but he didn't let it show. Once he finished unpacking, L spoke to him again through the earpiece. Now L wanted him to search around the apartment. Light wordlessly complied and left his bedroom to start searching. He could hear Higuchi in the living room so Light avoided that area. He headed down the hall with Ryuk flying behind him.

First Light located a bathroom then another guest bedroom. He searched through the two rooms but found nothing. Next, Light continued down the hall and tried opening a third door. But the door was mysteriously locked.

"That's where the Death Note is." Ryuk announced from behind him.

_Dammit._ Light tried to remain calm. Then he heard L's voice through the earpiece.

"What's wrong, Light-kun?"

"The door is locked." He whispered into the collar of his shirt.

"Then you must pick the lock open."

Before Light could respond, he heard Higuchi calling out from the living room. "Light, where are you?"

Ryuk snickered while the teen rushed down the hall until he reached the entryway to the living room. "I'm right here." He walked towards the businessman.

Higuchi was sitting on a fancy couch and watching a large flat-screen television. Light casually sat down next to the man.

"Are you done packing?"

"Yeah…Dad." Light forced out the last part.

The businessman merely nodded, showing that he was listening. He was really focused on the TV which showed the evening news. Light gazed forward at the television screen as well once the news reporter mentioned Kira.

On the screen, there was a map of the world with red and blue countries. There were more red countries than ever before, which meant more countries that openly supported Kira. Light had to stop himself from smirking.

Then Higuchi asked. "Light, what do you think about Kira?"

L's voice immediately ordered through the earpiece. "Say you're a Kira supporter."

Light reluctantly answered. "I know it is not socially acceptable in an anti-Kira nation such as ours, but I personally find no fault in Kira's actions. His motives are just and commendable. There is nothing wrong with seeking a perfect world without crime."

Higuchi looked pleased but then he questioned Light further. "And what if Kira also killed for business?"

_You idiot._ The fool had just incriminated himself even more. Light pretended that he was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing." Higuchi smiled before staring back at the television screen.

After they watched the news for awhile, Higuchi disappeared into the locked room. Since the businessman was in there, it was impossible for Light to sneak in. Instead of waiting for the man to come out, Light simply went to bed. He told L that he would pick the lock tomorrow.

* * *

_Yagami Soichiro was laying on his death bed, gazing up at Light with red shinigami eyes. His father said that he could see numbers over Light's head. He was so happy that tears streamed down his face. Soichiro truly believed that his son was not Kira._

_As his father laid there dying, Light was only focused on one thing. He needed his dad to write Mello's name in the Death Note. He was screaming at his father to write down the name, to kill Mello. Even though that meant damning his father to going to neither heaven nor hell, Light didn't care. _

_He just wanted his dad to write down that damn name. _

Light woke up with a gasp. Then he quickly sat up as he took in deep breaths. His whole body was shaking and tears were trickling down his face. _My dad! My own dad was dying and I-_

Light tilted his head down sadly. _I used and manipulated my dad until the day he died. _The guilt was unbearable. How could he do that to his own father? And the man was _so_ happy when he believed Light wasn't Kira… It was terrible.

"Another nightmare, Light-kun?" L's voice asked through the earpiece.

"Yes." Light replied tersely before standing up. He could see the sun rising though a window by the bed. "I'll get ready for school now."

He went through all his next actions mechanically as he prepared for school. He couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare. Watching L die was painful enough… But his dad had died because of him too? Light always knew that he had taken his past father for granted. Yet he didn't realize it was _that bad_. Mr. Yagami was truly lucky that Light wasn't his son in this life. Light didn't deserve him. He didn't understand that in his past life, but he was certainly aware of it now.

It was a good thing that Light's biological father was Higuchi this time. Light didn't mind betraying a rotten man like him.

Once Light was ready, Higuchi gave him a ride to school and dropped him off. Then the businessman drove away, towards the Yotusba building. For the first time in quite awhile, Light walked into the school building. Everyone in his class seemed really surprised to see him again. He only came because Higuchi still believed Light was attending school regularly.

Light sat in his old classroom while everyone gawked at him for the rest of the day. No one spoke to him except for L who still talked through the earpiece a few times. Yes, Light still wasn't allowed to take it out. And the video camera was still hidden in his shirt collar too.

Once school was finally over, Light walked down the hallway towards the exit. But then someone grabbed his shoulder from behind. Light turned around to see Takada. _Oh, shit._

"Hey, Light. I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again after that phone call. So how did you-?"

She stopped when Light silently mouthed, "Don't."

Takada quickly took the hint. "H-How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"That's great." She faked a smile before strolling away.

L spoke through the earpiece. "Who was she?"

"Just a school friend." Light whispered under his breath.

"I see." L didn't sound completely convinced.

* * *

Once Light returned to Higuchi's apartment, he headed straight toward the locked door. L was sill pressuring him to pick the lock open. Light hesitantly began picking the lock while Ryuk hovered above him. The lock wasn't that difficult but Light stalled as long as he possibly could.

"I know Light-kun can pick that lock." L's voice came through the earpiece.

Light cursed mentally before he finally picked the lock open. Then he reluctantly stepped into the dark room. There were pictures of several different faces on the walls and beside each picture there was a name. Ryuk wasn't lying. The Death Note was definitely kept here. The only furniture was a chair in front of a messy cluttered desk.

Light headed towards the desk and started searching through the drawers. Meanwhile Ryuk was still flying around him, snickering. When Light opened the very last drawer, he spotted it. _Damn._

He had found the Death Note. Light picked up the black notebook and set it down on top of the desk. Then L ordered him to pull the video camera out of his shirt and zoom in on the pages. Light wordlessly complied. He had no choice but to cooperate. The distraction was over. Higuchi was finished.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Light froze before he nervously turned around to face Higuchi.

L's voice explained quickly. "Remain calm, Light-kun. We have the area surrounded."

_Then why didn't you warn me?_ Light wanted to shout at the detective but he didn't have time. Higuchi immediately stormed toward him and snatched the video camera out his hand. Then he yanked the camera away causing a wire to rip out of Light's shirt.

Higuchi's face was contorted with rage. He looked like a wild animal as he slammed his fist into Light's face. "You traitor! I'll kill you!"

The force of the blow caused the earpiece to fall out while Light crashed onto the floor. Light quickly sat up then he heard the sound of police sirens and windows shattering. The law enforcement must've broken into the apartment.

In a state of panic, Higuchi grabbed the Death Note and fanatically scribbled in it. Light instantly stood up, about to rush towards the man. But then several masked law enforcement officers barged into the dark room. They were all shouting and had their guns ready. Light ducked down as bullets zoomed across the room.

He gazed up in shock. At least six bullets had been fired into Higuchi's arm, which held the Death Note. The businessman let a bloodcurdling shriek as the black notebook fell to the ground. Light swiped the Death Note and quickly stepped away from the injured man. Higuchi collapsed to his knees as he clung onto his bloody arm. The man was still crying out in pain while Light skimmed through the Death Note.

_I have to find what he wrote!_ Light's heart was pounding anxiously until he flipped onto the correct page.

Then Light let out a sigh of relief. The idiot had written down Higuchi Light. _If he had the shinigami eyes, I would be dead right now._

A few officers rushed toward Higuchi and shoved him face-first into the floor. Then they forced him into handcuffs. Even though the man had a severely injured arm, they were still rough on him. Higuchi continued writhing on the floor and shouting crazily while Ryuk flew above him, laughing.

"Light, bring the Death Note over here." Mr. Yagami was among the crowd of police officers, outside of the dark room.

The teen nodded and headed towards the opened doorway. When the officers first barged in, they had actually knocked the door off its hinges.

Higuchi was still on the floor as he frantically yelled. "H-How? How are you still alive?"

Light turned around and smirked. "I never changed my last name, you fool."

The look of utter despair on Higuchi's face was priceless. Light savored it for a moment before he continued walking away.

Once he reached Mr. Yagami, his past father grabbed onto the Death Note. Suddenly Mr. Yagami gasped. Light's breath hitched. _Shit! Can he remember the past as well? _The very idea terrified Light.

Luckily, Mr. Yagami pointed up. "A shinigami!"

_Oh, good. He can't._ Light glanced over at Ryuk and acted surprised as well. "Oh, my God! They're real!"

All the police officers started shuffling around nervously in the crowded hallway. Then Matsuda accidentally bumped into the Death Note. He pointed up at the shinigami and screamed too.

Before anyone else could touch the Death Note, Mr. Yagami rushed out of the hallway while calling out. "Come on, Light. L is waiting."

Light followed his past father out of the disheveled apartment and into an elevator. After the elevator door closed, they began to descend. Light was still trying to calm down his racing heart. Everything had happened so quickly. He nearly avoided complete disaster. Light gazed down at the Death Note in Mr. Yagami's grasp. He could've died.

"Are you okay?" His past father broke the silence.

Light nodded. "Yeah, Higuchi wrote down the wrong name. So everything's fine." _Also you can't remember anything, which is great._

"But…your own father tried to-" Mr. Yagami gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

He guiltily avoided eye contact. _You're no way near as sorry as I am._ The memories of his past father's death were still fresh in his mind. Even in this life, Mr. Yagami was far too kind. Light didn't feel like he deserved it.

When the elevator came to a stop, Light was actually thankful. After the elevator door opened, they headed down a hallway on the building's first floor. Mr. Yagami opened a door to a room and led the way inside.

In the room, L was perched on a chair in front of a large computer screen. Once he heard them enter, the pale black-haired detective stood up and determinedly walked towards them.

"Here." Mr. Yagami held up the Death Note.

He reached out and grabbed the notebook between his thumb and index finger.

But then L screamed.

Light froze. It felt like the room was spinning as he watched in horror.

L dropped the Death Note and leaned against the wall for support. The pale detective took in deep shaky breaths and he clung onto his head as if he was in a lot of pain.

Mr. Yagami hurried to L's side. "What's wrong?"

L raised his head back up and started directly at Light with wide black eyes. The teen knew what that look meant. And it scared Light stiff.

Then Mr. Yagami gazed over and spotted Ryuk floating in the air next to Light. "Oh, that shinigami is back. Yeah, it's really shocking." He picked up the Death Note and handed it back to L.

L grabbed the Death Note again. "You may go oversee Higuchi's arrest now."

Mr. Yagami nodded and left the room, closing the door on his way out. Now the two geniuses were alone, except for Ryuk who watched them with great interest.

_No. This can't be happening._ Light could feel himself trembling anxiously as L started to walk towards him. _He knows._ Light fearfully stepped away from the detective._ He knows!_ L continued heading straight towards him at the same pace until Light backed himself right against a wall.

Then L slammed his hand on the wall next to Light's face. Light shuddered as L's black eyes bore into him.

"The last name Morello never suited you," L leaned forward and hissed in his ear. "_Yagami Light_."

* * *

A/N: Oh, Damn. Major cliffy


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Runes01, I think this chapter answers your question. Also I'm issuing an angst warning. Be prepared, people.

Anyway, on with the story XD

* * *

Chapter 36: Love

Ever since L touched the Death Note, his head ached terribly. He had remembered watching Light on a large screen when there were video cameras hidden all over the Yagami house. Light's father, Yagami Soichiro, had been there with L, along with the other members of the Kira Investigation team. Yagami Light was L's main suspect… He was the first Kira.

Right now, L had backed that very same teen into a corner. Light looked horrified as he stared up at him. Yes, Light definitely had those memories as well. There wasn't a single doubt in L's mind.

Then Light let out a fake nervous laugh. "Yagami Light? What do you mean? Is that your new way of calling me Kira?"

L slammed his other hand against the wall, effectively trapping the teen. "All the lies in the world won't work, Light-kun. I remember now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You were Kira before and you are Kira now."

"I'm not Kira."

When L gave him a vicious glare, Light guiltily turned his head to the side.

Then L's phone suddenly rang. L stepped away from Light and took out his phone. He held up the cell phone between his thumb and index finger. "This is L."

Watari's voice explained. "The car is ready. I can drive you and Light back now."

"We will be out shortly." L hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

"Let's get going." Light tried to walk away but L quickly snatched his shoulder.

He shoved the teen against the wall again. "I'm not finished with you yet, Yagami Light."

"I'm not Yagami Light!" The liar frantically broke out of L's grasp and rushed out the door.

_Light-kun actually fled. _For Light to run away, he must've been desperate. The hovering shinigami was laughing like it was hilarious. L narrowed his eyes angrily. Light had been hiding more from him than he ever imagined possible. With the Death Note firmly in his grasp, L exited the room after him.

* * *

L and the rest of the Kira Investigation team were back in the workroom. The only one missing was Light, who was hiding in his room. After they returned, Light obviously wanted to stay far away from L. And L would allow him to hide _for now_.

The detective was busy anyway. He had to finish corroborating the piles of evidence against Higuchi for the impending trial. Luckily, he had the other team members helping because L wasn't concentrating as much as usual. He couldn't stop thinking about the memory he had after touching the Death Note. It was unreal. He had been the first L and his Light had been the first Kira.

And now they were alive again, playing out the same roles… Why? Surely, there was a reason behind this madness. Also he seemed to be the only one who regained any memories tonight. Everyone else in the Kira Investigation Team had touched the Death Note but none of them were affected at all. L didn't see the point in telling them about his memory. It wasn't tangible evidence that could be used against Kira.

But L knew that Light remembered. And Misa would probably remember everything too if he let her touch the Death Note. L bit the edge of his thumb. He knew that Light must have more information about their past lives than he did. L needed to remember everything as fast as possible. But how? When did Light most likely tap in to more memories?

_The nightmares…_ L's eyes widened at the realization. It was true that Light had nightmares when he was younger. But those dreams had stopped over time until just recently. L always thought Light's nightmares were more extreme than ever before. A couple weeks ago, Light had actually woken up, screaming. _Perhaps Light-kun is remembering the past in his sleep._

It was certainly worth investigating. Late at night, when all the Japanese detectives had gone home, L put his theory to the test.

He was alone in the workroom, still perched on his chair. L didn't bother moving because he was perfectly capable of sleeping in that position. Well, he wouldn't truly be sleeping. L had trained himself to take very short naps on command so he could stay awake for longer periods of time. His plan was to take several of those naps in row until he remembered everything.

L tilted his head down as he swiftly lost consciousness. He recalled being a small child and seeing the Whammy house for the first time. Then L snapped his head back up, fully awake, before falling asleep again. He continued this process over and over for hours.

The events he remembered were never in a specific order. Important memories were mixed in with the mundane and childhood memories were mixed with the adult ones. Sometimes L would have to take a break just to piece all the information together. But then he would continue with great determination.

L wanted to remember absolutely everything, especially anything concerning the first Kira. He recalled meeting Yagami Light for the first time, playing tennis with him for the first time, and even their very first fight… The Light from his memories was so much like the Light he knew today. They were practically identical.

Then L purposely lost consciousness once again. But this time, he experienced the very last memory in his past life.

_All the data was suddenly erased. Everyone in the workroom was in a state of panic. L hastily explained that Watari was ordered to delete all the data if something unexpected were to happen. Then L quickly started talking about the shinigami. But it was too late._

_He was having a heart attack. L collapsed from his chair. _

_Light leapt forward and grabbed him as they both crashed onto the floor. Then Light held him in his arms while L gazed up with wide black eyes. _

_The last thing L saw was Light's face twist into a menacing smirk._

L woke up with jolt. His chair tipped over and he crashed onto the floor. L laid on his back as he felt an excruciating pain in his chest. It wasn't a heart attack. The pain felt far worse than that. It was the complete anguish of betrayal. L didn't have the willpower to get up. He just laid there on the cold floor…much like the floor he had died on.

Watari hurried into the workroom. "L, what's wrong?"

"H-He smiled." L spoke with a quivering voice.

The elderly man seemed confused as he leaned over L. "What? Who smiled?"

"Light-kun…smiled. You weren't alive long enough to see it." L could feel his eyes watering. "Of course, everyone else didn't see it either."

Now Watari looked really worried. "I'm not quite following you. Can you get up and explain it to me?" He grabbed onto L's hand and tried to pull him up.

"No, just leave me here." L turned his head to the side, hiding his eyes with his wild black hair. He made no effort to stand up.

"L?" The older man sighed before releasing his hand. "I'll bring you some cake. Then you have to get up and tell me what's going on." Watari rushed out of the workroom.

Meanwhile L still laid on the floor, too depressed to move. He had wanted to remember everything. But nothing could've prepared him for the memory of his own death…

Or of Light's cruel smirk.

* * *

Light was laying on his bed, unable to fall asleep. He was alone in his room now. Ryuk came by awhile ago but thankfully the shinigami flew away. Even with the chain off, there were still video cameras all over Light's bedroom.

The teen restlessly rolled onto his side. Hours had passed but he couldn't calm himself down. He was so nervous that he felt sick to his stomach. L _knew_ now. L remembered… But just how much? Light didn't have any idea. The detective definitely remembered that Light had been the first Kira. Beyond that, it was impossible to tell.

_Dammit. Does L hate me now? _More than anything else, that question plagued Light's mind. Because how could L possibly love him after remembering all the awful things he did? Light's heart wrenched in his chest. It wasn't possible. L would never treat him the same way again.

Unexpectedly, the door opened. Light quickly sat up and spotted Watari. The old man was carrying a piece of cake and he looked troubled.

"Watari?"

"Sorry. I thought L might be here." Before Watari could leave the room, Light stood up and hurried towards him.

"L's missing?"

"I suppose you could say that. The last time I saw him, he was very upset." The older man blurted out as he walked away.

Light followed him down the hall. "Upset? Why was he upset?"

"I'm not sure. He did say that you smiled but I don't understand why it bothered him so much. I have to find him. He wasn't even making sense before."

_I smiled and it upset him?_ Light stood very still as his breath hitched. _No, don't tell me he remembered-_

Watari stepped into the elevator and glanced back at him. "Are you coming, Light?"

"N-No, go on ahead."

The elevator door closed and took the elderly man away. Light stayed frozen in place for a moment. Then he dashed towards the stairwell. If Watari couldn't find L, there was only one place he could be. Light hurried up the stairs as his heart raced fearfully. _Please! Please don't remember that! Of all things, you can't! _

He frantically reached the very top of the stairwell and barged through the door. Light stepped outside, onto the roof.

It was raining. The clouds covered the night sky and the wind blew fiercely. In the distance, he could see L standing in the rain. The detective was completely soaked and his wet hair clung to his face.

"L!" Light headed out into the harsh weather, towards him. Once he was standing near L, the pale black-haired man finally spoke.

"Do you hear the bells this time, Light-kun?"

Light gasped in shock. _L remembers that much already?_ He barely found the words to reply. "No, I don't hear anything."

L titled his head down sadly. "Of course, Light-kun's answer is the same as before."

Light shakily reached out his hand. "L, listen, I-" He tried to grab onto L but the detective stepped away from him.

"I remember dying."

Time seemed to stand still as Light stared at him in horror. Then L raised his head and glared at him. The look in L's eyes was so _pained_. He had never seen L this distressed before. It was heartbreaking.

Then L started to walk away, right past him.

"L, wait!" He latched onto L from behind, wrapping his arms around the man's chest. Light buried his face into L's back. He couldn't let him go. He couldn't lose L like this!

"Release me."

"No!" Light cried out desperately. "I love you!"

L furiously turned and shoved him off. "You _killed_ me!"

Light stumbled on his feet as he shouted back. "No! I would never do that!"

All the sudden, L kicked him in stomach. The force of the blow was so strong that it sent Light flying back. The teen crashed onto the wet concrete with a loud thud. Then L stormed towards him and snatched the collar of his shirt.

He yanked Light up and growled. "I've had enough of your lies."

"But I'm not lying! I don't want you to die!"

L angrily released him, letting him fall back down. "Light-kun has killed me before. That significantly increases the chance he will do it again."

Before Light could protest, L sniped. "Besides history always repeats itself, Light-kun."

The detective turned and started to walk away again.

"L!" Light frantically jumped to his feet and ran towards him.

But then L forcefully shoved him again. Light staggered back and slipped on the wet concrete. The teen tumbled to the ground once more, this time hitting his head.

Even though his head ached, he quickly sat up and yelled. "L, come back!"

L didn't look back a single time as he exited the roof, slamming the door behind him.

Light was alone with tears streaming down his face. L was gone. His L had left him. In despair, he banged his fists against the concrete as the rain continued to pour down on him.

"L…" Light choked back the sobs.

* * *

Needless to say, Light didn't get much sleep last night. He was a wreck in the morning. His eyes still stung from crying and there was a dull aching in his chest. When he finally came down to the workroom, the Kira Investigation team was already hard at work. They were all preparing for Higuchi's trial, which would be a huge international event.

By habit, Light started heading towards the chair next to L but then he stopped himself. How could he sit next to L after last night? Then other members of the team walked over to greet him. They all acted nice and sympathetic. It was obvious to everyone that Light was miserable. He didn't even try to hide it.

Of course, the others thought Light was sad for a different reason. After all, his biological father did try to murder him yesterday. They'd probably find it strange if he were happy. But he didn't give a damn about Higuchi.

Light would've been perfectly fine…if L hadn't remembered his past life.

He stood behind the detective and stared at the back of L's head. After he became Kira in this life, there had been many ups and downs in his relationship with L. But this time…Light didn't think their bond was going to make it. To him, it seemed like L had already decided to discard his feelings.

Then something completely terrifying happened. The large main screen was flashing. All the data had been erased.

Light stood still as the pandemonium occurred around him. He couldn't believe his own eyes. That horrible memory was replaying right in front of him. L was hurriedly explaining why Watari had the data erased while the rest of the Kira Investigation team panicked.

"_History always repeats itself, Light-kun." _

L had said that last night. Light didn't want to believe it. But it was all happening right before his eyes so suddenly.

When L collapsed from his chair, Light leapt forward and grabbed onto him. They crashed onto the floor together. L was laying on his back as Light gazed down at him. _No, this has to be another nightmare! This can't be real!_

"L!" Light screamed.

Those wide black eyes were slowly closing.

"No! L!" Light tightly gripped him as he cried. "_L!_"

All hope was lost when L's eyes closed.

But then…they opened again.

L looked up at him. "Light-kun didn't smile. Perhaps the imitation of my death wasn't realistic enough."

_I-Imitation? _Light gaped at him in shock. Then it clicked in his mind. L had reenacted his own death just to see his reaction. Light trembled with fury.

"You sick bastard!" He punched L right in the face.

Then Mr. Yagami and Matsuda quickly grabbed onto Light and tried to pry him off. But Light stubbornly clung onto the collar of L's shirt as he punched the detective with his other hand repeatedly.

Matsuda kept trying to yank the teen off. "Light, stop!"

"Control yourself!" Mr. Yagami yelled as well.

Light could hear them but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was beating the shit out of L. How dare L do this to him? What kind of sick twisted person would imitate their own death like that?

When the two men finally pulled Light away, L merely sat up and wiped some blood off his mouth. "Light-kun's reaction is most extreme."

"Of course, it is! What the hell did you expect?" Light struggled against the men's hold.

"A smile."

That was it, the final straw. He couldn't take it anymore. Light's knees buckled as he crumbled to the floor. Tears were streaming down his face and he couldn't stop trembling. "S-Stop. Please stop." Light begged piteously. "Stop torturing me! I love you!"

Mr. Yagami and Matsuda both released him with a gasp. All the other Japanese detectives were watching with shocked expressions. In Light's current state, he didn't care. The whole world could hear and he still wouldn't care. The only thing that mattered was L. Light was gazing directly at him with his tearful eyes.

L quickly crouched down in front of Light and grabbed him. "Light-kun, we can speak in private. Get up."

Light merely leaned his head against L's chest and continued crying.

He could hear Mr. Yagami's outraged voice. "L, what the hell is going on?"

"You tortured Light!" Matsuda shrieked loudly while the other team members whispered amongst themselves.

"You misunderstand." L snapped at them before he pulled the shaky teen to his feet. "Light-kun, stand up."

Once Light was standing, L immediately led him away. The other team members were still asking questions but L ignored them as he yanked Light into the elevator. They traveled up a floor then L dragged him down the hallway. The teen sadly kept his gaze lowered, allowing L to lead him.

L brought him back into his room then shut the door. The detective gave him a frustrated look. _He's probably mad because of everything I blurted out in front of the team. Well, too damn bad._

Light tiredly sat on his bed and glared up at L. "I don't care if they know."

"That makes two of us." He still looked irritated.

The teen blinked. "Then why-?"

L leaned over the bed, his face only inches away from Light's. "I torture you, Light-kun? _I _torture _you_?"

"Yes!"

L suddenly latched onto his shoulder and pushed him down, flat on his back. "If you ask me, it is the other way around." He hissed angrily, suspending himself above the teen. "Ever since I met you, I have been trying to save you, Light-kun. I believed there was hope for you. You _let me believe_ there was hope."

There was so much pain in L's voice as he snarled. "But this whole time you _knew_. You have done this all before. Of course, you can do it again. I would be a fool to think otherwise."

"So you give up on me? You don't love me anymore!"

"No, I still do! And that's why it is torture!"

Light stared up at him in shock. "Really?" He smiled as tears streaked down the sides of his face. "You still love me?"

L's black eyes widened. "Didn't you hear me? I said loving you was torture."

"Then you can torture me back all you want." Light recklessly offered. "As long as you still love me, I can take it."

All the anger disappeared from L's face. "Light-kun..." He sighed before resting his forehead against Light's. "You're doing it again. Stop giving me hope that you can change. If I could just give up on you-"

Light raised his head and caught L's lips with a kiss. Then he ran a hand through L's black hair before cupping the side of his face. Light broke the kiss while he affectionately met L's gaze.

"I love you."

"And I am a fool." L breathlessly responded before kissing him back.

The kiss was slow and tender. L gently coaxed Light's mouth open then slipped his tongue inside. Light had his hand on the back of L's head while he pulled the detective in closer. They explored each other's mouths methodically. There was no anger in their actions. It was as if they were trying to comfort each other through the kiss.

After L finally pulled away from the kiss, he laid down on the bed next to Light. They both stared up at ceiling in silence until L spoke with a renewed resolve.

"If Light-kun can take the pain, I shall endure it as well. I won't give up on you even if it kills me. I simply cannot stop loving you."

Light appreciatively rolled onto his side and hugged L. He placed his head on top of L's chest, content with staying there as long as possible. Then L wrapped his arms around the teen, tightly holding him. They wordlessly stayed like this. Neither of them wanted to break from the embrace.

Neither of them wanted to face the reality, waiting for them outside their isolated room.

* * *

A/N: Man, this chapter was enough to make me want to cry.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Love Ya!

* * *

Chapter 37: Protecting the Enemy

L was standing next to the Light's bed. Right now, the teen was fast asleep. L knew that Light probably didn't get any sleep last night. After all their arguing and fighting, they had both come to terms with their relationship. They still loved each other, even though it was foolish and illogical to do so.

_I truly hope you will not be the death of me, Light-kun._ L placed a hand on top the teen's head. Then he sadly stroked Light's hair. _But even if you do kill me again…I think I would love you still._ _And then I would do everything I could to give you a third chance. I will never give up._

Light shifted under the blanket and barely opened with his eyes. "L?"

"Rest, Light-kun. You will need it." L leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss.

Light smiled tiredly then he fell back to sleep. L lingered a bit more before he finally turned and left the room. After he shut the door on his way out, he spotted Mr. Yagami down the hall.

The Japanese detective was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed like he had been waiting. "L, can I have a word with you?"

"Yes. What is it?" He walked down the hall, towards the older man.

Mr. Yagami had a very stern expression on his face. "I'm worried about Light's wellbeing. I know he is a Kira suspect but the way you treat him is wrong."

L tilted his head to the side. "Really? I find it interesting for you to think that."

"Interesting?" Mr. Yagami looked furious. "There is nothing interesting about this, L. Light completely broke down because of what you did. His father tried to kill him yesterday and then you pulled a stunt like that."

"If I remember correctly, you helped me with one of my _stunts_ before, Mr. Yagami. You let Light-kun believe you were dead."

"I only did that because I wanted him out of confinement." Light's past father growled. "And Matsuda told me about what you two do alone. That is highly unprofessional. You are in a position of power and you are taking advantage of him. I will not stand by and let this continue. I demand that Light is taken out of your custody immediately."

_He may no longer be Light's father but he certainly acts like he is._ L bit the edge of his thumb. "I see. And are you willing to take Light-kun in, Mr. Yagami? Would you adopt him?"

Mr. Yagami's eyes widened in shock. "Adopt him? But he's a Kira suspect."

"I know. Would you take him in regardless of that?"

"I don't want to put my family in danger."

"If you adopt Light-kun, he will be family as well. And you seem to think being around me is dangerous for him. Perhaps you do not care for Light-kun as much as you let on."

Mr. Yagami glared at him. "I do care. Light is a good kid. He saved my daughter and my wife adores him."

"Then why won't you adopt him? Because you believe he is Kira?"

"_No_. I don't believe it." Mr. Yagami answered resolutely. "Fine, I'll take him in. My family would love to have him."

L blinked in surprise. "You would choose to have a Kira suspect as a son?"

"Yes." He looked dead serious.

L smiled. "I am glad. I'm not the only one protective of Light-kun. After Higuchi's trial, we can arrange for you to adopt him. I'm sure it would make Light-kun very happy."

Mr. Yagami seemed a little caught off guard. "You're fine with me taking him?"

"I honestly would not allow anyone else to adopt Light-kun, except for your family." L explained. "Of course, I still need to monitor him and there will be video cameras in your house."

He nodded then L headed past him, towards the elevator.

"Wait." Mr. Yagami called out. "Why would you allow only my family?"

L stepped into the elevator then turned around to face him. "As I have said before, it would make Light-kun very happy."

* * *

When Light woke up the next day, everyone was busy in the workroom. L was practically glued to his computer screen as he typed away. And the other members of the Kira Investigation team were also hard at work. Light simply sat next to L and joined in. Sometimes he would get sympathetic looks from Matsuda but everyone else was just too busy to waste time.

They were all working so diligently because they wanted to speed up Higuchi's trial as much as possible. L was probably expecting Light's so-called accomplice to kill Higuchi soon. Honestly, Light was expecting it too. He was actually surprised that Mikami has allowed Higuchi to live this long. It wasn't like the Kira worshipper to slack off.

All the news stations had gone crazy over the impending trial. Even Japan's prime minster wanted to meet with one of L's representatives in private. Supposedly, the prime minster was going to give a speech about the trial after being debriefed. Then his speech would be translated so other nations could watch as well.

L planned to attend the private meeting as Ryuzaki. Meanwhile Light had his own meeting to go to. He had been a key witness and a spy in the case so he was expected to testify. Light needed to meet with L's new prosecutor and go over questions with him. He was thankful that it was a new prosecutor because he absolutely loathed the old one who worked for L during Misa's incest trial.

Their meetings were both scheduled around the same time. Around two o'clock in the afternoon, they left the workroom. Watari drove L to his meeting while Matsuda and Aizawa escorted Light to a law office building. Meanwhile Mr. Yagami stayed behind and led the others in the workroom.

Once Light arrived at the fancy office building, the two Japanese detectives walked with him inside. They had been ordered to watch him at all times but that wasn't really necessary. Light knew that running away was pointless. Also he had been given a cell phone. He could potentially call Mikami or Takada but that was too risky. It was smarter to behave and simply go to the meeting. He didn't need to give L an excuse to put that chain back on.

Light followed Aizawa and Matsuda into the lobby. Then they stepped into an elevator and headed down a hallway. Once they reached the correct office door, Matsuda and Aizawa sat on a bench in the hallway. Then the teen casually walked inside and shut the door behind him.

Light gazed up and froze.

In the large office, there was a familiar man sitting at a desk. He had shoulder-length black hair and he wore a business suit.

"It has been quite awhile, God." Mikami took off his glasses as his red shinigami eyes shone brightly.

"You're L's new prosecutor." Light stated, still in shock

"Yes. Are you impressed?" The man smirked.

"I suppose you could say that." Light walked over to the chair in front of Mikami's desk and sat down. _I can't believe L hired him of all people! Did L do this purposely? No, that doesn't make any sense. L has been too busy with the Yotusba Kira. He can't possibly know about Mikami yet. _

L probably hired Mikami because he simply wanted a good prosecutor. Even with his memories back, L had died before Light enlisted Mikami's help. It was impossible for him to have any memory of the Kira worshiper. L was most likely oblivious to Mikami's true nature.

Mikami folded his arms on his desk as he explained calmly. "There will be no need for you to testify. I will write down Higuchi's name before the trial even starts."

Light immediately deduced. "You only kept Higuchi alive this long so we could have this meeting."

"Yes. That and I was hoping for a chance of seeing L's face." The prosecutor smiled. "Perhaps you could find a way to lead him over here."

"Perhaps…" Light answered carefully. "Although it is unlikely. L doesn't usually meet people face-to-face. I doubt I can lure him to you."

"I know it won't be easy. But surely my ingenious God can think of a way."

"No." He lied. "There's no way, trust me. Just write down Higuchi's name and stop working for L as soon as possible. I don't want you associating with him."

"If my God insists, I'll write down Higuchi's name tonight."

"Good." Light felt relieved. He needed to keep Mikami away from his L.

The Kira worshipper excitedly leaned forward in his chair. "So are you pleased with me? I have killed millions of criminals."

"Yes. You've been doing great."

Mikami nodded happily before announcing. "I would like to have God's blessing on something."

"Okay. On what?"

"I wish to broaden the meaning of a crime. I want to include the fanatical anti-Kira heathens to our list of criminals."

"You want to kill everyone who doesn't support us?" Light asked in disbelief. "There is still too many people who-"

"I know." Mikami cut him off. "I only want to kill their leaders…like the leaders of the anti-Kira nations."

That surprised Light quite a bit. Mikami wanted to force more nations into becoming pro-Kira by killing off world leaders. He was asking for permission to commit terrorism…

Light hesitantly replied. "We may do that one day. But for now, I believe it is too early for that."

"I feel like God is under-estimating his hold on the world."

_No. You're just exaggerating it. _Light merely smiled at his crazed worshipper.

Unexpectedly, his phone rang. Light took the cell phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. It was the name Ryuzaki. His heart skipped a beat. _Why is L calling me?_

He nervously held the phone up to his ear and answered the call.

L's voice asked. "Light-kun, are you still in Mikami's office?"

"Yes." He gazed forward at Mikami who was intently watching him. "Why?"

"I will be there shortly."

Light almost gasped. He struggled to act calm while his heart raced. "What? I thought you were busy."

"Yes, I was. But I finished my meeting with the prime minster early. Also I do not like leaving Light-kun with only Matsuda and Aizawa watching him." L explained.

He quickly insisted. "There's really nothing going on here. I'm sure you have more important things to do."

"Watching Light-kun is important. Besides I would like to meet Mikami. If this trial goes well, I may be working with him again in the future."

_Meet Mikami? _His breath hitched. "Are you sure?"

L replied nonchalantly. "Yes, I will simply introduce myself as Ryuzaki."

Now Light was officially panicking. If L came here, he would die! Light shifted in his chair, facing away from Mikami. "It really isn't necessary for you to come."

"I know but I will anyway." L was being stubborn.

Light covered the phone as he glanced over at the prosecutor. "Excuse me." Then he stood up and rushed out of the office, shutting the door on his way out. In the hallway, Matsuda and Aizawa were still sitting on the bench. They both looked surprised to see Light so soon.

But Light ignored them as he spoke to L over the phone. "It'll just be a waste of your time-"

L interrupted him. "But I'm already in the building, Light-kun."

_Dammit! _Light was done with being subtle. He desperately snapped. "Then turn around and go back."

"Why? What is Light-kun's real reason? Tell me."

_Because you'll die! _Light was trembling now. "It's nothing. Just don't come, _please_."

L remained silent like he was thinking. Then the office door suddenly opened and Mikami stepped into the hallway. Light worriedly met the prosecutor's gaze. The Kira worshipper looked suspicious of him. Meanwhile Matsuda and Aizawa were still confused.

This situation was bad, really bad. Light swallowed anxiously.

L finally responded over the phone. "I will not come…if Light-kun says he loves me."

"I love you." Light said with no hesitation. Then he quickly hung up and put the phone away.

Mikami asked. "Are you ready to continue our meeting now?"

"Yes. Sorry about that." Light casually walked back into the office.

The prosecutor followed him in and closed the door. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, just Misa. You know how she is." Light waved his hand dismissively before sitting back down in front of the desk. "Let's get back to business."

Mikami merely nodded. Then he sat at his desk once again.

* * *

After his meeting with God, Mikami sat alone in his office. He had the majority of his memories from his past life. And, most of all, he remembered his extreme devotion to the first Kira, Yagami Light. The reincarnation of his God looked just like a copy of the original… Yet something seemed off about this new Light.

When Mikami heard someone knocking on his door, he stood up in anticipation. Light wasn't the only witness in this case. Mikami still had one more meeting today.

"Misa's here." The blonde girl happily strolled into his office.

Before the door closed, Mikami spotted a man in the hallway. The name above his head was Mogi. L had probably sent the man here as Misa's escort. Once the door shut, Mikami opened a desk drawer and pulled out a small piece of paper, which was from a Death Note.

He headed towards the girl and quickly snatched her, placing a hand over her mouth. Before Misa could react, he tapped the piece of Death Note paper against her arm. She let out a muffled scream. Then Mikami released her.

"Do you remember now?"

"Yes. Misa does." She nodded shakily before sitting down and cradling her head. "Misa's head hurts…"

"That is to be expected." Mikami sat down behind his desk, across from the girl. "Has the memories of your past life come back as well?"

"Yes. Misa remembers everything." She looked up at him and smiled proudly. "Misa's Light has always been Kira."

"That's correct…" Mikami stalled before asking. "Have you called Light today?"

"No." She made a pouty face. "But Misa wishes she did."

"I see." Mikami narrowed his eyes angrily. _My God has lied to me._ "When's the last time Light told you that he loved you?"

"Oh, it's been so long…" Misa admitted sadly.

"Other than you, who else would Light say that to?"

"Hmm. Well, Misa doesn't think it's love but she has seen her Light fooling around with L."

Mikami growled. "Fooling around?"

"Yeah." Misa crossed her arms as she complained. "One time, Misa came home to her apartment and they were doing nasty things on her couch. Her Light said it was a misunderstanding but Misa-"

A realization dawned on Mikami as he furiously banged his fist on the desk. _It was L on the phone! _The prosecutor was livid. No wonder Light refused to lure L into the office! He didn't want Mikami to see the detective's face! He was protecting the enemy of Kira, the enemy of their true righteous justice!

Misa seemed worried. "Mikami?"

"Have you seen L's face?" The prosecutor asked darkly.

"Oh, yeah! Now Misa remembers!" She excitedly grabbed a pen off the desk. "Misa saw L before she got arrested. His name is L Lawliet. Misa can write it down right now. Where's the Death Note?"

"Wait."

"Huh? Why?" Misa whined.

Mikami leaned back in his chair as he explained. "Lately, I confess that I have been losing faith in our God. I have patiently waited for him to fully resurrect but…I believe he is trying to protect L."

"Yeah, Misa is afraid of that too."

"So let's give him one last chance to prove to us that he is God." Mikami declared with conviction. "Light should be the one to write down L's name."

The blond girl smiled viciously. "Misa agrees. She would love to see her Light kill L."

"Then it is settled. We shall have Light kill L so he can fully assume his role as God."

* * *

When Light returned, everyone was still in the workroom except for L. He wasn't sure where the famous detective was and, honestly, a part of him didn't want to know. How was he going to explain what he said over the phone to L? Light knew that his behavior was suspicious. He wouldn't be surprised if L snapped that chain back on and watched him like a hawk.

And yet, L was nowhere to be found. But it was still possible that L would return to the workroom shortly. Light decided not to try his luck and he hurried up to his room.

Time passed by slowly. Light had been sitting in his room for hours but it felt like forever. He was still nervous about what L would do. When he finally relaxed enough to lay down on his bed, the door swung open.

L barged into his room. Light quickly sat up and met the detective's gaze. He was mentally prepared for this. He had planned for hours about how he would explain himself to L.

"I have a question." L stated bluntly.

_Here it comes. _"What is it?"

"If Light-kun was Kira, would he write in the Death Note himself or would only his accomplices do that?"

Well, that wasn't quite what Light was expecting. "I'm not Kira." He gave his standard response.

"That was not my question. I said if Light-kun was Kira."

"Fine. Hypothetically speaking, _if_ I was Kira, I wouldn't write in the Death Note myself."

"Why?"

"Because I promised you."

L tilted his head to the side.

Light reluctantly elaborated. "I promised that I would never kill again so I would have others do it for me."

"Is Light-kun only telling me what I want to hear?" L seemed skeptical.

"No, I really mean it."

"I see." The detective looked like he was deep in thought as he turned around and left the room.

Now Light was alone again. But he was even more troubled than before. L didn't even mention their phone conversation. But he must've found Light's behavior earlier suspicious, right? How could he not find it suspicious? It wasn't possible! Maybe L didn't think he would get any answers from Light so he didn't bother asking? No. L would ask anyway. Actually, L would demand to know unless…it wasn't necessary.

Did L already figure everything out? No… If L knew everything then wouldn't he rub it in or demand Kira's surrender?

Light laid back down and glared up at the ceiling. _What the hell is going on?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: The next chapter is the Climax of the whole story! Woohoo!


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Second to last chapter...

* * *

Chapter 38: To Kill or Not to Kill

The next day, Light walked into the workroom. It was early in the morning, around five o'clock. It was normal for most of the Kira Investigation team to still be home, except for L. The famous detective was almost always in the workroom, but he wasn't here today. This was highly unusual for L.

Light immediately returned to the elevator and ascended up a floor. He was determined to find L. The teen headed down the hall and barged into L's room without knocking.

The detective was there. L was perched on a chair in front of his laptop. As soon as the door opened, L minimized everything on his computer screen. Then he swung his chair around and faced Light. There was a Death Note on L's desk next to the laptop.

"Are hiding something from me?" Light boldly asked.

"Light-kun has no right to complain after everything he has hidden from me."

Suddenly Ryuk flew into the room through a wall. "Hey, L. I want some more apples."

L looked irritated. "I gave you ten apples exactly 2.6 hours ago."

"Well, I want more." The shinigami demanded before he gazed over at Light with his toothy grin. "Hey, Light. How is my favorite human doing?"

Light winced at the remark. He really hoped that Ryuk hadn't told L anything too important.

But L ignored Ryuk's suspicious comment and stared directly at Light. "Higuchi died of a heart attack last night."

Light merely nodded. He could've acted like he was surprised but he didn't see the point. Even before Mikami said he'd kill Higuchi, everyone was already expecting the Yotusba Kira to be killed.

The detective continued to explain. "Since there will be no trial, Light-kun's assistance is not necessary. You will move in with the Yagami's household today."

"What?" Light's eyes widened in shock.

"Pack all your belongings. Once Mr. Yagami arrives, you will be leaving with him."

_This doesn't make any sense! Why is he sending me away?_ "What are you trying to accomplish, L? Aren't I still a suspect?"

"Yes, there is no doubt that you are Kira or at least that is your title."

Ryuk snickered at the confused look on Light's face. The shinigami obviously found this amusing.

Light hesitantly replied. "If that's what you believe then I don't understand-"

"I am not obligated to explain myself." L swung his chair around to face the laptop once again. "Besides Light-kun should be happy. The Yagami family has accepted you back into their home."

Light wordlessly nodded before walking away. He returned to his room and sat down on the bed. It was true… Part of Light was happy that he was going to live with the Yagami family. But L's behavior still worried him. _Is L out of his damn mind? He should be watching me more, not less!_

Light placed his head in his hands. _What is L planning?_

_

* * *

_

It was Light's third day living with his past family. Being around that Yagami family was even better than what he had remembered. He was truly thankful that Mr. Yagami had adopted him. And it confirmed Light's belief that his past father was the best dad that he had ever known. His past mother and sister were a joy to hang around as well.

Even though there were video cameras all over their house, the Yagami family didn't mind. They had welcomed Light warmly. Many things haven't changed in the household. His past mother's cooking still tasted the same and Sayu still needed help on her homework. At night, they would all sit together and eat. The only one missing was his past father. After all, Mr. Yagami was still very busy provider.

There were times when Light wanted pretend that he was still Yagami Light and this was his real family. But he would stop himself from doing that. He needed to stay focused on the present. He needed to complete his goal…his goal to save the world as Kira.

When Light was living with L, it was harder to focus on this goal. He had to spend most of his time proclaiming his innocence and persuading L that he didn't want to kill the famous detective. And half of the time, Light actually was telling the truth. He really didn't want L to die but he still wanted Kira's justice to succeed.

One night, Light watched the news with his mother and Sayu. There were pro-Kira shows on TV now. His past family members were appalled by the TV show but Light couldn't deny the pride he felt.

More people in Japan were starting to embrace Kira's justice. It was great. Light hid his true emotions as he watched the television screen. If there weren't video cameras everywhere, he would be smirking right now.

During those three days, Light also began attending school again. He was sure that there were video cameras in the school building, but he never located any of them. Even though he would see Takada, he still hadn't spoken to her. He was too paranoid.

After another normal day of school, Light walked home with Sayu. As they strolled down the street, he was scanning the area for anyone sent to follow him. But he never noticed anyone following him at all… It was strange. Either the agent following him was very skilled or there simply wasn't anyone watching him. Light refused to believe the latter.

Once he returned to his new home, Light headed up stairs to his room. Even the bedroom looked the one he had remembered. He had so many memories that took place in this room. This is where he had first written in the Death Note, where he had met Ryuk, where he had foolishly written down Lind. L Taylor's name, where he had joined forces with Misa, where L had started monitoring him… It all began here or at least this room was a perfect replica of where it all began.

Light laid down on his bed. He tiredly gazed up at the ceiling until he shut his eyes. Before he realized it, he had started falling asleep.

_He had been shot. Matsuda shot him! Near had won! It was all over! Light was running away. As he fled, he held onto his shoulder while his injured arm dangled. There was blood smeared on his face and his heart was pounding. He knew that it was all over but he kept running, ignoring the pain._

_If Near and the Kira Investigation team found him, he would be executed or sent to prison for the rest of his life. But Light doubted any of that would happen. Surely, Ryuk would write Light's name before any of that occurred…_

_It really was over. Light stumbled into an abandoned warehouse. At least no one would see his last moments of failure. Yes, it was painful but true. Kira had failed. He was going to die. The feelings of despair were unbearable. _

_Light started heading up the stairs but then he simply laid down. There was no point in running anymore. He gazed up. The sun was setting and he could see the light coming in through a large window._

_Then Light felt a horrible pain in his chest. He was having a heart attack. _

_As he laid there dying, he could see a figure in front of him. It was L. But Light didn't have the energy to speak to his hallucination as he slowly closed his eyes. _

_L was the last image he saw before he died._

Light quickly sat up with a gasp. "L."

It was dark in his bedroom and he was alone. Light was trembling slightly as his heart continued to race. The memory of his death was both terrifying and infuriating. _Kira had failed! _He angrily clenched his fists. _No, that won't happen again! I won't let it!_

He didn't want to die like that again. He didn't want to fail again! Everything will be different this time. With a renewed determination, Light stood up. _This time I will NOT fail. _

Then he heard Sayu shouting from downstairs. "Light-senpai, dinner's ready!"

Light took in a deep breath and regained his composure. "I'm coming." He called out as he exited the room.

It was time for Kira's next move. Tomorrow he would speak with Takada.

* * *

The following day, Light walked to school with Sayu as usual. Once they entered the school building, they parted ways. Light headed down the senior hallway towards his classroom. On the way, he spotted Takada. In the crowded hallway, he purposely kept eye contact with her.

Takada must've taken the hint because she walked straight towards him. Then she bumped into another student and tripped. It would seem like an accident to everyone else but Light knew better than that. When she fell, her textbooks and folders had scattered across the floor. Light politely kneeled beside Takada and helped her pick up her belongings.

"Thanks, Light." She sneakily slipped a note in Light's hand as they gathered her school supplies.

"No problem." Light gripped the small note and smiled.

After they collected everything, he stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. Then he casually walked away amongst the crowd of students.

During class, Light had his textbook propped up as he read through the note. To everyone else, it looked like Light was simply reading the assigned passage for class. But he was actually studying the small note. Takada's message explained that Mikami wanted to meet with Light again. The prosecutor would be waiting for him tonight at the Church of Kira.

It seemed risky to meet there of all places. But Light still hadn't noticed anyone following him. Maybe it wouldn't be that dangerous to meet at the secret church. He would have to sneak out of the Yagami house, but that wouldn't be too hard. Besides Light knew that he needed to plan Kira's next move and he needed Mikami's assistance to do that.

Tonight he would definitely go to the church. It was only a matter of how.

Light spent the rest of the class time coming up with a plan. By the time school was over, he knew what he was going to do.

Once Light arrived home with Sayu, he told his past mother that he had a study group to meet with later. He made sure to mention that it was only for seniors so Sayu wouldn't try to tag along. His past mother simply said that she'd make dinner early. She was incredibly trusting.

After he ate dinner with his past mother and Sayu, he left. He planned to return to the house before Mr. Yagami came home. He knew that his past father probably wouldn't want him outside the view of the video cameras.

Light walked to a nearby subway substation and rode a train to the downtown area. Then he headed down the street towards the hidden church. The whole time Light was very alert of his surroundings. Whenever he became even mildly suspicious of someone, he would make sure they lost track of him. He couldn't let anyone follow him into the church.

The sun was setting when he finally reached the alleyway where the secret entrance was located. Light scanned the area one last time. There was no one around. He headed into the alley and knocked on the brick wall.

The hidden door creaked open on its own. Then Light walked inside and shut the door. He headed down the short dark hallway that led to the large main room.

Inside the church, Mikami was standing on the wooden stage next to Misa. Behind the stage, there was still a wall filled with pictures of criminals. On the stage, there was also a podium, which was new.

Once Misa spotted him, she waved and called out happily. "Liiiiight! Over here!"

_L let Misa outside too?_ Light wasn't expecting that. Even though he was surprised, he calmly strolled down the aisle between the rows of benches. The three of them were the only ones in whole church so Light's footsteps echoed slightly.

He walked up the stairs at the front of the stage. Then he glanced over at the Death Note which was resting on the podium. _Misa must have her memories back now._

"So how much do you remember?" Light turned to face her.

"Everything." She smiled. "Misa knows L's name."

Light froze in shock. He wasn't sure if he heard that correctly. "W-What?"

"Misa knows L's name." She gladly repeated. "It's L Lawliet."

_No… That can't be right._ He stared at her in horror.

Then Mikami announced sternly. "It's time to kill L."

_Kill L? _Light swallowed anxiously then he insisted. "Wait. Let's hold off on that for awhile."

"No." Mikami angrily grabbed Light's hand and shoved a pen in his grasp. "L must die now. And you will write down his name."

Light jerked his hand away. "I am your God and I say we wait."

"You are my God?" Mikami asked mockingly before he pushed Light towards the podium. "Prove it to me! Prove that you are God! Write down L's name!"

"I don't have to prove anything-!"

"I know L was on the phone, Light! You protected the enemy!"

Light's breath hitched. _Mikami knows!_

Then Mikami grabbed onto Light again and forced him to the podium. Mikami slammed the teen's hand onto the podium next the notebook. The Death Note was opened to clear page and the pen was still in Light's grasp. He was trembling now as he gazed down at notebook with wide eyes.

The prosecutor glared at him. "Do you even want Kira's justice to succeed?"

"Yes! Of course, I do!" Light snapped then he looked back at the Death Note. "But…"

Misa excitedly urged him. "Misa's Light is Kira. And Kira must win."

Mikami was gripping Light's wrist and guiding the teen's hand toward the Death Note. He hissed in Light's ear. "Do this for the sake of our perfect world. Become my Yagami Light again. Write down L's name. Write down L Lawliet!"

Light's hand was resting on top of the page now. His mind was in turmoil. He truly wanted to create a perfect world! But to actually kill L in order to do it… The pen was shaking in Light's grasp. His whole body was trembling now. He did agree with Misa. Kira must win! He remembered what happened the last time he failed. He wanted Kira's justice to prevail!

A dot of black ink bled out from the tip of the pen.

"_If Light-kun can take the pain, I shall endure it as well. I won't give up on you even if it kills me."_

He couldn't get L's voice out of his head.

"_I simply cannot stop loving you."_

A tear dropped onto the Death Note.

Light was crying. He released the pen, letting it roll off podium and fall to the floor. He heard Mikami growl before the crazed man violently shoved him aside. Light crashed onto the floor.

"You are not Kira! You are not my God!" Mikami shouted furiously. "Misa, write down the name!"

"No! Stop!" Light frantically stood up and lunged forward towards the Death Note.

Mikami snatched Light by the throat. Then he slammed Light against the wall, still strangling him. The teen could barely breathe as he desperately yanked at Mikami's hands, trying to free himself. Over Mikami's shoulder, he could see Misa standing at the podium.

She had the pen in her hand. Light let out a stifled yell as he kicked at Mikami wildly.

Misa was going to write down L's name! L was going to die! Tears continued to stream down Light's face as he struggled in vain to break free. His tears only infuriated Mikami who tightened his hold. Light couldn't breathe as he started seeing dots before his eyes.

He watched helplessly as Misa wrote in the Death Note.

When she was finished, Mikami finally released him. Light fell to the floor, coughing. After he took in a shaky breath, he pushed himself off the ground and ran towards the podium. He stood next to Misa as he gazed down at the Death Note.

L Lawliet was written down.

"_L_…" Light clung to the side of the podium as he hopelessly sunk to the floor.

If L wasn't already dead, he would be soon. Light's vision was blurred with tears and his body trembled uncontrollably.

Misa kneeled down beside him. "Forgive Misa. It was for the good of Kira." She reached out and touched his shoulder.

Light didn't respond. He had no willpower to push her away or to fight back. L was dead. His L was gone. The pain Light felt was indescribable. Out of everyone in the world, L had always loved him the most. Even though Light didn't deserve it, L kept on loving him…accepting him…trying to save him.

There was no such thing as Kira's perfect world. Because how could a world without L ever be perfect? Light couldn't stop crying. L's love was all he ever really needed. But now L was gone.

Then Mikami walked over to the podium. The prosecutor took out another pen like he was going to write in the Death Note.

Mikami glared down at him. "It's time for you to join your precious L."

Misa jumped up. "No! You can't hurt Misa's Light!" She quickly grabbed the Death Note off the podium.

The prosecutor furiously punched her while snatching the notebook back. "Light is not our God!"

Misa stumbled back and fell off the stage. She crashed onto the aisle, banging her head on the side of a bench. She hit her head, hard. The blond girl laid there and didn't move. Light merely sat there and watched.

Next Mikami kicked Light in the chest. The teen rolled off to the side until he came to a stop on the stairs at the front of the stage.

"I am God now." Mikami declared crazily.

Light gazed up. When he tilted his head back enough, he could see Mikami writing in the Death Note. There was no doubt in his mind. The murderer was definitely writing down Light's name now. He was going to die.

And Light didn't care. The pain of L's death had numbed him. Light looked forward across the dark church. In the distance, there was a single window where the light shone through. He would die on the stairs, just like he had done before.

Light was ready to shut his eyes and accept death. But he kept looking forward, hoping for that same last image. The image of L.

"_Of course, I love you. I always thought that fact was obvious. How else could Light-kun be the most important person to me if I did not love him? Why else would I try so hard to save you?"_

One more tear streaked down Light's face as L's voice replayed in his head. _I know, L. I love you too. _

Light slowly closed his eyes, ready to die.

But then he heard the sound of doors opening and footsteps. Light opened his eyes again, surprised that he was still alive. He gazed forward at the entrance to the large room. Bright lights were flooding the dark church. The lights were blinding and he could hear sirens.

"Freeze! Place your hands behind your head!" The voice sounded like Mr. Yagami's.

_The Kira Investigation team is here!_ Light shakily sat up to get a better view. There was a group of men standing at the other side of the church near the entrance. The blinding lights behind them made it difficult for Light to distinguish their identities.

"Drop the Death Note or we'll shoot!" This time it sounded like Matsuda.

"Such measures will not be necessary."

Light gasped. _That voice…_

One of the figures started to walk down the aisle. As the man came closer, Light could see his wild black hair, long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants.

"L." Light whispered breathlessly.

"H-How?" Mikami shouted fearfully. "You died!"

The famous detective smirked victoriously. "That Death Note is a fake."

* * *

A/N: I said it. I said it. And I'll say it again! I believe in happy endings. Ha, ha, ha!

But, I'm obviously not done yet. Next chapter explains just how L managed to pull all this off. I shall dance now. Tra, la, la, la


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm back. XD Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 39: Aftermath

_A fake?_ Light gazed forward in shock.

Then Mikami jumped off the side of the stage, trying to run away. The Kira Investigation team immediately opened fire on him. Light didn't turn to look but he heard Mikami's scream. The Kira worshipper had definitely been hit. Matsuda and Aizawa ran down the aisle and headed past L, towards the injured prosecutor. Meanwhile Mogi had rushed over to Misa who was still unconscious.

L was still standing in front of Light as he ordered. "Don't let Mikami write on anything. There is still a 32.6 percent chance that he has a stash of Death Note paper hidden somewhere."

Matsuda replied excitedly. "Yes sir!"

Light could still hear Mikami struggling against the arrest, but he never bothered to look. He couldn't take his eyes off of L. The famous detective met his gaze then he continued towards Light.

L crouched down in front of him and smiled. "Light-kun did not write my name. I am very proud of him."

"You were watching the whole time…" Light spoke dazedly. He felt like he had just woken up from a terrible dream.

"Yes." L was still smiling.

Light angrily smacked him across the face. "Don't you ever test me like that again!" His eyes welled up with fresh tears. "Never again!"

L replied matter-of-factly. "Since Light-kun passed, I have no reason to test him any further. Also you did give me permission to torture you."

He slapped L again. "You're such a bastard!"

L winced from being hit. "I know, Light-kun. And I give you my sincerest apologies but it was necessary to-"

Light interrupted the detective by pulling him into a tight hug. He rested his head on L's shoulder while he kept a death grip on the man. L's sick demented test had scared the hell out of him. He was so thankful L was alive…and so pissed off that L felt the need to test him _again_. First in the workroom and now in the church. If Light was tricked into believing L was dead one more time, he'd probably go insane.

When he felt L hugging him back, Light hissed into his ear. "Don't think this means I've forgiven you."

"Yes, unfortunately I'm well aware of Light-kun's vengeful tendencies."

"Hmph. You're no better."

"Very true." L started to stand up. "Come along, Light-kun. We must leave before the additional police forces arrive."

Light released his hold on L as he shakily stood and followed the detective down the stairs. They began heading down the aisle, passing by Misa and Mikami. Misa's unconscious body was laid out on a bench and she was in handcuffs now. Mogi was sitting next to the blonde, watching over her.

Meanwhile Matsuda and Aizawa were dragging Mikami towards the aisle. The prosecutor had gunshot wounds in his arm and his hand. Blood dripped onto the floor as he was yanked forward. Even though the Kira worshipper was in handcuffs, he was still being difficult.

Mikami shouted furiously. "I know you planned this, Light! You're a heretic, a traitor! You abandoned all of your followers! Justice means nothing to you!"

Light stopped walking and turned toward the crazed man.

Now Matsuda and Aizawa were holding Mikami back as he tried to violently lunge at the teen.

"You're lower than the criminals I've killed! You're fucking trash!" Mikami's face was contorted with rage. "Kira's justice failed because of you! Now the whole world will suffer! It's all your fault! How could you abandon-!"

His rant was cut off when L suddenly stormed towards him and kicked him in the face. Blood flowed down from Mikami's mouth as he stumbled back. He would've crashed to the floor if Matsuda and Aizawa weren't holding him up.

"You have no right to speak." L spoke darkly. "Matsuda, gag him."

"Y-Yes, L." Matsuda fearfully nodded.

Before Mikami could start yelling again, Matsuda quickly covered his mouth. While the prosecutor let out muffled shouts, L walked back to Light and grabbed his hand. Then he wordlessly led the teen down the aisle and out of the church.

They rushed through the alleyway towards the street, where Watari's black car was parked. Light could hear sirens coming closer. More law enforcement would arrive soon. They hurried into the backseat of the car then Watari drove them away.

L was crouching on his seat as usual while Light sat next to him. The teen gazed out the tinted window, deep in thought. He knew that everything was going to change now. L had won. Kira's widespread justice was over. And his whole future depended on what L decided to do. Would Light face any kind of punish? It was all up to L.

Also Mikami's rant was still fresh in his mind. The crazed prosecutor was right. It really was his fault that Kira's justice failed.

"I failed again." Light said dismally.

L seriously met his gaze. "Light-kun has not failed anything. You've passed."

"Yeah, I passed your sick unnecessary test." He agreed bitterly before he sighed. "But I failed as Kira."

"Kira's justice had the perfect opportunity to win. If you didn't say 'I love you', I probably would have died days ago."

Light's eyes widened in surprise. "You were actually going to Mikami's office?"

L nodded happily. "Yes, Light-kun saved my life. But, in doing so, you practically told me who your accomplice was."

"I knew you would suspect him. But why did you wait so long to arrest him? That's what I didn't understand. For awhile I thought you lost your mind."

"Well, you did not have all the facts."

Light glared at him. "Meaning?"

"After you left Mikami's office, I immediately sent Misa to see him."

"Misa? She wasn't even supposed to testify."

"Yes, but Mikami didn't question it. He was eager to see Misa." L explained. "I wanted recorded evidence of Mikami's guilt so I had a very small recorder built into a necklace which I gave to Misa. I said the necklace was a gift from you and she literally begged to wear it."

_That idiot. _Sadly, Light could see Misa being tricked that easily.

L continued. "While Mikami and Misa had their meeting, I listened along with the Kira Investigation team. After Misa remembered my name, I was ready to have Mogi barge into the office. But then Mikami announced that he wanted to wait and have you kill me. So I decided to wait as well and collect more evidence.

"I sent agents to follow Mikami, which led us to the church of Kira. Once we located the Death Note, I had the agents switch it with a fake one. Of course, I couldn't let you discover this so I let you live with the Yagami family. Once I had both Death Notes safely in my procession, I had no reason to keep Misa. I also knew that Mikami would not send for you until I released Misa because he would need her to write down my name if you refused."

Light scoffed. "And you had video cameras hidden in the church so you could watch me refuse."

"Of course."

"I've said that I wouldn't kill you countless times. It wasn't necessary to test me."

"I am aware of that now, Light-kun." L tilted his head to the side like he was studying the teen. "But surely you realize it is impossible to succeed as Kira if you cannot kill me. The moment you decided to keep me away from Mikami was the beginning of the end for you. You can't protect me and Kira's justice at the same time, Light-kun."

He looked away from L. "Yeah… I know."

"Do you regret your decision?"

"No! I-" Light hastily answered before he stalled for a moment. "I'm glad you're alive, L. I wouldn't change that for anything."

"Even Kira's justice?" L's black eyes bore into him.

Light gazed back at the detective. "Yes, not even for that."

L smiled. "Light-kun is not Kira anymore."

Mikami's furious voice replayed in Light's head._ "You are not Kira! You are not my God!"_

Then he merely nodded. "I suppose so."

Without warning, L suddenly leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was back in the workroom. Light was sitting next to L who was perched on his usual chair in front of the main screen. After public statements on Kira's arrest were released, the news had spread like wild fire. On all the television channels, it was the only thing being aired.

Right now, a global news show was playing on the main screen. The reporters were excitedly talking about Kira's downfall and the 6th L's great achievement. But the volume was currently on low because the Kira Investigation Team was still hard at work. The Japanese detectives were rushing all around the workroom. Mr. Yagami had answered at least fifty phone calls about the Kira arrests.

On L's computer screen, there was a live video recording of Misa and Mikami in their cells. They were both blind-folded and handcuffed to chairs. Takada was also in a cell, wearing handcuffs. L had obviously discovered the teenage girl's involvement in the case. Since there were video cameras in the church of Kira, it was very possible that L had watched her visiting Mikami there.

Light intently gazed at the computer screen. "I can understand doing that to Misa and Mikami. But Takada was only a messenger."

L bit the edge of his thumb as he asked knowingly. "During Misa's incest trial, where was the Death Note?"

_Shit. _"She wrote in it, didn't she?"

"Yes. I believe Takada wrote in the Death Note while she was hiding it for Misa."

Light watched his classmate as she trembled fearfully in a cell. "I never ordered her to kill anyone."

"I know, Light-kun. But I've found her handwriting in Misa's old Death Note. Also the criminals Takada killed had died during the time of Misa's trial."

Light simply nodded. He continued watching his three accomplices on L's computer screen. Misa was crying, Takada was quivering, and Mikami was screaming. All three of them had turned to Light for guidance and direction. They had worshiped him and even called him God… Yet they were the ones locked away and Light was freely sitting by L.

Mikami was right once again. Light had abandoned all of his followers.

L suddenly turned off the computer screen. Light blinked then turned to look at the detective.

"Light-kun is not Kira anymore." L seriously reminded him.

"You think I'm sympathetic towards them?" Light asked scornfully. "Mikami tried to kill me and Misa tried to kill you. Both of them deserve to die."

"And Takada?"

"She was just a messenger. It was her own decision to use a Death Note."

L seemed satisfied with Light's answer. He turned his computer screen back on, showing the videos of the three prisoners once again.

In all the excitement, the other members of the Kira Investigation team had not spoken word to Light. But the teen would catch a few angry glares whenever he turned around. Some of them obviously thought that Light belonged in a cell. However, L didn't seem to have any intention of arresting him.

Then Mr. Yagami finally stood up and left his work station. He headed towards L while deliberately ignoring Light's presence. "I'll go meet with Interpol personally unless I'm still needed here."

L stayed focused on the computer screen. "Go ahead."

Mr. Yagami nodded then he turned to walk away. He never once glanced at his past son. Light considered keeping his mouth shut but he couldn't help himself. He wanted Mr. Yagami to at least look at him!

Light quickly stood up. "Wait, Mr. Yagami."

Everyone in the workroom froze. Matsuda and the other Japanese detectives stopped working and stared at Mr. Yagami, waiting for his reaction. Even L felt the need to swing his chair around.

Mr. Yagami stood still for a moment then he silently headed towards the exit. Light felt the pang of rejection. His past father was refusing to even acknowledge him. This wasn't acceptable. Light could take it if Mr. Yagami yelled at him. The man had every right to be furious with Light. But…his past father didn't show any anger. He didn't show any feeling at all.

Once Mr. Yagami left the workroom, Light stubbornly followed after him.

L warned him. "Light-kun, it is unwise to-"

"I don't care." Light slammed the door on his way out.

Then he rushed down the hall towards Mr. Yagami who was heading to the elevator.

"Just give me a chance to explain-"

"There is nothing to explain, Light." His past father sighed before he finally turned to face the teen. Mr. Yagami looked so _tired_, as if the whole experience with the Kira case had prematurely aged him.

Light quickly insisted. "I never wanted to cause your family any trouble. You have to believe me-"

"_Believe_ you?"

Light winced. That probably wasn't the best choice of words.

"I want to believe you, Light. I really do. But I don't want you near my family." There was no anger in Mr. Yagami's voice, only distrust and grave disappointment. "You're just too dangerous. You're Kira for God's sake."

"Was Kira." Light uttered.

"What?"

"I passed L's test…and technically I never killed anyone with a Death Note."

"No, you just manipulated others to kill for you. Do you honestly believe you're any better than your accomplices? L is the only reason you're not in cell right now."

There was a lot of truth in what Mr. Yagami had said and Light knew it. The teen tried to think of more excuses but he stopped himself. What was the point anymore? No excuse was good enough. Light sadly lowed his gaze. "You're right."

Mr. Yagami looked surprised by the sudden admission.

"I…I don't deserve your family." It was difficult to say but Light knew it was true. And after the all lies he told his past father, in this life and the last one, the man deserved the truth for once. "I wanted to create a world without crime. My goal was definitely righteous but I took things too far… I never meant to hurt people like you."

Tears were threatening to blur his vision as Light met his past father's gaze. "I'm sorry."

His apology was past overdue. Mr. Yagami should have heard this in their previous life._ I'm so sorry, Dad._

His past father had a confused expression on his face like he wasn't sure how to respond. Then Light felt someone grab onto his shoulder from behind. He quickly glanced to the side and spotted L.

"You shouldn't keep Interpol waiting, Mr. Yagami." L calmly reminded him.

"Of course. I'm on my way." Mr. Yagami tried to sound business-like. Then he gave Light a worried look before he hastily walked into the elevator and left. Now L and Light were alone in the hallway.

L stated matter-of-factly. "He was always a good father to Light-kun. In time, he will forgive you."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I'm not really his son this time." He shrugged off L's hand then he started heading back towards the workroom.

"You are his adopted son."

"As if that's good enough." The teen scoffed.

"I think it is."

"How awfully optimistic of you." Light sniped before he stopped in front of the door to the workroom. He stood still for a moment and tilted his head down. "L?"

"Yes, Light-kun."

Even though he had been dreading the answer, he still needed to ask. "What's going to happen to me?"

"If you are no longer welcome at the Yagami residence, you may always stay with me."

"That's not what I meant, L." Light turned around and met the detective's gaze. "I acted as Kira. Mikami, Misa, and Takada all took orders from _me_. _I_ told Misa when and how to kill those last three assassins. And _I_ ordered Mikami to kill those criminals you already caught. Kira's international reappearance was all _my_ idea. Raye Penber and his wife died because of _my_ plans. _I_ decided to use Sakura TV to attack your reputation. Even though I never used the Death Note, I was still Kira."

L smiled. "I know, Light-kun."

Light glared at him. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

"I am not accustomed to so much honesty from you."

Light stubbornly pressed the issue. "You still haven't answered my question. What is my punishment, L? According to your justice, I am not innocent. I know you don't want to throw me in prison, but you can't let me off completely."

"Light-kun demands to know his punishment?"

"Yes."

"Hold out your hand."

"What?"

L was still staring at him with the same unreadable expression. Light had a strange feeling about this but he held out his hand anyway.

L quickly slapped him on the wrist. Light's eyes widened in shock as the detective stepped around him towards the door.

"Is that punishment satisfactory? Now come along, Light-kun."

Before L could open the door, Light warily reminded him. "But there's evidence against me. What about the picture message I sent Misa?"

"What picture message? I have no such thing."

"Yes, you-" Light nearly gasped as he realized. "You destroyed it. You're covering up for me."

L glanced at him over his shoulder with a smirk. "Don't look so surprised, Light-kun. After all, I did say I would save you." Then he opened the door to the workroom and walked inside without giving any further explanation.

_So much for L's justice._ When Light followed the detective in, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

By midnight, everyone had left the workroom. Light was currently taking a shower while L continued to work in his bedroom. Since the teen obviously had nowhere else to go, staying with L was his best option. Besides, he preferred L's company anyway. The eccentric detective was the only who had forgiven him…

In the shower stall, Light leaned his head against the wall as water sprayed down on him. Everything was really starting to sink in.

His war with L was over.

He had lost.

Yet he didn't feel very defeated at all. In fact, he felt relieved.

Almost…happy.

Light had stopped being Kira the moment he chose L over his own sense of justice. It was debatable whether he had truly lost or simply surrendered. After all, he did have the opportunity to let Mikami kill L. But instead he protected his so-called enemy.

He twisted the knob, turning off the water. _I allowed myself to lose._ Light stepped out of the shower stall and dried himself off with a towel. After he quickly got dressed, he exited the bathroom.

L was perched on a chair at a desk. His laptop has in front of him but it was turned off. L was staring at a blank screen.

Light walked around the double bed, heading towards the detective. "L?"

L swung his chair around and gazed up at Light with a serious expression on his face. "Light-kun, the Kira case is over."

"Well, obviously. But the trials-"

"Mikami, Misa, and Takada are all dead."

Light felt completely numb for a moment. He swayed on his feet until he sat down on the bed. Then he swallowed while he found his voice. "Heart attacks?"

"Yes."

"Is Ryuk gone now?"

"Yes, the other shinigami left as well. The Death Notes are also missing."

"Of course." Light sighed as he let himself fall onto his side. He tiredly laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. His accomplices were in complete nothingness right now, a place that was neither heaven nor hell.

"Light-kun?"

"I really…shouldn't be surprised. The last time I failed, Ryuk wrote down my name." Light tilted his head to the side and stared directly at L. "Losing to you was a lot better than losing to Near. The Kira Investigation team turned on me and Matsuda even shot me. But I still managed to run away. They were all looking for me when I died alone in a warehouse."

L merely nodded. "I know."

Light gave him a confused look. "You know?"

"I was there. Didn't Light-kun see me?"

Light immediately sat up. "That wasn't a hallucination?"

L stood up and crouched down next to Light on the bed. He smiled at the teen."You did not truly die alone, Light-kun."

Light leaned forward towards the detective. "Then you have memories after death. How much do you remember?"

"Unfortunately, not very much." L reluctantly explained. "After watching Light-kun die, I vaguely recall…loneliness for a very long time. That is all."

_Loneliness? But didn't he go to heaven- That's it! _Light's eyes widened. Suddenly everything made sense. _The test that Ryuk mentioned, the reason I was brought back to life, why L was able to remember his past life while the other detectives couldn't. L was a part of this test! _

"I understand now."

"Understand what, Light-kun?"

"This life wasn't my second chance to become Kira." Light gazed straight into L's deep piercing eyes. "This was my second chance to be with you."

L tilted his head to the side like he was analyzing what the teen had said.

When he opened his mouth to speak, Light quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. L could question his reasoning later; Light knew he was right. But for now, this was all Light wanted. L seemed to understand since he didn't even try to continue their conversation. He simply kissed Light back.

Light wrapped his arms around L's neck as the detective leaned forward, causing Light to land on his back. He kept a tight grip on L while they kissed fervently. Light planned to keep L close to him from now on. Nothing would get between them.

This test had never been about the Death Notes. It had always been about L.

And Light had passed the test and he was still alive because….

He had proven himself worthy of L's love.

* * *

END

* * *

A/N: Oh! That is so sweet. Anyway, I'm planning to write an epilogue. So there's more!

:D


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Sorry it took me forever :) But this thing is 22 pages long! So, yay!

* * *

Epilogue: 9 months later- February 27th

It was 10:38 pm. L obsessively checked the digital clock at the bottom of his computer screen. Only 82 minutes until midnight. He restlessly chewed on the edge of his thumb. L wasn't sure he could wait that long. He had already waited for over 3 years. The anticipation was killing him.

Light would be a legal adult tomorrow. _Legal_.

"L, are you feeling okay? You're kind of twitchy tonight." Light gave him a worried look.

"I am fine, Light-kun." L quickly started typing again.

The unfortunately-still-17-year-old was sitting next to L in the workroom. After the Kira case was finished, L decided to stay in Japan. He had contemplated taking the teen with him back to the Wammy house. But Light didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay in Japan, where he could try to win over Mr. Yagami's good favor. Light was very determined to earn back his adopted father's trust. After a couple of months, he had successfully manipulated his way back into the Yagami family. Well, Light refused to call it manipulation. But L knew that it was.

And L was glad for him. Light was ecstatic when Mr. Yagami finally forgave him. It wasn't an easy thing for the old police chief to do. But Mr. Yagami truly did care about Light in a way that only a father could.

Also Light's involvement in the Kira case was kept secret from everyone else. Mrs. Yagami and Sayu still had no idea that Light was Kira. So they had no trouble accepting him back. There were only a few select people that knew of Light's crimes. And L made sure that none of them talked.

L glanced at the digital clock once again. It was only 10:43. The detective barely suppressed a sigh. Why was time going by so slowly?

"Hey, L. I solved the serial killer case from Germany." Light turned his computer screen to the side so L could see.

He gazed at the screen which showed a picture of a suspect along with a list of evidence. "That's very good, Light-kun. I'll notify the German police immediately."

"Already did it." Light leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Did you…pose as me?"

"Yeah."

L felt slightly irritated but he didn't feel like fighting with the teen. He simply continued working on his computer. "You better be correct then."

"Of course, I am." Light cockily replied.

They both continued working in silence. By 10:51 pm, Light had started yawning. L knew from experience what this meant. The teen would stubbornly continue to work for approximately 20 more minutes until he'd begin dozing off. At that time, Light would finally get up and stumble off to bed…which would be perfect. L could allow Light to have a short nap until midnight and then-

"L, you're getting all twitchy again."

"I'm fine. You, on the other hand, look exhausted, Light-kun. You're always free to rest in my bed."

"Yeah, I know." Light yawned again.

Then Watari entered the workroom with a plate of cheesecake. The old man set the dessert down next to L's computer before he announced. "It's time to go home, Light. Mr. Yagami is waiting outside."

Light simply nodded and stood up to leave.

L gave Watari a dirty look. "I told you to inform Mr. Yagami that Light-kun was welcome to stay here for the night."

Watari returned the glare. "Yes, I did tell him that. But tomorrow is still a weekday. Personally, I don't blame Mr. Yagami for wanting to take his son home."

L was about to complain but Light interrupted him. "It's okay. I'll just see you tomorrow after school." The teen already started to walk away. "Bye, L."

The detective watched Light exit the room. Then he turned to face his computer screen once again. According to the digital clock, it was now 11:00 pm. Midnight was only an hour away! L allowed his head to dramatically fall down on top of his keyboard.

"Uh, L?"

L spoke in English. "It's your fault, Watari."

"What? No, it's not-"

"I blame you."

"Oh, quit whining and eat your bloody cheesecake."

"I'm not interested."

"Really? Then I'll just take it back." Watari reached out to grab the plate.

"No, it's mine." L immediately raised his head and snatched the plate of cheesecake. Then he shoved a spoonful of cheesecake in his mouth while he stayed perched in his chair.

Watari crossed his arms as he accusingly stated. "I know why you wanted Light-kun to stay. In about an hour, he'll be a legal adult."

"I had no impure intentions. I merely wanted Light-kun to continue working."

"So it that why you invited him to rest in your bed?"

"…It is rude to eavesdrop, Watari."

The old man laughed heartily.

* * *

Light was sitting at his desk in a boring classroom. The calculus teacher was busily writing different equations on the chalkboard while most students took notes. Light wasn't even paying attention as he continued staring out a window. The teacher's voice was putting him to sleep.

He dozed off for a second then he saw a black notebook fall out of the sky. Light violently jerked in his seat as his heart raced. He looked out the window, scanning the ground for a Death Note. But nothing was there.

Light took in a shaky breath_. It was only a memory._ He leaned back in his seat, still trying to calm himself down.

Every now and then, Light would remember something. His memories were still haunting him. Light glanced across the room at the only empty desk. That was where Takada used to sit every day. It was a grim reminder of her death.

Light sighed. He was the only survivor of their group, the only one who passed the test... And he knew that he had L to thank for that.

When the teacher started handing out quizzes to everyone, Light was glad for the distraction. He received a paper then he wrote down his name at the top. After all these years, he finally had his original name back.

He was Yagami Light again.

Once school was over, Light walked with Sayu back toward their house. Even though he was adopted, she insisted on calling him her brother now. Mrs. Yagami was the same way; she referred to Light as her son.

As they headed through the neighborhood, Sayu excitedly talked to him. "What do you want to do for your birthday, Nii-chan?"

"I'm supposed to meet with Ryuzaki."

"Again? You sure spend a lot time with him."

Light glared at her. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all!" She quickly replied. "You should spend time with your boyfriend, Nii-chan."

He almost tripped and fell on his face. "My _what_?"

"Your boyfriend."

Light defensively claimed. "Ryuzaki is not my boyfriend."

"Then why do you usually come home with hickeys on your neck right after visiting him?"

His eyes widened in shock as he felt his face heating up.

She grinned wilily. "Aw. Nii-chan is blushing."

"Shut up, Sayu." Light quickened his pace, walking ahead of her. They were close to the house now and he wanted to escape up to his room.

She hurried after him. "Hey, that's not nice. And you shouldn't lie about your boyfriend anyway."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Okay, fine. Your lover." She made obnoxious kissy noises.

Once they reached the house, Light was about to storm through the front door. But then he heard his adopted mother's voice coming from the driveway.

Mrs. Yagami was standing next to the car with a bag of groceries in her arms. She looked extremely confused. "Light has a lover?"

Sayu happily answered. "Yeah. Ryu-"

Light rushed toward her and slapped his hand over her mouth. Then he nervously turned towards Mrs. Yagami. "Oh, Sayu is such a kidder." He let a fake laugh before dragging his sister into the house.

After shutting the door, he released Sayu and scowled at her. "Yes, I'm in _that_ kind of relationship with Ryuzaki. And, no, you can't tell anyone or I will make your life a living hell."

Instead of cowering in fear, Sayu squealed in delight and tightly hugged her adopted brother. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Nii-chan!"

Then Mrs. Yagami opened the front door and came inside. "Happy birthday, Light." She headed into the kitchen area and set down the bag of groceries.

Light pried himself out Sayu's hug. "Thanks Mom."

Suddenly, Mrs. Yagami smirked. She had that same inquisitive glint in her eyes that Sayu had. "So who is this lover you've been hiding?"

"It's Ryuzaki!" Sayu immediately blurted out.

Light could feel his eye twitching as he glared at the girl.

His adopted mother had an unreadable expression on her face. "Is this true, Light?"

He let out a defeated sigh. "I suppose."

"Oh, this is great!" Mrs. Yagami hurried towards Light and hugged him. "I've seen the way Ryuzaki stares at you. It's about time you admit it."

Then she released him and gave him a serious look. "Do we need to have a talk about, you know, _protection_?"

"I'm going to my room now." Light fled towards the stairs.

"Okay, Light. But remember you can always talk to me about anything." Mrs. Yagami called out while Sayu snickered loudly.

"I know, Mom." Light rushed into his room and shut the door.

Then he threw his backpack to the ground as he headed towards his bed. Light collapsed on his bed with a sigh. He loved his adopted mother and sister. But, damn, they could be annoying sometimes.

Light rolled over onto his side. His bedroom was dark. The curtains were blocking most of the sunlight coming in through the window. He laid there in silence for a moment then he noticed his curtains were being blown by a gust of wind. _The window is open!_ Light immediately jumped off the bed and scanned the room. That window was closed when he left for school.

Since the room was so dark, he didn't even notice it before but there was a notebook on his desk. Light gasped in shock. Then he stumbled back.

"No…" He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it!

There was a Death Note laying on his desk. Whoever placed it there must have entered his room through the window. Light knew that this wasn't a memory. He was awake. This was really happening!

Light staggered towards his desk and gazed down at the Death Note.

"Do you like the present I left for you, Light?" Ryuk had flown through the window and he was hovering above the teen.

Light angrily turned to face the shinigami. "Take your Death Note and get the hell out."

"You won't even pick it up?"

"I don't want it."

"Oh, come on, Light." The shinigami tempted him. "It'll be fun. You know L's name now, don't you? And you know about L's successors too. You could win this time."

"Get out!" Light lost control and shouted.

Then he heard Mrs. Yagami called out from downstairs. "Light, is everything okay up there?"

"Yeah, Mom! It's fine!" He answered her in fake calm voice. Then he snarled at Ryuk. "I'm not Kira anymore."

The shinigami laughed. "We both know that's not true. You'll always want to punish criminals, Light."

"There is a difference between wanting to kill and actually doing it."

Ryuk picked up the Death Note with his long bony hand. Then he held up the notebook towards Light. "Are you sure?"

The teen turned his head away as he stepped back nervously. "Get that out of my face."

"You're no fun anymore. L made you boring." Ryuk complained before he hovered over to the TV and turned it on. Then he laid on Light's bed.

Light warily watched the shinigami. "What are you doing?"

"If you're not going to kill anyone then I want to play Mario Golf again."

Light sighed. This was the third time Ryuk came to bother him this month. Usually, the shinigami only wanted to play video games and eat a few apples. This was the first time he offered Light a Death Note as a _present_.

He turned off the TV. "You can't stay for very long. L is coming here to see me."

Ryuk grinned. "You still haven't told him about my visits?"

"It would just worry him." Light walked over to his backpack and took out one of his emergency apples. "Here," Light threw the apple to Ryuk. "This is what you came for, right? Now get out."

The shinigami bit into the apple. "If you don't want me around, why do you always feed me?"

"It's a habit, I guess. Also your withdrawal symptoms are annoying." Light sat down in front of his desk and crossed his arms.

Ryuk finished eating the apple then he flew off the bed and headed towards Light. His bulging red eyes focused on the area above Light's head. "Do you want to know how many birthdays you have left?"

"No." He answered resolutely. "You can keep my date of my death to yourself."

The shinigami was still hovering close to him. "I'll keep coming back, Light. Every year I'm going to offer you the same present. And one of these days you will accept it."

"We'll see about that."

"Until next time, Light." Ryuk laughed before he finally flew away.

Once the shinigami was gone, Light tiredly leaned back in his chair. Ryuk really needed to find more hobbies. Light didn't mind giving Ryuk apples or letting him play with his video games. But he would never entertain the shinigami by using a Death Note again. Never again…

Even if Ryuk kept offering a Death Note every year, he would refuse every time, right? Light wished he could be more sure. _Ryuk is right though. I could win if I- NO! _

He smacked himself in the head. Then he angrily stood up and paced around the room. _Just stop thinking about it!_ Light laid down on his bed and stayed completely motionless for awhile. It was true that he would always want to rid the world of criminals. He would always be Kira-like in that way. But he was determined to keep his promise to L. Light didn't want to separate himself from the detective ever again.

L didn't want him to murder anyone, even criminals who deserved it. That was the only reason why he couldn't be Kira anymore. And it was a damn good reason too. L was worth it.

Suddenly, he heard Sayu's voice calling from downstairs. "Nii-chan, Ryuzaki is here!"

_Already?_ Light quickly stood up and grabbed his backpack off the floor. Then he snatched his tennis racket off of a dresser and threw it in his bag. L usually came earlier on days when he wanted to play. They would probably head straight to the tennis court.

After leaving his room, Light hurried down the stairs. L was perched on a chair in the living room next to Sayu and her mom. The mother and daughter both had the same goofy grin on their face like they might burst into girlish laughter. Light was anxious to get the hell out of there.

"Come on, Ryuzaki. Let's go." Light immediately headed toward the door.

L studied the two ladies' expressions then he followed the teen outside. "They seem awfully cheerful today. Do you know why?"

"Don't even ask." Light stood by the street and scanned the area. "So where did Watari park? I don't see his car anywhere."

"Watari will not be our chauffer for the day."

Light gave him a confused look. "So we're taking a taxi?"

"No." L smiled as he pointed to a sleek, shiny, dark red sports car. "We can take your new car."

Light's eyes widened in shock. "My _what_?"

"Your car."

The teen's jaw dropped. Then he excitedly rushed over to the nearby sports car. "This is mine?" He practically shouted as he gawked at the machine in awe.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Light could see his own smiling face reflecting off the shiny surface of the vehicle. "I can't believe you bought it."

"Oh, I didn't buy it."

Light turned around to face L. "What? Then how did you get this?"

"After the serial killer was arrested in Germany, a father of one of the victims sent that car to me as a gift. Since you solved the case under my name, the car is technically mine. But I will allow Light-kun to have it."

"How cheap." Light grumbled. "I'm the one who earned the car."

"Happy Birthday, Light-kun." L handed him the keys to the vehicle and he perched himself in the passenger's seat. "Now drive me to the tennis court."

"Just because I have a car doesn't mean I'm your new chauffer." Light griped at the detective. Then he sat in the driver's seat and his irritation instantly disappeared. He really liked his new car.

* * *

L had rented out an entire gym. They had the tennis courts and the locker room all to themselves. The ride over there in the new car had put Light in a good mood. Then the birthday boy had won their tennis match so he was ecstatic now. So far everything has gone according to L's plan.

After they finished playing, they headed into the locker room. Light was currently in the shower stall, alone. But L was planning to join him very shortly. L had just finished undressing and he had a towel around his waist. He shoved his clothes into a random locker with an eager grin on his face.

Then he turned around and spotted Light's tennis racquet that had fallen on the floor. Without a second thought, L picked it up and stepped toward Light's backpack which was resting on top of a bench. As L opened the bag, he noticed something unmistakably red.

His breath caught in his throat. The racquet slipped out of his grasp and fell to the floor with a loud clang. L stayed frozen for a moment, hoping that his eyes had deceived him. But the offensive red object was not going to disappear. L would have to face this.

He reached down into Light's backpack and held up the apple. It would be easy to say it was only a coincidence and ignore it. But L did not believe in coincidences…

Light was carrying around this apple for a reason. And L needed to figure out why. He had an idea but he really didn't want to believe it. If Light had been in contact with Ryuk, that meant he has also been in contact with a Death Note.

L furiously tightened his grip on the apple until his nails dug into the skin of the he crouched down on the bench next the backpack. He glared down at the apple.

_Light-kun… If you betray me now, I honestly don't know what I will do._

After his shower, Light dried himself off and quickly threw on some clothes. He was feeling slightly anxious. When L suggested the shower, Light recognized the hungry look in the detective's eyes. Light knew what that look meant. And yet…L didn't try anything perverted at all. Something was wrong.

Light hurried out of the shower stall and walked down the hall to the main area of the locker room. L was perched on a bench next to Light's backpack. He was dressed in his usual baggy outfit and his hair was dry so it was safe to assume that he had skipped the shower all together. As Light walked closer to the older man, he noticed the apple in L's grasp.

_Shit. So that's why._ Light mentally kicked himself. _I should've taken that out of my bag before I left._

Instead of bracing the subject, the teen greeted him casually. "Hey, L. Are you ready to go?"

L cut straight to the chase. "Light-kun, why was this apple in your possession?"

"Oh, that. Well, obviously I was going to eat it." Light snatched the apple away and took a bite out of it. Then he faked a smile like this was no big deal. "Mmm, delicious and healthy."

L gave him a skeptical glare.

"Oh, come on, it's just an apple."

"We both know it's not _just an apple_, Light-kun." L had a very serious expression on his face. "I'm going to ask you one last time and I expect an honest answer. Why were you carrying around that apple?"

Light paused for a moment. His first instinct was to lie again. But lying to L has never really worked for him in the long run. It was probably a better idea to just tell him everything straight up. Besides, it's not like Light did anything wrong this time.

He tossed the apple in a nearby trashcan. Then he crossed his arms and faced L. "Fine. You want complete honesty?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to overreact."

"I guarantee that I will act appropriately depending on the situation."

"That's not very reassuring."

L angrily snapped at him. "I'm losing patience, Light-kun. Tell me the truth."

Light uncrossed his arms as he nervously stared at the floor. "Ryuk has visited me a few times."

"Did he bring his Death Note?"

"Yes, but-"

L suddenly stood up and yelled in the teen's face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Light flinched initially but then shouted back. "Because I knew you'd react like this!"

"How else could I possibly react? I can't act blasé in a dire situation like this!"

"It's not that bad!"

"Does Ryuk want you to be Kira again?" L sternly asked.

Light let out a sigh.

"It's a yes or no question, Light-kun!"

"Yes." He reluctantly answered. "Ryuk has already tried giving me a Death Note. But I didn't take it, I swear!"

L sadly lowered his gaze and turned away from him. "You were in close contact with a Death Note…"

Light desperately grabbed the detective's arm. "Didn't you hear me? I said I didn't take the Death Note! So it doesn't matter!"

L fiercely jerked his arm away. "Of course, it matters, Light-kun!" He met the teen's gaze with his black eyes filled with distrust. "Did you order Ryuk to give the Death Note to someone else?"

"What? No!"

"Did you order him to hide it somewhere?"

L's offensive questions cut into him like a knife. It was so painful. Light bitterly turned away while blinking the moisture from his eyes. "Is your trust in me really that weak?"

"I don't recall ever installing a great deal of trust in Light-kun's words."

He glared at L then started to walk away. "I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere until I have properly arrested you."

Light turned around as he yelled. "But I didn't do anything!"

Suddenly L kicked the teen into a tall locker and slammed the door shut. Then he quickly leaned against the locker with all of his weight. Light's head banged on the metal wall when he first crashed into the locker. The jolt of pain had stunned him for a moment. But now his blood was boiling with rage as he furiously punched and kicked the inside of the tall locker.

"Dammit, L! Let me out!"

The detective struggled to keep the locker closed while he pulled out a cell phone. He held up the phone between his thumb and index finger. "Watari, come here immediately. I acquire your assistance."

Light used all his strength to push on the locker door. The locker opened slightly causing L to slide forward. Then he forcefully stepped back, ramming the locker shut.

"Bring some handcuffs too. And possibly even a sedative." L added before he hung up the phone.

* * *

In the workroom, L was perched in his usual chair in front of the large screen. The chair next to him was empty. Light was currently in a cell. L gazed up at the screen, which showed a live video of the teen behind bars. They have been in this kind of situation many times. L had hoped that he would never have to go through this again. But…Light has been in contact with a Death Note recently. L had to do this.

He watched Light on the main screen. The teen was pacing back and forth angrily with his fists clenched like he wanted to hit something. And that something was probably L. The detective sighed. This was _not_ how he wanted to spend Light's eighteenth birthday.

Then Light stopped pacing and glared straight at the video camera. L instinctively turned up the volume and zoomed in the video on the teen's face. He knew Light was ready to talk.

"You know, most people are arrested for possession of drugs or illegal weapons. But what have I been arrested for?" Light indignantly shouted. "Possession of an apple! This can't be legal! You had no right to arrest me!"

L spoke through the intercom. "Light-kun is incarcerated because he has confessed to being in close proximity with a Death Note."

"Confessed?" Light scoffed. "You make it sound like I did something wrong."

"So you think it's perfectly acceptable to see a Death Note without informing me immediately?"

"I would've told you earlier if I didn't think you'd freak out! And, look, you proved me right! You have completely overreacted!"

"I have acted accordingly. It is always an extremely dangerous situation whenever you're close to a Death Note." L replied harshly.

Light looked like someone had just slapped him in the face. The teen sulkily turned his head away from the video camera as he tightly gripped one of the metal bars. "That's not fair, L… I have never once used the Death Note in this life! And I passed your test, didn't I? I'm not Kira anymore! You've said so yourself!"

"I know that Light-kun would not write in the Death Note himself and I know he would not kill me. But…you still hate criminals, correct? If you are given the chance to punish criminals for the sake of your own twisted justice, it is highly probable that you'll take that chance."

"You have no faith in me at all." Light's voice sounded so bitter and angry. "You're going to act like I'm Kira no matter what I do." He gazed up at the video camera with tears in his eyes. "The next time I see Ryuk, I may as well take the damn Death Note! Since I'll be treated the same either way!"

"Light-kun, that is not what I-"

"Don't talk to me!"

Light stormed over to his cot and sat down, purposely facing away from the video camera. L chewed on the edge of his thumb as he silently watched the screen. Light _seemed_ innocent. But the teen was very talented at seeming innocent even when he wasn't. L knew that from experience. Yet, isn't it possible that Light has truly changed…

_If Light-kun was really planning to become Kira again, he probably wouldn't confess to seeing Ryuk. He'd usually lie. However, this could all be an elaborate scheme. Maybe he wants to trick me into believing his innocence before he strikes._ L felt the paranoia consuming his thoughts.

The detective didn't even notice Watari enter the room. The old man set a plate of cheesecake next to L's computer. Then he just stood there, giving L a disappointed glance. Watari looked like he was ready to scold him.

L defended himself. "My actions were necessary. He had access to a Death Note."

The old man was still giving him the same look.

Before L could continue their one-sided conversation, there was an incoming transmission from the Yagami house. On the smaller computer screen, there was a video of Mr. Yagami and Matsuda.

Mr. Yagami spoke gravely. "L, we set up the video cameras again. And we searched all over Light's room. We even broke open his desk like you suggested."

Matsuda eagerly interrupted him. "And there's no Death Note here! I think Light was telling the truth!"

"It is too early to make such a statement. Light-kun could have hidden the Death Note in a different location." L explained seriously.

Mr. Yagami was silent for a moment until he asked. "L, you give percentages all the time. Can you honestly tell me the probability of Light's innocence?" There was a glimmer of hope in the father's eyes.

L gave an uncommitted answer. "Anything is possible at this point."

Matsuda avidly claimed. "Well, I still say that Light is innocent! He actually admitted to seeing the shinigami and the Death Note, right? He didn't try to hide anything!"

"You can't say that for sure." L reminded him jadedly.

"Sure I can!" Matsuda determinedly turned toward the police chief. "Don't worry, Mr. Yagami. I'll go set things straight myself." Then he stood up and hurried out of the camera's view.

"Matsuda, wait!" Mr. Yagami called out before there was a sound of a door closing. He sighed and gazed back at the video camera. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine."

The police chief looked extremely tired. "If you really have any percentages, I'd like to hear them. I know anything is possible but how likely is-?"

"Mr. Yagami, once I decide whether or not Light-kun is innocent, you will be the first one I contact." L guaranteed.

"Thank you." Light's father picked up the video camera and placed it up on the wall so L could see the entire room.

Light's bedroom looked completely wrecked. Random objects were scattered across the floor and pieces of the broken desk were stacked in a corner. Then L noticed Light's computer, which was flipped upside down and tangled in loose wires. The teen would not be happy about this.

On the screen, he watched Mr. Yagami exit his son's bedroom. Then he gazed back up at the large main screen, which showed Light in the cell. The birthday boy was currently sitting on the hard floor with his head tilted down, looking like the perfect picture of misery. L winced slightly. He never enjoyed seeing the teen this upset.

Watari was still standing next to him and the untouched cheesecake. "What is Light to you?"

"Light-kun…" L sighed. "Well, Light-kun is…everything to me."

"L, you have two choices. You can either search the earth for a Death Note that Light may or may not have hidden. Or you can trust him."

"He was Kira. It's not that easy to trust-"

"I know." The old man wisely explained. "But if you really love him and you want to spend your life with him, then trust is a necessity."

"You're telling me to trust the one who was Kira. He has literally lied to my face over a hundred times."

"I never said it would be easy."

L silently continued to watch the main screen.

"Just think about what I said. You know that I'm right." Watari patted L on the shoulder before he turned and walked away.

L sat alone in complete silence for quite some time. He never once moved from his chair and he didn't even touch the cheesecake. His mind was preoccupied with what Watari had said. Yes, he knew the old man was right. But that didn't make this any less difficult.

Sure, L believed that Light would never try to kill him. He believed that Light loved him. Yet, those ideals of Kira's justice were probably still dwelling inside of Light. And L doubted that would ever change. Even though Light would never break his promise to L, he could always find more minions. He could get someone else to do the actual killing for him.

L anxiously gnawed on the side of his thumb. He didn't want to fight Light again. He didn't want another war with Kira. Just the thought of it was terrifying.

A drop of blood slid down L's thumb. He didn't want to be tricked by Light. Trusting the teen was easier said than done.

On the main screen, Light was still sitting on the floor as he gazed up at the video camera with wide innocent eyes. Then he finally spoke again. "L, I didn't mean what I said earlier. No matter how you treat me, I won't be Kira again. I promise."

L quietly watched him.

"You can monitor me all you want." Light offered desperately. "You can video tape my every move or even chain yourself to me again. If you really think I already took the Death Note, then drug me with truth serum, use a lie detector, do whatever you need to do!

"Just believe me…" The teen sadly lowered his head while his shoulders trembled slightly. "I'll be your captive for the rest of my life if that's what you want."

L turned away from the screen, unable to watch it anymore. _No._ _This isn't what I want at all._ He didn't want Light as a captive. L wanted him as an ally, a partner, a lover. But in order to have that…there was something L had to do. He immediately stood and left the workroom.

* * *

"L?" Light gazed through the bars of cell toward the video camera. "L, are you listening?"

There still wasn't any answer. It was unbearably silent. Light shakily stood up as he called out. "L!"

He desperately wanted to see the detective. He'd willingly give in to any unreasonable demands. He would do anything to gain L's trust. Anything! After all they've been through, Light couldn't lose L now. He had to fix this.

"Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it!" Light shouted frantically. "L!"

Suddenly he heard a door open. L rushed into the room and stood in front of the cell. Light stared at him in shock. Then L pulled out a key and unlocked the cell door.

"L, listen, I-" Light was interrupted when L quickly walked into the cell and embraced him. He was stunned as L wrapped his arms around him.

Then the detective held on to both his shoulders and looked straight into Light's eyes. "I swear that this is the last time I will ever ask you this. Light-kun, did you take the Death Note?"

"No." He answered instantly and honestly. "No, I didn't."

L nodded his head like that's what he expected. "If that is what Light-kun says, then…that is good enough for me."

Light's breath hitched. Then he asked unsteadily. "You mean that? Are you sure?"

"I am 99.9 percent positive, Light-kun." L smiled. "Because I have decided to trust you. And I apologize for arresting you. It was too hasty of me to-"

Light flung his arms around the detective's neck and pulled him into a kiss. There was nothing else L needed to say. Light already heard what was most important. L trusted him. Light's word was enough evidence for him. There was no way to describe the sheer bliss Light felt at that moment. It was like his heart was going to burst.

Then Light broke the kiss and leaned against the detective as he promised. "Whenever I see Ryuk again, I'll tell you everything right away."

"Good." L wrapped his arms around Light again and tightly held him.

They stayed like this for awhile, in each other's embrace. Once they finally released each other, they still stood extremely close. Light met L's gaze with a smile. L smiled back at him briefly and cupped the side of Light's face.

Even after resolving their fight, L did not look completely satisfied. There was an unmistakably hungry glint in his black eyes. Light recognized that gaze.

"Do it."

L's eyes widened.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing. Do it."

L smirked mischievously. "Here?"

"Anywhere." He spoke breathlessly. "I don't want to wait anymore."

"My sentiments exactly, Light-kun." The detective's hand glided from Light's cheek to his chin. L's grip on him tightened suddenly as he pulled the teen's face closer to his own.

Light's heart fluttered excitedly. L looked practically feral right now. He was only staring at Light yet the teen could feel his knees buckle from the sheer power of the man's gaze. The fact L had the ability to do this to him was remarkable and frightening all at the same time.

He asked nervously. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I am savoring this moment, Light-kun. After all, I've waited for years and across two lifetimes."

"You had these feelings in our past life too?"

"Yes. I've been enamored with you since the very beginning. I have even regained memories of longing for you." L slid his hand down along the curvature of Light's neck, causing the teen to shiver slightly.

Then he firmly gripped the first button on Light's shirt. There was an intense look in L's black eyes. "And now I shall finally have you."

He snapped off the first button on Light's shirt. "I apologize in advance in case I take things too far."

_Apologize in advance? Take things too far? What the hell?_ The detective's choice of words worried Light somewhat. "W-Wait a second. What exactly are you planning to-?"

"Whatever I want. Just as you so generously offered."

Suddenly, L pushed him down onto the cot. Then he straddled the teen and devoured his mouth with a deep passionate kiss as he continued to rip open Light's shirt. Light was starting to feel light-headed and dizzy from the rapturous kiss. Their tongues twisted and rolled together several times. He didn't even notice L unzipping his pants until they finally broke away their kiss.

Light took in deep breaths of air as he stared up at L. Those black eyes were gazing back at him, filled with lust. Without warning, L quickly yanked off the teen's pants, along with his underwear. Now Light's body was completely exposed and L was just drinking it all in. Light's face flushed with irritation. Why was he the only one naked?

Light immediately sat up and grabbed onto L's shirt. He pulled the shirt off of the detective and flung it to the ground. But before Light could finish undressing him, L pushed him back down. Then he slid a hand down the Light's chest towards his manhood. Light gasped when L started to caress his erect member.

Embarrassing sounds escaped the teen's mouth as L continued touching and stroking him harder and harder. Light covered his mouth with his hand, trying to quiet himself. But then L firmly snatched Light's wrist and pinned it down.

"Don't muffle yourself."

"But it's embarrassing-"

L leaned down and spoke in his ear. "I want to hear every gasp, every sigh, and every whimper. Do you understand, Light-kun?" He started touching Light again, making him emit those sounds.

"Y-Yes." Light's back arched as his body subconsciously moved up towards L's hand.

"L, I'm about to-"

"I know." He pumped the teen's cock one last time causing Light to orgasm.

Waves of pleasure coursed throughout Light's body and he laid still in daze for a moment. Meanwhile L moved his semen-covered hand towards Light's hole. He inserted a finger with Light barely noticing. But then he put in a second. Now it was starting to get uncomfortable.

Light bit his bottom lip and clenched the bed sheets. When L tried to insert a third finger, Light cried out in pain. "Dammit, ow!"

"You need to relax, Light-kun."

"I'm trying." He replied through gritted teeth.

Then L leaned forward and kissed Light as he continued to pry at the hole. Trying to forget the pain, Light eagerly lost himself in the kiss. But he was still very aware of L's fingers inside him, stretching and preparing him.

When L finally broke the kiss, he pulled his fingers out. Next he unzipped his baggy pants, revealing his swollen member. The teen was holding up his head, nervously watching L. Then the detective grabbed Light's thighs and spread them apart while positioning Light's backside for his entrance.

"Are you ready?" The question hung in the air.

Light let his head fall backwards onto the cot. He started up at the ceiling then closed his eyes while his hands firmly gripped the sheets on the bed.

"Do it."

L entered him. Light's eyes popped open and he let out a sharp gasp.

It felt so strange to be filled for the first time. L plunged deeper and deeper inside him. But it still hurt. Despite his efforts to withstand it, he could feel his eyes watering. His body was being stretched like it never has before.

Once L began to thrust in and out with a rocking motion, Light could feel his body slowly adapting to it. The L suddenly hit his prostate. Light cried out in pleasure before he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. His face was flushed with embarrassment.

L grinned slyly as he snatched both of the teen's wrists and pinned him. Then he thrust directly at the same glorious spot over and over. Light's head tilted back while his body shuddered again and again in ecstasy. He couldn't think straight and he kept making incoherent sounds. Everything was jumbled up. All he could feel was the pounding of his heart and the rhythmic thrusting into his body's center of pleasure.

Light was close to release. He writhed underneath L, panting and moaning. He would climax any second now.

Then L unexpectedly slowed down his pace until it's painfully slow. It was like he was taunting Light. His member is still inside of the teen but he was purposely not hitting the prostate.

Light stared up at him in confusion. And then he saw a smirk on L's face. Light realized quickly. _L wants me to beg for it! The bastard…_

"Fucking sadist." He growled at the cruel man on top of him.

"What's wrong, Light-kun?" L used a finger to torturously trace the outline Light's throbbing cock.

"Dammit." Light turned his head to the side as he shuddered.

L leaned toward his face and spoke into his ear. "Tell me what you want. What can I do for you, my Light-kun?"

Light stubbornly refused to answer. Then L continued to tease the teen's member mercilessly. "Say it, Light-kun."

He whispered. "L-Let me come."

"What was that?" L plunged in and out of him ever so slowly. It was too much for Light to handle.

The teen's will power snapped. "_Please_, L! Let me come."

L thrust deep inside him with tremendous force. Light climaxed as waves of pleasure surged throughout his body. His back arched as he cried out L's name. L came as well, dispensing his seed inside the teen.

The detective exited Light and laid down next him. For awhile they both laid there, panting in silence. L had an arm wrapped around Light and the teen was filled a great sense of peace. He felt so content, lying there with his naked body tangled up with L's. But then he remembered L's little sadistic maneuver.

He whacked L on the head before rolling to the edge of the cot and sitting up. "I can't believe you made me say that."

L perched himself next to Light. "But I already apologized in advance."

"I don't care! It's still embarrassing." Light glared at him. Then he noticed that L was staring at the surveillance camera right outside of the cell.

"What is it?"

L smiled guiltily. "I think I may have done something to embarrass Light-kun again."

Light glanced at the camera then back at the detective. His eyes twitched slightly. "Don't tell me you left the camera on."

"It seems that we have a sex tape now, Light-kun."

The teen blushed with a look of horror. He quickly stood up and started throwing his clothes back on. "No one else was in the workroom, right? We have to hurry up and destroy the evidence!"

L calmly remained in his crouching position. "Don't worry, Light-kun. No one should see the tape unless…"

"Unless-what?" Light frantically turned to face him.

L reluctantly informed him. "Matsuda did mention coming over."

Light gaped at him. "Mat. Su. Da."

* * *

Ten minutes earlier….

Matsuda marched down the hallway towards the workroom. He was a man on a mission. Light was obviously innocent and Matsuda would not rest until L understood that. The detective needed to release Light as soon as possible for poor Mr. Yagami's sake!

When Matsuda reached the door, he barged into the workroom. "Listen here, L-"

On the large screen, there was a video playing of Light and L in a cell. They were both naked and L was on top of Light, thrusting inside of him.

The teen panted. "_Please_, L! Let me come."

This was all too much Matsuda's little brain to handle. He fell to the ground, screaming in terror. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_"

* * *

The End.

hahahahaha! Well, I certainly hope that was worth the wait. I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad that so many have enjoyed reading it. XD Thank you all! It's been fun!

P.S. I started working on another story already. Death note again :D


End file.
